Haunting Me
by Light-wolf Hunter
Summary: In order to over come your fears, you just have to walk into them, MaixNaru, Enjoy:
1. Case One: Men do not cry:

Hi, this is my first story, hope you guys enjoy it. I love ghost hunt, but I don't own it sadly, I've been wanted to write one in a long time. So I hope you guys enjoy. Please no negative responses, if you don't like it, just don't read it; simple as that. I will try to keep the characters in place, I don't like to switch the personality, and it won't go with it. So enjoy.

Please enjoy: Ghost hunt Characters and original plot Do not belongs to me, only this made up story about them.

This is my take on the continuation of Ghost Hunt.

Gender: Romance, Action, Horror, Mystery,

Haunting Me

Case One: Men do not cry:

It's been few months, since Naru left and came back, few months ago since he told me those words, which I won't repeat, somewhat deep inside my heart it still aches.

So now, I'm back with him, with a stack of papers spread all over my desk, making up for the last time he wasted. Oh how I wanted to bash his little genius brain. Since he came back, everything came back to place, everyone been as though nothing happen, besides me. I can't, every time I'm with him, either my heart starts pounding like crazy, or I just want to cry or rather kill him.

I'm not sure which at times.

Gene has been helpful for the last few months, since Naru asked me that stupid question; But lately I haven't seen Gene, or rather in fact I haven't been having dreams, oddly, just one, crying that's all.

But in overall I miss Gene, he's my best friend that knows me too much, and well. I'm hoping to see him soon. Man this brothers sure are heart stoppers in different ways, for twins.

"Mai," I heard into the distance, as I blankly stare at the sheets, thinking about them. "Mai," I heard again, but this time a hard tug is placed towards the screaming.  
"Huh?" snapping away from my daze.

"I've called you for the last two minutes, wow you sure zoned, maybe Naru is putting too much pressure on you," Bou-san deep voice rang the office.

"No, I'm okay, it just lately, I can't sleep," I told him running my hands through my hair trying to calm myself.

"You don't look good, are you having nightmares or visions?" Bou-san asked leaning forward, with an arch brow up, eyeing me completely,

"Well, I don't know, at my dreams, I hear crying, which cause me to freak out, so I can't sleep,"

Bou-san blinks at me, his face turns rather unreadable, "Knowing you, it can be either two things," I just blink.

"One: Either is a future case, or two: something is calling for you," Bou-san concluded still leaning on my desk.

"Calling for me, that's not right," Crossing my arms at front of my chest, puffing out.

"Well, you never know what else do you see?"

"Nothing, that's all weeping, that's all, like a guy, it sounds manly, instead girly," I explained.

"Odd, okay," Bou-san blinks at me, thinking really hard, since his fore-head came up with four straight lines.

"If you're going to hang out, please do so in another place, and not my work place," a deep voice storm in. Blinking, I turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Sorry Naru, but I came for business actually, I just wanted to say hi to Mai, and please do lighten the work for her, she's tired, if you can't see," Bou-san straighten up, crossing his arms.

Naru gave me a fast glance, showing his icy blue eyes, yet my heart jumped a bit, while I look down at my lap.

"What's your business," was all he said, as Bou-san frowned. "You're no fun, well, I have a case, a very interesting case, I think you'll going to like it," Bou-san turned to me, and gave me a wink, as he sat on his regular seating place.

"I'll go and make tea," I suggested, sitting up, Naru sat across Bou-san, as Lin appeared from nowhere, with his famous laptop.

"Want some Tea?" I asked nicely, giving him a small smile, since he returned with Naru, Lin been a little nicer to me, which I'm grateful for.

"Yes please," my smile broadens, but then it was smudge off my face as Naru snake mouth opened.

"And don't trip," was all he said.

"One time, Naru, just leave it alone," I snap at him. "Just one time I didn't tie my shoes, and I go down, and then it haunts me forever," I screamed throughout, as I headed towards the kitchen-net.

* * *

Upon returning, I noticed an extra character on place, a young man, around his late teens, with aqua eyes, reddish-brown hair, short, and rather muscular, with baggie jeans, and a short sleeves showing of his muscles. I started to blush, but then noticed I only made tea for us, so I decided to give mines up.

"Oh this is Mai," Bou-san introduces me, as he stood up to help me. I bowed down. "I'm Mai Taniyama,"

Going up again, the young man smiled at me, making me blush even more, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gouta Satou,"

"I'm Bou-san friend, from a long time, and I came to seek for your help, well, your bosses," I nodded, sitting down, as he took a seat as well.

"What paranormal happenings have you encountered?" Naru asked, as he crosses his arms, and Lin started to type, something in Naru eyes seems a bit weird.

"Oh, normal haunting, in my house tapping in the walls, moving objects, but for my younger sister is worse, she gets touch and hears talking, a man voice," I blinked.

"Touching?" I asked, as I glanced at the tea, oh? "How rude of me, want some tea?" I offer to Gouta.

"No, I don't like tea, but thanks anyway, yes touch, her hair, around her arms, sometimes she yells at night-time, as though someone is touching her legs, then whispers on her ears,"

"How old is she?" I asked once again, I'm a bit surprise Naru haven't said anything yet.

"She's only fourteen, also my mother been thrown down the stairs twice, I, no we need help, please help us," he stood up bowing down.

"Please Naru, his mom is a very close friend to me, I'll pay you, just take the case," Naru cross his arms, thinking, but then he closed his eyes.

"Then give us a base, and three rooms so we can sleep in." Gouta stood, "Done, this is great, and you don't have to worry about us, this whole week were going on a trip, so you guys have the house all by yourself,"

Naru stood up, taking his cup with him. "Call Matsuzaki-chan, Ms. Hara, and Brown, since he's around this month, we'll be there at eight tomorrow, but before you guys leave, we need to interview each one," and with that he left, closing the door behind him of his office, or rather cave.

"Well he's rather friendly," Gouta murmured, after he talked to Monk, he turned to me rather quickly, and smiled.

"Hey, I have two concert tickets, for my show, want to come, you can invite a friend or something, is tonight at seven to ten, and later you and I can chat how about it?"

I eyed the tickets on his hands. "I just met you," but then Bou-san stood next to me taking the tickets.

"Thank you, she'll see you there," and with that Gouta left with a smile on his lips.

"Hey, what did you did that, and I have homework," Arguing going towards cliff I mean my lovely desk, trying to find my phone.

"Oh, you need a breather, and I'll come with you, since I don't trust you going alone or with a friend of yours, after all I'm your older brother, I'm going to protect you, since that night," my eyes widen at mention of those words.

"Bou-san," I growl lowly trying not to remember, I can't remember and I won't.

"I am an idiot I shouldn't have let you go that night, if I didn't that wouldn't even…" but I cut him off, placing my palm over his mouth.

"Bou-san it's okay, I'm okay, luckily Lin was there to save me, but remember only he and you knows, don't let no one know," Bou-san eyes soften, the took my hand.

"I know, I promise, but don't ever go alone again, tonight we go, and we only stay for an hour, since you have homework, ok, distract your mind, and don't get your hopes up too much, Gouta has a girlfriend, he's just likes to flirt that's all,"

"I don't like him like that, Bou-san," he smiled.

"I know, you're in love with our so absorb boss, what was his name again, oh yea Naru," his eyes turned all wacky as he said that.

A deep blush appeared on my face, "Stop that, he doesn't even feel the same, so no romantic streak, just business with ghosts, that's all," I huffed out the words, as I finally found the phone.

"Aha, there you are," I glee.

"Okay, well, I have to get back to Ayako, we have a date," he whistled all happily, I smile at him.

"I'm really am glad that you guys are a couple I'm just glad you guys aren't to lovey at least not at front of us," Bou-san eyes went cloudy,

"If you only knew,"

"Ewe, go just go boy, see you later, just call me, okay?" Bou-san nodded floating away with heart shape eyes out the door,

"Mai tea," I heard as soon Bou-san closed the door, I moaned as my finger stopped at the first number of my phone.

"Give me five minutes Naru," and with that I dialed the first number, not knowing that Naru was on the opposite of the wall hearing our conversation.

* * *

What do you guys think for the first chapter? Please let me know, so I can continue?

Thank you,


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming of you

Chapter One: Dreaming of You

"He's good with the violin, rock right?" I asked Bou-san as soon we left the concert, standing next to his black Suzuki parked near the entrance of the concert hall.

"Yeah, he loves rock and violin so he combine it, nothing new but he has a gift, at times we play together," Bou-san explains as he placed his hand on the left side pocket looking for his car keys.

"Oh, you told him that I can't chat?" I asked, as Bou-san found his keys, and pushed the button, making the doors click open.

Opening the door, hopping in, Bou-san follow the same position, "Yes, he's fine with it, he'll see you tomorrow,"

Leaning my head against the window pane, while Bou-san started the car, I felt unease, for some odd reason.

"Sleep Mai, I'll wake you when we reach your apartment," nodding at the statement, I closed my eyes, and drifted.

_I am floating once again, with white lights all around me, oh how I miss this, "Gene," I called out, with a little hope in my heart, that I will see him, his gentle face and smile, that made me treasure him. _

_As I float around, the scenery change, now I stood in the middle of a hallway, looking around, I just found a rather long hallway, my heart started to beat fast, I knew this wasn't a dream, but a vision or something in sorts. _

_Starting to walk forwards, every step kept pulling me down and down as though my breathing is being taken away from me, my lungs being deflated. "Gene!" I yelled out, but nothing, for the next few seconds felt like hours, my breathing becoming hard, and harder. _

"_Mai," I heard, turning around to meet the owner of the voice, I came face to face with Gene, "Gene!" I yelled, as my heart jump with joy. He walks up to me, but something seems off, my gut told me._

"_Gene?" I asked again, but as I did, he scowl, his head shaking into a no. "No, I'm not Gene," he says in a slow voice, I raised a brow up. _

"_Right now, you can't see him, he's um, occupied at the moment," this guy mentions, while he glances down at the hallway. I blink at him. _

"_Why, wait, who are you? Chuck Norris?" The guy glances at me, with a tight face, "I'm Naru," was all he said. _

_Blinking and then more Blinking, "Excuse me, I think I heard wrong," clearing my right ear, "I thought you said your Naru," _

"_Now your death, so this is how you dream," he mumbles ignoring me, looking around. "Why are you here? Man couldn't you be Chuck Norris?" I mumbled,_

_Naru glances back at me, looking as though he was trying to find the right words, wait, how can I tell?_

"_Let just say I'm the substitute for a little while," I can't believe it, _

"_You, wait," Panic started to fill in, how, when?_

"_You died," screaming, as I started to feel unshed tears threatening to fall out, while a sharp pain hit my heart hard. _

"_No you idiot, I said I'm a sub, not that I died, let just say I'm doing my brother job, I can't say much though," the pain left, only to be replace with confusion, and the tears that came a little, wipe them out. _

_Sniffing, I look down the long passage, "You came to show me then," changing the subject, since he won't tell me anything. _

"_You have to watch, and then tell me later on," turning around to see him, I saw his expression really serious, but his eyes a bit sad, I felt him sad. _

"_Tell you; wouldn't you know this, since you're here?" Naru nods his head, while crossing his arms, as though he thinking something. _

"_No, in my awaken form, I won't remember anything we see, or the conversations that we have, but you can tell me that I came to you, since I'm just his soul, but in my awaken form I will feel things, but not certain though, so you can do as you please," _

"_Oh, I understand, so anything we do here, you won't remember awake, but you will feel it, and I can say you came to me, instead of Gene, why though?" _

"_Easy, because it's part of the job, you have to, no matter what, got that," I felt his temper, and seriousness gushing out like hot lava, _

"_If I don't tell you?" I challenge, _

"_Then you have to suffer the consequences," I blinked at his sudden words.  
"Okay, I'll tell you tomorrow," Naru started to walk away from me, still his eyes didn't move from the spot he came across a few seconds ago. _

"_Well, aren't you coming," he snapped, taking a noticed, he was far from me, "Hey, you walk fast, no fair, you have long legs, and Gene would just go with me or rather next to me," I argue, _

_There Naru stopped at his tracks, turning around; I felt rage, why do I keep feeling his emotions? _

"_Well, hell Mai, I'm sorry I'm not Gene, start walking, I'm about to wake soon, if not then go by yourself," he snapped with fire in his blue eyes._

"_You are a jerk, even in your damn soul mode," I snapped at him, walking rapidly towards him. Naru stop at his tracks, only to make my nose make contact with his broad back. _

"_A little warning," I snapped at him rubbing my nose, but then he turns around, taking a hold on my arm, and pulling me into his chest, gasping in awe, then a blush appeared on my cheeks. _

"_Naru?" _

"_Mai, let's go that way," then he started to drag me towards the opposite direction from we were heading. _

"_What happen?" _

"_Nothing, oh, right here, watch," suddenly Naru lets go of my wrist and crossing arms._

"_Fine, fancy pants," _

_Turning around, I started to watch, _

_There a young girl around her early teens soft brown hair wearing an old red gown, watching in horror something behind a black door, and I can hear yelling, but is muffled, a dim light can be seen by the slight crack on the door, _

"_Mama, Papa," the young girl cried, my hand automatically reach out, just to confer her, just a little touch just to tell her everything is alright, but then I felt a warm hand over mines. _

"_No, you know the rules Mai," Naru soft voice whispers on my left side, making every being of me shiver. Turning my head, "You know how the rules? But you never did this," _

"_Mai, I'm not stupid, I don't go a place without being prepare, and yes this is my first time but I know as you do this is a past life, nothing much you can do but watch and try to find the missing parts of the puzzles." Naru explains while he glances at the girl.  
"Alright, so those this means it will help with the next case?" _

_Naru turns to me, with a long plain look at me. "Yes," was all his answer? _

"_It's time to wake up," as the image of the girl left us, the hallway appeared once again, but then next thing I knew, Naru took me into his arms, and whispers, _

"_I'm sorry," before I could ask what he meant; he faded from me, making me fall into the ground._

* * *

(Sound of alarm) "Uh," I moan in protest, as I lazily reach out to turn off my alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm clock," stretching as I got up from bed, but as I did, I glanced at the time, "8:15 am" my eyes shot open now really awake.

"Oh no, I'm late for work, and today we have to go to the clients house, and I didn't even do my homework, its due next week, knowing me, I won't even finish it, darn it,"

Rushing out, after I got ready, and taking my suit case, I opened the door, only to come face to face with a soft warm chest.

"Your late," a familiar voice echoed down at me, I nervously laugh. "Good morning Lin,"

"You're lucky Naru didn't come personally, he wasn't in the mood, everyone is in base right now," I smile at Lin.

"You came personally? And when is Naru in a good mood?"

"Mai, let's go," was all his answer, as he took my suitcase. "Thank you," bowing down.

Lin stays quiet, while we headed out, right after I closed the door.

"You're late," Naru first words were, as I stepped inside the small base, located next to the kitchen. And that's really good, since I don't have to get lost with my luck.

The house is quite big, but not mansion, picket fence all over with a gate, traditional Japanese style inside, with five bedrooms on the second floor, with two bathrooms, one in the master room, and one down the hallway from the main bedroom.

"I know," I bowed my head, looking sad, but then I snap my head towards Hosho, "It's his fault,"

"How is it his fault?" Naru cross his arms, "He let me oversleep, and he told me he would wake me,"

"Hey, I did try, but you wouldn't even budge, I thought you were dead actually, since you stop breathing for few seconds," he poured out, as Ayako gave him a long glance

"What do you mean?" Ayako voice seems low and dangerous,

"Like I said," but then I cleared my throat, "I think I know, I have to talk to Naru, but alone, before I can tell you all," my eyes drops at the floor, not daring to see, but as I did, I felt a bone crushing hug,

"Oh Mai, I was so scared,"

"Monk, I can't breathe," I snap at him, trying to regain my breath. "Why in every case you do this?" Ayako snapped at him.

After he lets go of me, I rubbed my head.

"It's okay,"

"If you all done, we have business, okay, we going to interview our clients, then after, Mai you may tell me whatever, just after you give me tea,"

I felt a sweat drop, "Fine,"

* * *

"So what type of experience?" Bou-san asked, leaning back, as I sat next to John, after I said hello to him.

Satou Hira sat across us, with an elegant long green dress, and her hair pulled back, she look like she's in her early thirty, but in reality she was fourth-five.

"I've been pushed twice, down the stairs, as my son told you; it felt like two hands, feminine though,"

Naru jotted it down, as Lin typed, Masako, which came about five minutes ago, after she finished filming, cover her mouth with her right hand, and nodded.

"I can feel two presences here, a female and a male, but somehow the female is more hosteled, the male isn't much, I can't really tell he's hiding,"

Naru nodded, glancing back at the woman at front of us.

"Anything else, has your husband felt something?" Naru asked, with a rise brow up.

The woman smiled gently, as though her memories were taking her back, to a happy place, I can see love, mixed with sadness.

"My husband passed away last year due to cancer, but before he did felt some odd things,"

"Anything else?" I asked, while sipping on my juice that I grabbed a while back in Lin car. "No, that's all, my daughter can tell you more, since it tortures her more, please help her," her voice change from elegant to pleading.

"We will guarantee that we will get rid of this ghost, and bring peace of mind to your household," Naru said in his professional voice.

"I'm glad to hear that, Delia will come in a second," she stood up, bowing down to us.

After she left, her daughter came in, she look almost like her, minus with curly brown hair, and brown eyes, instead of black like her mothers. Maybe her father eyes?

"Hi sweetie, can you tell us what happen?" Delia frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm not ten, old people," she rolled her eyes.

My eyes widen, as Ayako fisted her hands, trying to not slugger her.

"Fine, what paranormal have you experience?" Monk asked as he crosses his arms.

"Well, I hear a male voice, whispering on my ear at night, but I can't understand, sometimes he touches me, on my hair or legs, but the woman she's mean, she slaps me or pulls my hair, as well she tries to kill me with glass, as though cutting me rather hard."

I saw her shaking at the words, what does this have to do with my dream?

"Is that all?" Naru asked looking unfazed.

"Yes," was all her reply?

"You may leave, if anything else let us know," She stood up nodding and the zoomed out from base.

"Mai tea," was all Naru response as Lin stood up with me. "I'll go with you," Naru gave Lin an odd look, but turned around,

"Don't take long," and with that we left.

As I placed water at the kettle, Lin sat on the round oak table, looking at the flower pattern on the wallpaper.

"Lin?" Lin turned to me, and frowned. "Mai, you have to tell them," was all he said, as I froze into place.

"Tell what Lin?" Lin crossed his arms, looking straight at me.

"What happen that night, at least tell Naru, if you want, you have to report this to the police?"

I couldn't move, "Don't," I started, as Lin stood, "Mai, please I'm trying to help you," taking a step forward, my heart started to hammer.

"Lin, please, do not," the memories rushing in, as my heart started to hammer in fast.

"Mai, at least I came in time, nothing happen, just tell someone,"  
STOP IT LIN!" I yelled, only to touch the counter, making some plates hit the floors.

"Why are you even reminding me," I asked, tears running down my cheeks bedding down, picking up the plates, luckily it didn't break.

"Mai, Lin," I heard Monk ask, looking up, with blurry vision, Monk came to my side,

"What did Lin told you," he seems angry, Lin growl, "She has to tell them," Lin only whisper.

"Now isn't the right time Lin, haven't you noticed we're in work," Lin cross his arms, standing up, as Monk gather me in his arm, wiping away the tears.

"I know isn't the right time, I was only giving advice,"

"Advice Lin, you should be smarter than me at this moment, you know how it affects her damn it Lin,"

"It's okay, Lin I know you're worry, don't worry, I'm sorry I over reacted,"

Monk huffed, "Is perfectly normal for a girl your age to react like that, he had no authority to do that to you, he knows dam well,"

Lin frowned, as he takes my hand, and leans forward to whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." but I nodded, as I reach forward and kiss his cheek, making Monk clear his throat.

"I know, I'm sorry to," Lin nodded ruffling my hair. Tip toeing I kiss Monk cheek. "Thank you both, I will say something, but I think is too early,"

Naru cleared his throat, as the kettle whistled at the right time, wiping my tears, I smiled. Watching him walk in, looking at all of us, but his eyes seems guarded for some odd reason.

"Tea is ready, guys, can you leave me alone with boss man, I have something s to discuss about the case,"

Both man nodded, as Naru sat on the chair, just staring at us.  
"Well, um," Monk cleared his throat, as Lin just walked away.

"This isn't awkward at all, yell if you need saving," and with that he left leaving me alone with a rather mood strange Naru sitting at front of me.

"Not awkward at all," I signed, nodding my head.

* * *

What you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3: Blind Fury

Chapter Three: Blind Fury

Standing at front of Naru, feeling nervous; I wonder what thoughts are running in his mind, with the news. Nervously rotating my thumbs together, Naru finally took a look at me.

"So, I am your spirit guide?" his voice seems off, no better off more robotic in a way, forced, I just nodded, as his lips tighten into a thin line.

"Do me a favor," he started, while he wraps his fingers together on top of the table, for some odd reason he seems evil at the moment.

"What?" I asked, finally releasing my breath, which I did not even know I was holding. "You have to keep it low, do not tell no one, let them believe Gene is still your guide, and please tell me everything," taking a sip of his hot tea, he finished his sentence.

"Sure, you said that to in my dream, and yeah you also told me that you are going to feel things, after you wake up," Naru just blinks at me, but then nodded,

"Naru, do you know what happen to Gene, I am worry," sitting across him, a sudden urge crawled up to just take his hands with mines, but I stop myself, by busily playing with the hems of my skirt.

Naru blue eyes scan the kitchen, but then he stood, "Go with Brown-san and get temperature readings, I will be back later," just like that he left the kitchen leaving me with a wide open mouth.

"You are a jerk Naru," screaming right where he left, but only got a gust of wind as a reply.

On returning to the base, everyone glanced at me as though I just grew a second head.

"What?" I yelled, sitting down. Ayako cleared her throat, "Nothing, it just that when you were gone, we got an odd reading in the kitchen area, so we thought something happened, but since Monk explained, we were relief."

Crossing my hands, I glance at Lin raising a brow, and he just blinks lazily at me, with no emotion what so ever. "Boss man told me to go with John to get a reading on the temperature,"

John stood up, and glanced at me, "Let's go,"

"Hey, what about us?" Bou-san asked, crossing his arms, frowning, I turned to Lin. "Well, I think you can do the same, search around, if anything just call us." I told them, feeling odd, since they should know by now.

Everyone nodded, and we departed towards our destination in pairs.

* * *

"How much?" John asked, as we reach the girl room, which cause me to flinch of how lacy it is, it almost hurts just to look at it.

"74," I told him the number, after I glanced at the device on my hands, but as I did, all the sudden I can see my breath.

"Odd, it's the middle of summer; Mai is the air conditioner on?" John asked rubbing his arms, trying to get warm. I did the same, only to look around, finding nothing wrong.

"Maybe a draft," I mumbled, but then the cold went away, "Well that was odd," John nervously laughs as he rubbed his back of his noggin. Saying nothing to him, I turned around towards the door, only to have the door slam shut at me.

"Well how rude," I reach for the door handle, only to realize its close shut, "John," calling out, turning around, I found John on the ground gasping for air.

"John!" my voice turned, as I knelt next to him, taking a hold on his back, "N.." he gasp out, "Ni…ne," he started, but I got what he had tried to say since that is the only time nine is mention in a paranormal moment.

"Nine cuts?" I asked, he nodded, "Okay," standing up, I did my hand gestures, saying the names, but as I did, somehow John started to get hit and pant hard.

"Keep….going," he gasp out even more, so I did, only to make John worse, stopping at the middle of the chant, a glow of light left John, and transform into a blob a green blob, just staring at me.

"For…" it echoed, its voice seems so off, and echoed.

Standing there, just watching, I couldn't breathe, I knew I had to do something, just something, but as I did, the door slammed open hard, which cause me to hit on my back of my head with the door.

Loosing cautions, the only thing I can register was the ghost last words, and everything blanked out.

* * *

I did not dream, but only floated into nothingness, just floating, as I did, a small cry is heard on my left side,

But the voice is not audible, no just weeping with much sadness, the only thing I knew was that I was afraid of the crying, I knew it was not a good or something bad crying, and that scares me.

I am alone here with no way out, and the crying kept coming closer to me, as though it was right behind me, every second it came closer and closer, so close that I can practically hear it on my left shoulder.

As I turn my head slowly, my heart hammers fast, and faster, but as soon my eyes contacted the crying thing, my eyes widen in fear, and I screamed.

"Mai, wake up," I hard, as I kept on screaming, "Mai it's okay, you are awake now," clenching into a warm chest, I cried hard, as the person ran their hand on my hair.

"It's okay sweetheart, I am here," Ayako mumbles, trying to confer me. Wiping away my tears, I lifted my head, and nodded.

"Did you have a dream?" I nodded, "No, a nightmare, but how's John, he is worse condition than I," I shuffled away from Ayako and glanced around, only to find John on a futon sleeping. Stepping up, I practically crawl towards him, as fresh tears came down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, as I bury my head on his shoulder,

"Mai, you did not do anything wrong," Bou-san soft voice came down at me, as he places a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"No, I hurt him," I snapped,

"If you are going to gravel, then do not, just let him be, and bring me tea," Naru voice appeared from my left side. Whipping my tears, I turn my head, "You're a heartless bastard," I snap,

"Mai, do not." Ayako started, but I ignored her completely,

"No, it's my fault John is hurt, with or without the darn ghost, and you just telling me, to just let it go to make you your damn freaking tea, no Naru, I feel bad, its call having damn emotions that you care for the person, you should learn it, wait you cannot since somehow you threw your emotions out the damn window, so how the hell can you know, oh yeah, because you know all the damn answer huh Naru, you know how we all freaking feel, and we should just ignore it."

Breathing hard, oh how I was panting at the same time. Rage is the only thing I felt at the moment, for some odd reason it felt well, oh how good.

"And I will tell you another thing," but as I did, Ayako came up to me, and slapped me across my face, making me look at her with wide eyes.

"Mai, snap out of it, I am sorry," blinking I look around, everyone looking at me with odd expression, as Naru pinch his nose bridge in frustration.

"Tea now," he only said, as he turns around and started reading his stack of papers.

"What happen?" I asked confused, looking around, trying to find out what just happen. "Mai, you just talk back to Naru, wow, I'm impress with you, you're were able to hold it till now," Monk suggested, as he raised a brow up, looking oddly at Naru.

"I did, I do not remember?" I said squinting my eyes together, it's true, I cannot remember much, I just felt rage, but…..

"Yeah, maybe in blind fury you blanked out, or something," Ayako suggested, patting my shoulder, as I took a glance at Naru. He seems tense for some odd reason.

"Tea, all right," going up to Naru nervously I rubbed my arm, "Look, whatever I told you, I am sorry," Naru glance at me from the corner of his blue eyes, ice-cold like always.

"Go make tea," that was all he said, as I slouch down in defeat.

"Okay, but I am really sorry, I didn't even notice I was that mad at you," and with that I left, heading towards the kitchen.

Preparing the tea, I noticed from the kitchen window, that the sun already have gone down, and my stomach grumbled,

"I forgot to eat today, how can a person forget?" I mumbled touching my stomach,

"I wonder if the gang already ate." Frowning, the whistle of the kettle whistle, as it did, the cold spot came back, rubbing my arms, I glanced around, "Camera, surely Naru put some cameras around; I cannot remember if he did,"

"What's wrong with me," as rage started to feel me once again, "Damn it," I took the first thing near me, (The pot,) and slammed it on the floor.

"Damn it all, hope you all rot in damn hell, I hate this I hate men," I yelled, as the cold seeped into me even more.

"Mai!" I heard my name being called.

Turning towards the owner of the voice, I noticed the gang around the kitchen, watching me,

"Take it easy Mai," I snapped my eyes to Monk, "Ha, you all men are the same, you just want to have fun with us don't you, you enjoy toying with us," I snapped, as a sharp pain shot in my heart.

"Is she possessed?" I heard someone ask,

"No, she is not," Lin was the one to answer.

"Mai,"

"Don't Mai me, you all hateful men, I hate men, how I wish they all die and disappear from the face of the earth, especially those who harm, oh how discussing, just thinking it, makes my skin crawl, oh I feel filthy," flashes started to form, that pain started to shoot right up my head, holding into my head.

"Take her to her room now," Naru order, as I felt someone about to touch me, glancing up, it was Monk.

"Don't you dare lay a filthy finger on me," I snap, as the pain multiply, Monk eyes widen in shock,

Ayako came into place, helping me up, as I yell in pain,

"I'm sorry," I glanced at Monk, "I….." but Bou-san nodded, "I know, I understand," and with that Ayako took me to my room.

"Mai what is wrong with you?" she asked me as soon she placed me in my bed, tucking me in.

"I do not know, for some odd reason I feel rage, this urge to lash on men," as tears ran down my cheeks.

Ayako just stare at me, and frowned. "Just rest, we will investigate, alright,"

Turning around, I close my eyes, but for some odd reason I had a feeling why this is effecting me, and I am not ready….. I just hope Bou-san truly understand.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, hope you guys like the chap…. and please review, thanks...


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Name:

_Chapter Four: Bad Name:_

_This time I was at the hallways, no crying involve, I hope, looking around, I found myself a bit lonely, "Gene," I called out, but then remember. _

"_I mean Naru," rubbing my head, I feel terrible, like my life force is not there. "How are you feeling?" I heard right behind me. Turning around, I blinked at Naru. _

"_Terrible, what is happening to me, and I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you," Naru blinks at me, as his arms in circle me. I stood still for a second, in shock _

_I didn't know what to do; I am melting at his embrace, "Why are you hugging me? This is so un-Naru like," Naru signed placing his head on top of my head. _

"_Yeah, remember I am a soul so it's a bit harder to repress my emotions, see I have emotions, be warned, every emotion he holds, I will show it to you in dream form, and I am pissed off about it, since I don't like this at all, stupid contract." _

_Blinking, I tilted my head, "Let I get this straight, you cannot control how to show your emotions, so they will come out natural, since this is your soul?" Naru nodded. _

"_You're not stupid after all," He mocked, giving me a rare grin, which cause me to look away, to hide my blush, _

"_Hey, but wait, why am I was being hostile with everyone, I have an idea but…" _

_Naru started to walk towards a brown door, and stops to turn around, "Mai, I am a guide, I show you things, not give you information about your emotional mood swings, even if I knew, you have to figure it out," he leaned against the wall, cross arms. _

"_Not fair, just like your brother," I huff out, Naru blinks, "Open the door," he orders, ignoring me,_

"_Can't you open it?" I asked confused walking up to him, and glancing at the door knob. _

"_Mai this is not my dreams, I am just here as a visitor, to tell you the truth, I imagine ponies or some somewhat those girly girl dreams, not a long boring hallway," _

"_Hey, I dream of dead things, see not so girly, wait that did not come out right, ugh, whatever so you're saying you are not allowed to touch," _

"_Just open the door Mai, we don't have much time, I manage to make Oliver force sleep, I'm a pain in the ass at times," he mumbles, running his hands through his hair. _

"_Are you sure you're Naru and not Gene?" Naru glanced at me, with an odd look, "I'm sure I'm me, and not my older brother, Mai, I'm a soul so I cannot control my emotions too much, since I do not have a reason for, and I am not really dead either," _

_Nodding, I turned the knob, but stop at mid-way to say something, but nodded my head, "Never mind," _

_As I step in, my eyes widen in horror, of the sight which came into place, a woman with long brown hair many rage, with an ax on her hand, blood all over, and with a wild smirk on her face. Looking down chop corps all around, _

"_Why didn't you cry, why do not you cry," she repeated, as she cried herself. _

"_Oh no, Naru," My heart launch, as I turned around, crashing into Naru chest. _

"_Keep watching Mai," Feeling Naru hands on my shoulders turning me around, as the scene change, into a garden, as the crazy woman started to sing, digging a hole, and then she started to talk. _

"_I love you, you know that, I did, oh but why did you betray me, oh why, with that woman, damn it, you all filth, all men are pigs, they see a pair of legs, and they go after it, knowing that they have a loving wife and child at home, but now we shall be together right," Her eyes big and crazy like._

_She started to place the pieces of flesh inside the ground, as she continues to sing. _

"_What the heck Naru, what did you wanted me to see that?" Naru blinks at me, but in his eyes seem disgusted, I felt him disgusted by it as well, and grief, oh why do I keep feeling his emotion. _

"_Mai, just go, and check in the year 1985, you will get more information, just tell me that," nodding, the image left, only now I stood next to Naru. _

Ignoring what I just saw, the image of Naru hugging me, and saying he is sorry plays into my mind.

"Hey Naru, why did you apologies to me before?" Naru kept quiet for a few seconds, before he can answer.

"I cannot say, the gang is waiting, just go," and before I can get another word out of him, he left and I went back.

* * *

"So, you are saying that you're feeling the emotions of the woman?" Ayako asked, as she places some food on top of the table. We are gathered around the dining hall table, isn't big, but conferrable, and the round dinner table lay down on the ground.

"Yes, for some odd reason, N…um, Gene showed me, and told me that we should investigate the year 1985, so I'm sorry," I bowed my head. "To everyone, especially Bou-san, I did not mean it,"

But then Naru cleared his throat. "Ms. Hara, can you go with Mai after Breakfast, and see want you can pick up, Lin will research, since Yasuhara isn't with us until he comes back from his break."

Nodding, I took my chopsticks and started to gobble down my food, only to be stopped by Naru stare,

"What?" I said with a mouth full of food.

"Swallow your food Mai, before you leave, can I have a word with you, in private," he stood up, walking away, I glance at my food, "Well, I'm hungry, heck with being lady like," so the food had no mercy what so ever.

Gulping down a glass of milk, I rush out towards Naru; he is leaning against the window, watching the birds fly by.

"What's up?" my voice shaky from the lack of courage, as I glanced at the floor,

"What happen, really happen, for some odd reason I feel like killing someone, but I need to now, what I told you?" He raised a brow up, crossing his arms, waiting for me to answer me,

"Well, you're repressed, and you still acted like you,"

I told half the truth, for some odd reason, I wanted to keep out the part that he cannot repress his emotions so much.

"Mai, what really happen?" he took a step forward, nervously I took a step back as well,

"Nothing, I promise, you showed me a scene of a lovely woman chopping her husband, that is all, nothing out of the ordinary, Gene usually show me those things," I shiver at the thought.

Naru kept eyeing me, as he took another step forward; I took a step back.

"How come I feel like there is more, huh?" he raised a brow up, still cross arms, taking another step, as I took a step back, only for the wall to get in the way, why is karma not in my side now.

"Um," I stated,

"Um, is not an answer Mai, even if I cannot remember what I told you, I do feel something, something I did to you Mai,"

"Mai, can you come now," I heard behind Naru, tilting my head, I saw Masako, but if her look can kill, I would be killed, revived and kill again, as many times she wanted. I shiver, but I was a bit grateful.

"Boss man, I have a job to do," I patted his chest, and left him, going up to Masako, breathing in a relief.

Luckily she did not hear anything, since Naru was whispering, loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you sense?" I asked Masako, looking around the second floor. She covered her mouth; "You and Naru were a little too close, don't you think?" she started as I gave her a side way glance.

"Excuse me? How does that relate to work?"

Masako shrug her shoulders, "It seems a really sad spirit, it wants to cry or something?" she added, as she stop in her tracks, glancing at me,

The temperature dropped again, making it cold once again, blowing air, I can see my breath once again.

"Oh no," I moaned, as a different feeling came towards me, sadness, a great sadness, with a little rage, but not the same as before.

"Let's get out of here," Masako suggested, but I nodded no, "How is it fair, damn it," I snap at her, she backs away little by little. "Mai you are strong do not let the emotions control you,"

But I couldn't fight it, it was too strong, for some odd reason, it feels like my emotions as well.

"How can he do that to me, how can he be so insensitive, all I want is to cry, to take something, and shake some sense into him, but no, he is.." but I was cut off, as Naru and John came rushing in,

"Mai?" then I started to cry, uncontrollably, this urge of crying came like something I needed,

"Is not fair, I was fair to her, I was, but men do not cry, right?" I continue to argue, as more tears came rushing down, kneeling down.

"I was good to her, never once I lay a finger on her, I was truthful, but that bitch decided to listen to her, didn't she, right so I do not cry, I will not cry, since I am a man,"

Now I am banging on the floor, as my crying become harsher than before, this pain in my heart became even greater

"Damn it, she didn't have to kill me, she never even love our daughter Sakura," I yelled,

"Brown-san, exorcise her," Naru order, but I snap my head towards him, giving him a death glare, "Don't you dare, it's your fault that we keep using her, as well as what she had to endure…" but I cut it off, as I bite my hand hard, screaming in pain.

"No," I yelled at this thing, but it wasn't a spirit, but an emotion.

Then it left me, just like that,

"Mai are you alright?" John ran towards my side, kneeling next to me. Glancing up, my vision started to fade out.

"Emotion is the key," and with that, everything went blank.

* * *

I awoke that afternoon, my eyes swollen from all the crying. As I sat on the couch, Lin sat on the edge of the room, cross legs, and arms, ready to talk.

"Go ahead, give us the information?" Naru suggested, as he cross his own arms. Bou-san and Ayako sat next to me and John the opposite.

"The only death reported in this house was in 1985, a couple, married for twenty years, the wife killed her husband, after she caught him cheating on him,"

I blinked, "What about the daughter?" Lin nodded, "She been adopted by the aunt, a year later, she lives peacefully with her husband, she has actually two children, and one in the way," I smiled at that.

At least she had a happy ending, "Okay, so the anger that Mai has been feeling are the anger that the spirits felt in their last moment?"

"Yes," was Lin answer, "See, I do not hate men, some do play, but other don't," I cleared out, giving a sorry glance at Monk.

"Yeah, but some are scum bags," Bou-san spat, giving Lin a knowing look, Lin nodded, as he glanced at me. I glanced at the floor.

"Give us good men bad names," Bou-san ended, Ayako raised a brow up. "Why are you saying that?"

Monk glanced at me, as Ayako glanced at me, "Mai did something happen?" my heart stop, "No, nothing, Bou-san just over reacting, right?" I hissed, with a laugh.

"Yeah, nothing happen," Bou-san sadly glanced down at the floor, as I breathe in relief.

"Well, how do we get rid of them?" I asked, trying to revolt the conversation. Naru capture his chin, thinking hard,

"We need them to reunite, Brown-san and Hosho prepare; we have lots do,"

Nodding they stood and headed out, I frowned, as the temperature dropped again.

Then rage appeared once again, "Oh no," I gasp,

And before I knew, I jumped towards Naru…

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. And p. ageha, it's part of my story, I know not all men are like that, but I had to do that, for my story, and plus Mai emotions are a bit intertwine with her being affected, you'll see later on. : )


	5. Chapter 5: Men do Cry

Chapter Five: Men do cry:

"Watch out!" I screamed, as the rage filled in me every second of the moment, Naru turns to me, but doesn't move at all, as I reach for him.

"Mai!" I heard towards my left, but ignoring it, the rage kept going, ready to explode out of me.

Finally reaching for Naru, I stop right at front of him, heaving hard, as I fisted my hands, "Well do whatever you are going to do?" Naru mentions, crossing his arms, waiting.

I blinked in confusing, but then the cold left, the rage left me, making me fall on my knees, panting hard, on Naru knees, "I hate you," I mumble,

"Mai are you okay?" I heard on my left, turning my head, I nodded, as Naru cleared his throat.

"If you can get up, please do so," looking down, I noticed that my arms are on top of his knees, "Sorry," I mumbled as a blush appears on my cheeks.

"When the temperature drops, is when Mai emotions intertwines with the ghost, so everyone keep that in mind," I stood up dusting myself off.

"That makes sense in a way, but why Mai and not Maa though? Masako is more sensitive?" Monk cleared his throat, looking glance at me. "I think I know, Mai come with me, now, and no arguments," he took my wrist, starting to drag me away.

"Hey?" I argue, as I glanced back, everyone had a weird look, as Lin stood leaving with us. "Lin, where are you going?"

"Bou-san, leave her," Lin stated, as Bou-san glanced at Lin, "I'll take her, you stay," and before Monk could say anything, Lin picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, I yelled.

"Lin put me down," I argue, as he started to leave, leaving the gang with open mouth.

"What just happen?" I heard Ayako ask, and with that we left.

* * *

Lin placed me down on the ground, in Delia room, "You should talk to him, I do not think neither John nor Hosho can do anything about it," Lin crossed his arms.

"Huh?" I asked confused, "How do I talk to him, I do not get it?"

Lin glanced at the camera above us, then back at me. "They are watching us, and hearing us, so please talk to the spirit, if anything I shall send my shiki's okay,"

I have no idea why, but I nodded. Turning around, I closed my eyes, but nothing happen. "How am I supposed to?" but Lin stop me in mid-sentence.

"Mai concentrate,"

"Fine," closing my eyes even tighter, as I did, taking a long breath, I started to concentrate really hard.

As few minutes pass, my eyes shot open, only to find myself staring at the green ghost thing staring at me.

"You're here," I mumbled while my heart started to hammer really hard. The ghost tilted his head, and nodded.

"Forgive me…" it said clearly, as I nodded. "It's okay?" I mumbled, as the green ghost turned out to be a middle age man, with dark hair, and green eyes, sharp nose, and pale skin.

"I know you didn't," I mumbled, "But why were you torturing the girl?"

The ghost frowned, as he floated above the bed, looking at me. "I wasn't, she reminds me of Sakura, I want is forgiveness, but I cannot cry, men do not cry,"

"But you're wrong," I stated, as an image appeared on my mind, "They do cry, especially if their heartbroken, they fall for a single passion, and love," I stated, moving forward.

"It's okay for men to cry, to ask for forgiveness, that makes them more mature and they learn," The ghost guy smiled at me.

"But can you forgive?" I stop at my tracks, "Forgive? What?" the ghost glanced at Lin, then at me. "I saw it..."

"I will, I already forgave, but it still lingers on my heart, it will take time, before I can open again," the ghost smile.

"Thank you," he said, as I saw tears running down his cheeks. "I can finally cry," and with those last words he left, and a peace is form.

"See, now, one more to go," Lin mentions, as he headed out. I turned around, and smile.

"One more to go," I repeated, as the thought frightens me even more,"

* * *

"That was easy," Ayako explains, as Lin and I return to base, sitting next to John. "Mai, what did the ghost asked you if you forgave, what happen?"

Laughing nervously, I wave my hands. "Nothing much, Ayako, something silly, a joke," oh how hard it is to lie at times.

Monk and Lin gave me a long glance, as Naru gave me as well? Wait, does he suspect something? Nah, but… this is Naru, he will not even care if I jump out of a building. The though made me frown.

"So, how do we get rid of ghost number two?" I asked, changing the subject, "I'm on it, since this ghost is friendlier," John said, standing up.

"Be careful," I grab his wrist, "She holds so much anger especially towards men,"

Nodding, I let go, and watch as Bou-san and John leave the base and Masako cover her mouth, "She knows what we are up to,"

Naru turns towards Masako, "Bring her out," was more a command than asking her,

Masako nodded, "I'll try," but then I stood, "That's not fair, she can get hurt Naru, can you just stop once and think about your fellow companions," I snapped.

"Mai bring me tea," was all he said, turning around, to do whatever he had to do. But before I could say anything, everything went blank to me, and the last words I heard was my name being yelled by Ayako…

* * *

_I stood again in the middle of the hallway, "I hate this hallway," I mumbled, glancing around, but then a familiar cry is heard around. My heart started to pound hard. "Naru, it's a great time to appear," I whisper, as the crying started to get louder. _

"_Oh no, Naru, please come out," I begged, feeling empty like before, but then a hand touch my shoulder, making me jump in panic. _

"_It's okay, it's me," I turned around, and wrap myself around him. "Naru took you long enough," I whisper, as tears started to flow down. _

"_I'm not Naru," he mentions, as I look up, and my eyes widen. "Gene," I scream in delight, "I miss you," he smiled, and rustles my hair. _

"_Why are you here? Naru said you had," but he nods, interrupting me, "yes, he's right I do, I called you because I miss you, let just say I'm playing hooky for a few moments, not even Naru knows," _

_I blinked, but then I tighten my grip on him. "Oh Gene I miss you, it's not the same, well, Naru seems weird in my dreams, so un like him," Gene chuckle. _

"_That is actually his real personality, when he's comfortable with someone, you'll see more surprising things about him, when he's not allowed to repress his feelings." Gene explains. _

"_Oh? Okay, but either way I miss you," Gene placed a small kiss on my fore-head, and glanced at my eyes. _

"_Mai let John and Bou-san do their job, that's the only way, she has no hope, since she won't forgive, but I'm proud of you for the husband," I smile at the last part. _

"_So, all this emotion because they couldn't communicate" Gene nodded, as he tightens his grip on me. _

"_You have to tell Naru, what happen that night," I stiffen at his words, "I'm scared, what if he…" but Gene chuckled a bit. _

"_Then tell him in dream form, watch his reaction, and when you can tell him in his wake form, see the difference, and watch especially his eyes," _

_I glanced up, "Why can I feel his emotions here?" Gene smile, "That's a secret, where's the__ fun if I told you,"_

"_That's not fair, also who's that crying a lot? It scares me, especially if you are not here?" _

_Gene froze at his spot, but then lets me go, "I have to go, remember let them do their job, and do not tell Noll that I was here, okay, I broke some rules, but I will come back again, don't you doubt that, and Mai, I love you," and with that he left, making my heart jump. _

"_I wish I can love you back," I mumbled, as everything faded away. _

* * *

_Oh, thanks for the reviews, hope you guys like this, and made it clear enough why she's being like that._

_:) also this is my take on Season two:(Sorry for those who read this, i kept confusing the two names, I have really bad memorizing the names, sorry, so i fixed it,)_


	6. Case Two: Faceless Mist

Case Two: Faceless Mist

Chapter Six: Move on:

"Are you alright? Do you have a headache, does it hurt?" Ayako asked, as she took out her flashlight and checked my eyes out; I flinched away from the light,

"I'm alright, why are you over reacting anyways?" Ayako frowned, sitting next to me, "You hit your head pretty bad on the floor when you blanked out,"

"I'm okay," I mumbled, checking my head, but hiss a little from the bump on my right side, "Naru seems a bit worry, I think," Ayako glanced at Naru for a second, then back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, looking at Naru, he seems busy with something,

"Well, he was the one to pick you up, and place you here, on the couch, so it's something right?" both of us just look at one another, then burst out laughing,

"Never mind that; how's the guys?" I asked, rubbing my neck, as Ayako and Masako glance at each other, "They already got rid of the ghost about two hours ago,"

I blinked, "Two hours, I was sleeping for two hours?" I yelled, standing up, looking around, "Relax Mai, they are okay, no harm, the ghost woman left without anyone getting hurt," Ayako assure me, as I signed in relief.

"That's good," but as I did, Naru stood, "Mai come with me,"

"I did not have any dreams," I rashly say, waiving my arms at front of me. "Now," was all Naru said, without any excuses?

Nodding in defeat, I headed out, spotting Naru next to the door, Naru turned to me, arching my brow up. "He came to see you right?" He mentions pulling me away from the door, and stopped mid-way,

"No," I whisper, as Naru raised a brow up, "Mai, you think I am an idiot right?"

"No," I tilted my head down in defeat,

"Yes Naru Gene came to see me, it just that he miss me a lot, please don't get mad at him, and plus I miss him, it's been a few months since I saw him,"

Naru kept quiet for a few second, then he cuss under his breath, "That idiot of my brother, he knows the damn rules, I might not remember what happens in the dreams, but I do remember the damn rules," he fisted the wall, hard making me gasp.

"Naru your hand," I rush towards him, noticing drop of blood, dripping out of his right hand.

"Leave it," he snaps, but I nodded my hand. "Don't hurt yourself, because Gene did something he thought it was a good idea at the moment, remember your still alive, not Gene so please do not do that, plus he'll be sad, if you hurt yourself,"

Naru gave me a long glance, as I took out my blue handkerchief that I have tucked inside of my pockets, which I usually carry, just to clean or something I know weird, but hey, you never know.

Wrapping it around his hand, he kept staring at me, as I work, "Wash it, so it won't infected, and please control your anger, actually this is the first time I see you like this, only because Gene didn't follow the rules?" Naru kept looking at me, but then he turned around,

"Start wrapping up, we're leaving tonight," and with that he left, as I stare blanking at his back, "What just happen?" rubbing my head. This is not normal.

* * *

We solved the case less than three days, and it's a record, well I think it is, since it usually it takes forever, and I manage to catch up in my school work that week.

The family seems happy, and been in peace since then, my emotions came back in check, and now it's been two weeks,

"Mai, can you answer the third question," I heard my teacher ask, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Oh, sure," standing up, I headed towards the board, and started to solve the math, but as I did, a sharp pain shot through me, making me pause mid-way,

"Mai can you solve the problem?" I heard my teacher ask, as I nodded; only to feel sweat running down my face, and my breathing hitching.

I felt like every part of me being sucked or something, "Mai?" I heard, but the next thing I knew, I was hitting the floor, but I didn't lose conscious,

"Take her to the infirmary!" I heard someone yell.

Two of my fellow classmates took me to the infirmary, as the nurse checked over me, the pain went away.

"Do you have a guardian?" I blinked,

No, "Yes," so I told her about Bou-san, but he did not answer his cell, nor Ayako, (I wonder why?)

"Anyone else? how about your parents?" I blinked. "No, I don't have any, but I know who can, my boss, his name is Kazuya Shibuya," so I gave her his number.

"He'll be here in ten minutes to pick you up," I blinked as soon she hanged up, and told me, how embarrassing.

"I think you over exhausted yourself, take it easy, and we will keep this between us," I nodded, as I leaned more against my pillow.

After ten minutes later, the door opened, making the bell ring. "I'm here to pick up Mai," a familiar voice echoed at the office, as I popped my head out, I noticed the nurse eyes widen.

"You're a child yourself, how are you her boss?" I automatically stood up, only to have a whiplash at the moment, luckily Naru was close, he manage to catch me, making me blush.

"Idiot," he mumbled as I frowned. "I'm sorry, but he's my boss, he graduated early, and I wouldn't use him, but since no one picked up."

The nurse smiled at me, as her brown eyes glee for some odd reason. "Fine, go,"

Then we left, but somehow Naru kept his arm around my waist, the blush kept going deeper, "You can let go,"

"To have you drop on the floor, I'll take my chances," was all he said, frowning I look down, and noticed his hand, it was healing n "It looks better," Naru didn't even breathed a word to me, until we reach to the office. (We took the taxi, of course)

Entering, I noticed Lin and a client, a really nervous girl, in her early twenties, with long black hair, and delicate feature.

"Please help us," was all I heard, as I sat on the couch, glancing at her, "Hi, I am Mai Taniyama," I announce , the girl gave me an odd look, but ignored me, turning towards Naru.

"We will take your case, we shall be there tomorrow morning, just get us a base, and three rooms," the girl nodded, "Thank you so much," then I noticed, she likes Naru, frowning, I turned my head, only to feel dizzy,

As she left with Naru, Lin sat next to me, "What happen?" he asks, as he glanced at Naru talking to the girl.

"I feel not good," I explain, while Lin blinks at me, "Have you been sleeping?" I turn my head towards him. "No, I keep hearing the damn crying still, I thought since the last case it will leave, and I have not seen Gene, since two weeks to help me," I frowned, feeling sad.

Lin nodded, as he glanced at Naru once again, "I'll give you some pills, for you to take, and sleep, but here, okay, you can use my office, I will tell Naru you suddenly fell asleep,"

I nodded, ever since that night Lin has been really looking out for me, especially when I do not sleep.

"I really own you one Lin," he nodded, "No, you done a lot for us Mai, no need; I'm the one that is grateful to you. I just need Noll to see that, that idiot,"

I giggle, "I'll be back," nodding he stood up, and left, as Naru appeared, watching Lin leave.

"Who was she; she didn't even introduce herself to me?" I wrap myself with my arms, feeling really dizzy,

"Mai, when is the last time you slept?" he asks sitting down, taking a hold of my chin, looking deep into my eyes, a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Just answer the question Naru," I demanded, trying really hard not to lean in his touch, it was soft, and warm; a spark ran down my spine.

"I'll answer as soon you tell me," I snatch my head away from his grip, "About three days now, I can't sleep, stupid dream keeps me awake, I only sleep about four hours; I'm afraid, and you won't even tell me about it,"

Naru leaned his head on his palm. "I still visit you?" I cleared my throat, "Only when I'm in that stupid hallway, yes, but you don't stay long, you just stay there talking to me, and then you always cuss under your breath, you're a bit different when you in your soul mode,"

Naru blinks, "Different, how?" I smiled at that, from the last time he came, he was a bit more open, and friendlier, and his eyes are more awaken. Oh god, I am falling for him even more,

"That's not fair, damn it," I moaned, running my hands through my hair. "You are not fair Naru, having two different personalities," I snapped, only for me to become completely dizzy, that I flipped back, only to have Naru to catch me.

"Two different personality, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, huh?" he mumbled, as his blues eyes attach to mines, as I stare at them, my heart started to pound hard, swallowing a bit harder than normal, I can see his eyes, so dark blue, and emotion, admiration? Wait, how do I know that?

Nah, maybe I'm seeing things,

But the moment was gone, "Mai," I heard, making Naru bolt up faster than lighting, walking out, "Lin will tell you the details," as he left, Lin raised a brow up.

"Here," Lin said, with a glass of water and the pills, "Nothing, just nothing." I reply taking the pills and swallowing it.

"What's the case about anyway?"

Lin sat next to me, with a long stare, "A Hotel, there is paranormal happenings, with a mist with no face,"

I nodded, "Oh, if I sleep here, can you wake me up tomorrow morning?" Lin nodded,

Standing up, I stretched, "I'm going to bed then, thanks for everything," and with that I headed towards Lin office. Even though, I still feel odd of what just took place a few minutes ago, not normal at all.

* * *

Sorry again with the mix up with the names, at times I get mix with the names, with Masako and Madoka, I don't know why though. . but thanks for you guys support. : ) without it, I would have stop in chapter 2…..

Oh and some Naru and Mai romance :)


	7. Chapter 7: See no Evil

Chapter Seven: See no Evil

"Wow, I can't believe this Hotel is only few block away from my house," Ayako glee as she floated around the place, with some odd look in her eyes.

The Hotel design looks American, but with a mix of Japanese's, and I read a sign of hot springs on the back. The hotel is huge, can cover about two houses, and white all over.

"How come you never seen this before?" I asked Ayako as soon she stopped floating. She shrugs her shoulder, as Bou-san went to place to place checking the hotel.

"I never went by here, I usually take the other way, for the bus," Nodding, I stretched feeling way better than yesterday, I finally slept without dreaming, I actually slept more than four hours, more like 12 hours, and I loved it.

"You seem better," Monk says, as he stood next to me, I nodded, "Thanks to Lin, I slept like a baby," Lin nodded, as Masako came next to me, covering her mouth, "I feel un ease here,"

I glanced at the hotel, and tilted my head, as I did, I noticed one curtain in the third floor moving, as though someone was watching us, and I shiver.

"I feel it to," mumbling, but too low for Masako to hear me. She was already talking to Naru.

"Oh, you came, I am so happy," a loud voice echoed down at us. Turning towards the owner of the voice, my I rolled my eyes, noticing the girl from yesterday clinging into Naru.

"Well, I see you have competition," Monk mentions, as I cross my arms. "Like I care that girl is drooling over him, if she only knew the real him," Bou-san nodded, "Yeah you have a point, but still, that girl looks ready to jump him."

"Everyone, this is Mai Iwate," Lin introduced, as my eyes widen, "Wow, she has your name, cool," I punch Bou-san on his stomach making him gasp,

"Um?" but Ayako smiled, "Hi," and she introduced us to her, the girl with long black hair, nodded bowing down.

Noticing more, she wore short pants, and a tight shirt, and has bigger chest than me, somehow I feel small, really small, oh damn,

"I have the base ready for use, the hotel is close until you get rid of that ghost," I blinked.

"Wait, you are saying no one is inside?" Mai nodded no.

"No, beside my father, but he is in the lobby, why?" she tilted her head. I shiver. "Nothing,"

"It's a five-story high hotel," and with that we went in.

"A little higher Mai," Bou-san suggested, as I place the camera upper on the dining hall, which is bigger than my apartment, with many fancy tables all around. "Why aren't you doing this? Instead of sitting down, and acting like you're the client," I felt a sweat drop.

"I'm trying to sense the ghost, that's all," I raised a brow up, as I finished placing the camera, "Oh, when did you became a sensitive like Masako?" placing my hands on my hip.

"I'm a Monk after all," he defended, "Ah, a monk that has a girlfriend, well that's new,"

"Fine, I'm just stiff, since um..." he cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable, I raised a brow up.

"Do I need to know?" Bou-san nodded, "Then don't say, but I do feel weird here, like something is watching me, and Masako mention she feel not welcome,"

Monk nodded, as he glance around the dining room, "I don't feel anything," I nodded, "Well, at least nothing happens yet," but as soon I said those little words, we heard a loud female scream.

Monk and I look at each other, and sprinted towards the noise. Reaching our destination, we stop, watching Mai in Naru arms, my breathing stop,

"What happen?" Bou-san asked, looking at Ayako. "She got attacked by the spirit, Naru was the closest so he is taking her to base," I still did not move.

"Mai, come on," Nodding, I snapped out of it, but the image stay in my head, the thought of her in his arms made me feel uncomfortable, I feel like crying.

Entering base, (Which is the laundry mat for some odd reason) our equipment already set up, Naru placed Mai on the chair, and took a long distance from her, he gave me a glance and look away. I raised a brow up.

"What did the spirit do?" Ayako asked, examining her, Mai tilted her head, "It just showed up, mouthing something and then left, it scared me, I almost fainted but thanks to your boss, I did not," really? That was all, I though she got physically hurt.

"Have you encountered it before?" Ayako asked,

"No, this is the first time, but my father has many times,"

"I already interview him, he met many paranormal, when he spends the night here, the main hot spots are in the hallway, third floor, and dining hall," Lin ended, as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Mai are you okay, you look pale," I frowned, "No, I am okay," but then Masako spoke.

"You saw it to, on the third floor," I blink at her. "You saw it?" I asked.

"Yes Mai, if not I would not even asked you," she snapped at me. Turning around, Naru cross his arms, "Hosho go with Mai to the third floor, go with Matsuzaki, in the second floor, Lin will be watching the monitors," I raised a brow up.

"And you?"

"Don't worry about me, just go," and with that Naru left, frowning, I heard Mai giggle. "He's feisty, I like it,"

We all gave her "Are you crazy look,"

"What?" Ayako place her hand on her shoulder, "You do not even know the real him, this is actually his good side," Mai eyes narrow, "No, he just shock that's all, since I was attack,"

"What is wrong with this girl?" I mumbled to Bou-san, "I think she's a masochist or something," I laugh at that.

"Let's go," Nodding we headed out.

* * *

"Wow, an elevator, so cool," I glee, as I touch the up bottom, (The elevator is down the hall from the laundry mat,)

Finally the doors open, as we went in, pressing three, we waited, "What do you think what happen to the ghost?" I asked, waiting for the second floor number to appear,

"I really do not know, we just have to wait," as he said that the elevator took a violent shook. Which cause me to take a hold on Bou-san,

"Maybe a glitch," Bou-san touched the emergency button, but no response, "Hello, we are trap here, can you help us," but no response, I clenched into Monk even more.

"It's alright Mai, we will get off soon enough," then he took out his cell phone, and dialed, "Odd, it says I have signal, but the only thing I hear is static."

My heart started to hammer hard, "Help," I banged the doors, "We're stuck here, someone help us," and with that we stay for the last hour. '

"I cannot stand this, I feel like the oxygen is leaving us," I mumbled, standing up again, and banged the doors, "Please someone help us, Naru!" I yelled, "Help us," but no response, as I touch the bottom.

"Mai, relax, someone will eventually notice and look for us," I turned to him, "It's been an hour Monk, and why are you so calm?"

He just shrugs, "I'm trying not to panic for you, Mai," I signed in defeat, "Sorry, I cannot stand this," then all the sudden the elevator started again, but harshly open the doors, and a heavy force threw Bou-san out of the elevator, locking me in, "Bou-san," I yelled banging on the door, and the elevator went up, all the way to the fifth floor.

Another force opened the doors, and threw me out; making me hit the wall pretty hard. "Not nice," I yelled, rubbing my back.

The elevator doors shut close, and I scatter towards it, banging the doors. "Damn," as I did, the temperature dropped.

"It's cold, not good," but as I did, I noticed that I was in a long old hallway, luckily not like my dream, but old fashions like mid-twenties,

I heard a banging at my left, "Let me out," I heard, slowly stood up, and walk towards the noise, "Nice Mai, head towards the noise, instead of leaving," scolding myself did not help since I reach for the noise.

Behind a door, marked Room 102, four doors down from the elevators,

Slowly opening the door, my heart started to beat hard, gulping down, I open the door, as I did, a gush of cold wind came into place, making the hair of my back stand, then I felt two hands around my neck.

"Die," an evil voice echoed behind me, and it started to choke me, wrapping my hands around my neck, the thing lifted me up from the ground tighten his grip around me, "N..naru," I choked out, but as I did, as though god heard me, I heard noises, and the thing left my throat alone.

"Mai!" I heard on my left, I dropped into the floor painfully gasping for air, and tears running down my cheeks, looking up, I saw Bou-san, and Ayako worried face.

But then Naru appeared behind them, and bends down, "What happen?" Naru asked, in his usually cold voice, but looking into his eyes, I saw concern in them. But I did not speak, because the next thing I knew, then I felt a tug on my hair. My eyes widen.

"No," I yelled, as the thing yanked my hair, pulling me back down the hallway fast, making everyone run after me. "MAI!" they all yell in fusion.

Painfully I hit the wall, and my vision went dark, "You will never leave me know," I heard, and with that everything went dark.

* * *

_"Naru?" I yelled, as I floated on the famous hallway once again, how I hate this, "Please Naru, come out," I begged, I miss him, even if I miss Gene, somehow for the last two weeks Naru been closer in a way, but still distance_

"_Well, that was interesting display." A recognizable voice echoed down the hallways, I smiled, "Naru," I yelled running up to him and hugging him, he accepted, but still not use to it, he told me keep at it, he'll get used to it soon enough, _

"_I took myself to a room, so no one will notice I'm not in dispose at the moment." I nodded, as he bends down eye level, "Does it hurt?" I blinked at his sudden question. _

"_How bold are you?" I asked, confused, "Mai, I told you before, I have no control," I nodded, "I like this part of you," I blush at the comment I just stated, he shrugs, _

"_It's refreshing not holding in some of the emotions, but Mai, you okay?" he mentions, as he sat down, lifting a leg up and I join him crossing my legs._

"_Yeah, I'm alright, but what was that about?" Naru pointed towards his left. Tilting my head, I watch as the scenery change, as I was about to stand, Naru grabs my hand and nodded, _

"_You should sit, and watch Mai," was all he said. I nodded. The scene played in the mid-twenties, two Japanese couple gambling what it looks like the dining hall from the hotel. "How old is this hotel?" I asked Naru, noticing that he didn't let go of my hand, made my heart jump even more, and a small blush appear on my cheeks. _

"The building was built_ in the early 19th century, so in your terms pretty old," I nodded, as I kept watching. The two couple, the woman with long black hair, little make up, and wearing those dress that puffs out, as the husband wearing the elegant tux, gambling with other people, then it change into nothing. _

"_How those that help?" I asked Naru, raising a brow up. "That's all I know, something happen that night, when you wake tell me to check the third floor, might as well." his sentences drown down, I frowned. _

"_Do I have to wake now?" Naru nodded no, "Not yet, I am still sleeping, and you are to, no rush," I nodded, as I glanced at my fingers, as I did, Naru snatch his hand away, clearing his throat._

"_You have to tell me something, right?" he mentions, as my head snaps up, "Huh?" Naru flicks my fore-head, "I'm not stupid Mai, for the last few weeks, I got to know you more, at least soul part, and I know you have something to tell me, Gene will not even tell me, so can you just spill it out," _

_I rub my arm slightly, "I'm afraid," I mumbled, _

"_Afraid of what?" he raised a brow up. "That you will either get mad or hate me," Naru frowned. _

"_I will not hate you, let me just hear it, and I promise to tell you what I really think okay?" I nodded, _

"_Okay," then I told him, of what happen that night, Naru staid quiet for a few minutes, as my heart started to beat hard. _

"_You think I will be angry with you, are you stupid or what?" he finally said, making my eyes go wide. _

"_You're not angry with me?" he nods, "No Mai, it's not your fault, its mines, I am an ass, okay, my attitude took you there, because I cannot express how I really feel, when you are ready tell me when I am awake, I promise I won't be mad at you," _

_I nodded, "So you do not hate me," Naru nodded no, "I'm grateful that Lin came just in time, to stop it," I nodded, as I leaned my head on his shoulder, "You will never let me do this if you were awake, probably you will say something stupid or hurtful," Naru placed a hand on my shoulder. _

"_This is new for me, so yeah I would not, until then you have to teach me when I am in this form," but as I look into his eyes, I saw that he wanted to say more, "Teach you?" he glanced back, "It's time to wake, Lin just about to walk in," and before I can get another word, everything faded from me. _

* * *

_Yeah, she told him…. I will reveal it, when she talks to the awaken Naru, you'll be surprise how that form will take it. : ) review please, :) and thanks for the reviews. _


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

Chapter Eight: Confusion

"So how are you really feeling?" Ayako asks, while attending to me, I just shrug at her question, while looking around, Naru hasn't' returned, frowning, for some odd reason, I miss him.

Shaking my head, Mai came in, with Naru right behind her, my heart tightens at the sight.

"I heard you were attack," Mai stated, sitting across me, crossing her arms, nodding, I glance at Naru; he seems odd, for some odd reason.

"Bou-san, do some chants on the fifth floor, and Mai, what did you dream?" he asks in his former voice, rubbing my head, I laugh shakily.

"Mai, I have a question for you." I stated, feeling odd calling her with my name. "What is it?" she asks, but as she did, I noticed that her eyes are cold for some odd reason; I raised a brow up,

"Was this a hotel back then or a gambling site?"

Mai brow knitted together, thinking, "If I'm not wrong it used to be a place where high-class people came to gamble and party," I froze at the mention.

"Was there a fifth floor?" Mai nodded, "No, only third floor, after my father bought the place back in the 80s he added two more floors,"

Frowning I touch my chin, "That's odd, then why was I attack in the fifth floor instead going to the third floor?" I mumbled to myself, so I have to show Naru, but I'll do it when everyone leaves.

As Bou-san left, Ayako and Masako headed out as well, leaving me alone with Naru, Lin and Mai.

"Well, isn't this nice," Mai stated heading towards the window, turning towards her, I lifted a brow up, "What do you mean?"

"You're lucky to have a hot boss man," she whispers, with a little dreams like eyes, I raised a brow up, "Not all pretty faces are what they seems," I told her, crossing my arms.

"What do you mean, he is a gentleman, and nice," I snorted, "What dream house you are living at," but then I gave up,

"Sure," and with that I started to leave, only to have Naru clear his throat, "Where do you think you're going?" turning around, I raised a brow up.

"Do I have to tell you where I'm going?" I am not in the mood now.

"When it comes to cases yes," he stood up; taking a hold of my wrist, and dragging me out, Lin raised a brow up, as Mai gave me a weird look.

* * *

"Let go of me," I struggle, but he tightens his grip on me, without letting go. As we went down the hallway, Naru glanced up, checking something out.

"What?" I snapped, Naru glanced down at me, "You have to tell me something,"

I raised a brow up, "How do you come to that conclusion?" I snap at him, Naru blinks at me. "Easy Mai, I feel it, I awoke on a strange bed, that is not my room, and I don't remember even heading there, now tell me what I did?"

I signed. "Just come with me," turning around, I was about to head towards the elevator, but Naru caught my collar, "Hey?" He started to drag me towards the other direction.

"Don't you remember what happen few hours ago?" I blinked, "Oh, I forgot," I mumbled, blushing embarrassed.

Letting go of me, we stopped at front of a door, looking next to it, it read stairs. "Thanks," opening the door, we started heading.

"What happen Mai?" he asks, as I blinked down at him, "You told me to let you know check the third floor," Naru kept quiet for a second.

"It's frustrating not knowing what I know," he seems annoyed,

"What else did I show you," as we took the second turn, "A couple gambling their money, but I still do not get it, why did the ghost took me to the last floor, instead of the third, would not that make more sense?"

Naru took a minute, "What I've learned for the last year working with you, is that nothing makes sense, because the answer relies there," finally reaching the right door, opening it, we stepped in the hallways.

I shivered, "Damn I hate hallways," Naru glanced at me? "Why?" I frowned.

"Because every time we meet, is has to be a damn hallway, but you never tell me, did not I explain it before?" Naru blinks at me. "You just edit Mai, so I have to rely on my feelings to get it out of you,"

"So where do we start?" I asked glancing down the long hallway. "Don't you know?" Naru asked.

"No, you didn't give me pacific on what we have to look for," Naru started to walk on his left,

"Hey wait for me," I ran up to him, "Not fair you have long legs," I murmured, "Not my fault your short," he defended, I puff out.

"Whatever" as we headed down the hallway, a cold chill ran d own my spine. "Naru what is it cold?" Naru stopped at his tracks, looking down the hallway.

"Mai, stand behind me," he orders, as I follow his gaze. As I did, I wish I didn't, not as a ghostly mist appeared, just standing there. Without arguing, I stood behind Naru.

"You own me," it said, as his voice echoed the hallway.

"Own him?" I repeated, feeling Naru body turn rigid. "We do not own you nothing," Naru voice is smooth, as he talks.

"But the woman does," it said, taking a hold on Naru arm. "I do not know you," I repeated, and the next thing I knew something tug again on my hair, and started to drag me down the hallway once again.

"Naru!" I yelled, Naru turned around, and started to run after me. My hands flew behind my back trying to cut off whatever thing holding me.

"Mai the Nine cuts," Naru yells, but I could not, all I felt is pain at the moment, "Your face is mines," I heard a deep voice whispered on my right ear, closing my eyes, for a few seconds, the pain went away.

Opening my eyes, I saw Naru next to me, panting hard, and paler than anything, "Naru?" questioned, kneeling down, his eyes darted towards his left then back at me, "When I tell you to do the nine cuts, do it," he argues, panting.

I was about to argue, but I noticed sweat running down his face, then it dawn on me, "Naru, you used your pk," grabbing his face between my palm, looking at his blue eyes. "You did not have to, you idiot," ignoring my pain,

"Lie on my lap, and rest for a few," I blushed, but I knew how this affects him, Naru did not argue, nodded, and lay his head on my lap,

Gulping down, I glanced around, noticing something odd, "Naru, when did the walls change color?" it was brown before, now it's a pale white, Naru glanced up at me, raised brow up. "What are you talking about?" I pointed, as he follows my gaze, lifting his head, he cleared his throat,

"Do you hear that?" Naru mentions, as he felt a little dizzy, I helped him up. Then I heard music, old fashion music a lots of people, talking.

Standing up, Naru use me to lean on, as he did, I noticed something really off. "Naru when did you started to use a tux?" Naru glanced at me. (But he looks good on them,)

"Well, Mai, I can say we aren't in Kansas anymore, look around," he tilted his head down the hallway. There were people, but dress differently, not in our era cloths.

"We went back in time?" I gasp, as Naru frowned. "I do not think so," as he glanced at me.

"Huh," he just says, I follow his gaze, and I gasp, I was wearing those French clothes, wait, did they even have this in Japan back in the day?

"Hey Rickie, Roxy, come, it's about to start," we heard a heavy accent. Turning towards the owner, I raised a brow up.

"Bou-san?" I asked.

Bou-san tilted his head. "Who's Bou-san," Naru cleared his throat.

"Mai, just play along," nodding I smiled, "Sorry, you look like a friend of ours," I mumbled, Bou-san nodded, dress nicely, with a bow tie, "Sorry Ma'am, the party downstairs is about to start," nodding Bou-san left.

"How the hell did we end here?" I snapped at Naru,

"Snapping at me will not help the matter; let's see what this leads us, we as well, to find some clues."

"You know more than I," but Naru kept quiet.

"Wait, these things only happens in my dreams, are you his soul?" Naru glanced at me, as the sudden realization, but Naru frowned.

"No Mai, I am not your dream guide right now, I can remember everything," frowning, "But why are you here though?"

"Let's go," Nodding Naru took my right hand and intertwine it; I blushed but glanced at him. "We have to keep appearances," Nodding I glanced away blushing, his hand feels so warm.

Finally reaching the down stairs, (Using the stairs,) into the dining hall, I frowned. "This seems familiar," I whisper to Naru, as I watch the guests mingle and gamble. At the right corner, I noticed a piano, someone playing those old fashion songs.

Naru kept quiet, as a young woman approach Naru, but as I kept looking at her, my eyes widen, how come I never recognized her before.

"Rickie, you came," she took a hold of Naru arm.

I felt my chest tighten. "Excuse me but hello there Hitome," I blinked at my surprise voice, I have an accent in Japanese.

"Oh, Roxy, did not saw you there," she spit venom, Naru raised a brow up,

"Well, they say Japanese are far-sighted," I insulted, feeling rage towards this woman.

"Well, French people aren't saints either," she laughs covering her mouth with a fan, as she blinks her brown eyes, and adjusting her black bun hair. Noticing her red a bit revealing dress, that shows of her upper bosom.

"Come on Roxy, we have others to greet," Naru cut off, taking my hand, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Hitome," Naru bowed, and he takes me away.

"How come I know her name, and she looks like Mai," I snapped, Naru took me to a corner of the dancing people, and frowned, "We are here to see, to see what happen, so calm yourself, either way it already happened," I nodded, "Okay,"

"Hey, what is you both doing here?" we heard towards our left, turning around, Bou-san smiled, but giving us an odd look.

"Naru, I already did what you told me, but I doubt it help," I glanced back at Naru; he turned towards Bou-san.

"We'll continue tomorrow, go to rest," Bou-san nodded, as I look overly confused.

"You come with me," Naru mentions me, as I nodded so confused, "What happen?" Bou-san mouthed, as I gave him a tilted look, looking at his cloths.

"Oh this is giving me a headache," I rubbed my head.

Bou-san frowned, as we left, stepping into the base, Naru went up to Lin, and whisper something; Lin nodded, and messed with the cameras.

"Mai come here," Nodding, I stood next to Naru, watching,

I watch as I was with Naru talking, then being pulled away, and Naru used his Pk, but looking into it more, I noticed concern in his eyes. (Shaking my head at the thought, I continue to watch,)

Then after he saved me, the camera went totally blank, like someone cut it off.

"What happen among those times?" Lin asked, crossing his arms. Naru sat on his chair, capturing his chin.

"I would like to know to," he mumbles, looking at me, with a raised bro up.

"I'm so confused," and with that, all of us stare at one another.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) without it, I would feel sad. T.T and for WhisperToTheWolves your welcome?


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

Chapter Nine: Captured

"It's been two days, and nothing, since our first encounter," Bou-san grumbled, sitting next to me, on the chair, running his hands through his hair.

"At least no one got harmed, you think you might set something back?" I asked him. Bou-san frowned, but Masako spoke up,

"No, I still feel it, it's just hiding or something, have you dreamt?" she asks,

Touching my head, I shivered, "No," I told the truth, but in reality, I keep dreaming about the stupid crying, but it turns out scarier than before, and Naru has not visit me since last time. And this Naru has not spoken to me either, for the last two days, only Mai tea, and that's all.

"So, what do we do know?" I asked as Lin turns towards us, "I found more information," I nodded, as Lin leaned back on his chair.

"There was a reported death in 1923, a woman brutally kill on the third floor," I froze at his words, "How come?" Lin stares at us before answering.

"Because she owned money to a gambler, and she refuse to sell herself to him," I nodded, "That's just messed up, how did she died?" Lin blinks at me,

"Well, I don't know, that's a mystery, since the police didn't release the details," nodding a sudden chill ran down my spine, for some odd reason.

But as we kept talking, we heard a loud female scream, we stopped talking and bolted up, we rushed out, towards the source of the scream, as we entered the dining room, Mai was on the floor gasping for air, as I look up, on the walls, red blood is oozing out.

"Is that paint?" Bou-san asked stepping at front of it, but as soon he examined it, and sniff it, he gave a disgusting face.

"Oh its blood," I shivered, but went up to Mai, "Are you okay?" Mai glanced at me, but shrugged me off. "Oh Shibuya, it's horrible," Naru ignored her, and walked at front of the wall, and blinks at it.

"Hosho you know what to do," turning around he glanced at me, then walked out, "What crawl up his pants and died?" Ayako spat, crossing her arms.

"How can you tell the difference?" I asked her raising a brow up. "Easy, he is more a pain than before that child."

I signed, so they noticed to, I wonder what happen? As I did, the smell of the blood was becoming more and more unbearable, "Hey what about me, I just went to a post dramatic experience, and you guys acting like that's normal," we all look at her, wow, "Don't worry honey, let's go," Ayako said looking at me, taking the girl away.

Staying with Bou-san, the smell of the blood started to make me feel dizzy, "So, I'll be back to get my things," as he left, Naru came in, watching Bou-san leave.

But something seems off, "Naru why did you change clothes?" Naru glanced at me, then down at my body.

Then it dawn at me, "Not again," I moaned, as Naru came close to me, and somehow the room change once again, "Time to play," Naru suggested, taking my hand and then Bou-san came into view, but the other Bou-san from before, since he's wearing the same old fashion cloths.

"Hey guys, enjoying the party?" I nodded, as Bou-san handed me a glass of wine, I took it, and observed it, "Thanks," Naru took the glass out of my hands and handed it back to Bou-san. "My wife doesn't drink," my heart jump at the sudden display he just used.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know, hey Hitome and her husband are winning a lot of money tonight, good luck streak." Glancing where Bou-san was watching, I saw Mai and her husband playing, but as I watch my eyes widen,

"Naru, this scene you showed it to me before, in my dream," Naru glanced down at me, then at the couple, "I see," was all he said.

Bou-san raised a brow up, "whose Naru?" I look at him, "A nick name for my husband," I said automatically, and a blush appeared on my cheeks. Did I just call Naru my husband?

"Oh, you two still acts like newlyweds, after ten years of marriage, wish I had your luck," looking away, Bou-san whistled,

"Oh, she is blushing how cute," my blush deepens, "Wow, you must love you that much, well, have fun guys, I have a woman waiting for me," he wiggles his eyebrows, as he walks away.

"Um?" but Naru started to walk towards the gambling table, watching, as I follow, "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What else do you think I am doing Mai," I raised a brow up. "I do not know Naru; I cannot read your mind,"

"I'm watching Mai," I frowned at that, as we stood between the crowed, and watch Mai kissing her husband on his lips, as soon she cached me, giving me a sly smile, and I knew that, for some odd reason, as he kissed him, she thought it was Naru, oh how gross is that, I shivered.

"What's wrong?" Naru ask glancing down at me, I raised a brow up. "Men are so stupid at times," I somehow without thinking placed my head on his arm, in defeat, I felt him stiff. Realizing my mistake, that this is not his dream self, I backed away.

"Sorry," Naru didn't say anything, just kept watching Mai, and I didn't like that, as I did, I noticed a tall man, looks French for some odd reason, golden locks, and green eyes, with freckles all around his face. Whispering something in her ear, she went stiff.

"That's not suspicious at all," I told Naru, he nods, as the man left, and she acts like nothing,

"Um guys what are you doing?" I heard behind me, as I turned around, Ayako was watching me and Naru with a raised brow up. Naru turned around and adjusted his now famous jacket.

"Sorry, that girl is something, wow such a drama queen, but what were you both looking at? Also what are you both talking about?" I blinked.

"What exactly you saw Ayako?" I asked, Ayako frowned, "You two standing as though you were statues, but I saw Mai lips moving, that is all," I blinked.

"Oh?"

"What time is it?" I asked confused, all the sudden a heavy sleepiness took over, "Little after three why?" I nodded, as I took a step forward, the strong smell of blood hit me.

"The blood is still there?" I ask; Naru glanced down at me. "Mai?" then I feel like throwing up, somehow the blood smell is not good for my stomach.

"Mai, are you okay?" I heard Ayako, as I did, her image change into the man we just saw few minutes ago, my eyes grew big.

"Stay away from me," I argue taking a hold on Naru. "What is she talking about?" The man asked Naru,

But as I was about to say something else, everything went dark on me.

* * *

"Mai, are you alright?" I heard on my right, slowly opening my eyes, I notice Naru, but with a very concern face.

"What happen?" Naru frowned, but did not say anything, and I just threw myself around him. "I'm confused, what happen?" Naru hugged me back, and signed. "I'm sorry, but I am not Naru," I titled my head, and tighten my grip.

"Gene, or Naru, I do not care anymore, both are special to me, and I am glad to see you, but Naru is going to get mad at you again," Gene chuckled braking the hug.

"I know, but…" but as he was going to say something else, but he just disappeared, "Gene?" Panic started to rise, as I found myself in a room, "Take her," I heard, turning around I found myself at front of two guys, buffed, wearing old cloths like before.

"Excuse me?" I asked, as I started to back up slowly. But no use, the two men capture me, and I fought with all my might.

"Oh, come on Hitome," the third man in black says with a chuckle,

"If you won't sell yourself to me, at least I can get something from you, at least you won't cheat on your husband," the dark voice glee, making every being of my body shiver with disgust.

Somehow I found energy, and punched the guy on my left in his face. Somehow I managed to find the door. "Let me out!" I screamed, banging the door, as the two guys came closer, my heart jumping harder than before.

Then the door swung open, to reveal myself, "What?" I asked confused, and then I felt one guy hands around my neck, choking me behind, wrapping my hands around my neck.

Then I saw Naru, kneeling next to me, I mean my past self, as I flew off, Naru actually turned his head towards me, and his eyes widen, "Mai," he's voice sounded disbelieve for a second.

I could not talk, I just knew that I needed to breath, with pleaded eyes; Naru glanced back at my other self.

The next thing I knew Naru was using his Pk, making the guy fall back gasping in air, gasping for air, Naru took my hand, and we ran, but as I look back, I saw Bou-san picking me up, and next to him Naru.

"You're," Naru nodded, "Yes, I am, but now run," and with that we ran towards the stairs.

* * *

What's going on? I wonder?


	10. Case Three: Train Less

Case Three: Train Less

Chapter Ten: Paradox

"_What the hell just happen?" I asked, catching my breath, as soon we got rid of the bad guys. Naru glanced behind him, and out of nowhere hugs me. _

"_It's called Paradox, Mai" I blinked, but I place my arms around him, snuggling into his warmth "Paradox, like reliving something," _

_Naru nodded, as he lets go of me, and glanced at back. "Yes, something like that, you understand, this building was built under ancient Indian grounds, what I gather any terrible act is cast, they shall relieve it over and over," I blinked at him. _

"_But why do I have to, I was not even born yet," Naru blinks at me. "That I still don't get it, you should dream it not live it, especially with my awake self." I nodded, _

"_Naru how come you're here though?" Naru blinks at me, then slides down on the ground, "I fell asleep in base," I frowned. _

"_Why? Isn't like four or something?" Naru looks up at me, as I sat next to him. "You've been out for ten hours, is pass mid-night." I blinked. "Wow, it feels like five minutes," _

"_But why did you look surprise to see me?" Naru ran his hand through his face, "You saw that, no use on hiding it, when you got dragged away, the first time, my awake form saw you inside the room, and you were pleading me to help you, one way or another, I manage to awaken my soul part, so no one will suspect a thing, so I am here, what may, but I tapped into the paradox." _

"_I have no idea what you mean, but thanks anyway," I mumbled, looking down the famous hallway. _

"_Do you think I can awake, and solve this?" Naru nodded no, "There's one more part you have to see, just to solve the case," I blinked. _

"_What is that?" _

"_To reveal how Mai died," I frowned, "But how come our Mai looks like the past Hitome?" Naru frowned, _

"_I cannot say, you will soon find out," Naru using his right hand shuffled my hair. "Just be ready," and before I can ask, he disappeared. _

* * *

"What happen?" I moaned rubbing my head, as I snap my head, I noticed Naru sleeping, (against the table on top of his arms,) standing up slowly, from the ground looking around, to find someone, but no one in the base, and I frowned.

Slowly going up to Naru, I watched him sleep, is a rare thing, the image for the first time I saw him sleeping slipped into my mind, and my heart jump,

"Ouch; rude much?" I heard behind me, rubbing my aching head, turning around, my eyes widen, "Mai," I gasp out, as Mai rubbed her watching him sleep once again, it's a really rare thing, leaning in, slowly reaching out, I touch softly his eyelashes, memorizing his feature, he looks younger sleeping. "Even if you are a prick, I feel safe with you," leaning in, gulping down, I kiss his cheek softly, "What are you doing?" a voice echoed right behind me, making me jump, knocking my head against the owner of the voice.

"Sorry,"

But as I say that, Mai frowned, "Can you come with me for a few, I need to show you something," Nodding, I gave a last look at Naru, and left with Mai.

"What do you want to show me?" we stop at front of the elevator.

"Oh something, trust me," nodding, I stepped inside, and we went up, to the last floor, my heart started to pound hard.

Now standing in the middle of the hallway, we stop at the room from last time, making me more nervous, as I did, I heard a noise,

"You're?" I heard my voice, glancing at the noise, my heart stopped; it was Naru and I running away from the guys.

"What's happening?" I asked, not getting it, as Mai turned to me, with a weird look.

"Oh Roxie, do not play dumb with me," I froze at her sudden change of voice, "I'm not Roxie," starting to back away slowly.

"Now play nicely," Mai giggled in a horror way.

"What do you mean?" she laugh making my back shiver with fear. "This, everything, but you had to ruin everything, did not you," I am confused, what is she talking about?

Then everything went cold, as it did, a mist appeared next to Mai, with no face, my heart stopped for a second.

"Mai, there is a.." but I didn't finish my sentence.

"Mai, I am not Mai, I am Hitome, I use that as an excuse, just to get you here, you robbed my man, since you did not died the first time, I will make sure you die the second time, and I need to thank you, I was able to escape from my dept. As well," My blood went cold.

The mist somehow got closer to me, "Who died that night?" I asked, as Mai laugh in evil despair.

"Of course you, oh what a pretty site," I frowned, gulping a lump in my throat.

The ghost disappeared making me shiver, and gasp, it went inside me, oh no. Then a flaming hot pain shot into my face, as though someone was cutting me.

"Help me," I cried, dropping into the ground in pain, "I'm not Roxie, maybe she look like me but I'm not her," I argued, as the pain kept going.

"Don't play stupid, I don't know how you manage to find your face, but I want to cut it out, like last time, oh what a thrill." I froze at her words.

"Excuse me?" then she jumped me, pinning me against the ground, and out of nowhere placed a sharp knife on my face.

"I wonder if you scream louder than before, I watch how they cut you, I was laughing at you," She doesn't have a soul, no wonder, the ghost was trying to show me, but I didn't see, oh crap,

"No," I snapped, somehow I pushed her out of me, knocking the knife out of her hands.

"You bitch," she screamed, taking a hold of my hair, and slapping me across my face, tears coming out of my eyes, that multiply the pain.

"Please Mai, you're possessed fight it," but Mai laugh, "I was never possessed, I'm her no matter what,"

Then she knocked me down again pushing my stomach, knocking some air out of me.

"Now you die bitch," and she somehow recovered the knife,

"MAI!," I heard someone scream my name or hers, not sure at the moment, "Help me," I yelled, but then evil Mai took a hold of me standing me up, wrapping her arm around me, pointing the tip of the knife on my neck. Tears running down my face, I saw Naru and the gang watching in horror.

"Why did you always love her, why not me?" she pleaded, as she tightens her grip on me.

"I am prettier than she, and I have better curves, why her always she and not I, I even got rich for you,"

"Because Hitome, she is special, and you never seen that, you've been always envious of her, but you never seen that she admires you, because you had more things that she ever had, even the looks, but you never had the heart, and that heart that Roxie had, made me fall in love with her," my heart jumped, both the ghost and my own, even if he doesn't mean me, it touched me, in many ways.

"No, you are the only thing I wanted, I had to sleep with that man just to get his money, but every time I made love to him, I thought of you," I shiver at the disturbing image.

"I'm sorry, but I will never respond to your love," was all Naru response, making her madder than ever,

"Then she dies again," and everything went slow motion, she lifted her knife to kill me, but only to have an energy bolt run down my body, and the next thing I knew I was plunge towards the wall, and aloud scream is heard, looking up, my eyes widen.

"Mai," I screamed, watching the knife plunging into her stomach, and she gasp out in pain, and blood. Scattering towards her side, I placed her head on my lap, touching her stomach, my hands shook really hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry," tears running down my cheeks, placing my head on her shoulder. "Mai step away from her," I heard Naru, but I ignored him.

"Why," she stated with a cough of blood, I was hysterical crying, "Why what?" I sniffed,

"Why are you…still niccce?" I glanced up, trying to stop my tears, "Because you were hurting, and I can't hate you, since I don't even know you,"  
"Call the ambulance now," I snapped at the gang,

"Mai step away from her now," Naru voice seems darker than before, I nodded no, "Mai, I forgive you, please survive," I shook harder than before,

"Let me die," was all she said, as I found her even more limped, as that Naru took a hold on my shoulder, and made me stand up. "Now Mai," I glanced at him, with wide eyes, and when I glanced down, I gasp out in pain, clinching into Naru arm.

"Thank you," I heard as the pain went away, and I turned my head towards Mai, she was standing up, with no blood what so ever.

"What just happen?" but Naru, he nods his head.

Looking back, I noticed two ghosts this time, the one with no face, and the other Hitome,

The faceless ghost placed two arms on her head and screamed out loud, as she did, the faceless face started to shift, and the next thing I knew she had a face, looking almost like me, but not Japanese but French, and with golden locks instead of brown.

"Thank you, finally the truth is revealed," she started,

"I forgive you, you were fill with anger in your soul, at that time, let's go in peace," Hitome nodded no, "Not yet, I did too much harm, let me repent," and before we could get a word out, she left.

"What just happen?" I asked again, Naru frowned. As the look-alike came up to us, and smiled. "I'm sorry I had to make you repeat that, please take good care of her, she's special soul, take good care of her, as Rickie did to me," and with that she left, in thin air.

* * *

"Explain to me, I'm so confused with this case?" I asked, still not getting it, as the gang sat around our lobby drinking tea two days later.

Luckily Mai was okay, and no harm done, but she doesn't remember a thing since she stepped into the hotel when we arrived to investigate,

"It's easy Mai," Lin started taking a sip of his tea,

"You see, Mai was possessed by Hitome all along, thus the clinging on Naru, since Naru somewhat resemble the past, you as well, she had gambling problems, so she owned a lot of money to a gambler name Estel, his nickname, on the night she fake her death, she somehow made Roxie look a little like her, so the gambler confused her. So they kill of Roxie thinking it was Hitome, but either way, she was free from dept., but her caution did not so for the rest of her life she lived in despair. Until she died, but as she died her soul could not take it any longer and revolt back to the place she felt guilty and linger it out, until someone will help her. And those you know the rest,"

My mouth hangs open from Lin explanation, "Mai you are going to let flies in," Bou-san suggested, closing my mouth, I rubbed my head, it still hurts, a little.

"That just messed up, I feel sorry for Roxie," I frowned, "Why?" I glanced at the group.

"Because she could not live the rest of her life with her husband," I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, I am sure they reunited again," I nodded at Ayako, but somehow, I learn something from this, that no matter what, love is powerful until the end she still loved him, I felt it when she took over me.

"I wish that can be me to," running my hand through my hair.

"You too? what Mai?" I glanced at Monk question, "Oh, um never mind," I laugh nervously as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

As we kept talking, the door opened, "Please help me," a young man appeared panting hard, with red messy hair.

I glanced at the gang and smiled, "Sure, this way," I suggested, "Another case at hand." But as I talked to the client, a silent cry from the dream cries on the corner of my desk,

"Help me!" it whispers in the dark, as Mai and the gang talked to the clients.

* * *

See, I hope I made it clear, I think. Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11:Testing the Genius

Chapter Eleven: Testing the Genius

"Where do I place this box at?" I asked John looking around our base, which was small on the train station.

"Right on top of the other box," John huffed, placing the last remaining box on the floor." Nodding, I placed it where he told me.

The case that our client came with us four days ago, concedes of odd train noises at night, but the conductor never see the train stopping, but a cold gush of coldness, and many people crying, as soon the gush of cold passes, it always around mid-night, so the boss let us stay till we solved this, because it's causing many passengers concern when they come by night-time.

The train station is a little ways from Tokyo, about half of an hour ride, going toward Kyoto, and small, not as big as Tokyo subway.

From base, we have a good vantage point towards the track, and we have permission to use some of the video cameras of the station, but Naru had to bring extra since they did not have the special equipment for paranormal events.

"Good, now that is night-time, Brown-san go with Hosho and expects the territory," Naru command, while glancing some files on hand; John glanced at me, but nodded either way.,

"Masako isn't coming?" I asked sitting on the black wheel chair, spinning around, "Stop it," Naru placed his hand on the arm rest stopping me, I giggled like an idiot.

"Sorry," Naru kept quiet, but then answer my question. "She's coming tomorrow night, she has some photos to take," nodding, I stretched my arms.

"Last night I slept well, no crying dream, and Gene came to see me," I mumbled, looking away from him, I felt Naru go bit rigid, "When?"

"From last case, right before the time warp thing, that still confuses me,"

Naru said nothing, but in his eyes I saw fury, I wonder why though? What was this big mystery, he turned around, my chest tightens, as I kept looking at him, for some odd reason, the urge to hug him came rushing in, as my heart started to beat even faster, rubbing my chest, I heard a clear of the throat.

"Mai are you okay, those your chest hurt?" I turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled,

"No, it just a warm feeling, I am trying to treasure," I told Ayako; she and Naru (He turned again at the mention of Mai being asked the question) gave me a long tilted look, as though I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"It something that you will never comprehend from me, everyone has their own way to keep some emotions," then the thought of Naru hugging me made the warm on my heart spread all over, Oh god, I am in deep. But he doesn't feel the same.

The though made me sad, shaking my head, I stood, "Boss man, what do you want me to do next?" I asked, trying to ignore all my feelings towards this man.

"You can start by making me tea," I smiled, "Sure," I patted his shoulder, he slumped down a bit, I smile bending down, eye level with him, "I have a new flavor, that I bought last night, I hope you like it," ignoring the fact that he is so close to me, making my heart jumps even more, as his blue eyes scan mines, but in them I saw an emotion, confusion, "Why are you close to my face?" he asked, dropping my eyes I noticed his Adam apple moving rapidly,

"Sorry, I am a bit happy for some odd reason," I straighten up, and smiled, Ayako raised a brow up, "You just went up to Naru face, I thought you were about to kiss him," I blushed looking down,

"Nope, I would not give my first kiss likes that, I am more old fashion," I said, looking for the automatic kettle.

"Oh, so you have not kissed a guy yet?" Ayako raised a brow up, and I nodded no. "Nope, not yet, I want it perfect, I mean there is no such thing, but at least with the guy I am in love with and he loves me back,"

Ayako raised a brow up, but did noticed her eyes glancing at Naru for a brief second, "But when you went out with Hito-san, he did mentioned he kissed you," I blinked at him.

"Hito-san, oh, that is a lie, I did not even went out with him, he used me to go out with my friend, since he was really in love with her, they still going out after a year later, they really love one another

"So you were the cover? How come?" I shrugged, "Because he is a bit older than she, and since I do not have parents they thought it was easier like that, so they will not get in trouble, "

"That's just wrong Mai; oh it was during the time Naru and Lin went to England right? My mind is not up to date," I nodded, as I waited at the water to boil.

"Oh Mai you are about eighteen soon, and you have not gotten the chance to feel the glories moment, such a shame," I shrugged,

"I do not mind, like I said before, I will wait," Ayako patted my head, heading out, "I'll go around asking, and Naru watch her," she warned before she left.

Whistling a tune, Naru turned to me, leaning his head on his palm, "Why are you such in a good mood?" he asked, as I smile at him, "Just because somehow I have a good feeling, but not here," He raised a brow up.

"Good feeling and yet you do not feel it?" he asked, I nodded, "Something like that," Slowly Naru blinks at me, watching, as though I just grew a second head, "What?" I crossed my eyes,

"Nothing, the water," he points with his head. "Ah, darn," I yelled, heading towards the noise.

* * *

After I set down his tea, I sat across him, and Lin walked in, giving me a long glance, but sat next to me, with his computer open.

"So, is Setsuko is coming to join us?" I asked, about the young man who gave us this case, crossing my arms, as Lin glanced at me.

"Yeah, and talk about the devil," Lin titled his head, following his gaze, Setsuko appeared tied up hair, with some rip jeans, and a short sleeves, well tone. I smiled,

"What devil?" he asked, sitting on the floor, raising a brow, "No mind that, you're ready to show us where the haunting normally takes place?" I asked standing up, but Naru cleared his throat.

"Stay here with Lin," he stood up, taking his jacket, but I huff, "Not fair, I want to go, and I'll be the safest if I'm with you," I bat my eyes, knowing it won't work, Naru gave me a long death glare, "Lin stay and watch over the cameras," I smiled, and awe that it actually works, "One for Mai, and a thousand for Naru, wait, that is no fair," I argue, but did not notice the small smile Naru gave as he turned his back at me.

"You two are a weird couple," Setsuko suggested, as his eyes twinkled, I blushed, but look at front of me, hiding my sadness of the next words, "We're not a couple,"

"Weird, I thought you both were, since I cached your boss watching you half the time, when I gave you the pacific of the case, and you weren't looking," I stop at my tracks as we headed out, luckily Naru was not near enough to hear us.

"What look?" I asked,

"He looks at you ready to take you, with desire, and love," I raised a brow up, "Huh? Were you smoking something before you came into our office?" Setsuko chuckled,

"No, but I am a guy Mai, and I know this things, and that is a look when a man desire and treasure a woman, but he teases you to hide that fact he like or rather love you,"

"Sure and flying pigs fly out of my butt, but how do you know, if you're not older than me, aren't you supposed to be still immature about love?"

Setsuko chuckled, "You're right, but since I'm the smallest from my five sisters, I seen the look your boss gives you, with my brother in laws, they gave that same expressions to my sisters, and plus I had the talk with them," I blinked, "Okay, weird,"

Setsuko frowned, "Wow, that guy never shown affection to you, you know what; I will prove it to you, since you are doing your job saving my butt, in return, I will show you, I know it takes time for him to admit it, but a little push will not hurt," I raised a brow up at his weird mumbling.

"What do you mean?" but my eyes shot wide, as he takes my hand, and intertwines it, glancing at our laced fingers, nothing, I felt nothing just a warm hand, but no jolt or nothing to make me blush.

"Just play, follow the leader," before I could say anything, Naru stopped at his tracks turning around, "Can you hurry," he stated, but stopped at mid-way, as his blue eyes shifted towards our laced hands.

"Watch his reaction," he whispers so low on my ear making it tickle, "That tickles," I swatted him, but I still glanced at Naru, he seems stiff, for some odd reason, "I don't see a difference," I whisper back, but Setsuko chuckled,

"This way," he pulled me towards the left side, going into a long tunnel, which has railroads on the bottom, and a bit dark.

Naru follow behind, as Setsuko tightens his grip, noticing his palms starting to sweat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping at mid-way, "no, I hate this part of the rail, so from left to right, you hear a loud train coming in, but never reported on the monitors or our base, we just hear it, so it rushes out, and you can hear people yelling in pain or agony."

I nodded, patting his shoulder, he smiled gently at me, letting go of his hand, and I stood on the edge, glancing down the dark hole on my right.

"Around Mid-night?" I asked, as Naru stood next to me, watching the same thing.

"Normally, or around Nine, depends," Naru titled his head towards the young man.

"Depends? How so?" Setsuko shrugs, "I'm not sure, but the strangest thing is that there were never reported train crashes,"

As I return my gaze back at the black pit, I noticed a light, "Um, Setsuko, you said the station is close right?"

"Yes, why?" I frowned, "Why is there a light up there?" I pointed out; both men follow my finger, but raised a brow up.

"Mai there's nothing there," turning towards Naru, my eyes widen as somehow ended in the middle of the rail tracks.

"Guys?" I yelled, noticing the two guys talking about something, "Naru!" I yelled, but nothing, as I did, I felt rumbling under my feet.

(The sound of the Train,) "Train?" I mumbled, then the rumble got louder and louder, my heart started to pace faster and faster.

"NARU! HELP ME," I panic running up towards the wall, pleading, but Naru never glanced down at me, he seems occupied talking to Masako? Wait how does that even work, was not he with Setsuko?

Then I heard the whistle, and a guy yell, "Next stop!" my eyes grew as the long blue train old fashion 18century train came rushing in, every second my heart started to jump,

"I do not want to die, not like this at least," I panic, too late, the train got closer than before, and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact,

"No Mai!" I heard Naru yell my name, opening my eyes, only to witness the most terrible sight come into play, Naru pushed me out of the way thus the train run him over, making his body crash in impact like a rag doll and the only thing I did is yell,

"NARU!" as tears pour out of my eyes.

* * *

Well, what you guys think? Thanks for the review. : )


	12. Chapter 12: Not Soul Naru

Chapter Twelve: Not Soul Naru

I can hear myself yell, with eyes close, "Mai snap out of it," I heard towards my left, snapping my eyes open, I glanced around, only to catch Naru and Setsuko giving me a concern look.

"What happen?" Setsuko ask confused, as tears run down my face, "Naru," yelling his name, not caring if this is his soul or awaken self, I wrap myself around him,

"Mai, what happen?" he asked stiffen at my touch, but I tighten my hold around him, "You're not dead, oh god," I gasped out, all the sudden Naru picked me up bridal style; I gasp, but bury my face on his chest.

"Come," was all he said taking me towards base.

"What happen?" I heard on my return to towards the base, placing me on the chair, I gave him a thank you glance, if I would've walk, I knew I won't make it.

"Oh god," I shook terrible, as my hand went up my face, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Someone explained what the hell happened to Mai," Bou-san snapped, as Naru sat across me.

"She was saying she saw a light, and then froze, that is all, then she started screaming Naru," Setsuko explained, sitting on the ground raise legs.

"Honey can you tell us what you saw," Ayako asked kneeling down at front of me, moving my bangs, I wrap my arms around her shoulders, "It was horrible, I tried to get them to help me, but they did not even seen me," I said between gasps. Ayako rubs small circle on my back.

"What happen, who did not see you?"

"Naru and Setsuko," Setsuko raised a brow up, "But you were next to us," But Bou-san nodded, "At times she gets this, vision or some sort,"

"What else happen?" I broke the hug and glanced at her, "Did Masako came back," Ayako knitted her brows together, "No, she is at a photo shoot, Naru told you already," I frowned,

"But she was with Naru, they were talking, and," I rubbed my head in despair, "But I saw them, damn but Naru was not wearing his jacket, oh then the train came from nowhere, and there was this man,"

"Mai calm down, what happen next?" I was about to say the rest, but I nodded, standing up, wiping my eyes,

"Nothing, I do not remember," I lied, for some odd reason I could not say it, "Naru may I talk to you alone," Naru nodded, crossing his arms, as he stepped out of the base, following him, the gang gave me a concern glance, but I smiled.

"I'm okay," I assure them.

As soon we were alone, I broke down completely at front of Naru near the road rail, on my knees, "Mai what really happen?" Glancing up, Naru kneeling next to me, eyeing me, I just threw my arms around his neck.

"You saved me, I saw the damn train hit you instead of me," Feeling Naru stiff at my sudden reaction, "How Mai, if you just said I was talking to Masako,"

"I do not know, but you called out for me, and pushed me at side, and the train took you like a freaking rag doll, so I don't know how the hell that works, you tell me, last time it was your soul," Naru blinks at me.

"Soul?" I nodded, breathing in and out, "Yeah. You said you tapped into a time paradox," Naru nodded, as I finally calm down.

"Mai I am not dead, something happened, if it's like the last case, then prepare for a major déjà vu," I nodded,

"But Naru, that image will never leave me, oh my, it felt so real," Naru frowned, looking towards the train tracks, "Something big happen, and someone covered the truth,"

"Can you stand?" I nodded yes, but as I stood up, my head went light, only to tip over, but Naru cached me wrapping his arms around my waist, making me blush,

"Um," Naru cleared his throat, "Sleep, okay, we will figure this thing out," nodding, I noticed that he still did not let go of me, my eyes widen, it seems that Naru doesn't even notice,

"Can I have my waist back," I blushed madly, Naru glanced down blinking, "Go to sleep," and with that he let's go, but doesn't leave, looking down at the ground I took a big breath.

"Even if you are a pain, thank you for protecting me," I bowed, turning around so he will not see my blush," but I did miss his small reply which disappeared into the wind,

"No Mai, thank you for saving me little by little,"

* * *

"_Mai, I am so sorry," I heard behind me, turning around, I raised a brow up. "Gene?" he smiled, "How can you tell?" I smiled,_

"_Naru doesn't smile when he sees me," Gene laughed, as he sat on the ground, on the same hallway. _

"_Oh, my idiot brother those smile, and laugh matter of fact, you should hear it once, you will like it," sitting next to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder, _

"_Tell me, why is this happening, why is Naru even, um time jumping or whatever? And with me?" Gene took a hold of my right hand and intertwines it, _

"_That my dear Mai is a surprise, but Noll doesn't like it, when I told him, you should have seen his reaction, priceless," he laughed, taking a hold of his stomach. _

_I gave him an odd look, "What do you mean?" Gene finally relaxed, and smiles, _

"_Paradox what he was telling you, but he cannot tell you not just yet," _

_Nodding I leaned in his shoulder, I frowned, "Gene, why did you stop being my guide? What mystery do you and Naru have?" _

_Gene stiffens just a little but then relaxed, tighten his grip on me. "Let just say sometimes a living soul needs saving, before his or her death," _

"_What?" _

"_I'm glad you told him," He revolted the conversation making me snap my head, "he took it calmly, but how is the awaken Naru will react?" _

_Gene frowned, "Like I told you look into his eyes, sometimes looking into someone eyes is their personal gate to the soul," _

"_You guys are just plain weird," Gene chuckled, _

"_Yeah, but you love us," smiling, I was about to lean again, only to fall flat on my face. "That was not nice," I yelled after readjusting myself and rubbing my nose, only to hear a loud chuckle. _

"_Stupid guide," I cross my arms. _

"_Gene was here," I heard someone ask, gasping in fright, Naru sat where Gene was a few second ago. _

"_Yeah, but he said you know what is going on?" Naru nodded, placing his arm above his raised knee. _

"_Yes, but I cannot tell you, but my awake form, do not remember it, I just know something is up, that is all." Frowning I took a hold of his arm, he glanced at me. _

"_Why did you took that hit of the train, please tell me," I tighten my grip on him, Naru glanced down at me, _

_"I did not," I froze at his words, "But..." Naru frowned, _

_"I don't know either, I am a bit confused, and like always Gene won't tell me; he says where the fun is in that, if I tell you, at times I want to murder him, if he wasn't dead already."_

_"Oh the irony," I mumbled leaning my head on his shoulder._

_"You think it was a vision or something?" Naru frowned, looking at his right, "Just watch Mai," he points like last time, tilting my head, I watch the hallways change into a high-class train ride, I sat next to Naru at one coach, then a bold man, with black beard came into view, with a small man, with no facial hair, he looks foreign like an American._

_"You got the lute," he asked English, "How come I have to get the lute? Huh?" the little guy with a American accent spoke with anger._

_"That's all," Naru mentions as the scene changes back at the dreadful hallway._

_"Okay, that's strange, what year was that?" Naru blinks, "1895,"_

_"Wow, that is older than the hotel," Naru nodded, as he ran his hands through his hair._

_"Naru, if it was not your soul, I mean this stage, who was that saving me back there?" Naru glanced at me,_

_"That you have to figure it out, it has to do with the stupid Indian ground paradox, Gene told me some pacific, but I know he left some details of, when you're with me, do not separate, stay next to me always, no matter what," I frowned at his sudden speech._

_"Okay, but I feel safe with you," Naru glanced at me, "After what happen last time? How the hell do you feel safe with me Mai, oh I'm going to make him regret it badly," he mumbled the last part, I raised a brow up of what he meant by that?_

_"Who are you going to do that to?" Naru shot me a dark look, making me shiver, "Never mind that Mai, it's time to wake," frowning, I nodded no, "I don't want to, then.." but Naru did something I don't think he shall ever do in life, he kiss my fore-head. Making my heart sky rocketed,_

_Glancing down at my own eyes, he smirked, "Mai don't worry, we'll figure what was that about, I'm alright okay," he took my right hand and placed it on his left cheek._

_"See, I'm alright Mai, I'm just glad that if that was I saved you," as he said that, I noticed that his blue eyes dropped to my lips, my heart which was already pumping hard, double, is he going to kiss me? But then he snatched his head away, and before I could get an answer he disappeared._

_Gulping down a lump, touching my heart beat, I was left alone on the alone hallway, and all the sudden a loud cry is heard, the same cry from before, and I shivered._

_"Time to wake up," I slapped my cheeks, and before I knew it, I snapped my eyes open._

* * *

"Good morning Sunshine," I heard on my left, as I opened my eyes, noticing a cramp on my neck.

"Never again will I sleep in a chair that has no sternness," I complaint rubbing my sore neck.

"Good morning, "I bowed down, turning towards John and Bou-san.

"What's up?" I asked as I watch John stop in mid-sentence with Bou-san.

"What happen?" standing up, watching in suspicion,

"Um, you have to watch to believe," and before I can answer, Naru came into base looking mad as hell, sitting down he turned towards the camera.

"Start;" his voice colder than ever, I gulped turning to Lin, which he messed with the equipment.

"Just watch," Bou-san pointed, glancing at the monitor, the scene display, and my eyes widen in surprise.

"How in the hell did?" but Naru stood up, "Come with me Mai," and with that he grabbed my wrist, "Hosho come with us," and with that we left the base.

* * *

Please be patience, it's too early, trust me, it will be revealed later chapters, : ) thanks for the reviews. Wow, 40 review for only 11 chapters, I'm touch. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: HoneyMoon

Chapter Thirteen: Honeymoon?

"Well? How the heck did this happen?" I asked, as I glanced at the train, with wide eyes.

Naru captured his chin, as Monk ran around, "This train is older than any train I've seen," he mimics, as I rubbed my hair.

"It just appeared, from nowhere, explain that to me," I mouthed, looking at the old train with rust all over, fallen part, blue all over, but with very old parts, that doesn't even exist in this day in era. It looks oddly familiar.

When we rewind the tapes, at first the camera pointed at the rail tracks, showing black and white, normal all night, but as we kept watching the camera suddenly stopped at mid-night, and then went back normal around three in morning, but with a little surprise, a train,

"Hosho, find Setsuko, and bring him here now," he orders, Bou-san glanced at me, but nodded, as he gave a last look at the train.

"Naru, is this for real?" I asked, steeping close to it, Naru came next to me, mimicking me,

"Mai, is this the same train you saw in that vision of yours?" I glanced at Naru with a raised brow up, and then turned my head, walking forward, I kept looking at the train, and something seems oddly familiar.

Tilting my head, then the flash came into mind, from last night, "Na..Naru, this is the train that ran you over," I gasp, placing my hands on my chest. "I thought it was a ghost train, why is it here though? This makes no damn sense," I cuss,

Naru stood behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, making my eyes go big, "N. Naru?"

"Who's Naru?" I heard a heavy accent in English, gasping, I turned around, finding Naru smirking at me, "Honey, you have a wild Imagination calling me Naru, come, before the train leave us," I blinked trying to fight off the blush that rose on my cheeks, but then realizing something, people, old fashion people, wearing old clothes entering the train, they seem high-class.

"Naru what is going on?" I asked, as he tightens his grip around my waist, but then shrug his head, "Damn it," he cuss letting go of my waist, and rubbing his temples.

"I have someone's memories," frowning, I turned touched his shoulder, "Who's?"

Naru blinks down at me, while glancing around me, "I do not know, but…" but as he was going to continue a voice called out for us, "Lea, Fred, come on, I know you cannot get your hands out of each' other, but the train going to leave us," I heard.

Naru and I turned towards the owner of the voice, only to find Ayako, with a suit case at hand, wearing those old clothes, puffy dress, and big hat with a feather on top.

"Ayako?" I mumbled, as she laughs silently, "You British are sure weird; but sure, your Honeymoon can wait, until we reach Tokyo," I frowned, "Honeymoon?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah, natural that is what a couple do, right after you get married, honey," I blushed that comment away, looking away, "Well, I see nothing happen yet, from the looks of it, you young man, got to step up your game," she wiggle her brows up.

"Take it from a married woman," she smiled, noticing she's wearing heavy dose of red lipstick, noticing the train, my reflection, I look like me, but more British in a way, curvier, and older, around twenty-three or more, my hair is braided and make up, that helped my completion, and a puffy white dress, that was shape so beautiful on me. Glancing at Naru, he looks elegant, wearing an older version of a tux, which he wore last time.

With his hair comb towards his right, and older, handsome really handsome, my heart started to beat hard.

"Lea, are you okay?" I heard Ayako, turning my head, I smile, "Nothing, just noticing something, you look beautiful, Hite," I mentioned, walking up to her, Naru stood close to me,

"No honey, you look more beautiful, even now as a married woman, you shine, I cannot still believe, the one that has not even a guy after, since you are the shy one, married a handsome lawyer,"

I smiled blushing away, "Oh lookie here, my little friend is blushing, good, that good sigh, keep that always, remember both, love is stronger than anything , do not let anything get that in the way, even after death," but in her tone seems off, as he said it, as she left.

Turning back towards Naru, he seems a bit lost, then glanced down at me, "We need to aboard,"

"Do we really have to?" I asked taking a hold on his long sleeve.

"Well, I am not sure, but let's play along," nodding, we started to go, but as we did, a voice stopped us.

"Naru, Mai where are you guys going?" turning around, everything change, Bou-san and Setsuko running towards us.

I raised a brow up, rubbing my head. "This is so confusing, stop making us jump time or whatever the hell you are doing, and stick with it," I yelled, as the guys finally made it.

"What the hell?" Setsuko gasp, as I glanced at the train, it looks older now,

"Yeah, that what we said, so we research the cameras, but it doesn't show us how it got here, but it skipped, and it was already here," Setsuko nodded.

"I see," rubbing my arms, a sudden chill ran down my spine, as I glanced at the Train, something wasn't right, and I do not like it.

* * *

Masako arrived around night-time that night, as we stood at front of the old train.

"I do not sense anything," Masako explained covering her mouth; Naru gave her a long stern look.

"Are you sure, anything?" Bou-san added, while touching the edge of the train.

"It feels cold, and it shouldn't belong here," Masako told Naru, as she gave him a love kind of look, but Naru ignored it, glancing back at the train.

"We should go in,"

Bou-san suggested as he found the entrance door, on the middle of the train, Naru nodded, as he stood next to me, "Just, careful," he suggested, noticing Masako giving me a death glare.

"Okay," ignoring her, we headed in, as John came next to me; we went to the first department, the seating looks old, torn up, and dusty red plush up, and elegant window, and dining tables.

"What do you think happen here?" Bou-san asked glancing at the seat covers.

"Don't know," John admitted, glancing on the tables. Masako frowned,

"I do not really feel anything, just sadness, that is all," frowning, I turned my head back, detaching away from the gang, opening the door, which leads towards another compartment.

Walking in, it is the same scene as the other department are, frowning, I touch a seat, "Waited long," I heard behind me, turning around,

"Naru?" he blinks at me, "That again? Why you keep calling me that?" he smiles, giving me a kiss on my cheeks, my cheeks burst into flames,

"Um, sorry, Fred," I mumbled, as the scenery changed again, to have Naru, err Fred, hugging me, and being nice.

"Damn it," he cuss shaking his head,

"You're back?" I asked raising a brow up. "Yeah, I do not know why I do that," he admitted it, while Naru took a hold on my waist, "Well hello love birds, how is this fine gentlemen treating you?"

We turned towards the owner of the voice, only to see John wearing something like Naru cloths, but in brown and brushed down hair.

"My wife could not be happier, right?" Naru explained, tighten his grip around me, my eyes widen, "Um yeah," my voice cracked, blushing away.

"Good, well, I must go, I have a wife to attend," John waved good-bye, and left, leaving me fluster.

"Wife? Oh, yeah, not our John," rubbing my head, sitting down, at the now new leather red seat

"I'm getting a headache again, why are we have this flashback Naru, you can show me in my dreams, not in life," Naru sat next to me, capturing his chin, thinking hard,

"I may have a theory, but I have to make sure," Naru suggested, while I glanced at him.

Leaning my head on my folded arm, on top of the table, a sudden thought came into place, as I glanced around, "Naru, I just remember, this place is the same place you and I were in my dream last night, two bandits, oh no the bandits," I panic, standing up, I took Naru hand, noticing the feel rough for some odd reason and bigger than mines, a jolt bolted down my spine, but no time, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked, as we stepped into the other coach, only to have the gang look at me, and glanced down at our conjoined hands.

"Mai, why are you holdings Naru hand?" Ayako asked raising a brow up, "Of course we are back to normal," I whined soon after I was going to show something to Naru.

"Um?" I stated, but Naru lets go, glancing at the group, "It doesn't concern any of you, guys what have you discovered?" Naru command voice came back to place.

"Nothing much, but we are suspicious, you guys were gone about twenty minutes, John went to look for you guys, but could not find you," I raised a brow up.

"Twenty minutes, but it felt like two or three minutes," I mumbled, Bou-san raised a brow, "What have you done to my innocent Mai you beast," I can see steam coming out of his ears, I raised a brow up.

"Beast?" Naru whispered turning towards the exit and leaving, he seems mad.

"Bou-san, get your mind out of the gutter, we were exploring, it just felt less time, that is all," I told him, feeling oddly, plus Naru doesn't even love me,

"Oh and why were you holding his hand?" Ayako raised a brow up, I frowned, noticing Masako really giving me death glares, I would not even be dead, and I'll be in dust by now.

"Oh, that's because this was in my dream, and I wanted to show him something, it was an impulse." I explained to them, which was the truth anyway.

"Oh, what did you see?" Bou-san asked, as John raised a brow up. "Um, I saw two guys in a train robbers, or thief, in 1895," I mentioned.

"Oh, wait in this train?" I nodded at Ayako. "If this train is that old, why is it here, and looking old, and how did it got here without anyone knowing?"

I glanced at her. "I wish I knew to,"

* * *

"What do we do now?" John asked Naru, as we all sat on base, an hour later, Naru glanced at us,

"Nothing, at least for tonight, tomorrow, Hosho, and Brown-san go and to an exorcism, Ms. Hara go with them," Masako nodded, and placed her tea cup down,

"What about me?" Ayako asked, "You stay and watch Mai," I raised a brow up, "Why do I have to babysit, no offends Mai," I felt a sweat drop.

"None taken, but yeah, I'm no baby," but Naru raised a brow up, "You have the tendency to get in trouble or getting hurt, without trying," I frowned, "But..." but Naru rose from his seat,

"No buts Mai and that's final," and with that he left. Frowning I sat on the ground, pouting, "That's not fair, it's not my fault," Bou-san chuckled,

"It's like you have a poster in your fore-head, saying, "Hi ghosts, you can bully me all you want, because I have no life,"

"Hey, that's not funny," Bou-san laughed, along with John and Ayako.

"Mai its true, we almost never get hurt, and you get hurt in regular basis, even if you're not in a case," Ayako confirm,

"At times I hate you guys," I cross my arms, "And we to love you to," we all smile at each other, for some odd reason, this makes me feel happy.

* * *

"_You know Naru, this is not fun," I told him, as we sat on the hallways, glancing at the brown walls, I think I fell asleep on base, since I don't remember anything, beyond the last conversation with my family. _

"_It shouldn't be fun Mai, but you can tell me that he's right about the theory of his, but I have to research more," _

_Nodding, I leaned my head against his shoulder, "Is Gene okay?" Naru relaxed a bit, leaning more into the wall. _

"_Yeah, he's in good hands now, but he can't continue sneaking out just to see you, he has other responsibilities, and I get punish by it," I froze at his words, "Punish?" I repeated, he stiffens, "Never mind that, you need to finish the dream," Before I could speak, _

_Naru snapped his fingers, and I was sitting on the same seat as before inside the train. "Snapping fingers?" I raised a brow up, "something new I picked up, just watch," _

"_Um, okay?" show off. _

_Turning my head, I saw a girl, somehow looking like me, but British, and then I dawn on me, "Isn't that?" Naru nodded, _

"_Keep watching," nodding, I watch as a good-looking man came by her side, taking a hold of her waist, "Miss me?" he whispered, she giggled, "You have no idea." The man kisses her cheek, _

"_Well, we better get going," the girl Lea smiled, with loving eyes, "I love you," she whisper into his ear, he chuckled, "As I," he whispered back, kissing her neck, making Lea eyes roll in pleasure, I blushed looking away. _

"_Well, that's what you wanted to show me, um," but Naru touched my shoulder, pointing behind the couple, "Mai keep watching," turning my head following his finger, I noticed the two robbers from before looking at the passengers, "Tonight," the one with the black beard said to the short American guy. _

"_Tonight?" I repeated, as Naru nodded. _

_Snapping his fingers, we were back at the hallway. Turning back to Naru, he disappeared, "Naru?" I questioned, but nothing, _

"_Oh like this make any damn sense," I threw my hands up in the air, and then a chilling cry came right behind me. Turning around, my heart jump, since there was no one, "Oh no, you are back, look just leave me alone," I argued, but the crying was behind me, making me turn around, there was nothing, just a hallway. _

"_Please tell me what you want from me!" I yelled making my voice echo through the hallway. _

_The crying became louder, "Please," My heart started to pound from fear, "Naru, Gene, please help me," I begged, as the cry came closer, and closer, but as it got close, a sudden chill ran down my spine, _

"_Please stop it tormenting me, and tell me what you want?" I begged, as I did, the cold wind went behind me, and the cry. A man cry, _

_Gulping, turning my head slowly, the cold got heavier, that I can see my breath, as soon I finished turning, a cold blast of air shot through me, but as it did, a loud scream is heard, but not just a scream, a voice with it, that I wasn't expecting. _

"_HELP ME!" _

* * *

Wow, 50 reviews, I'm in shock, that made me want to write even more, from all the positive comments, thank you so much to all for taking your time to read this weird story. : )

Thanks.


	14. Case Four: Shadow Games

Case Four: Shadow Games

Chapter Fourteen: End of the Line

"Good god woman, are you trying to wake up the dead," Masako voice rang down at me, as I snapped my eyes open, I felt sweaty, as though I ran a marathon around the tracks.

"Mai, are you okay?" I heard concern on Ayako voice. Looking around, I found myself on base, with the guys looking down at me; I think I fell asleep on the ground.

"What happen?" I asked rubbing my sweaty neck, I need a shower.

"You fell asleep, after we talked, and then three hours later, you were screaming," Naru ended, crossing his arms, I felt my heart beating hard against my chest,

"Oh, I think I shall murder that whatever it is," I mumbled standing up, only to have a very bad charley horse on my right leg, "Darn," I snapped, taking a heavy breath of pain.

"I'll take you to the bathroom," Ayako offered, placing her arm around my waist, I gave her a thankful glance.

"What time is it?" I asked, as I glanced at Bou-san, he glanced at his watch and blinks, "About eleven thirty," Nodding, Naru stood up,

"I'll take her, just stay here, for when, Hosho and Ms. Hara go towards the rail tracks, and do your thing, I want this case close by tonight," he orders, as I walk out, holding my leg, (Oh I hate when my leg cramps up, and Naru isn't helping much, the irony.)

Walking out, I raised a brow up. "Where's John?" noticing him missing, "He had to leave early, a church member needed him," Nodding I kept on limping towards the bathroom, on the other side of the building for some odd reason. Bou-san and Masako walk past us, heading towards the train tracks.

"Why do you want to end the case tonight?" I asked him, as I raised a brow up. Naru kept quiet, "I know you have to tell me something," He changed the subject,

"Fine party pooper, but you told me to tell you, okay that was just epic weirdness, but your theory is right, the only thing is do some more research,"

Naru did not reply, but stopped at front of the rail tracks, glancing down, I raised a brow up, "Naru?" I asked, but he stiffens, as I look where he was watching, I noticed the train throwing smoke from the chimney, "That is not supposed to do that?"

Naru nodded, as we walked towards the front of the train.

"Naru HELP ME!" I heard, yelling, walking faster, ignoring my cramp leg, as Naru came into a stop, as I follow suit.

"What the?" I asked confused, glancing down at the yelling my eyes widen, "Naru, what is happing?" as I watch myself screaming for help, what I just did yesterday,

"I do not know," Naru admitted, as I heard the train whistle, my heart started to beat fast, "Okay, major deja' vu," I rubbed my head, looking at my panic state down there,

I glanced up, I knew what was I thought, "It was not Masako, it was I," I told Naru, "I saw you with me, Naru, I thought it was Masako for a reason,"

Naru stiffen, "So this is what you saw, I wonder why though?" as the train started to rail in, "Next Stop, and last," I heard the same as before minus the part last, my heart started to go really over drive.

"What do we do, I'm going to get rail kill, and I mean it," I grabbed Naru arm. Naru frowns,

"What was your last thoughts right there?" he asked me, as I glanced down at my panic mode, "I do not want to die like that or something in those lines, wh…" but before I could finish my sentence, Naru jumped inside the railroad, "No Naru," I yelled, as the train rushed in, and I heard,

"No Mai," and he pushed me aside, vanishing me into the walls, and the train pass right through him, as he stood still.

Gulping down, finally the train pass I jumped in, taking a hold on Naru torso, "You idiot, this is why I thought you died," Naru let out a long breath, as he did, the ground under us shook violently, and a loud bang sound is heard, then it dawn on me, what Naru wanted to show me,

"The thief bomb the train," I choke, taking a tighter hold on Naru, as tears ran down my cheeks, "It wanted me to see who killed all the passengers, oh god Naru," Naru awkwardly patted my back,

"You tried to show me, in my dream, I did not get it, until now, they could not get the lute, there was so many witness, that they had to blow up the train, so they will not go to jail. How horrible,"

Naru kept quiet for a few seconds,

"Let's go, we solved the mystery, I know what happened next, I'll explain it later," nodding, I glanced up, "How do we leave?" Naru pointed at his left, I follow his point, and felt a sweat drop. Wiping my tears, we let go of each other for some odd reason I felt empty,

"Oh," he doesn't say anything, and we walk towards the little stairs on the side.

* * *

"Wait, you solved the mystery, and explain how the train disappeared from nowhere, as soon I got there with Masako, the train just puff, disappeared, and in the cameras it shows nothing." Bou-san explains.

Naru nodded, sitting down,

"It was a residual haunting, the remaining last day kept repeating until the story is revealed. Like in Mai dreams, there were two thieves, wanted to rob the train since they boarded only the rich. But they went unsuccessful, I don't know the pacific of what happened, but since they didn't get the chance to steal, they hold the passengers hostages, and as soon it hit Mid-night, they blew up the train, in the middle of nowhere, the news pass down, it was a tragic event in that time, that they decided to erase the documents, since it was a small village at that time," I blinked at his explanation,

"Oh that explains no record of train wrecks, but why here though?" Bou-san asked, crossing his arms.

"Easy, because this was the place where they boarded, and saw their families." I blinked feeling sad, but as I did, the image of the couple that Naru and I possessed or whatever came into mind, they could not enjoy they honeymoon or live a happily life, just like in the last case, but why do we keep going back in time or seeing what the last things the people saw? And they look like us? Odd? I wonder if Gene knows, I mean he does, but why isn't he telling?

"Mai are you okay?" Ayako asked touching my shoulder, I smiled, "Yeah," I mumbled, frowning, somehow my heart ached at the thought, it has to be a pattern, and the weird Paradox thing, I hope Naru will tell me soon.

That case ended four days ago, and I'm tired, no sleep, the stupid cry keeps me awake at night. Rubbing my neck, I glanced at Naru office door, nothing, he again has not spoken to me, as I kept watching, I heard the main door open.

"Hey Mai," Setsuko salute, as he leaned against my desk, I smiled, "Hey, how are you, how's your job?" He smiled leaning on his palm, "Way better than before, no more night terrors, you are a strong woman to face that," I blushed looking away.

"No, I just did my job," Setsuko nodded no, "Nah, your strong, and I came by to give you this," in his right hand he showed me a rose pedal, and I squealed, "You didn't have to," I smiled, taking the rose and smelling it,

"Like I said, I was raised by girls, I know what they like usually, and this is a thank you Mai," as he said that, he leaned forward, and kisses me, (No not on my mouth, on my left cheek,)

"Thank you," he whisper tilting his head, he smiles evilly, without me noticing, "I've got to go, hope I can see you in the future, since I'm heading for the army," I gasp, "You are?" he nods, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah, I have some duties to work out, and maybe in three years if you still single go out with me," I blinked, "Um," he chuckled, "I know, Mai, and I was right," before I can question what he meant by that, he straightens up and bows down, "Thank you for everything, please take good care of Mai," and with that he left. I raised a brow up. Who is he talking to?

Turning around, I gave a yelp of surprise, pressing the rose into my chest, "Naru you frighten me," He raised a brow up, and his eyes turned icy cold, "Do you normally let guys kiss you?" he asks, as I raised a brow up, "Huh?"

"Kiss me," then I touched my cheek, "Oh that he was thanking me, that is all," I smiled smelling the rose,

"Gather the others, we have a new case," I glanced at Naru,

"What, really, that was fast," Naru kept glancing at me, walking towards my desk, as soon he reach, he leans over my desk, then leans really close to me, feeling his hot breath against me, making my heart jump as I can almost feel him, my breath hitched, breathing in, is he going to kiss me?

"N..naru?" I stutter his name, but he smirked at me, then he reached out, I closed my eyes, not noticing his smile, "Ah," was all he said, opening my eyes, he was already heading towards his office. Breathing, I placed my hand over my heart. "Calm down, he was just messing with you,"

I knew he was messing with me, but why deep inside I felt like he wanted as bad as I wanted it?

I shook the thought away, "Yeah and he is my soul mate, stupid fool," and with that thought out of my head, I was about to dial the others, when I glanced down, and it dawn on me.

"Naru you jerk give me back my rose!"

* * *

Short chapter, but I had to finish this, cause that is how I planned it, hope it was clear though.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's play Hide and Seek,

Chapter Fourteen: Let's play Hide and Seek,

"What is this case about anyway?" Ayako asked the next day, as John came next to me, while I raised a brow up, crossing my arms.

"I have no idea, yesterday he told me to call everyone up, too bad that Bou-san cannot make it this time," Ayako nodded, as we glanced at the mansion at front of us,

"Who's the rich person by the way?" Ayako asked, as my eyes researched the area, huge mansion, two stories high, with a long balcony on the second floor, the color green vibrate with the grass, and a large oak tree on the front. The back yard stretches towards the front yard.

"Well, let's see," John suggested.

"Take the boxes out of the van, and placed them inside the base, and wait there," Naru intruded, as he appeared from nowhere scaring the heck out of us.

"Naru, you scared us," we all said at the same time. Naru did not say anything, just walked in the mansion passing the two big brown doors.

"Well, that was odd," Ayako placed rubbing her head. Nodding we did what Naru suggested,

* * *

Entering the base, our mouth dropped, it was an office space with a sofa bed on the side, our monitors already set up, and Lin already working, looking around, this Mansion is like a hotel, huge, with red and black carpets, and loads of rooms. Somehow looking like the Beast Castle.

Placing the box down on top of the table next to the wide window, I stretched my muscle, I smiled, looking at my team mates, they are sure something, and I will not change them for nothing.

"So what is the case about Naru?" I asked sitting on the brown chair across Lin facing Naru.

"The family left us the house for a couple of days; this is why I wanted to end the last case earlier. They are my father and mother friends, and they urgently needed some help, and I couldn't refuse," but as he said that I saw anger in his eyes, and defeat. I raised a brow up.

"Oh okay, what is about, and are we go to meet the owner?" Naru nodded, "Only her daughter Isabel," he mumbles,

"Isabel? Is she British?" Naru nodded, "Yes, but raised here in Japan," nodding a sudden feeling tightens my heart.

"She'll be passing by in an hour, so get the temperature readings and Ms. Hara will arrive in half an hour, and Mai," I frowned, "I know, all tea addict master," I smiled, but then gave him a dark look,

"I still have not forgotten about the rose," I mumbled, remembering running after him, as I entered his cave, I mean office, and watched him throw it on the waste basket, damn it.

Turning around just to leave, Naru stood, and started to follow me, "What are you doing?" I asked raising a brow up, he blinks at me,

He doesn't replies, I signed, and stepped into the hallway, glancing around, and I didn't even know where was the kitchen is located, since it stretches out.

"Naru wh..." but I couldn't even finish off, as Naru points at his left, I felt a sweat drop, "Oh," Naru nodded starting to walk, "Wait, if I'll get lost what about the others?" I asked raising a brow up.

Naru glanced at me, "Blue prints," was all he said, taking the first right on the corner. Frowning, I kept going,

"Noll," I heard at front of us, glancing up, a beautiful young woman, with curly long brown hair, with some skinny jeans, high black heels, with a strapless red shirt, with light make up, I felt insignificant,

"Iri-chan Naru nodded, as I step behind Naru. "I'm so happy to see you," she walked up to Naru all elegant and placed a small kiss on his cheek, I felt Naru stiff a bit. And my heart gave a painful leap.

"Nice to see you to," Naru robotic voice showed, she laughed, "So un emotional like always, so like you, at times I prefer your brother since he had more emotion, and what a tease," she laugh taking a hold on Naru hand.

Gulping, I wanted to retreat, "Huh? Well, who's this?" she asked taking notice of me for the first time, I glanced down at the floor feeling shy.

"This is my assistant Mai," Naru introduced me, I raised a brow up. "Did you just use a girl name? Oh my hell must have frozen over, that's is new, well, hi, I am Isabel Iri, nice to meet you," nodding I bowed down,

"Hello," I mumbled feeling off, I do not know why, "Well, you sure are pretty, I wonder what he sees on you," she mumbled eyeing every part of me.

"How old are you?" she asked me, "Seventeen, turning eighteen soon," I told her, while she smiled,

"Oh year apart from Naru, that is good, I've heard a little about you, so you can overcome Naru's coldness, that is impressive,"

She came close to me, and whisper, "Please save him," and before I could even comprehend what she meant, she kiss my cheek, "Noll, I accept her, so please take good care of her," she smiled.

"You're crazy," Naru mumbled but slightly nodded I raised a brow up. "What is happening?" I asked confused.

"He hasn't told you? Noll, you naughty boy," I nodded no.

"He's my cousin, not by blood, but his mom is my mom younger sister." I blinked, I started to laugh at that, "Why are you laughing?" she asked as I tighten my arms around my stomach.

"Nothing, my mind just odd at times," I told her, as my laugh died down. "Oh? Okay," Isabel mentions, while turning into Naru.

"Yes a keeper finally, hey, Mai do you want me to read you your future," I raised at her sudden burst.

"Huh?" she smiled, "I can read the tarot cards, and palms,"

"Um sure?" I mumbled looking at Naru, he lifted a brow up, crossing his arms, and he seems patient enough.

"Let me see your palm," Nodding I placed my hand upside up, showing my palm to her; she smiled and started to trace it.

"Ah, you have a long life," I nodded,

"I see you are a sensitive, but your power is heighten," I raised a brow up, "Heighten?" she smiled, "Yeah, your soul-mate is over increasing your powers, as you two spend more time together your power and his grows stronger," I blushed, but lifted a brow up. "I don't have a boyfriend and Soul-mate?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a long-lost companion that you keep losing," I blinked.

"Loosing? What do you mean?" she frowned, "Death, a lot of death surrounds you, but if you stay with your soul-mate anything can be overcome,"

"Um okay?" she kept tracing tickling my palm, "You are going to have five children, two girls and three boys," I smiled, "That's nice, I want a big family,"

"Yeah I can see it, but you have to overcome something first, I can't really see what it is," nodding I smiled.

"What else do you see," Isabel kept looking, "Darkness, a cry? A desperate cry of repeating, something that has happened but didn't at the same time," I raised a brow up.

"What?"

"Paradox, I see you and your Soul-mate can use it to help a lot, and that's all," I frowned, "That's all I see, I'll read more into it though, some things don't make sense," nodding I smiled even more. "It was a pleasure to see you," Isabel hugged me, "Yeah me to, I have to go, good luck on ghost hunting, just be careful when you go to the attic," and before I could ask, she left throwing a kiss towards Naru.

"She's nice," I answer watching her taking a turn down the hallway. "She is, let's go," Naru turned around walking down the hallway,

"Why didn't you tell us this is your family we're helping out," Naru glanced at me, but continue walking down the hallway,

"I don't have to tell every detail of my personal life, let just do our job and leave," I frowned, "You sure don't like your family, that' selfish Naru, I don't have no one, no blood relating family, and you have a lot, even if your adopted, you have something I wish to have," my voice went soft.

Naru didn't say anything, but stopped at front of me, and bends down face to face, his eyes icy blue eyes staring at me,

"Mai you don't understand things, so don't interfere, okay," I blinked, maybe he has some family issues.

"Do you understand," Nodding, I took a hold of his cheeks between my palms, and smiled, ignoring my racing heart, at the touch.

"Whatever issues you have and you can't handle just talk to me, sometimes is good to talk to others just to release stress." 'And because I love and I want to keep you safe,' I added on my head.

Naru snatched his head away, and stopped at front of a door, "This is the kitchen," nodding I was about to open the door, a cold chill ran down my spine.

"**Let's play**," I heard behind me, "Naru you said something?" I asked him glancing up, he nodded no.

Shrugging it off, I reached out for the door handle, only to hear another voice.

"**Come play, we're lonely**," I heard, turning my head, I noticed the hallway turned dark.

"Naru what happened to the lights?" Naru frowned, but stood guard, the next thing I knew something or someone took a hold on my ankle.

"Naru!" I panic taking a hold on his arm, Naru glanced down at me, and his eyes widen, "Mai!" he yells, before I could register, the thing pulled on me, making me fall hard on the floor, hitting my chin hard,

"Help!" I yelled as the thing started to drag me down the hallway, Naru running after me. My hands outstretched, as tears run down my cheeks.

"**Play with us Mai,"** my heart stopped, how? Then the thing or whatever went faster realizing that Naru is getting closer,

Next thing I knew the thing pulled me against the wall, making me hit it pretty hard, and then it lifted me up, making my eyes go wider than possible. Naru finally reached me, looking up,

"Naru Help me," I begged, as the hold kept getting tighter.

"Play with us Mai," it said again, as I contacted the roof,

"Naru what is going on?" I heard Ayako voice, I couldn't hear the conversation, then I screamed, as I felt a pain shoot through me, something scratched me.

"**Let's play Hide and Seeks, let's see if you can find us Mai, if you do not then will hurt your friends, especially your boss,"** noticing a voice of a child, and before I could say something the thing let go of me, and went down hard.

Closing my eyes I waited for impact, but only to feel something soft and yet strong under me,

"Mai are you okay?" I heard, opening my eyes, I stare into Ayako face, and nodded no, glancing around, I didn't find Naru. "Can you get off me," I heard a cold annoyed voice, looking down, Naru seems in pain, my eyes widen,

"Sorry," but Naru took a hold of me, and straighten up, looking down at my neck, wiping my eyes, a blush formed, the he picked me up like nothing, (Bridal style)

"What?" but he signed, "Bring the first aid-kit," Naru mentions, as he walk towards base.

* * *

"Wow, not even an hour here, and Mai gets attacked, Ayako says, as I wince in pain, "Ouch, that sting," I argue as she puts a swab with alcohol on my scratch.

"Hide and seek?" I mumbled, as a cold shiver ran down my spine, this is a complicated case, and a hurtful one.

"I want someone with Mai all the time, since the ghost made her it target, it even know her name," Naru commanded crossing his arms.

"I don't know why though? Why?" John asked placing a confer hand on my shoulder giving a little squeeze, I smiled.

"Well, whatever it is, I have to play," I am determent; I'm not getting them get hurt because of me.

"No Mai, you're not, we'll figure this out," I was about to protest, but nodded, "If you say so," but it has to be done, this thing or whatever is not nice.

"Well we have to go, Masako is arriving soon, and I have to greet her, John stay with Mai, and don't let her go alone," Ayako order him.

John nodded sitting across me. I smiled at him,

"Well, we just have to wait," John tell me leaning in. I nodded, as I touch my scratch. Something is not right, and I'll do everything in my power to protect them, especially Naru…..

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. :_) Also everything will be explained, but not now, just because it will be a case later on and I show it, but now, it's not time.


	16. Chapter 16: Emotional

Chapter Sixteen: Emotional

"Nothing happened yet, since yesterday," Ayako explains, as she flops down on the black chair. I nodded, taking a sip of my tea. John and Masako are together trying to see and exorcise the place.

"Lin, have you find anything good about this place?" I asked turning around to face him, Lin arched back, crossing his arms.

"This place was built five years ago, so it will be a little harder to find background information, if Yasu was here he'll find it faster," Frowning, I stood and walk up to him, placing my hand on his shoulder,

"Lin, you are good, you'll find it soon enough." Nodding, he turns around, and started typing.

Smiling, I glanced back at Ayako, but she wasn't there, raising a brow up, Naru wasn't there, and I felt alone. Rubbing my arm, I sat right back.

As I did, a sudden sleep took over, and the next thing I knew I was sleeping.

* * *

_I felt a hand on my fore-head, slowly opening my eyes, I saw Naru sitting next to me, looking oddly. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked lifting myself up, placing my weight on my fore-arm, _

_Naru frowned nodding no, "Just thinking that's all," Nodding I wrap my arms around his torso, and tighten my hold on him, I felt him go stiff. _

"_Thank you for saving me," I mumbled, he relaxed, as I breathed him in, still like tea. I smiled snuggling in. Naru breathing is soft. _

"_I have to show you the case," letting go, I glanced at his icy blue eyes, as my heart started to pound, this man makes me feel so many emotions at once, and yet I can't help it to fall more in love with him. _

_Nodding, he helped me, "Wait, we aren't in the hallway?" I noticed as I glanced around, it was the same location that I use to meet with Gene. I smiled. _

"_Yeah," Naru mentions snapping his fingers, as he did, the scene change into a regular house on a living room, raising a brow up, I heard running. _

_Turning towards the noise, children about four of them, running towards me? But as they did, they ran pass right through me. _

"_You guys better hide well," I heard a male voice, _

"_You will never find us," I heard one child voice, but I could not see who it was. "Don't worry, hide really well," the male voice echoed, but somehow his voice creep me out. _

_Then the view change, _

"_What was that about?" Naru shrugs, looking down at me, _

"_Oh okay?" I could not understand this, as I did all of a sudden Naru hugs me tightly, I gasp, "Naru?" I asked, as he placed his head on the crook of my neck, "You're going to play," he stated, taking a big breath, I nodded, "You know me to well Naru," he chuckled, actually chuckled, making my heart skip a beat. _

"_Naru did you just chuckled?" he nods, "Just be careful, and anything tell me, I'll fight you against it, but I'll keep an eye on you, no matter what okay," _

_Encircling my arms around him, I placed my side cheek on his shoulder, "Just be careful, this is a dangerous case," _

_I smiled; he cares about me, that's something good, _

_He doesn't let go, but I didn't mind, I just kept hugging him, "Naru, what did your cousin meant about Soul-mate? Who's my soul-mate anyway?"_

_Naru tightens his grip on me, "I'm sorry," but as he said that, he shocked me, giving me a kiss on my fore-head, and pushes me, _

_Making me fall, into a bottomless hole? "Naru!" I yelled, as I did, my eyes snapped open._

* * *

The first thing I saw are two blue eyes hovering over me, "You're awake," he mumbles, wow, flash back anyone?

"Yeah," I mumbled, rubbing my head, as I did, Naru sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at me, I raised a brow up. "Bed?" I asked confused looking around.

"Lin took you here after you passed out, four hours ago," I blinked, "Where were you sleeping?" I asked, raising a brow up. He moved his head pointed towards the chair, "This is my room," he mentions, making my eyes go wide.

"Sorry, I'll get out-of-the-way," I stuttered, shuffling out of bed, but Naru grabs my wrist, "It's okay, tell me what I showed you," stopping my eyes connect with his.

"Um," and then I told him, minus the part he hugged me, and he chuckled, I smiled at the memory, "But you pushed me," I finished, huffing out, Naru blinks at me.

"I push you, I wonder why?" I shrugged, as I got into my knees, and captured again his face, and smiled, "Thank you," I said again but this time in his awaken form,

"For what?" he raised a brow up.

"For always protecting me," and then I kiss his cheek, making him still, and my eyes go wide, and a massive blush appeared on my cheeks, "uh?" I started, but Naru stood, clearing his throat,

"Come, we have a case to solve," nodding, I stood up, as I did the temperature of the room drop, shivering Naru came close to me, and I raised a brow up.

"What's happening?" I asked, all the sudden the lights started to flicker.

Then a cold chill ran down my spine, **"Times up, find us,"** the same voice from yesterday said, but I kept my ground,

"What if I refuse?" I asked, as Naru took my wrist, and a chilling laughter is heard,

"**Then you have to pay the price,"** before I could answer, something took a hold on my foot, "Oh no, not again," I mentioned, as Naru already took a hold on my hand, and then I felt it tug.

I was now flying mid-air holding onto Naru.

"Help me," I begged, as Naru tightens his grip on me, "On the count of three let go," he said, as the tug of the ghost came more hostile,

"No," I adjusted my grip,

"Mai do you trust me?" he asked seriously,

"Yes with all my heart," I answer him; he nods, as he counts to three.

"One," he started, as my heart beats hard,

"Two," my eyes widen in more fear as the grip kept me locked,

"Three," the I let go, "Naru," and with that somehow I landed on Naru arms, making him fall flat on top of the bed, and me on top of him,

"Are you alright?" he asked as I glanced at him, "More or less," I bury my head on his chest crying,

"**No, you are going to play,"** the voice came again, and again took a hold on my ankle, but this time Naru wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. I tighten my grip on him,

"Mai, do the nine cuts," I glanced up, "How?" I panicked, noticing the bed moving under us,

Then all the sudden it stopped,

"What happened?" I asked, still holding into Naru just in case,

"I don't know," Naru admits as he tightens his grip on me.

Then the door opens, "Naru, Mai?" Ayako asks, with raised brow up, "Are you guys sure nothing is going on between you both?"

I blushed burying my face into his chest, "No, we were just attacked," Naru explains, but doesn't move, "Oh honey," Ayako came rushing to my side, but I didn't budge, I couldn't I need Naru now, for some odd reason.

"I can't believe, Mai please answer me,"

I was crying, for some odd reason in many months I haven't cried since the accident, but now I cry from fear itself, and Naru let me cry.

"Just go, I'll take care of it," Naru told Ayako,

Hearing her leave, I glanced up, "Thank you," I mumbled placing my head on top of his chest, "Just let me rest," I mumbled, he doesn't say anything, but I adjusted a little and breathing his sent, just like in the dream world.

"Mai, why are you like this?" he asked me, as I closed my eyes, one because I'm scared, and two I'm becoming addicted to you, but I just said,

"I'm afraid," I told him.

"Afraid of what," I titled my head, watching his blues eyes with interesting, I wiped my tears, "I stained your shirt," I told him,

"Mai tell me what are you afraid of?" I gulped; I think I'm ready,

"I already told you, but I have to tell you sooner or later, please don't hate me," I tighten my grip on him.

"Just tell me," he just said, as I slid more up, placing my head on his shoulder, taking a hold on his hand, taking a big breath.

"Remember months ago, when you returned," Naru nodded, glancing at our laced fingers,

"Well, that night, after our argument, I ran out of the office, and Lin noticed it,"

"I remember," he mentions,

Gulping, "I was cussing at you for being an ass," he kept quiet, so I continue, gulping down,

"I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ended in a dark alley way," Naru stiffens,

"Walking alone, I didn't notice two thugs men, following me, as I made it half way, they whistle at me," I gulped, tighten my grip on him.

Naru didn't say anything, "I promise, I was sad and mad at you, so I turned around, and saw the two guys whistling at me and said some unpleasant things to me," I gulped remembering the way they lusted over me I shivered,

Naru tighten his grip on me.

"I was mad, so mad at everything, at that time I hated men each one, so I cuss at them, calling them names, and such, somehow that pissed them off,"

"Then one of them took me by the hems of my hair, pulling me hard," now shaken hard.

"And then the other came up at front of me, and took a grip on my um bosom," I shiver in discuss, at times I still feel it, Naru arose looking down at me, but kept quiet.

"The…" now I'm crying, "The other guy pointed a knife next to my stomach, and told me to open up,"

"I can't remember what happened next, but I knew that the two guys lay uncounsiuse on the ground and someone was carrying me out, I was zone, they said other things, but it's too horrible to even mention," I cried even more.

"If it was not for Lin, it would've turned out worse, I am so grateful, that he saved me and followed me out, Naru, I'm sorry, I would've run instead I was lashing at them because I was angry at you, and I'm afraid of men, at times I don't act like it, but the flash of the two thugs conversation flash time to time, and I see like other guys are going to do the same to me," I was now shivering.

Naru kept quiet for a few seconds, then stood, I glanced up with teary face.

"Naru?" he kept quiet, but then he screams, shocking me,

"Naru?" I asked again and then he stopped, as I glanced up, I saw tears? Is he crying? Wait,

"Naru nothing happened, I promise, I'm still a virgin, and I." then Naru snapped at me, "Mai are so stupid, why didn't you told me this before, I knew something was up, even questioned Lin about it, but why would you think I'll be mad at you," he questioned, tears, he's crying.

"Naru why are you crying?" I asked, gulping down,

Naru kept quiet as he walked towards his desk, picking up the chair, he slammed it against the wall breaking it into pieces, and I gasp.

"Naru calm down," I never seen this, is this what Soul Naru meant by paying?

As soon he broke the chair, he sat down next to me, running his hands through his hair, "Mai why are you even with me?" he suddenly asked, just as the same as his dream self,

'Because I love you no matter how much I try I can't leave you,' I thought, but my real answer is,

"Because I trust you Naru, and it wasn't your fault, it was mines for not watching where I was going,"

The all mighty Naru had a rough side to, that's surprising, "Go to sleep, I'll keep watch," he just told me, as he stood, I glanced up, "I'm not tired,"

"Well rest, we still have a ghost to catch," he mumbles, looking at the wall. I shakily stood up, and stood on top of the bed, "come here," I told him, he fight it for a second, but did what he is told, I smiled sadly, and then I wrap myself around him.

"Whatever happens Naru, we'll be together as friends and as co-workers, so no matter what, I'll be with you, even if you try to get rid of me, you open a family to me, without you I think I'll go mad from being lonely all the time, and stuff,"

Naru let me hug him, as he buries himself into me, and I smile, kissing the top of his head. "No matter what the future holds, promise me that you won't leave me behind, no matter what," Naru kept quiet, but nods and I smiled.

"Thank you," a miracle, he place his arms around my waist and signed.

"I love you," I mouthed, afraid if I tell him that, he'll reject me.

But in all, I did miss something important, and that I would discover later in my life, something important that he said so low that I did not catch.

* * *

Wow, see, I played it off, look I know Naru is quiet and stuff, he doesn't show too much emotion, but in my story, remember he is being Mai's Guide, and he has no power to control his emotions, thus in his awake form he's changing, at least with Mai, so he show more compassion. What he did not do in the first season.

That's why he reacted like that, and what Mai meant what Soul Naru said I'll make him pay, in other words make awake Naru feel like dirt, like he after being a genius and such couldn't protect Mai, made him feel weak and that made him more confused as well of what Mai told him that's why he acted like that. Because he couldn't control it, human side, a little human, and Mai is changing him from the inside out.

I hope that makes it clear enough. : ) and not yet they're not in a relationship, it will ruin my wonderful plots, plus I like it when their like this, makes it better and their love grows more.


	17. Chapter 17: Ready or not here I come!

Chapter Seventeen: Ready or not here I come!

Waken up, I rubbed my eyes, feeling them puffy and a pain shot on my chin. "Ouch, what happen?" I asked glancing around, and then a terrible headache irrupted into my skull.

"Lie down and drink this," I heard, glancing at the voice, Ayako smiled at me, showing me a glass of water and some pills.

"Naru told me that you cried yourself to sleep, that had to be a powerful ghost," lifting myself up, I took the pills and the glass of water, and drank it down,

"Yeah, it was scary, and thank you," I answer, as the flash back came into my head.

_After I let go of Naru, I got into my knees, eye to eye with Naru, "Just promise me," _

_Naru nodded, "I promise," he mumbled, in his eyes I saw many emotions at once anger, sadness, and most of all hatred towards something also I noticed something, his hands, fisted so tight that his hands became paler than normal. His tears already dried, but his face without any emotion once again. _

"_Why did you scream though?" I raised a brow up, Naru blinks at me, and cleared his throat, "Don't know," he mumbled looking pass me, and raised a brow up. _

"_Lie down," nodding I did, placing the covers over me, and he sat next to me, "Sleep, I'll watch," nodding once again I smiled, _

"_Why are you smiling about?" he asks, while I reach out with my right hand, "I know this isn't us, our normal self," I wiggled my finger, he slowly placed his bigger hand on mines, and my smile broadens. _

"_But, thank you for being there for me," he raised a brow up, "How was I there for you?" _

"_You didn't get mad, and that is a lot," Naru kept watching me, as my heart started to pound again, he then stood up, but I tighten my grip on him, as a blush appeared on my face, "Can.. can you sleep next to me, or until I fell asleep," I gulped, _

_Naru watched the door for a second, as though seeing something but nods, scooting over; I made space for Naru as he awkwardly got on top of the bed, my whole face turned red, why did I just asked that? Oh just kill me now, _

"_Go to sleep," he orders, as he cross his arms raising a brow up. I nodded, placing the blanket under my chin, but kept my eyes open, watching Naru. _

"_What?" he asked, I nodded, "Nothing," I mumbled, and with that, I fell asleep, _

_In my dreams, just a dream my first normal dream in months, Naru hold me tight, and gave me a soft kiss on my lips, telling me that he loves me, and will always protect me, no matter what, only if that dream would be real. _

That was odd, touching my lips, my lips felt hot for some odd reason, shrugging it off, I stood up, and got dress used the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

* * *

Masako sat on the chair, talking to Isabel, as I entered the base.

"Morning," I bowed, as Ayako came right behind me. "Morning Mai," Isabel greeted waving her hand, I smile at her.

As I did, Masako cleared her throat, "Now that the group is here, I have felt three spirits, children, but one of them are not what they seem,"

I shivered at that, as Ayako nodded, and Lin blinks,

"Where's John?" I asked sitting down, finding food on the table, so I enjoyed, "He's with Naru," just hearing his name, makes my heart jump, but I nodded,

As I kept eating, John and Naru came in, talking about something, I smiled, "Hi John," I smiled, waving at him, he smiled back, and sat next to me, "Here," I mumbled, taking a piece of kiwi and placed it in his mouth.

He chewing his kiwi, he started to laugh, "What?" I asked while taking a bite of my kiwi, "You have rice all over your face," he stated, using his hands and wipe the food out around my mouth and I laugh, "Well thank you young gentlemen," I bowed, and he laugh as well.

A clear of the throat is heard, making me and John glance at Naru, he seems mad, (How can I tell?)

"Since Ms. Hara already told you all you what we are dealing, I want Brown-san to be prepare," John nodded, as Isabel stood,

"Well, I'm leaving now, and Mai, when you finish with the case, come see me, before you leave with Joker over here," I laughed at that, "Nice zing, okay," I smiled at her, she came up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek,

"I'll see you," she bowed down to everyone and left, as I stood up feeling full, "Well, who wants tea," I asked, as John stood, "I'll go with you," nodding I started to head out, John shivered,

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out for John, but he nods, "Nothing, just got the chills," I frowned, taking the turn, but then Goose bumps started to form around my arm.

"Mai," I heard John. Turning back, John looks frighten, "John what is wrong?" I asked, taking a step forward,

"**I told you, you will pay," **my eyes widen at the voice, my heart pounding hard, "John run," I screamed, but then John eyes widen, "Mai watch out," as I felt a hand on my fore-head, **"Now let's play,"** as it said that, I noticed the gang running towards us, thank you cameras, but my eyes really shot open when the thing went behind John,

"JOHN, WATCH OUT!" I screamed, but too late, John is being dragged away, and somehow I snapped away from the grasp and ran towards him, to have the gang come right next to me, Naru running faster than I.

By some means I came into step next to him, but as I did, I felt something grab a hold on my ankle, "No you don't, then it will be too easy to find him," then I screamed, as the thing dragged me backwards, Ayako and Masako glanced back at me, "MAI!" as my eyes widen more, and the thing pulled me away from the group,

"**Why not have fun,"** then the next thing I knew I was up in the air once again, being slammed against the roof ceiling, making me go huff, and I stayed there,

"Mai," I heard, wobbly looking down, I saw the gang, even Naru, and no John, as tears ran down my eyes, the thing took a hold on my neck, **"Now, please play, count to a ten, when so, go look after your friend Mai, if not then," i**t took a good hold of my stomach, as though its hands went inside and touching my guts, making me scream,

"AHHH," I screamed in pain, **"We'll be doing that to your boyfriend over there," **then it let's go of me, making me fall down painfully into the ground, painfully hitting my chin again, and legs.

"Mai are you okay?" Ayako asks, as I felt everyone surround me, but I knew what I had to do, without answering her, I lower my face, covering my eyes, still crying, taking a breath, I started counting,

"ONE," my voice shook,

"TWO,"

"Mai what are you doing, John disappeared and your hurt, why are you counting," I hear Masako ask, but I ignored her,

"THREE, FOUR, FIVE," I continued, as my sobs got deeper and deeper, I felt a hand on my shoulder, "What did that thing told you to do?" Ayako asked, "SIX, SEVEN,"

I continue, "Mai answer us," Ayako voice sounded desperate, I needed to save John and protect Naru, that is all I knew. My sobs did not even let up as I finish my counting,

"EIGHT, NINE," I felt a touch on my shoulder again, I recognized it, Lins, but I still ignored it,

Then my cries stopped, as I sniff, "TEN, READY OR NOT, HERE I COME, MY LITTLE SWEATHEARTS," my voice darkens, but not mines in a way.

"Mai?" I heard but I snatched the hand away and started to run, "Where, you damn bastard, show me!" I yelled, opening one room closet, finding nothing,

"Give me back John!" I yelled, but as I did, I felt two hands above my shoulders, "**Good, let's play,"** the gang came up to me, but I smiled, "Lets," Then the hands went away, making me a bit dizzy,

"Mai, what the hell?" Ayako snapped at me, as I turned my head, and I smiled, "Don't you see, the children want to play with mama," Ayako raised a brow up.

"Mama? Who's the mama?" I glanced down the hallway, "Well, let's find out, shall we?" I tilted my head and yelled,

"Mama is coming, better hide really well, before she finds you,"

"Go back to base, I will go with Mai," the gang nodded giving me an odd look, watching them head towards base, I took Naru hands, "You're going to help, goodie, the children will be happy, but let's hurry before John awakens," taking Naru down the hallway,

"Mai, do you know where's Brown-san," I stopped at my tracks, and touched my lips, "Um, nope, but a mother intuition is never wrong, I will find them before their nap time,"

"How many children," Naru played along, as I smiled at him, "Three, two twins and the youngest of five," Naru nodded, "Oh, and what is your name?" I blinked but then giggled, stopping at front of him.

"You're so silly Noll, did you forgot my name?" he nods, as I glanced at our joined hands. "How can you forget your own wife name, shame on you," Naru shrugs,

"Fine, you're never fun, my name is Ina of course," I told him, for some odd reason Naru seems confused,

"How do you know my name?" he asked, as I started to trace little circles on top of his hand, "That's a secret silly, if I told you, then she will remember, and we cannot have spoilers now, do we, Gene has not told you everything has he, no because of the rules, but oh well, come let's find my children before John awakens." Then I started drag him,

Going up the stairs, my heart started to pound hard, really hard, "Oh where or where can my children be," I asked, looking around the hallway, on the second floor, as Naru stood next to me. I heard giggling,

"I brought Noll here; do you want to meet him?" I asked, as I patted his arm.

"No," we heard,

"Oh, but he's nice, and loves mommy really much," I told them, as my heart jumped, from the mention.

"No, he'll hurt mommy likes the other," I froze at their words. "No honey, he will not, can you return the nice man, he is mommy friend, " The child whispers, "No, we want you to keep playing," one child argued, "Okay, we will keep playing,"

As we kept walking, I took a tight hold on Naru, "Why did you say wife? Mai is not married to me," he questions, as I giggled,

"You do not know her pretty well, and yet you want to protect her, I saw what you did last night," I felt him go rigid,

"I do not know what you mean," I giggled, "so innocent, that is why I like, please take good care of her, she will need it soon, she will need you the most, when," but I cut off as I glanced at a corner covered by the shadows, and I smiled,

"Oh where oh where can my little three pigs be?" I sang, as I walked towards the shadows, and I heard giggling,

"Find you," I smiled, to revealed three innocent children from my dreams, with black hair, and looked oddly dressed, ripped cloths?

"Oh Daddy was mean again?" I kneeled, patting their heads, they nodded, "He took the nice man, he want's Mai, please do not let him hurt her, she is kind like you mommy," they all said in union, and I smiled, "Don't worry, I will not but I really need the friend back, she is sad about it, and worries that her boyfriend wills get harmed," The three children giggled,

"Oh so he is the one, he is dreamy," the girl in my right said with dreamy eyes, and I giggle, tilting my head, I raised a brow up, watching Naru, his expression seems blank, not knowing how to react, "Yes he is, do you think he will be a good father?" the little ones nodded,

"Better than daddy," I frowned, "Yeah, can you tell me where's John at?"

The three children look at one another and then at me, "Sorry mama, but daddy said that he still wants to play,"

"Honey, cover your ears," they all nodded by giggling, "Mommy is going to cuss," but covered their ears, as I smiled,

(Explicate language from Ghost/Mai, warning, )

"If you hear me, then hear this, you son of a b….. This is why I hate you, you f…ass h…m…f,… I hope you rot in hell as soon they do exorcism on your sorry ass," I gasped, clapping my hands, I turned towards the children,

"Do me a favor, when you see daddy, play shadow games, okay, so I can get John back," the children nodded, then they disappeared, turning to Naru I smiled again.

He seems rather amuse and shocked in a way, I smiled, I wrapped my arms around him, and took in a big breath.

"And do not worry, I block some of her memories, so she won't remember, I think you should tell her, and that was sweet," then I placed my lips against his, giving him a small peck,

"That's my way to thank you for helping us, and she has her own way to thank you, but I don't want to ruin her real first kiss, so better catch," and before I knew everything black out.

* * *

Okay, so thank you for the last chapter review, and I didn't express much of Naru emotions because at that time the one who's describing it is Mai, but she didn't saw it all, there was more expression on Naru it just that he hide it from her, and he was fighting his human emotions, (Wow, he sound robotic) and I tried to keep him in character, so it was hard to write. Don't worry, that's not the last, which was just a taste. : ) Take care


	18. Case Five: Into the Silence

Case Five: Into the Silence

Chapter Eighteen: Torture of the Shadows

"Ahh," I screamed, as I felt a whip on my back, "I told you to play you bitch," I heard a male voice, tears running down my cheeks, oh god, how did I ended here?

"You cursed me out, and called me all these name, huh, you think your something," another whipping, on my back, making me cry out loud. "St…op itt," I cried out, as I felt a warm liquid, I could not move, and I wanted Naru.

"Now, try to find your friend, and don't call me names no more," another whip on my back,

Then he grabs me by my hair pulling me back, his eyes black no soul, my heart stopped, and he smiled evil to me,

"Soon you'll find him, and you'll be mines," and with that he hit my back after letting go, I screamed.

* * *

"Oh my god, Mai," I heard as I snapped my eyes open, I gasped in pain, feeling something warm on my back,

"Get me my first aid kit now," I heard Ayako demand, as I tried to move, it hurts, "What happen?" noticing my voice cracked,

"Mai you were yelling bloody murder, as soon we placed you down on your bed, your body ached down to the mattress, and you were just crying," Ayako explains as I cried even more.

"Mai what happen?" Naru appeared behind Ayako, as he sat on the open gap. "The man he was whipping me, because I cuss him out or something, I don't even know him, and he has John captured,"

I cried, as I moved slowly only to cry in pain,

"Don't move Mai, you are bleeding too much, let me see if is bad, we have to send you the hospital." I nodded,

"No, until we save John," I argued, as Lin came in with the first aid-kit.

"Leave now," Ayako order, making everyone leave, but Naru did not budge, "I'm her boss," Naru order but Ayako wouldn't hear it,

"I do not care if your Santa Claus himself, you are a guy and she is a girl, leave," but I nodded, "I do not care, just do it Ayako, it's alright, I do not mind," Ayako glanced at Naru but signed in defeat.

"At times you two act more like a married old couple," giving a small laugh I glanced at her, "We do, don't we," as she lifted my shirt, making me wince in pain. "Sorry honey," I noticed Naru moving of place, and sat on the other side of me,

"How does it look?" I cried,

"Not bad but deep, it's bleeding but not as bad for blood lose,"

Ayako explained, as she undid my bra.

"Okay this is going to sting," nodding, she started to wipe with a wipe, only for me to whine in pain, clenching into the quilts, then I felt a hand on top of mines, glancing with teary eyes, it was Naru hands, I gave him a sad smile.

And for the last ten minus we hold hands, without Ayako noticing since she was busy with disinfecting my back. Naru kept his hand really secure, and gave me some odd look, which I didn't understand a lot. I just wonder how he didn't walk away from all that screaming.

"There just do not move too much, and you would not be able to sit in your back for a couple of weeks, I'll write you a note to school for next week," I nodded, as Naru let's go of my hand.

"We'll find John so don't worry, sleep okay, I'll bring some meds," nodding she gave me a kiss on my fore-head and glanced at Naru. "Keep an eye on her, don't let no one enter," Naru nodded, as Ayako left,

"Thanks," I mumbled turning my head towards him, once again, he frowned, "I need you off the case," my eyes widen, "Why?" Naru crossing his arms,

"Do you really have to ask Mai, or do you not felt what just happened to you," I frowned, gasping in pain as I moved a little, that man sure did a number on my back.

"It's okay, plus you warned me about this before," he raised a brow up, "I did, and you did not bother to tell me," he's getting upset, Taking his hand; I smooth the top of his fingers.

"Naru, I have to search and find John, he's like a big brother to me, no matter what, I do love him, as a brother Naru, he's been there for me, in the worst and the good just like the others,"

Naru kept quiet, "Then you don't leave my sight for no reason, got that," I nodded, and smiled, "Fine, I have to use the bathroom, can you help me?" Naru raised a brow up.

"Doctor orders not to get you up,"

"Yes, but it's not the doctors bladder that is about to explode is it, get me to a bathroom now Naru," I order, as he signed, slowly he stood me up, I winced a lot.

After finally got me into my own two feet, we went towards the door next to the closet, I raised a brow up.

"The bathroom Mai," I nodded, "Oh," feeling a sweat drop, slowly opening the door, I smiled, as we got in, I blushed, "Um, not a really good idea, is it?" I mumbled, now really blushing, since I need to put my pants down, and I can't even bend without feeling hurt.

"You think?" Naru snapped, as he cleared his throat, "Um, is Ayako back?" Naru poked his head out and nodded no.

"I really; really have to use the bathroom Naru, just put my pants down, just close your eyes, okay," Naru blinks at me, "Or I'll pee on myself, and there is a big problem,"

I can almost feel it coming out. Naru signed, "Fine," Closing his eyes, he bends down, and did my bottom and zipper, and grabs my side, and pulls down my pants and panties, I blushed, as he stood up, "Hurry up, I'll be waiting outside," he said rashly and left, I felt myself blush even more, and slowly but surely I did my business.

* * *

Luckily Ayako came back surely after that embarrassing moment, Ayako helped me, and then she yelled at me from being irresponsible with my health. as well, helped me get into clean cloths, and bran new sheets.

She left an hour later, leaving Naru with me, since she had to attend some other things, and Naru will take the case in my room, since he had his laptop with him, if anything Lin would come.

"I'm bored," I wined, as I lay on my stomach watching Naru type next to me. "Then sleep," he tells me,

"Is that your answer to everything, sleep," I snapped lifting my head, "That's good for you," he explains, making me irritated, "Then I'm no good for nothing is that what you're trying to say?"

"No, you're implying that, I'm just said it's good for you," was all he said, I frowned, placing my head deeper into the pillow, and breathed in.

"Fine, whatever, but where can John be?" I mumbled, closing my eyes, as I did, a sudden though rushed into my mind, what Isabel told me,

"Naru," I snapped my head, wincing in pain, "What?" he asked glancing down at me.

"Attic, we haven't checked there, maybe there is where John is at, and maybe that's why I keep getting slammed into the roof, Naru placed his computer down and stood,

"Are you sure?" I nodded, "No, but it doesn't…" but my eyes widen in fear as a sudden cold wind blew by.

"**Well damn, you found me,"** the cold chilling voice echoed down at us, Naru came to my side, but it was too late, as the damn ankle grabbing thing took a hold on me.

"**Lover boy, say goodbye to her,"** and with that, I was roughly pulled away from Naru, as the door slams open taking me out, I felt like a rag doll.

"Naru!" I yelled as the thing kept going faster and Naru running after me, then it stopped in mid-way, as I heard a blessing, a familiar voice. Turning my head, I saw John; he seems unharmed, unlike me,

As he kept going with the blessing the evil man started to scream in pain making me scream as well, "Mai!" I heard behind me, but the thing is burning my ankle.

"Hurry John," I begged clenching into my chest, and then an image started to play on my head,

"Hide well my children," I heard a male voice, as the children hide, a man with black curly hair, chubby, and dark eyes came into view, shaking, I gasp. "

"I could not find them, they are dead because of me, they die in the fire because of me," he started going insane, "If someone plays with me, I can find the children," he said, as his appearance went insane,

"Really, I never hurt her, I love her," he started to hit his head rather painfully, as time went, he went insane, thus creating this thing that is after me.

Then the vision died, as I screamed, "Mai, are you alright, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, I became lost," John came to my aid, as I glanced up, and tears run down my cheeks. "John, you're okay," I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his torso. He patted my back softly. "Thanks, for finding me," I nodded, and everything went black.

"Well, no more ghosts, and the children and mother moved on, when John got rid of the evil man," Ayako explained, as we stood at front of the gate the next day. I was stiff everything hurts, only when I walk, it doesn't hurt, I can't even lift or use the bathroom, it will take few days.

Luckily my ankle didn't suffer anything, only a slight burn,

"What killed them?" I asked, "Lin told us that the husband Mr. Hira use to abuse his wife and children, so on the night of their death, they were playing hide and seek, but the father fell asleep, while smoking and forgot to look for the children, and he wife was sleeping in her bedroom, so you know the cigar cause fire, and such, causing all the deaths, and since he went into a deep denial he turned into a monster,"

I frowned, "That's sad,"

"How did John get away?"

"Easy the children kept their father busy playing shadow, and kept it away from him, but as soon you said attic, Brown-san explained that the door slammed open, thus his chance." Naru ended, as I nodded.

"Oh, okay, no more cases until I heal completely," I argue, Isabel appeared next to Naru and smiled.

"Hey, I have something to discuss with you," nodding, I walked slowly towards her, as Naru raised a brow up.

As we got away from the others, Isabel took a hold of my hands. "Thank you so much, I couldn't tell you since that stupid ghost kept messing with me, either way thanks you, I'm owe you," nodding I smiled, "Nah, it's okay,"

She frowns, "I read the cards, and it tells me something terrible is going to pass into your life," I raised a brow up. "Um, more terrible than this?" she nods,

"No, death Mai, someone close to you is going to die soon," I froze at her words, no, not again,

"How do I stop it?" she smiled, "Oh, there's a way, but I don't understand it very well, I got the card of juggler, something about balancing, trying to figure it out, before time runs out, just keep your eyes and ears open." I nodded.

"Okay, and do you know who is going to die?" She nodded no, "It's unclear and odd, because it keeps showing multiples death from the same person, but either way, if you need my help just call me, Noll has my phone number," I nodded, but then raised a brow up.

"Hey, why is Naru cold towards your family?"

She chuckled, "Oh, he's like that to everyone, beside you, but the real reason is that he and my dad has a war going on, they are in competition about the smartest of out of the family, I still don't get it," I glanced at Naru, so he was so serious for nothing.

Then I started to laugh, "He was all serious and stuff," I laugh even louder taking a hold of my stomach.

"Yes, that's men for you," I wiped away my tears, and smiled, "Thanks I needed that," she smiled again giving me a kiss on my cheek,

"I'll see you soon and thank you again,"

"No problem, it was a pleasure to meet you," and with that we separated,

Walking up towards the gang, I smiled, "Well are you ready?" I nodded, as I glanced at Naru, pay back from stealing my rose lasts time.

"Hey Naru," I act all innocent bashing my eyelashes, he cleared his throat.

"What?" he asked, as I smiled evilly.

"Who is winning, you are your uncle," I asked aloud making everyone look at us,

"Mai, what are you talking?" then I smiled, "Well, I hope the best genius wins," and with that, slowly I left laughing hard,

"Men are so stupid when it comes with their egos," I yelled, as I heard the gang asks Naru many questions behind me, and I just left laughing,

"Pay back is sweet,"

* * *

Ah, I hope this case was clear. : )


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the 50th

Chapter Nineteen: Back to the 50th

_I was running, running towards the forest, my heart beating hard, barefooted, I've started to get painful splinters as my heart beats faster and faster. _

"_Don't run, I just want to hear you sing, sing for me," I heard, my body sweaty from running, I could not run anymore, my body aching for a rest but I push myself, deeper into the forest, I knew I had to keep going. _

"_No matters where you go, I will find you and hear you sing," the voice kept insisting, and I knew if I stop I would get to see the next day. _

_But as I kept going, I didn't saw a small log at front of me, causing me to hit it painfully with my right leg, and making me fall into my face, I felt like a slow motion picture, the voice was right behind me, _

"_Found you!" it said, and then he pulled my hair, my eyes widen feeling the tip of the knife on my throat, and the only thing I did is scream. _

* * *

"Mai wake up," I heard, as I felt my body jolting. Snapping my eyes open, I saw Naru and Lin watching me Lin gave me a concern stare.

"What happen?" he asked me, as I hiss in pain on my right leg. "It hurts," I patted painfully, it's been a month since our last case, and Naru have not taken no more cases since then. And luckily my back healed completely only left minor scars, and I can move better than before.

"Where?" Lin asked, as he came around my desk, and kneeled at front of me, I frowned,

"Why did you fell asleep in the middle of your work?" Naru asked raising a brow up, I frowned, as the pain multiplied,

"I did not sleep well last night, that stupid cry keeps me awake, so sorry I haven't been the best employer," I snapped, as I pointed where my pain is coming from.

Lin eyes travel and raised a brow up, "Have you been running?" I blinked noticing where he was looking; my foot looks black and blue, swollen.

"No, but I was dreaming about running," I admitted, as Lin raised a brow up. "You dreamt it," I nodded, as a sudden chill ran down my spine.

"What was the dream about?" Naru asked, as he left towards the kitchen net. Blinking, I touched my chin.

"I don't remember much, but I know but I knew I was afraid, really scared, and, oh yeah there was this voice, it wanted my voice, or something like that," Naru appeared again, with a bag of ice.

"Press this firmly on your foot," Nodding I took the bag, and thank him, since our little discussion, Naru have been a little nicer, just a little.

As we were about to continue to talk, the door opened, revealing a costumer, glancing back, a girl about her late teens or early twenties came, with black short hair, and green eyes, same size as me, and pale.

"Can you help?" smiling at her, but something stopped me, as she glanced at Naru, I gulped.

"I know this sound crazy, but my mother's studio is haunted by a ghost." I frowned, as she kept looking at Naru.

"My name is Raila Takashi," I nodded; as I presented myself and the Lin as well as Naru, but I noticed she didn't stop looking at Naru.

Naru mentions to sit on the couch.

"Lin bring tea," he orders, my heart tightens, "No I get it," I pleaded, getting up, only to wince in pain as my foot contacted the floor, luckily Lin did not move yet, and cached me, I blush.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I sat right back down.

"So, tell us your experience?" Naru asked right away, as I stare at them. The girl is shaken a bit. "Oh, my mother bought the place five years ago, it's a dance studio, built in the 1920, and always been a place for dancing."

Naru nodded, writing it down, as I kept watching.

"I do not know, the haunting started about six months ago," Naru raised a brow up. "What was the recent activity you and your mother placed on the dance studio?" She raised a brow up.

"Um, well, nothing new, oh yeah, singing, we placed a new room for singing, and since then, the paranormal things started to happen, at first we though because it was an old building, but lately it is becoming more scary, like at night we hear music playing, but odd music, like fifty music, people talking and laughing, and then we hear singing, but it's muffled."

"Has anyone been attacked or touch?" Naru asked, as Lin walked in, he placed the two hot mugs at front of Naru and Raila, the walked up to me, and gave it to me, with a small smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I took the tea, and started to drink,

"Yes, my mother she keeps getting touch and having nightmares," Naru nodded, "Anything else what about the clients?"

"Yes, at times they see extras people in class, or they get touch or their hair tugged." Naru nodded, as the girl smiled dreamily at him, I raised a brow up,

"Give us a base, and we will be there tomorrow, at ten," the girl nodded, taking a sip of her tea, and stood, "Leave your information with my assistant," She nodded, going up to Lin, but I cleared my throat,

"No, I am his assistant," she raised a brow up, "You are? Aren't' you to young? And apparently you can't manage to well," I blinked, "Excuse me?" I raised brow up, from her rude comment,

"Obviously you cannot even take care of yourself, how can you take care of your boss," oh I felt my hand twitch.

"Can you…just.. give… me … your in..formation," oh how I sounded like a robot.

"Fine, but between you and me, he is hot and I want him," she says, as she writes the information down on my sticky note, I gave her, with my red pen.

"Have a nice day," I waved, as she leaves, and I stood up,

"And I hope that ghost tortures you like it does to me, you little brat," I yelled as I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down Mai," turning around, I blushed, as Lin and Naru stood watching me.

"Is that how you treat the clients?" Naru asked raised brow up, I frowned, "But she…" but Naru cleared his throat. "No buts Mai, you know better, go and finish the papers; Lin will take you to the hospital later to get you crouches,"

Nodding I place my hands on my lap, I frowned.

"No fair, she was the one that insulted me," and with that I continued to work.

* * *

"Wow, this looks amazing," Bou-san gapes, as we stood inside the dance studio, huge, with mirrors all over, and wooden floor, as well a stage. I smiled.

"Oh this is so cool," I explained taking a good grip on my crouches, Lin took me yesterday after work, the doctor says that nothing is broken, just swollen since I 'fell'

"Well, base is my mother office, since it's the largest room, this is the hot spot, the other rooms not so much, so if anything let me know," Raila mentions, as she placed her two hands on her waist.

"Thanks," Ayako mentions, as she bows; I gave her the death glare,

"Can we see your mother?" Naru asked, as he placed his hands on his pockets, looking handsome now, Raila blushed,

"Oh, she's in a business meeting, you'll meet her tomorrow," Naru nodded, glancing around, "So only this spot, are you sure?" Raila nodded, and smiles, "Yeah, base is this way," she waved her hands, as Bou-san and Ayako went behind her, I stood in place,

"Aren't you are coming?" Ayako asked, as Lin stood next to me, "No, go ahead,"

She nodded, as she left. "Lin, thank you for yesterday," he raised a brow up, looking around, "You said that already Mai, is no bother, since I'm used to it,"

Blushing from embarrassment, I walked towards the stage, and sat on the stage, placing the crouches besides me, "I told Naru," I stated as he sat next to me.

"I gather that much, since the last case I got a mouthful," I raised a brow up, "You did?" he nods,

"That guy really cares about you Mai, never doubt that," Leaning my head on his arm, I smiled, "In a way I know, but at times he makes it hard just to believe," Lin chuckled, lifting my head, I raised a brow up.

"What?" he signed.

"You two are so much alike," I frowned, "What do you mean," he nods, "Oh, do not worry about it, I am just glad you told him, he was barking behind my back to tell him, since he told me he overheard the conversation with Bou-san and you."  
I froze,

"He did?"

"Yeah, you have no idea how much lecture I had to go through," I took a hold of his arm, and bury my face in his arm, "I'm sorry, I was afraid, he'll get mad at me," Lin signed, as he glances down at me.

"Mai, I know how fearful you were, I seen it, but you should never be afraid to tell things to Noll, he's very comprehensive, even if he doesn't show it," nodding, I smiled.

"I owe you so much," Lin patted my head. "Nah, just be yourself, that's all," I giggled,

"Is this normal behavior when you guys are working?" I heard a familiar, glancing up, Raila cross arms with a lifted brow up. Naru stood next to her; he seems stiff for some odd reason.

"Mai come with me, Lin set up the cameras," Raila frowned even more, "If I was the boss, I would fire them," I blinked, Naru glanced down at her,

"Well you're not," was all he said, as he came up to me, and I raised a brow up, "Hurry, I don't pay you to sit around,"

"I was resting, since my leg hurts," Naru blinks, but Lin stood. "I'll be at base, setting up,"

Standing up, I took my crouches, and headed out, Naru right next to me, but Raila cleared her throat,

"I'll be out for a few hours, if anything just call me," she bows, while I nodded, but she gave me a dark look.

"I'll keep it in mind," was all Naru said, as we walk pass her, but as doing so, she stick out her right foot, making me trip over her, I fell dropping my crouches, and hitting my knee,

"Ouch," I cried, in pain, she covered her mouth with her hand, Naru bend down, "Stupid," he mumbles, as he helped me up, I felt my heart jump from the touch, since we haven't been to talkative since last case. But then glanced at the girl,

"You did that in purpose," I argued, but she gave her innocent eyes, "No, how can I if I was here all the time." She mentions as I noticed her moved from where she was really.

"You.." but Naru cleared his throat, and that girl left, leaving us alone.

"Come," as I stood, he gave me my crouches, and I started to walk, only to wince in pain, but then as we kept stood next to the brown door, I started to hear music, old music, but a bit with jazz to it, I raised a brow up.

Turning around, everything changed; there were lots of people, dress in those 50th clothes oiled hair, and skinny jeans, those flimsy dresses that puffed everywhere. I raised a brow up.

"Naru," I asked, but turning towards him, he seems a bit surprise as his cloths change wearing skinny blue jeans, with a leather black Jacket, and his hair oiled up, into a side comb.

"Well, this is quite interesting," I mumbled, as he glanced at me, "I can say the same," he pointed out, as I glanced down at myself, I was wearing a black dress, a little ripped on the side, with somewhat high heels, and I was wearing low-cut, revealing some cleavage. Touching my hair, it was in that weird twist thing, they had back in the day.

"I thought we finish with this," I groaned,

"Hey hot lips, come to the stage," I heard, someone say, as I glanced at the voice, it was Lin?

"Lin?" I asked with mouth open, as he wore a tux, "Did you just call me hot lips?" I asked as Naru raised a brow up.

"Yeah, that's what everyone calls you toots, come, sing, it's your turn, unless your husband is envious to let every male in this room hears her angelic voice," I froze; I am tone death?

"Just go to stage, everyone is waiting," I glanced at Naru,

"Go ahead," he mentions as he takes my arm, escorting me, and with that I ascended towards the stage.

* * *

Okay, so I like some 50 stuff, and many old things, so next chapter Mai is going to sing, I wonder how Naru will react? Bwhahahahaah,

And wow, Lin talking like that, weird,


	20. Chapter 20: Fever of Silence

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost hunt, or this old song 'Fever', I just needed for this chap. That's all. But I got the short version, since I heard from Charmed a couple of years back, and I thought it will go nice with this case. : ) but this song is originated on 1956, so yeah. And I like this song, and goes with Naru and Mai. I'm evil….

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Fever of Silence

Gulping heavily I took a firm hold on Naru, "I do not want to sing," I told him, as he glances down at me,

"This is a memory, you have to,"

"That's not fair," I mumbled, as I lifted my dress up, and went up stage; luckily in this body my foot doesn't hurt.

Heading into the center stage, I rubbed my hands together nervously, as Naru stood at front of the crowed, cross arms lifting a brow up, watching me.

"Well, good evening," I said shyly, into the old microphones shaped box and silver.

"Sing to us, hot lips," someone in the audience yells, I frowned, "Um okay," I have no idea of what to sing or do, but then two guys, wearing snazzy cloths came behind me, and winked at me. I blinked.

"This is a song not yet released here, but it's popular in other places, it's called Fever, and I dedicate this song to my husband," I blinked as a blush surface oh god, this is not happening; and I never even heard that song before.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, as the drums started to play, and the cello, and somehow I felt myself and at the same time wasn't me; I moved my shoulders, as with the beat slow and paste, as one of the guys started to snapped their fingers with the song.

My voice started low, and then I felt it, moving my arms up really passionately.

Never know how much I love you

Never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me

I get a fever that's so hard to bear (I moved my arms slowly through my body)

You give me fever, when you kiss me

Fever when you hold me tight

Fever in the mornin', a fever all through the night

(Then I pointed at Naru, moving my body passionately, and my voice sounded American.)

Now you've listened to my story (Taking a hold of the microphone)

Here's the point that I have made

Chicks were born to give you fever

Fever if you live and learn

Fever till you sizzle

Oh what a lovely way to burn

What a lovely way to burn

What a lovely way to burn

And what a lovely way to burn

Repeated the last lines, with my voice lowered, even for me it sounded sexy. Odd.

The crowd cheered, as I blushed, noticing Naru intense stare, making my heart jump, as I kept staring, I didn't notice the crowd left, leaving me and Naru staring at one another.

Then it hit me, a pain on my foot, "Ah," I whined, dropping into the floor. Naru came up using the stairs, and kneeled down.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, taking a look at Naru, then my face burst into flames, "I cannot believe I just did that," I mumbled covering my face.

"Let's go," was all Naru, picking me up (Bridal style,) as I cover my face, "Um, did I do well though?" I asked Naru.

"Yes," was all his answer, but noticing something odd, his breathing was short, and his heart was pounding hard against his chest?

"Naru are you okay?" I asked, as he left the studio, he cleared his throat, "Yes," was all he said again.

I blinked, as we reached the base, a huge office space again, with a small couch, Naru placed me down, and turned around, noticing Ayako raising a brow up.

"What happen?" I covered my face, "If you only knew," I mumbled afraid to look at Naru. I cannot believe I just sang that and move like that at front of Naru,

"Mai are you alright?" I heard, lifting my head, Naru left, he was not in base anymore, I frowned, "I scared him off," I felt sad, I knew I shouldn't have done it.

But little did I know that Naru went to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

_I did not know what to do; I just knew the tip of the knife on my neck once again._

_ "Now that you sang, your voice is mines," and the next thing I knew the strange thing forced open my mouth and cut of my tongue with great pain, blood spilling out. _

I gasp for air, as I awoke from what it looks like continuation the dream, and my mouth hurts, my tongue, I felt it, and then tears ran down my cheeks.

"Mai, what happen," I heard, glancing up, I was in base, Lin, Ayako and Naru stared at me, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, my eyes widens.

"Mai?" I heard again, but tears now rolling down my cheeks. "Calm down Mai, and explain," Ayako stated again, but I could not I was trashing around trying to find my voice.

"Mai?" Lin spoke as I glanced at him with teary eyes. Touching my throat, I could not speak at all.

"Mai can you answer me?" I nodded no,

Then in the back of my head, I heard, "Now your voice is mines," making my eyes go even wider than before, and panic seeped in.

Standing up, I crashed down once again on the floor from the pain that shot through me, "Mai!" I heard someone, I glanced up, pointing into my throat, Ayako helped me up, as Naru stood next to me,

"Okay, tells us slowly," I blinked as tears kept coming down, slowly I took Naru hands and placed them on my neck, he raised a brow up.

'Please, hear me out, I can't talk,' I begged with my eyes, "You can't speak?" I nodded, 'thank you for being genius,' I thought, as I bury my head on his shoulder, as he sat next to me, and I started to cry.

"Wait, how she cannot speak?" Ayako asked while patting my back, after she sat next to me.

I glanced up, and took out my tongue.

"Mai, why are you being rude to Naru," Ayako asked as I nodded no.

I use my fingers and did a scissors cut, to show that the thing cut of my tongue at least in my dream.

"You dreamt that someone cut your tongue out?" I nodded, patting his shoulder, leaning back to his shoulder, calming down a bit,

"Well, this seems new," Ayako suggested, as I moved my head raising a brow up.

"What is?" Naru asked, she cross her arms, "That your dreams, you're being effected by it, in real terms." I nodded, as I glanced at Naru, he seems thinking hard.

"I need you and Bou-san to run the place, Ms. Hara will only come for today," Ayako nodded standing up, heading out.

"Lin, try to find out what happen in the last decade any death reports and such," Lin nodded, as I took his arm, finally calmed down,

"Just lay down," I frowned, I wanted to speak, at least let him visit me in my dreams.

Nodding, I lie down, only to have the door open, showing our favorite client overall wild world, (See, how sarcastic I am, I mean polite I am towards her.)

"It's terrible," she cried, wiping the tears out of her eyes, I raised a brow up. Naru stood, raising a brow up.

"What happened?" he asked as she ran towards him, "I saw the ghost, he just showed himself to me, saying he got the voice or something like that," I froze at her words, then I stood taking my crouches, and started to walk out, but Naru took a hold on my arm.

"No, sit right back down," his voice seems stern. I raised a brow up nodding down. 'I have to find out why,' Naru raised a brow up.

"No you do not we will figure it out," I raised a brow up, 'Did he just read my thoughts?'

Naru blinks at me, "Ms. Takashi, go with Lin and explain to him, I have matters to attend, come Mai," before Raila could say anything, Naru headed out, I frowned, but followed him out.

* * *

'I wonder what he is thinking,' I thought, as we stood outside next to the building. "I'm thinking how the hell I can read your thoughts," I froze at his words.

'Are you sure?'

"Yes Mai, just be careful what you think, maybe because I am your spirit guide, somehow loosing your voice gave me the ability to hear your thoughts." I took in a big breath.

'Aren't we a couple of freaks,' I laugh without humor.

"Well, we'll keep this a secret, we'll try to finish this case soon as possible, so your voice can return," Naru cleared his throat, and placed his hands inside his pockets.

Nodding, I glanced at him, and a blush appeared on my face, 'Um, okay,' Naru blinks but then turned his head, "Let's go in,"

As I did, Naru kept glancing at me, with a questionable face either way. I knew that everything will turn out good, when I'm with him.

* * *

What you guys thought? About Mai singing, if you want to hear the song, go to YouTube, and type Fever 1956, if you want to get a feel of the song, with Mai singing.


	21. Chapter 21: A Silent Scream

I am going to do Naru point of view, for a couple of chapters, so for the time being this is half of Mai's then switched to Naru, and staying with Naru until further noticed.

I'll try my best to capture him, I doubt it though. I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: A Silent Scream

"Well, nothing is going on now," Bou-san explains as Naru and I walked into the dance room, I frowned, looking around,

"Naru," Ayako waves, as she came up to us, and frowned, "Still don't have your voice?" she asks me making me nod at her. Bou-san came next to her, and raised a brow up.

"Voice?" he repeated, and Ayako nodded, "Yeah, ghost robbed her voice," Bou-san came up to me, and came to eye level, then he grabs me into a bare tight hug, "My poor Mai," he shrugs me.

I moaned, as my breathing started to come short, Naru cleared his throat, "Put her down," Naru commanded as Bou-san placed me down and laughed nervously.

"Sorry," Frowning, I titled my head, and saw Raila cross arms with a raised a brow up. "Am I am going to believe she lost her voice, due to a dream?" I raised a brow up.

"Yes, like I told you Mai is special," Ayako sounded irritated. The girl came up to me, and frowns eyeing me, "I do not believe it, and she could just put on a show to just show off, especially to your boss, to grab attention."

I felt my hand tightens around the handles of my crouches. 'Yeah, sure, that is why, I need to hurt myself,' I thought darkly, as she raised a brow up.

"I'm about business, and I have employees like that, I will fire them in the spot," Bou-san gave the girl a death glare, but kept his mouth shut.

"Ms. Hara," I heard behind me, turning around Masako came in, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Sorry I came later than expected," I smiled a little, as Masako glanced at Raila. After Naru introduce them, I sat on the stage, glancing at it, I blushed at the thought what happened earlier.

'I wonder if I did not make a fool out of myself,' I thought, smiling a little.

'But I felt a little alive, and Naru was watching me, that has to count for something. Right? But it felt it was only him and I, and no one else, but every time I'm with him, magical things happen, even if it's not supernatural, I wonder if he knows that, he may not be the best talker or showing his emotions, but he's great on acting on it, that's why I care so much about him, because of all the times he is always there for me, no matter how stupid the situation is. But I wonder, how much have I been there for him?'

Then I shrugged my head, 'oh who am I kidded, I can walk pass naked at front of him, and he will never notice me,' I thought darkly as I felt a touch on my shoulder,

"You should retire, and don't think I can see your game," Raila stated as I raised a brow up, as she came up to me,

"Get it through your thick mind, you aren't nothing, and you will never be, your boss needs someone like me to be his partner, and with a great figure," that killed me, as I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"So drop the act, and just quit," I stood taking my crouches, and started to leave. Passing the gang, I heard my name being called, but I couldn't think or nothing, some what she's right, 'I am nothing compare to Naru, will I never meet his

level, I just cause trouble for everyone.'

Walking out towards the outside, I felt myself the verge of crying, "Mai what's wrong?" I heard behind me, turning around, my eyes widen, 'Naru?' he nods, as he cross his arms,

'Nothing, I just want alone time,' he raised a brow up, "If something happens to you, we can't hear you," I frowned, 'Does that even matter,' I snapped turning around,

"What do you mean?" he asks, confused.

'Just leave me be for a few Naru,' I pleaded leaving down the hallway towards the exit, but as I did, a sudden cold chill ran down my spine.

"**Now, that I have your voice, your mines," **the voice echoed, turning around, Naru raised a brow up, at my sudden reaction, and then I scream, a silent scream, and the next thing I knew Naru disappeared and I was at front of the stage, tied up.

* * *

(Naru POV)

I could not believe it, I stood on the hallway, looking at the space that Mai stood a few second ago, and I felt nothing at first. Then rage started to fill me. Turning around, I walked into the dance room, everyone stopped to look at me.

"Mai disappeared," I manage to spit out, crossing my arms, as Bou-san eyes flared up. "And your calm about it, what happen," I raised a brow up.

"If I panic, then we really cannot find Mai," was my excuse, but in reality, my heart its beating a mile per second, and also I am mad at myself as it is.

"She could have use an illusion, she just want to get an attention, what kind of ghost kidnaps a person," this girl spat, making me death glare her, since we got this case, she is getting into my nerves little by little,

"No, actually this is not the first time, we need to find her before the ghost does something to her," Ayako added as Ms. Hara nodded,

"I sense a ghost, a male the male is angry really angry," Nodding, I turned around,

"Search everywhere, and report to me," and with that I left, going where Mai disappeared,

Glancing around, I closed my eyes, trying to recall anything, a clue, to where she could have been taken at, as I did, I heard a clear of the throat interrupting me.

"I cannot see why are you so worry about her, she would've just left," opening my eyes, I glanced down at Raila, and blink, "What do you mean?" I played along, she doesn't know how our team works, such a fool.

"She left, I know it, and plus you do not have to worry too much, if anything I can replace her," I froze at her words,

Replacing Mai, is like replacing my right arm, and I'll be damn if I let it happen, I'm going to find her no matter what.

"Sorry, she's not replaceable, after all she's my assistant," I just told her, turning around, only to have her clanged into my arm, I raised a brow up.

"What do you see in her, and don't tell me you don't that's crap, I've seen the way you look at her, she's not even pretty," I turned my gaze at her again,

"No, she's not, but she's special, and you will never level up to her, no matter how educated you are," and with that I shrugged her off, and I walked faster towards the exit. I just knew I had to find Mai.

...

"Nothing yet, we have looked for five hours now, and I'm worry," Ayako flops down on the couch, and I ran my hands through my hair.

"Well, we keep looking tomorrow, we can't do anything until the morning, it's already one in the morning." I nodded, "Rest, we'll search early,"

As they all nod, leaving, went back to my papers, but could not concentrate.

Then it hit me, sleep, why didn't I thought about that, I just knew I had to do that. Standing up, Lin raised a brow up.

"I'll be back later," and without any more explanation, I left towards the dance room. Looking around, I found nothing, frowning; I glanced at the stage,

"Mai tell me where are you at?" I asked, looking around.

Nothing not even a peep, as I was going to leave, I heard music, a jazzy music, turning around, I saw people from before, having a blast. I didn't like this time paradox, and I know Gene is enjoying it.

"Hey there Riuk, your wife sure can sing, but where is she? I want to congratulate her." I frowned as a young Japanese man came, wearing a skinny jeans, and tight red shirt.

"I don't know," Was my respond, as he nods, "Well, I hope she's not with that slime ball director, he gives me the shivers. I see how that old man eyes your wife, keep an eye on her or rather him," I blinked at his words.

"I'll take that to mind," I told him, glancing around just to look for Mai, something wasn't right, and I knew I had to find her.

Turning around, I heard my name, "Naru," my head snaps to the right as my heart started to pound, she's in trouble. Walking towards her voice, I kept chanting in my head, that I will find her.

My legs paced faster and faster, somehow the crowed started to pile up. I knew this is so stupid, but I had to find her.

I did not have time, she is afraid, I can feel it. Since I started to share the dreams with Mai, even if I don't remember our conversation or actions, I keep feeling it how I felt in the dreams; I remember her touch, her laugh or even her sadness. And that sucks it haunts me at times.

I finally reach where she was at, and my eyes widen, she's tied up in a chair on top of the stage, with a gag on her mouth, glancing around, no one was around anymore, looking back her eyes contacted mines and they are red from crying, my heart tightens.

"**Well, I see you came to save the damsel in distress, well let's see if you can, I will show her how pathetic you really are, and then she'll be mines, and I'll accept her, even if she became your woman," **A dark voice is heard.

Taking a step forward, Mai screamed in my head. 'It's a trap. Don't!" she sobs, I nodded, taking a back step.

"Well, she's my wife, and I'm here to save her," okay sounded too stupid even for me. The laugh echoed around the dance room.

**"Well let's see if you're strong enough to take her back,"**

The next thing I knew Mai yells again in my head. 'Watch out!' And before I could react, a powerful blow knocked me towards the right wall, making me hit my back hard. Hearing Mai's cry, I slowly stood up, ignoring my pain.

"It's that what you have, I'm not even impressed," I shouted, feeling my Pk starting to travel around my body, the spike of bolts, if I die, at least not in vain.

'I'm pleading you Naru, don't," Mai voiced again. But I ignored it, and if I die that thing is going with me, and with that I lifted my hands, ready for anything.

* * *

What you guys thought about Naru points of view. I'm not quite sure about it. Let me know,


	22. Case Six: Forrest of Blood

Case Six: Forrest of Blood

Chapter Twenty-Two: Brotherly Love

Feeling the energy going through my body, the ghost started to laugh wildly, **"You think, that's going to stop me,"** he mocked, but the only thing I just kept quiet, giving no reason for the ghost to think otherwise.

Then out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a black shadow, and I knew deep inside that it was my turn to turn the game to my favor.

Then I shot, with all my might, I shot my pk to my enemy, watching the ball fly strait at him, I knew I won this, but to my sudden surprise, he managed to escaped, but not hearing him yell in pain.

**"you sick son of a B..**" he was cut off, as I smirked, "I was not finished," was all I said, as I threw another one, on the opposite place, making his black eyes grow wide and his body turned into dust as soon it touched his body.

The ropes and chair that Mai was sitting down disappeared, I smirked, as I slowly walked towards her, she managed to free herself, running towards me. I collapse on the ground, gasping for air, at times I hate this power, makes me weak.

"Naru," she gasps, kneeling next to me, "Stupid jerk," she stuttered on her words as tears runs down her pink cheeks. I closed my eyes. "Call Lin," was all I managed to say, as everything went dark for me.

* * *

_I waited for Mai, as I lay my head back against the hallways wall, oh how I hate this place. _

_Waiting for her, I heard a clear of the throat, "Hello there, brother," I glanced back at my brother Gene, as he sat next to me, I blinked. _

_'What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, as I cross my arms. He smiles at me, "Well, hello to you to lovely pet, how's the bonding going?" I blinked at Gene's question, _

"_Do you know how irritating it is not to know what the hell I speak with her in this state and wake up not knowing what the hell I just did, for god sake Gene, I can't even control my emotions, and at times is hard in my awaken form?" _

_I grumbled, as Gene gave me a long glance of amused, "You have to learn to become Human," was all he said, as I blinked at him slowly, _

"_And coursing me into this is the only way on earth?" I spat, Gene chuckled, "It's not my rules, but theirs, and you know that," _

"_Well, they suck; I am not learning crap just that I feel like I am pms, from so much mood swings," Gene laughed loud, "oh my dear brother, that is the first, if you need tips, get Mai to give you advice," he laughed, I punched his shoulder. _

"_Just like the good old days, huh little brother," I nodded, glancing up at the black ceiling, "Why cannot I remember though, just tell me," Gene frowned, "Because you need to feel Naru, even before I was dead you never had any feelings, just work, and work, I have not even seen you go all gaga with a girl, and going with Masako doesn't count, because she was using blackmail." I nodded, _

"_I never had interest in girls, they just bothersome, I just use my looks to get what I wanted, but since I met Mai last year, she saw through me, how is that even possible though?" _

_Gene frowned, placing his chin in his palm, "Well, she's observant, you don't even give her credit," _

_Staring at my older brother, I frowned, "Because she's not smart," _

"_No brother, she not book smart, but she's smart in other departments, that you lack off, and that's why she completes you and you for her," I raised a brow up. "I do not get it," I told the truth, only with Gene I can act like this, and no one else. _

_He ran his hands through his hair, "Damn it, you are an idiot brother, you have something that I will never have, how is that hard to understand," he stood, but I raised brow up. _

"_How is it hard to understand Gene, she loves you, not me, get that through your thick mind," I spat back, fisting my hands, _

"_Sure Noll, let's go with that, let's all surround of what you think, because your always damn right," he snapped back, as I stood, oh how irritating is this. _

"_I cannot even believe we are arguing about a girl, how did this come to be?" I asked raising a brow up. _

"_Simple my idiot brother, we both love her, there is no more explanations." He snapped as my heart stopped, _

"_I do not love her," I answer back, and then Gene laughs a dry laugh. "Yeah, and I am actually a zombie that comes to suck brains," I raised brow up. _

"_What does that even, oh never mind, I cannot even talk to you without arguing," I raised my voice. _

"_Then this is why you're doing this, I am trying to help you Noll, and you know the rules, she has to teach you, no matter what, and find the truth," I frowned. _

"_I know that Gene, but what the hell is the truth, I do not even know, I just know when I awake, I will be mad as hell, and probably take it on Mai," _

_Gene raised a brow up. "See, you do care about her," I gave him a death glare. _

"_She's my assistant," But Gene took out a bark laugh. "Yeah, if she was why the hell did you kiss her, when she was sleeping that night a month ago," I froze at his words, _

"_I did not," but he laughed again. "Naru, I am your guardian, I have to see things, and I saw that, didn't you saw me in the door, when she asked you to sleep with her, huh, just because I disappeared at front of your eyes, doesn't mean I left the damn room, and I saw the kiss." _

"_You make me hate you," _

"_I hate you to brother, until you learn your damn lesson, I will keep at it and better hurry, you have a year, if that year you do not learn, and you know what will happen." I cross my arms. _

"_Fine, whatever but tell me, why in the hell I can hear Mai's thoughts," Gene smiled an evil smile, "Oh, it's a little taste on how girls think usually anyway, when she recovers her voice, do not tell her that you can hear her still, I want you to know her all the way," I raised a brow up. _

_'Wouldn't she thinks I will be a freak or a pervert," Gene smiled, "Yeah, buts it's fun, hey give a dead man a break," Gene shrugs his shoulders. _

"_You're sick," his smile broadens. "No I am not, at least I'm not having those day dreams, huh? And how sexy she looked singing that, oh how was the cold shower, fun?" he raised a brow up. _

"_Shut up," I spat, as I leaned against the wall. _

"_Oliver, you know I'm doing this for your interest, please understand that," I blinked at him, tilting my head. _

"_Did I get rid of the ghost?" I change the subject. "Yeah, he is gone, he just obsessing over Mai, because she looks like the girl from the past, they capture him long ago, after he killed the singer, hot lips, but his soul still wanted her. Now that you destroyed him, he'll be no more threat." _

"_But Gene, why do you keep ditching me, and going with Mai, you know the rules," Gene smiled as he cross his arms, "Like I told you, I love her Naru, spending at least one day without her, is like years to me, and I'm dead, there's not much to do," _

_My chest tightens as he mentions being dead, and he loves Mai._

"_Noll, just do your part and learn, that's all, don't waste your life on work, balance everything, live a life that I would love to live, trust the words of a dead man. I will never get the chance to feel someone warmth. Or kiss a girl, or marry or make love to her, as well to have children, and get old with her. I'm giving you that chance, before the year is up, and Mai has to get it to, I know you both love one another more than anything. It breaks my heart that I can't never have her, but please promise me that you'll try to make her happy, I know there's going to be hard times, because nothing is a hundred percent sure, but at least make good memories with her and protect her heart, do not cheat, or fall in love with another, keep the love active, until you get really old with her. Promise me Noll," _

_I didn't know how to react to that, but I cross my arms. "If I ever manage to become her boyfriend, and husband, then I promise you all that, but since then, I can't," Gene smiled. _

"_I'll hold you to that, since it's going to happen," he smiled even more. _

"_Brother, I trust you, you have a really good heart, just which you cover it up with your coldness, if you do not show it off, just please do so with Mai, she is special, she has a rare heart." _

_Nodding I glanced at my right, "Why do her and I keep going to the past or something like it?" Gene frowns, _

"_Power, I thought I explained this," He raised a brow up. "Yes, but not all,"_

_Gene signed, "Fine, since Mai and you have powers, for the supernatural, you both together can tap into the paradox, since you two started to share dreams as well made it stronger." _

"_Okay, but why in people bodies that almost looks like us," Gene frowns, "I cannot tell, not yet," _

"_Fine, whatever Gene, you never tell me anything, anyway." he chuckled, _

"_Same old brother, never change, but please do so, and keep you fantasies a least, even if I am dead, I am still a man, and sharing your thoughts isn't a pleasure to me either," _

"_I do not daydream," I defended myself. _

"_Sure Noll, keep telling yourself that, and I will just learn how to draw with my butt," he smiles at me. _

"_You're disgusting," _

"_Well, at least I am not a pervert with Mai in thoughts," he snaps back. _

"_Just go back to your bat cave or whatever you came from, I want to be alone." I waved my hand, but he nods. _

"_Oh, well, that will be your office, Noll: but before I leave I have one more thing to say to you, that's my meaning to come here, it's a new case, but this time is about a priestess, so when she comes, except her case, oh and someone you adore is coming to visit you soon, I think tomorrow," I raised a brow up. _

"_Huh, who?" he chuckled hard. _

"_Someone that you love dearly, our mentor," I froze. "Oh no," I moaned rubbing my face. _

"_Oh come one Noll, she's not bad," I raised a brow up. "Not bad, not bad, what have you been smoking up here?" _

"_Oh, well if you have to know, it's called cloud weed, I smoke it every day, I get so high that I don't even feel it, how the hell can I smoke if I'm dead." _

"_I acknowledge that already Gene, you don't have to mention every five seconds that your dead, if you weren't dead I'll killed you now," _

"_Ha, you love me too much, Noll," I frowned. "Yeah, and that's my downfall," _

_Gene came up to me and touched my shoulder, "If anything Noll, don't ever hesitate to call me, I'm always with you, no matter what," _

_Nodding, I gave him a hug, "I know Gene, I'll see you," and with that he disappeared, leaving me alone again in the hallway. _

"_How long was that?" I frowned, sitting back; I just wish Mai will discover about the crying thing, I'm tired of seeing her here. _

_Running my hand through my hair, I heard a clear of throat. Turning towards the voice, I raised a brow up, as Mai kneeled next to me, with tears, I hated seeing her cry, especially if my fault, and here I go with the damn emotions. _

"_What's the matter?" I asked raising a brow up. "I thought you die, when you fainted," she gasps in short breathe. _

_I just shrug, "I just passed out, like last time." I told her, as she took a hold on my arm, _

"_You make it seem its normal Naru, but I was worry, don't ever do that again," I kept quiet, not knowing how to respond. _

_As she buries herself on my torso, the sudden urge to hug her back came like a hundred bolts of energy. _

"_Naru, I got my voice back, thank you for saving me like always," I couldn't take it, since I can't control my emotions, I placed my arms around her, tighten the grip. _

"_Mai you're my assistant, I can't have nothing happen to you," was all I mentioned, as she nods, "Yeah, your assistant, and somehow we became best friends since the last month," _

_I blinked looking down at her. I didn't even think about it, but somehow our bond has gotten stronger. _

"_Yeah beside Lin, you are the only person I actually talk to more," she tightness her grip on me. _

"_And I'm happy about that, I like it when you talk to me how you feel, makes me feel happy," I didn't understand her at all, how come she's like this with me, even how I treat her. _

"_Mai, I did promise you, no matter what I'll be by your side, and you with mines," she nods, as I placed my chin on top of her head. _

"_And I wouldn't have another way," I mumbled, enjoying her warmth, and then I frowned. _

"_It's time to get up," I told her, as I felt someone tugging my right arm. _

"_But I just got here," she whines, I smiled, "I know, but someone needs you to get up, as well as me," _

"_But you're in the hospital, and oh no, I fell asleep on the corner of your bed," _

"_Then, let's get up, before you end up with a strain neck," she nodded, as she separated from me, and got into her tip toes, making my eyes go wide, as she kiss my left cheek, my heart jumped._

"_Thank you," and with that she and I disappeared, but not before touching my cheek, _

_Then it dawn on me, "I hated that guy, that kiss Mai on her cheek," and with that we disappeared._

* * *

What you guys thought about Gene and Naru moment?

Thanks for the reviews, and thearistocrat I can't believe you heard that song before, thanks. : )


	23. Chapter 23: Birthday Present:

Chapter Twenty-Three: Birthday Present:

"Do you have to work, right after you just woken up?" Mai asked, crossing her arms as she sat across me, "No one will do it for me Mai," was my answer, as my fingers flash through the key boards, and it's true. I've woke up about four hours ago, and I have to do report of the recent case.

"But Naru," I glanced up, "Mai, just let me be," was all I stated, as she puffed her lower lip.

"You're going to die one of this day do to over work," I just ignored her.

"Fine, just do not come back haunting me, and saying that I was right," I kept ignoring her.

"Naru, please answer me," she begged, pinching the bridge of my nose, I glanced at her, "What do you want me to tell you," I raised a brow up.

"What is it you want to hear," her eyes tighten, "Geez, Naru I do not know, like oh thanks for being concern, and I am alright, and I should rest, it's a human respond" I blinked,

"You see me, that I am alright, why should I tell you?" I saw her eyebrow twitch from annoyance. I blinked, why is she this persistent, she can see me,"

"Naru, I worry about you, its normal damn it," I frowned, "Well then I'll do something useful," she stood,

"I see that I am not wanted here anyway," she spat, as she stopped at front of the door, but then she glanced at me.

'I just wanted to know that you are really okay, I worry about you Naru,' she thought leaving, making me pause in the middle of my typing, closing my computer, I turned towards the door, lifting a brow up.

I didn't know what to think about, I'm might be genius when it comes to other things, but with her, she's a puzzle.

* * *

Staying on bed, for the rest of the day, is killing me, I'm bored, and I finished my report few hours ago, and there's no book to read. Lin cannot come since he has to pick up Madoka up, well he said he had to go somewhere, but I'm not stupid, even if I can't remember Mai conversations I can remember Gene's and mines, half way through, at times it's blurry.

The doctor already check my chart, and condition, so I can leave the hospital anytime, but I need a guardian, and since mines is busy at the moment, I'm stuck here, until he comes.

"Naru are you ready?" I heard shyly, turning my head, Mai appeared, looking down at the floor. "For what?" I asked her.

"I'm picking you up, Lin called and gave them permission for me to take you home," I raised a brow up.

"Lin gave permission?" I asked, she nodded, "And asked me to take you to my apartment,"

I didn't know how to feel about that.

"Why?" Mai blushed, looking away clearing her throat, "He took your keys, and told me he wanted some alone time with a friend," I blinked,

"Fine," was all I said, getting up, looking for my cloths, but I couldn't find them, "Here," Mai went up to the small closet, and took out my cloths.

"I took the liberty to fold them, after the nurse gave it to me yesterday," nodding, I took them, and headed towards the bathroom.

Closing the door, I started to undress, only to hear a really panic Mai,

'Oh, what if he doesn't like my apartment, its small, and he's rich, use to big things, knowing him, he'll find something not for his taste,' she thought, as I smirked, really, I through the bar with that girl.

'Wait, what I should do for dinner, what does he even like to eat, beside tea, I mean he likes to drink tea, but food, I never cooked for him sooo.' The girl was going over panic, frowning, I finished getting dressed, and opened the door.

"Mai, relax," I told her as she glanced at me. "Can you still read my thoughts?" I blinked, "No, but your tense, is not that hard to tell," Mai scratched her head, "Oh, okay," I felt terrible lying to her, but if Gene say so, then I have to go with it.

* * *

"Well, welcome," she mumbled, as she placed her keys on top of a small glass table. Looking around, her apartment is small, with on couch, a small T.V and next you can see the small kitchen, and one round table.

"It's not much, but you can sleep here, I don't normally have people over, so sorry for the mess," she blushed, picking up some jeans thrown on her couch. I cross my arms, looking around,

"Where's the bathroom, I want to take a shower," she blushed even more, and I smirked, "Um down the hall, to your first right, luckily Lin brought extra cloths, so yeah, oh towels, yeah," she shuffled around, as I followed her, going into her bedroom, across the bathroom,

It's small, clean, and normal, with one bed, a table and chair in the corner, and the window across her bed.

She went through her closet and glanced around, as I leaned against her door.

"Ah, here," she took out a blue towel. "It's clean, I washed it last week, so you do not have to worry, I will prepare dinner, what do you want to eat?" I raised a brow up.

"You know how to cook?" I pretended not to know, "Of course, since I live by myself, and take out is expensive, but I do not know if it's your taste, since I never cooked for no one," I blinked.

"Anything is fine," she nodded, as she rushed passing by me, and headed towards the kitchen.

"She has to endure everything by herself; I wonder how lonely she really feels?" I mumbled, looking in her room it smells like her, vanilla. Nodding my head, I turned around towards the bathroom,

* * *

"Naru, dinner is ready," I heard, as I opened the door, letting out the steam go. Drying my hair with the towel, and only wearing my pajama pants, Mai appeared looking at me, I raised a brow up.

"What?" I asked, "Oh," a blush appeared in her face, as she glanced at the floor. "Sorry, I did not know you just finished, I though you did, um, diner," she mumbled looking away.

I blinked, what gotten into her, but as I thought, I heard her thoughts,

'Damn, this is not fair, he is even hotter when he's wet and he's not wearing a shirt, oh he has a six-pack, how is that even possible, he sits in his bat cave all day drinking tea. Either way that's not the point, he has a killer body, oh no, am I am blushing, turn and act like it did not affect you, oh God, why do you torture me so,'

I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh turning around, I cleared my throat.

"I'll be there in five minutes," I heard Mai leave, going into her room, I spot my bag, on top of her bed. "That silly girl forgot to give me my shirt," I smiled, taking the bag and taking the shirt out.

After I am fully dressed, I came out, and there was food on the table, rice balls, fried meat, and soup.

"I hope you like it," she kept blushing looking down at her food. I sat down across her, and picked up my chopsticks.

Taking the rice balls, I took a bite, chewing it, she glance at me, raising a brow up. "It's good," I told her, taking a fried meat, and filling up my plate. She smiled.

"Thank goodness." She breathed out, taking a bite out of food.

"Naru," she started, as she glanced up, I raised a brow up, while eating, "Hmm?"

"Are you really okay, I mean do you feel fine and stuff?" I placed down my food, and frowned,

"We're back at that, if I answer you, will you stop worrying too much?" she nods, with a smile.

"I feel fine Mai, nothing hurts and such, I'm back, I just passed out from loss of energy, that is all," I told her straight forwards, she smiled,

"I'm glad, well, at least you are more sincere on the dream, that you are awake," I blinked,

"Explain?" she blushed, looking around, "Nothing," she cleared her throat.

I frowned, "Mai, it's already frustrating enough not to remember just humor me," I told her.

Mai frowned, "Nothing really, nothing serious."

I kept my mouth shut, as we ate our food quietly.

* * *

"Well, if anything let me know," she smooth's the wrinkle of the quilt as she prepared me the bed on her sofa.

"I'll let you know," she nods, as she stood, rubbing her head.

"Well, I am going to take a bath, and if anything, let me know," she mumbled, as I raised a brow up.

"You said that already," she breathed

'Damn I'm nervous, okay, breath, isn't like this the first time we shared a roof, but in my house, oh man I'm getting confused,'

I found her little rants appealing,

"Mai just go, if anything I let you know." She nodded, as she left, and I sat on the couch, but she came rushing back out,

"Oh here's the remote, if you want to watch T.V, and the kitchen is available anytime, okay," I nodded, and then she really left, as I took the remote, and turned on the T.V.

After half an hour later, Mai came out, with her hair wet, and pink heart pajamas, and smiled, she looked really soft, I mean, never mind, shaking my head from the thoughts, I glanced at her eyes.

"Okay, then goodnight," she bows, and left, frowning, something seems off, about five minutes later I gave up, so I stood up, and walked softly towards her room, and knocked.

"Yes, come in," she murmurs, opening the door, she seems doing something in her bed, photos, with the only light source, a lamp tall enough for her to turn off, next to her bed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, as she shuffled something inside a black bag. "What are you doing?" I asked, curious, sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled, "Oh, this, this are my photos with my mother and father," her eyes glister, looking at the bag.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms. She smiled, "Well, today is my birthday, and I know this is silly, but I just wanted to talk to them,"

Glancing at the window, "It's not silly Mai, I understand," now I feel like an ass, and she spends her birthday in the hospital, she moved closer to me, and smiled, "I know, only those who lost someone close to them understand this," she leaned her head on my arm.

"It just lonely, I wish to have someone to spend time with," she admit it, as I felt myself go stiff,

"Well, for tonight I won't, since you're here," she admitted smiling looking at me. Nodding I turned my head back towards the window, she left the curtain tied up in a knot, that I can see the full moon tonight.

"Go to sleep, tomorrow we'll have work," Mai nodded, moving away, but then stopped and turned towards me.

'Never mind,' she mentions, as she went back to her bed, tucking herself in. I didn't move, just staring at the mid-night sky.

"Beautiful isn't?" she mumbles, placing her head on her arm, facing her body towards the window.

"What is?" I raised a brow up. "The night sky, I feel like my mom and my father is watching me at times," I did not reply just stare at her, noticing how the glow of the moon made her shine beautiful, I rubbed my temples, I hang out too much with Gene.

"Naru, I want to thank you," I frowned, "You do that a lot," she blushed, lifting herself halfway.

"Because today was first time in my birthday in many years that I didn't spend it alone," my heart stopped, but I nodded,

"I didn't know it was your birthday," she took a hold of my hand, sending bolts of electricity down my spine.

"Doesn't matter," nodding, I turned towards her, and tighten my grip around her hands, and leaned in, making her gasp. Not my normal behavior but I felt bad,

"Happy birthday Mai," then kissed her fore-head, making her stutter even more, making my heart pound even more, I cleared my throat.

'He just kiss me, oh my god, and this is not our dreams,' I froze at her thoughts, I did this before?

"Goo..d night Naru," she flipped back towards her bed, covering herself from head to toe.

"Good night Mai," my voice sounds rough, standing up, walking up towards the window, watching the night sky, I glanced back at Mai, now sleeping.

"I wish I can be that man you want, but I'm not Gene," and with that I left the room, closing the door behind me.

But I did miss her last thoughts,

'Naru, I love you,'

* * *

Wow, almost a hundred reviews, in one week, I'm impressed. ,


	24. Chapter 24: Concepts

Chapter Twenty-Four: Concepts

Scream, that is the first thing I heard, that made my eyes snap open, not knowing where I was for a second, I fell down on the ground pretty hard, making wince in pain. Then I noticed it was still dark.

"What the hell?" I mumbled rubbing my side back, standing up, then another scream, and I recognized it.

Walking fast, I manage to find my way towards Mai bedroom, without crashing into nothing.

Opening the door, glancing at Mai, she was shivering on the edge of bed, she look like a small scare puppy. Her breathing hard and rapid, as she tightens her grip around the quilt, looking at nothing,

"Mai," I said in a low tone, sitting carefully on her bed, so I will not scare her. Her eyes move slowly towards mines, and widens.

"Naru," she mumbles, as I nodded, then she threw her arms around me, sobbing on my neck collar. "This… time..it was trying to strangle me…"

I frowned, awkwardly patting her back, clearing my throat, "It's time to get up, let's get ready," I did not really have anything to say, I just knew she had to figure this one out, even if I do not comprehend much, I would help her get through it.

"Okay," she sniffed getting up, standing up myself, I grabbed my bag in the corner of her room, and left.

Opening my office, Mai stood behind me shyly, waiting for me, "Mai, get some of the documents, and glance at it, if you see something not right, report to me, and bring me some tea," I told her, as she nods, heading towards the Kitchen net,

Placing my jacket on the coat hanger, I glanced at my desk, only to see my phone blinking, notifying me that I had the one miss call.

Walking up towards it, picking up the receiver, I touched the bottom, only to hear a yell.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE HOSPITAL, WITH MAI, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, I HOPE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HURT HER, YOU LITTLE BRAT, and WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE TOMORROW MORNING," I signed, hanging up.

Sitting on my chair, the door open, revealing Mai with a hot tea on hand, I raised a brow up. Well that was fast?

"Here you go," she placed it on top of my desk, and smiled, placing her hands on her waist, waiting.

"You are dismiss," but she frowns, "Naru, it would not kill you just to say thank you," took a sip of my tea, and I felt in heaven.

"Mai, just go back," she huffed stomping out, and I smiled.

* * *

**Back to Mai POV**

Two hours working on this papers, and I have not find anything out-of-place, frowning, I ran my hands through my hair, only to stop at my fore-head. I shiver, from the thought of Naru kissing me there.

'I wonder what would it been if he really kiss me?' I thought, as I started to space out for a few, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, someone is lala land," I heard, snapping me out of my moment, glancing up, my eyes widen in surprise, "Madoka, so long," I screamed, bouncing up from my chair, and straight to hug her.

She accepted my embrace, and hugged me tight. "I miss you to, so how the idiot scientist is treating you?" I blushed looking back.

"Um, alright, better than before, I think," I told her the truth. As she smiled down at me,

"Can you stop harassing my assistant," we all heard behind us, I turned around, and it seems he's been standing there for a few minutes.

"Well harassing? Or should I ask you since you slept in her house?" she crossed her arms, as I felt a sweat drop.

"Nothing happened," I told her, 'Well beside that he kissed my fore-head, but yeah,' I thought as a blush arose on my cheeks.

"Then if nothing happen why are you blushing?" she raised a brow up, I glanced at the floor.

"Nothing, okay, how was your trip, brought me something?" Madoka seems a little suspicious, but smiled,

"Yeah, here, and the trip was fine, long but fine, Lin was a perfect gentlemen last night," I blinked at as I saw hearts on her eyes,

"I don't even want to know," she smiled, "Good, you're too young anyways," I frowned, as I took the bag from her hand, and looked inside. I raised a brow up.

"Well, wasn't your birthday yesterday, I'm sorry I came a day late, stupid plane was delay do to some difficult technician problems."

Naru came next to us, and cross his arms. "Well, I want to see if it fits you, I'm planning on taking you out for dinner, at least something to make out for last night," I blinked,

"No it's alright, just seeing you is enough of a present," I told her, taking the present out of the bag, and my eyes widen,

"Oh come on, really you didn't have to," an expensive silk red dress, a V cut at front, with a slit open on the side.

"You don't get spoiled too much, so hey, and I thought that you can pick up a guy in the way, just to have fun," she smiled as my heart stopped,

"Really it's alright," I shivered, but she frowned, "I mean as a date, Mai, nothing more, just to have fun," but I nodded no.

"It's alright Madoka, I'm grateful, but I have lots to catch up in my homework, and stuff,"

'Plus, I can't bear to be with a guy, just the thought about it, makes me feel disgusted,' I shivered, as the memory of the guy ripped my shirt open to touch my bosom play into mind. I haven't told that part to Naru, nor will I ever.

Naru cleared his throat, as somehow his mood change, rather cold personality than normal.

"She's staying over time, so leave her alone, what case you have brought us," his voice sounded stiff for some odd reason.

"Fine, party pooper, but either way I have a bone to pick with you, how dare you stay alone with a girl at her apartment," she started but my eyes widen,

Standing between both, I touched her shoulder, "No, It's alright, and it was quite pleasant, I didn't spend my birthday alone, so I'm grateful," I told her looking into her eyes.

"But it's still, he isn't even your husband, no girl alone should be left alone with a guy," I frowned,

"There's worse than being alone with a guy you know in an apartment," I told her as my voice darkness.

"Mai are you okay," I didn't notice I am shaken.

"Yeah," I turned around placing my hand over the other trying to control myself, damn it, I hate it.

"Mai come to my office now," without arguing, I nodded, as I bowed down, and turned around, to Naru office.

As he closed the doors behind him, I started to cry, placing my arms around myself, Naru sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, if I'm weak, it just." Naru cross his arms.

"It's okay Mai, you still not over the shock, it takes time to heal," I nodded, as my sobs kept going; he just waited there for me to finish.

* * *

"The new case is about a priestess," I cross my arms, sitting on the lobby couch, as Naru took notes, Lin returned an hour ago, and now we are here hearing the case.

"Yes, a friend of mines own this shrine in a village not far from Tokyo, they keep hearing weeping at night and cries, and children disappearing's, at first they thought it was a kidnapper, but they keep missing over the years, also they believe in the supernatural as well,"

Naru nodded, "We'll take the case, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon, just leave the information with Lin," was all he said, I raised a brow up, but was thankful since I am embarrassed to see her face from the display few hours ago.

"Alright, then, I'll be going, I'll meet you tomorrow," she turned to me, and frowns, "Are you sure, I just thought that." But I nodded,

"I know, but with the case we can hang out more, and plus you can spend more time with Lin," I wiggled my eyebrows, making her blush.

"Well, I see I'm not the only that blush," I mocked, waving at her. She gave me a hug, and then left right after Lin.

"Thanks," I mumbled taking a sip of my tea. Naru stood and sat next to me,

"Mai, I'm not good with words, but I'm good at listening, if anything let me know," he cleared his throat; I knew it was uncomfortable for him to be like this, but I felt happy.

"Thank you," I mumbled looking away, 'If wasn't for you, I would've broken at front of her, you sure are something when you don't try too much to show off,' I thought, noticing him raise a brow up.

"Well, I'll go back to my work," Naru nodded, as I stood to go to my work, but doing so, a sudden dizzy spell hit me, I was about to hit backwards, only to feel two strong arms around my waist,

"Just rest Mai," he whisper so low on my right ear, that I forgot I was about to faint as my breath cached, and I shiver with delight, pressing myself a little than normal against Naru, just to feel him.

"Hmm," was all I managed, without thinking, I wrap my hands through his, gulping, I felt small, but why did it felt right?

I felt Naru chest behind me, it was hitching up and down, and I swear I can feel his heart beat going faster and faster than before.

"Mai," his voice became deeper, as I tighten my grip on him.

"I.." I started, but only to be interrupted by a clear of a throat, making Naru disconnect from me, and he cleared his throat.

"What's going on?" I heard Madoka voice, turning my face, straighten myself, I smiled nervously,

"I almost tripped and Naru caught me," I half lied, but she raise a brow up, "Okay, but what it look like you two were having a some weird mojo if you catch my drift," I froze at her words, as Naru brush of his black shirt.

"You're seeing things, if you are done, you can leave," Naru stated turning around and left towards his office.

I blushed, heading towards my desk.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" She asked while she leaned on my desk.

"Yeah, I'm sure Madoka, nothing happen," she nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow then," and with that she left. I moaned placing my hand on my chin.

"Why am I such a looser," I asked gulping down, "All because of a stupid dizzy spell, but yet I felt desire for him, longing for some odd reason. As my soul was trying to call out for him, and just him," I mumbled rubbing my chest.

"I'm just too lonely to want that what am I thinking, Naru will never be affected by me. He doesn't even see me as a woman," frowning I went back to work.

* * *

**Naru POV**

'Damn everything to hell, I'm starting to desire her as a woman and that's not good,' I thought darkly pacing up and down on my office. This is why I don't try to be next to her, why does she affects me so much, when I had her on my arms, my thoughts turned dark, really dark, but her holding into my hands like that, didn't help the situation.

I just wanted to kiss her so bad, but as she moaned made me just pin her against the wall and ravish her even more, oh bad Noll, don't think like that,

This is Mai, my goofy assistant, that you can't stop thinking off, and has your heart beating like a foolish high school boy.

Scratching my head, I turned my head towards the phone, heading towards it; I stopped at front of the little mirror that lay on top of my desk near my computer.

Taking it, I frowned, "I bet your having a damn blast," I snapped at my reflection. But scared me a little as it replies to me,

"Finally my brother gets hormones," I frowned, "Not funny Gene," I sat down, running my hands through my hair.

"It's normal Noll, every teenage and adult man goes through it, especially if they love their women, it's a bit stronger than just lust," he explains, and I raised a brow up.

"How the hell do you know?"

"Easy, I ask, and seen something's Noll, I do other things just to watch both of you guys,"

"What watching porn?" I spat, as Gene raised a brow up.

"Is not permitted up here," I cross my arms.

"Well I don't like it," Gene chuckled,

"Get use to it, from now on, it will be quite interesting how you will control you hormones, but head of warning, don't touch her, for nothing, wait till you both get married," I frowned,

"It's not going to happen, and I'll never feel that again."

Gene laughter echoed my office.

"Keep telling yourself that bro, and I'll keep trying to draw with my butt," and before I could say anything, he left, and I just ran my hands through my hair.

"This is just BS, if anything she didn't even wanted me, after that little display earlier with Madoka, she's terrified of men. And then her thoughts, I heard the bastard open her blouse made it worse, why didn't she told me that part, oh I think too much, but I ever see those damn bastard, I will rip him in pieces for touching Mai like that,"

Blinking, I could not concentrate, I just knew, that this feeling bubbling inside wasn't something I like, and the only thing I knew is that I just want to protect her, even from myself.

* * *

What you guys thought?


	25. Chapter 25:White Lies Doesn't Hurt Right

Chapter Twenty-Five: White Lies Doesn't Hurt Right?

"Wow, this place is huge," I gaped at the scenery, as we drove by the outskirts of Tokyo heading towards a little village not far, the only thing you can see is trees all over the land, we drove in a deserted road, which only leads towards the village.

Luckily my foot is better, after few days, but it hurts slightly when I put too much pressure. So I'm happy about that.

Bou-san and Ayako took the other car, so they are right behind us; they gave a lift to Masako, Madoka, and John. I'm stuck here between the two most talkative people on the world.

Leaning my head on the glass window, watching the trees go by, Lin started to slow down the car, as doing so, my eyes captured something between the trees, leaning more into the window, as Lin made a stop, my eyes widen in fear, as the black shadow head glanced at me, noticing a slim white line for his lips, he looks like the grim reaper himself, I gasp, throwing myself back, taking noticed that it was staring at me, with that creepy smile, on doing so, I hit my back on Naru side.

"Watch it," he tells me, as my hands rests on my chest, trying to control my beating heart, I didn't even noticed, as Naru placed his hand on my shoulder, making me jump once again in fright.

"Mai, what's the matter?" I frowned glancing out the window, there was nothing, breathing in and out, I smiled nervously,

"Nothing, I saw a black cat," Naru blinks at me, searching for something,

'I can't tell him that I saw the grim reaper, or whatever the hell that was,' I thought, glancing out the window once again. Lin making a turn, turning around, I blinked at Naru.

"You saw something," he whispers, tilting his head close to mines, I moved closer to the door, and frowned.

"No." I blinked, but his gaze never lifts, frowning, I gave up. "Fine, I did, some black shadow, with a weird smile, but I think it can be from the lack of sleep though, that I'm seeing things."

Naru kept quiet, glancing behind me, and then turns around, deep in thought.

Slowly, I moved back to place, as a heavy wave of deep sleep took over me, without realizing it leaned my head on Naru arm, and made myself comfortable, "Mai?" I heard Naru, wrapping my arms around his arm, I smiled,

"Sleepy," I mumbled taking in a breath, only to smell him, tea, so wonderful, I don't know if because I was to drowsy, or what, but swear, I felt someone touching my cheek,

* * *

"_You can run, but you can't hide, my little pet, soon you'll become mines," once again I found myself on a Forrest running for my life. I was only wearing a flimsy dress, cover in blood, and my right leg hurts badly, and the smell of blood making me want to puke. _

"_Please, stay away, I didn't do anything," I begged, my heart beating hard against my ribs. I wanted Naru or Gene, to save me. _

_But as I kept running, I didn't see a small hill, which cause me to roll over, gasping in pain as I landed on the ground, I pushed my body up with both of my cut hands, I slowly glance up, and my eyes widen, a person with a white mask, staring at me, wearing all black, with a butcher knife at hand. _

"_Welcome to hell," it said, and then I screamed as he jumps down. _

* * *

Jolting up, panting, I bumped into the car window, rubbing my fore-head painfully, I glanced around, and damn it felt real. Touching my body, I felt perfectly fine.

Turning around, Naru and Lin glanced at me with raised brow up. "Oh, are we here?" Naru cross his arms.

"What did you dream?" I frowned, but told him either way. Lin open the door from his driver seat, glancing at him, I noticed a huge building behind him, with ancient old Japanese style red all over.

"This is where the priestess lives, I got the liberty to set up the cameras and equipment this morning, so we can just start soon as possible," Madoka explains as she walk up towards the open door, popping her head in.

"Thanks," I smiled,

Madoka nodded, leaving heading towards Lin, noticing how she takes his hand, and whisper something in his ear, making him blush? Wow, that's a view.

Luckily he's facing enough for us to see, I turned to Naru. "Look, Lin is blushing," I pointed out. Naru glanced at the couple, raised a brow up.

"Why would he do that? its nonsense," I frowned, its hopeless, how this guy never blushed. I wonder? 'If I can?' I thought, smiling evilly. Naru glanced at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked slowly moving away from me, and I bash my eyes, "Nothing Naru," I told him innocently, as I leaned forwards,

"I bet I can make you blush," I stated, feeling really awkward at the moment. "It's foolish games Mai, I don't believe that, it just compounds," but I shut him up, giving him a tight hug, and pressed myself even more towards him,

Gently I lower my voice, as sexy as possible, and whisper on his right ear, "Naru, at times I wonder what you really think of me," and with that I moved and glanced at his eyes.

"Because Gene told me, and I think it's rather naughty of you," and with that I left, opening the door at my side, and left running towards Madoka and Lin, giggling like an idiot.

'I wonder if he cached my bluff,' oh well it's fun teasing him.

But I did miss how he moved his neck collar, and the clear of the throat, as a faint tint of red appeared on his pale cheeks.

* * *

**NARU POV **

"I'm going to kill Gene, how dare him to tell her what I think of her, I shouldn't even think about that in the first place," I grumbled, feeling a slight heat on my cheeks, oh maybe because I'm inside this stupid van, yeah that's it. Opening the door on my side, taking in the fresh air.

Glancing at the building, I noticed Bou-san and Ayako talking about something and Ayako blushed, as well as Lin and Madoka. John stood next to Mai talking about something, I frowned.

"How can they do that, I don't understand it," I mumbled at myself, noticing a young man walking towards us.

Wearing monk cloths, and black spiky hair, I raised a brow up, odd combo, unless. He came up to Mai, and smile,

"Hi, I'm Aki Daichi," he took Mai's hand and kiss it, I raised a brow up.

"Um, yeah," she moved her hand awkwardly, noticing rubbing her hand against her pants, rubbing the kiss away.

"Sorry, I just saw the most beautiful girl and I couldn't help it, what's your name?" Mai nervously told her name, as I walked up next to her.

'Thank God,' she thought looking at me.

"I'm the leader," as I told him my name. Aki raised a brow up, "Oh, I see, well come in, my sister is inside," was all he said, noticing him giving me a death glare. I don't like him at all.

The gang came with us, following Aki, which our base located on the Far East, next to our bedrooms, which is divided in two, and hot springs.

Entering into the base, the space its old Japanese style, with nothing around, just our monitors, and futons on the floors, with rice paper.

"Well, I'll bring more chairs, the hot spots are in the forest, and don't bother on talking to the villagers, they don't speak to outsiders,"

Nodding, something feels off, and I don't like, especially how he keeps staring at Mai. Mai kept to my side,

"If anything let me know, I'll be with my sister, so please make yourselves at home," he bows, leaving Mai cleared her throat,

"He seems nice," she mumbled, but Madoka cleared her throat. "I don't like him, especially how he approached Mai,"

"Well, a little flirting doesn't hurt," Ayako intervene, I didn't agree to her, but I just sat on the chair, watching the monitors,

"Any recent reports?" I asked,

Madoka nodded, taking some papers from her bag, "This is the recent reports, but something's don't make sense." Nodding, I took the stack, glancing,

"I need you in teams, since isn't an indoor project, I need you in pairs no matter what, the forest its self is dangerous. So team up, I don't care who, but Mai will stay with me,"

"Why do I have to stay with you? Why can't I team up with Ayako or Madoka?"

Turning around, I raised a brow up.

"I have my reason Mai, don't argue, Brown-san, you go with Masako and if anything, call me through the speakers," I took from the table and toss it to him, he cached it and nodded.

"Sure Boss," nodding, I did the same with the others, pairing Bou-san with Madoka, and Lin with Ayako.

I want business done, and that's all. As they left, after I told them I want them back before sun down, Mai flops next to me.

"Why do I have to be with you, stuck here?" I stood, adjusting my jacket, "Come," she raised a brow up.

"What about the monitors?" I glanced at it, "Lin will come back in five minutes, since I told him to do something else with Matsuzaki, so come," I told her, going up towards the door,

Only to see Aki, smiling at Mai, but then gave me a dark look at me.

"Oh, I just forgot, after eight, no one is to leave here, until morning, since you know," I nodded, walking pass him, but stopped, noticing Mai not following me, turning around, I raised a brow up.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Mai blinks, glancing at me.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, he shrugs, "I like you, and I want you to become my woman," he said straight forward, well, isn't he a sore eye. I saw Mai eyes widen,

"Actually, yes, he's my fiancé, and I just met you," she stated making me blink at her.

"Fiancé," he frowns, and she nodded, "yeah,"

'This can be fun,' I thought, liking the lie.

'Oh God, please don't let Naru get mad at my white lie, I hope he'll help, or fire me, yeah, he's so going so fire me,' I blinked,

"But you guys are too young," he stated, as he walk up to me, only two inches shorter than I.

"I don't care if you her fiancé, she'll be mines, I'm warning you," and with that he left, huffing out.

Glancing at Mai, she rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Are we are going or not?" I snapped at her, but I felt happy in a way, not really sure.

"You're not mad?" she whispers, glancing at the floor.

Turning my body, I gulped, but kept my mask on.

"You own me one," I told her, in a cold way.

I felt her clinging on my arm, "Really you're willing to help with the lie?"

"Like I said you own me one, let's go," I was about to leave, when Lin and Ayako came back,

"Mai what's going on?" she asked, Mai rubbed her back, "I may have told a tiny bity lie,"

"What?" Ayako asked, as I just watch. Lin seems entertained.

"I might have told Aki that Naru is my fiancé." With her saying that, Ayako eyes widen, as Lin covers his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Is that true Naru?" I blinked, "We have to go," was my response,

"Wow, Naru really must hate that guy, if he's flirting with you, and he's accepting to be your fake fiancé." Ayako stated, how right she was, I hate that guy.

Turning around, I started to walk out, opening the door, which leads outside.

Glancing at the sun, Mai came up to me, and smiled. "I now own you one Naru, so anything let me know," Nodding, I glanced at her.

"I'll keep that in mind Mai," and with that we headed towards the forest, but didn't notice Aki watching us behind the tree near the building.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. ": )


	26. Chapter 26: Pet

Chapter Twenty-six: Pet

"Why are we here?" I asked Naru, as we stood at front of an old oak tree, a little far from our base. Naru glanced at me, and then back at the tree.

"Don't you recognize this place?" I blinked looking around, "No," I told him the truth,

'What is he up to?' I thought, as Naru crossed his arms.

"This is the place where you saw the black shadow," he explains, making me blink up at him. "You memorized where I saw it?" I asked amazed, but a creepy feeling started to run down my spine. Naru nodded,

"It wasn't far, where exactly did it stare at you?" frowning, I touch my chin, thinking while looking around, trying to remember, walking a little further up, I noticed the little deserted road, that we took an hour ago.

"Somewhere around here." I told him, turning to him. Naru steps besides me, and glanced at where I stand.

He bends down, patting the dirt, and then stood, "Let's go back," I raised a brow up. "What was that about?" Naru glance at me.

"I got what I wanted," was all he said, moving away from me, deeper into the forest.

"Wait for me," I yelled; running towards him, doing so, I shivered, stopping at my tracks, looking behind me, having a gut feeling something is looking at us.

As I did, the next thing I knew that my eyes caught something moving in the shadows. Looking more into it, my heart started to beat.

Shuffling, I heard shuffling on the background, walking towards the noise, forgetting about Naru.

The closer I got to the noise, the faster my heart beat increased, gulping, I walked even further into the forest, but then a small noise stopped me.

Glancing towards my right, my eyes widen, the black mask grim reaper looking thing stood there, watching me. I froze at my tracks.

"**I've found you,"** It said, noticing the mask closer, its cover with blood, my eyes widen, as it show the butcher knife in its right hand.

"But… you're a dream..." I gaped out, now heaving for air.

"**You guess wrong, little pet,"** it said, as I took a step backwards.

"**I had my eye on you since I saw you on the car,"** I wanted to scream, why I am always the damn target.

"**Then, lets finish this**," then he runs towards me, and I couldn't move, stuck in fear, but as it came after me, I heard a yell.

Glancing at the new voice, my eyes widen, at the new person, but it, I couldn't believe it; it was me? What the? I look tired, and defeated,

"Don't," I said to him, noticing that my clothes are half ripped, oh no, time paradox. Then my eyes contacts with mines, and mouthed something, for some odd reason, I cached.

She, I mean me mouthed "Help him," and before I could understand, a voice appeared behind me.

"Mai, there you are," the black thing disappeared, as I glanced at the owner of the voice. My eyes widen,

"Mai, what happened?" Naru came up to me, with a straight figure, looking down at me.

"Nothing," I mumbled rubbing my head. 'I really need sleep,' I thought, rubbing my temples this time.

Naru seems lost in his thoughts.

"Naru," my voice whispered, but somehow Naru glances back at me. "What is It Mai?" he asks me.

Running up to him, I took a hold of his arm, "You're getting too attached to the arms are we?" gulping, I glanced at him.

"Um, let's go," I mumbled, pulling him towards the direction where he was heading, but he didn't budge.

"Mai, what's wrong?" his voice a slightly more serious than normal.

"It's just silly, but I feel like we're being watch," Naru kept quiet, but didn't shrugged me away, and walk with me, towards our base.

But either way I took a tight hold on Naru arm, because I still feel it watching us, or I'm grateful that Naru was able to save me.

* * *

Arriving, I let go of Naru before anyone could see us, and sat down on the red chair, as Naru sat on his regular chair.

Ayako and Bou-san seems in deep conversion, but as he glanced at me, his eyes tear up.

"I've heard; how come I didn't hear about it first?" he cross his arms, as I raised a brow up. "What are you talking about?" Bou-san raised a brow up, and came up to me.

"That you and Naru are a couple?" I blinked, "Couple of what?" I asked, making Bou-san frowned.

"Oh come on, don't play stupid with me," I frowned, "Really I don't know what are you talking about?"

'Couple? If he is referring about the lie?' I thought, raising a brow up.

"Mai, that you and Naru are getting married that is what I mean." I blushed, covering my face.

"That, is a lie, I don't like Aki," I mumbled, Bou-san frowned,

"Damn, so close," he patted my head, after he snapped his finger, and gave five bucks to Ayako. I raised a brow up.

"You guys were betting?" Ayako smiled, looking at the money, "Yes, soon enough, I will get my five hundred, soon enough," I saw an evil gleam on her eyes, creeping me out.

"Not yet my dear Ayako," Bou-san hunched, while sitting down on the chair, as doing so, Masako and John appeared, Masako seems paler than normal.

"What happen?" I asked, getting up from my seat, going straight at Masako, giving a concern glance at John.

"So many spirits, so many trapped," she mumbled, as John helped her sit down on my chair that I offer.

"But why is she like this?" I asked, kneeling at front of her, she then grabs my shoulder, making me gasps in fright.

"The souls are lost and lost, we need to find them a way out," Placing a hand on her cheek, I nodded, she gave me an odd look, but swat my hand away, "I don't need your pity," she mumbles low, standing up, "I'll be laying down if anyone needs me," she explains as John helped me up.

"Don't worry she's just tired," John intersected, as I turned to John and then I gave him a hug, he stiffens, but then relax and chuckled.

"What was that for?" I moved away from him, and smiled even more. "I don't know, I felt like it," I shrugged my shoulders. But in reality I felt rejected, since I was trying to give her comfort.

John ruffles my hair, as he sat down. I turned around, to have Ayako and Bou-san glare at me.

"What?" Bou-san crosses his arms.

"Why were you hugging John?"

"Because I felt like it; why?" Bou-san pouted, "That's not fair, I want a hug to," giggling, I walk up to him, and gave him a hug, he returned it,

"That's better," then Ayako crossed her arms.

"Now I want a hug," smiling I let go of Bou-san and hugged Ayako, she giggled, hugging me back.

"We are here to work, not to socialize," Naru voice echoed down the room. Letting go of Ayako she crossed her arms.

"You just envious that Mai didn't give you a hug," Naru blinks blankly at her,

"Go back to work," Frowning, I sat on the free chair next to Naru, and glanced at the monitors.

"Anything new?" I asked, as Naru looks into the files that Madoka gave him earlier.

"Wait, where is Madoka and Lin?" I asked glancing around, as Ayako cleared her throat.

"They went to the hot springs," I blinked, "Together? They found something?" Bou-san smiled

"They found something alright," Ayako punched his ribs making him moan in pain,

"Fine, no dirty jokes," he mumbles at Ayako, but I just roll my eyes. Glancing at the clock on the bottom of the screen, my eyes grew.

"Wow, seven already?"

"Hey, Naru, when are we going to meet the famous priestess?" Ayako asked,

Naru turned towards her, and crossed his arms. "When Lin comes back," I frowned, glancing at the monitors once again.

Finding nothing out of the normal, the door opened, and a cheery voice appeared.

"Hello, you may see my sister," Aki voice seems a little more cheerful for my liking.

Naru stood, nodding, as Aki came up to me, and offer his hand to help me stand, I moved a little back, something about him makes me very uncomfortable,

"She can get up by herself," Naru interjected, Aki glanced at Naru, and then glanced at me.

"I'm a gentlemen after all," he comments, smiling at me, that smile really gave me the shivers.

"I'll stay," I waved my hand at front of him; he then frowned, and straighten up.

"Okay," then he turn around, and lead out, Naru following him out.

Ayako came next to me, sitting where Naru sat a few seconds ago, and crossed her arms.

"Okay, I take it back, he's creepy," I nodded, shivering,

"Something about him doesn't suit me, and I don't like it."

Ayako nodded, and then stood, "Well, I'll be back, Bou-san come with me," Bou-san nodded, leaving with her, as she did, John cleared his throat.

"I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back," I smiled.

"All right,"

When he left, I stood alone in base, watching the monitors, doing so, a sudden chill grasp my bones. Shivering, I glanced at the window, it, and its closed, noticing the sun going down, making the sky look red. How pretty.

Frowning, the temperature kept going down. Then my eyes widen, as I felt a touch on my arm.

My body now shaking, I turn around, and yell in fear, as the same mask grim reaper thing floated next to me, watching me, with that creepy thin smile.

"**Hello Pet, I'm back,"** and before I knew it, a loud scream escapes my throat.

* * *

Wow, I love the reviews, without it, I would have stopped. : ) Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27: : Lesson One: Compassion

Chapter Twenty-seven: Lesson One: Compassion

A scream escapes my throat, as the grim reaper thing crossed its hands together, still smiling at me.

"**Now, why will you do that Pet," **it said, as I slowly started to get up. "Mai," I heard behind the door, hearing a jiggle of the door knob.

"**We cannot have someone interrupt us do we now**," it said, lifting his hand up, pushing the door, and then I remember, the nine cuts, so I recited them, as my hands shook,

"Rin, Pyou,tou, sha ,ka, djin, retsu, zai, zen," my voice became braver, as I did my thing, but as I did, I stopped in the middle, of completing my nine cuts, as the thing started to laugh.

"**Well, that tickles,"** freezing my eyes widen. **"Well, I guess I'll return the favor,"** and it copied me, mimicking my movements, and then a gust of wind rushed in, making my hair flop around.

"**ZEN!"** it screams, making my eyes go wide, and my heart accelerate, and the next thing I knew, I was flying; knocking the chair, hitting the window, luckily not hard enough for me to break.

"Stoppp.. itt." I cried, as the thing came up to me**, "You aren't fun, I want to play, since I cannot get you, let me have fun,"** it voice turned darker, somehow it lifted his hand up, making me hover on the ground, already hurt, I felt a heavy weight.

As it does, the door is thrown open, revealing Naru and the gang looking at me with wide eyes.

"Mai!" they all scream, but the grim reaper thing did not lower his right hand that holds me in the mid-air, but turned his body, laughing,

"**Well pet, I see you brought friends, but I said no interruptions!"** it yells, as Naru glanced at me, I have tears running down my eyes.

"Please, leave," I begged again, as it glanced back at me. "Why would I do that my pet? After all, I am your master," my heart stopped, l as it glanced at Naru.

"**And you are not going to get in my way, fiancé or not, after all, she's mines," **but as he said that John came in, starting to recite, but the thing laugh.

"**I'm more powerful than that, that isn't going to save you now,"** Next thing I knew John flew off, but not hard enough to knock him off.

Ayako went to his aid, as Bou-san started, but as the same story with John happened to Bou-san.

Naru seems mad, as he glanced at the thing.

"**Then, were I was my little Pet,"** I was shaking so badly, that the thing creepy smile mask thing widens as though it was its own face.

"**Oh yeah, the spells, let me repeat them,"** then it repeated the nine cuts. **"Zen"** it screamed making the gust wind come from nowhere, and my eyes widen, as this time my body flew straight towards the window, making me scream it felt like a slow motion movie.

I went right through the window, my arms stretching out, as my body made contact with the window, smashing it in billions of pieces, I felt some pierce my skin, but then I didn't hit the ground, oh no, he wasn't done with me.

"**Just give him up, and I'll let you live in peace with the other children," **it said, as he appeared at front of me, as I floated, feeling so tired.

I couldn't talk; I just know my whole body hurts, 'Someone please help me, Naru,' I though, as everything around me started to blank out.

"**Oh no, I want you awake,"** he then flew me up more, forcefully, as doing so, I cried in agony.

"Hey Grim reaper," I heard a slight whisper, glancing slowly down, I noticed Naru, making my eyes go wider than normal, I saw his body glowing, he's using his PK, and before I knew it, it hits the grim reaper, making him yell in pain,

"**Next time, I will not go easy on you,"** he said, straight at my face, and left, making me fall lifeless towards the ground, only to have someone to catch me.

"Mai!" I heard someone call my name, to weak, slowly opening and closing my eyes, I saw Naru, he seems worried, to weak, I closed my eyes, and everything went dark.

* * *

"_What the hell is happening?" I asked Naru, as we stood on the hallway, Naru ran his hands through his hair. _

"_Mai, I can't say, but I can give you an advice, not everything is paranormal," I blinked at his words. _

"_Then show me something, I almost got killed, if it wasn't for you, just help me," I'm shaken, as I felt tears threaten to spill. Naru came up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. _

"_I'll show you, we'll be stuck here for a while," I raised a brow up, _

"_Why?" Naru glanced behind me, but then at me. _

"_Well, you and I are in deep sleep, mostly because I used too much of my Pk, and you know." He trails off, glancing at me deeply. _

"_I want to know what's happening." Naru nodded, as he snaps his fingers, and the next thing I knew I was in the forest from before. Naru stood next to me, watching as well. _

"_**Little pet, I'll find you," **__the voice from the grim reaper thing echoed, making me move closer to Naru. _

_Naru tightens up, but kept still, as I watch a girl, somewhat my age, with long brown hair, wearing a white dress, cover in blood, and then my eyes widen. _

"_I know her, or rather I was her," I took Naru arm. Naru nods, as we kept watching, _

"_Why did you do this? To all the children?" she screams, keeping up with her pace. The grim reaper appeared behind, surprising her, taking a hold of her wrist. _

"_**Because I'm lonely, so come and be my side forever,"**__ I blinked, as she slaps the grim reaper across his face. _

"_Never, you murder too much, why can't you get that, why did you went mad? I love you," I blinked at her sudden reaction. _

"_She loves that?" I asked, raising a brow up. Naru nodded. _

"_Keep watching." Nodding, I turned my gaze, only for the grim reaper to take of his mask, revealing a quite handsome young man, mid-twenties, but his eyes are red? _

"_**I did it for us so we can be together," **__he mentions, making the girl come tight with him, she gasps, "Killing children?" he nods, __**"I did for us to have children," **_

_I gulped, what a cruel way, I felt wrong, as Naru snaps his fingers, we were back at the dreadful hallway. _

"_Wait, so he did it to have children, what does that have to do with it? I thought you have to sleep with the girl, that's what I learned in health class," I blushed, looking away. _

"_Mai, don't worry too much on the details, how to produce, just worry that fact that this thing wants you dead," I froze at his words. _

"_Nice, I should make a hit list or something," I rubbed my head, as I sat, "How do we get rid of it?" Naru glanced at me, "You cannot, you'll see why, but I know we'll figure this out sooner the better," nodding, Naru sat next to me. _

"_Mai, remember that I told you, you own me one," I nodded, glancing at him. _

"_Yeah, I remember, tell me what do you need?" I moved a bit forward to face him; he seems really deep in thought. _

"_I need you to teach me something," I frowned. "Teach you?" he nods, clearing his throat. I wonder what it is with his throat clearing. He never had that before? _

"_Just teach me, that's all," I didn't get it, _

"_Okay, is the know it all asking me to teach him?" he gave me a death glare, "Not book study Mai, but I can't say, you have to teach me without you knowing basically what your teaching me," I frowned, _

"_You mean in your awake form?" he nods, "Yeah, but you can't tell me, I'll ask you a favor later on, but I'm not sure yet, so this counts in soul form," I nodded, _

"_Sure, I'll teach you whatever you need to learn, and I'll keep it a secret, but can you give me a clue?" Naru blinks at me. _

"_No, you'll feel it, and you'll see your progress," I blinked, not knowing what he meant? _

"_Well, okay," we stay quiet for a few seconds, and then I smile at him. _

"_What?" he asks, as I noticed that he took a hold of my right hand, rubbing small circles, I felt my heart beating hard. _

"_Thank you for saving me again," I don't think Naru even notice what's he's doing, since he seems deep in thought. _

"_No big deal, I'm used to it," he mentions, as I move closer to him. "Naru," I whisper so low, that I noticed his eyes go wide a little. I gulped. _

"_I want to give you something, even if its soul form, I think it does count as." He blinks at me. _

"_What?" smiling, as a blush appeared on my cheeks, I closed my eyes, as my lips connected with his, a small peck, but as I kept pressing, Naru placed his right hand on my back head, and deepens the kiss, moving softly, making me move with him, as our breath mingle, my heart beats harder and harder, I felt a jolt of electricity running down my whole body. Wow, what a first kiss. _

"_Mai," he breathed hard, placing his fore-head against mines, opening my eyes, I saw his eyes a bit darker than normal. _

"_My first kiss," I finish, shaking a little. He blinks at me, and then he hugs me. _

_He doesn't say anything, but then glanced down at me, "That was my first kiss as well," he admits clearing his throat. I raised a brow up. _

"_I thought since you're popular with the girls?" Naru raised brow up. "Mai, even if I am; when did you see me being all sentimental with girls?" I raised a brow up. _

"_Um, never, you are rather cold, even if you're acting cool," he nods, glancing up, then back at me. _

"_So, you never," I blushed, looking away. _

"_No Mai, I'm like you, so don't worry," I felt a huge wave a relief washing over me, for some odd reason that makes me so happy. _

"_Then I'm happy," I admit, not daring to look at him. _

"_I won't admit it in awaken form, though," I glanced at him. "Why? Is nothing shameful," I admit, but Naru knitted his brow together, _

"_Either way Mai; a guy's world is different from a girl world," I raised a brow up. "Damn Pride," I mumbled, as he tucked a hair behind my ear, glancing at me, as the already blush multiply. _

"_I'm not good with words Mai," I nodded, as I placed my head on his shoulder, "Then we can start like this, slowly moving up, until your awake form accepts me," Naru placed a hand on my shoulder, and tightens. _

"_Remember, I can control better my emotions in awake form, than I do here, so now, I want to hide, I want is to be cold towards you, to stop talking, like I normally do, but I can't control it, no matter how hard I fight. So remember these words, when I become cold to you, and show you nothing, just glance at my eyes. Like you always do," _

_Nodding, I glance at him, "So we remain friends," Naru nodded, giving me a kiss on my fore-head, "Whatever you like," Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tighten my grip. _

"_Then I'll be with you no matter what form Naru, because you're my best friend, and I care for you more than you know," _

_Naru kept quiet, but then lowers his head, to meet with mines, and captures my lips once again; I happily let him, as he slowly kept dancing with my lips, as I did with his. His strong arms encircle around me, getting me closer to him, feeling his warmth. _

_Every moment we kiss, I show off my love for him, as I can feel his, the kiss lasted long, since we didn't really had to breathe, it was pure heaven. _

_After a few minutes, we leaned against each other, and I raised a brow up, breathing in and out; "Am I going to remember this?" I smiled, as he blinks at me. _

"_Yes, but I won't, I will make him not remember or feel this," I blinked at his words. "Why?" he then placed his head on my chest, as I tighten my grip around him. _

"_Because, I want me to learn, and I think these emotions is going in a down low for now, and block something from your mind," he mumbles, snuggling more into me. I raised a brow up, _

"_Block?" He stiffens a little but then relaxes. _

"_Nothing," _

"_Your heart is beating hard," he says, breathing in. I laugh, "Yeah, because I never seen you do this, this is so not you," he chuckled, making me smile as my blush kept into place. _

"_It's different Mai, this is new to me, so I'm not good with it," nodding, I kiss Naru top head, remembering from before. "Naru," I mumbled. _

_Naru kept his arms around me, as I close my eyes. _

"_It's time to get up," I frowned, letting go, and going eye to eye with him. _

"_I don't want to leave," I pouted, as Naru captured my lips once again. Making me breathless, "I know, me either, this is the only place I feel peaceful, but we have to, Ayako is crying, and Madoka keeps bugging me to wake up, she's bothering the hell out of me." _

_Nodding, I kissed him again. "Then I'll see you later," he nods, helping me stand up. _

_As we stood, he cleared his throat, as I blushed looking away, at the awkward moment. Then I glanced up, and smiled. _

"_I'll see you," I repeated, not knowing what to say either. Naru nodded, and then I tiptoed and kiss his lips a fast peck and smiled, while we both disappeared. _

* * *

"You have no idea how worry we were," Ayako cried, as I awoke an hour ago, feeling tired and hurt all over, Naru awoke about two minutes later, and started to work.

Now in base, with some Band-Aids attach on my arms, luckily the shatter glass didn't cut me to deep or too much, I could move more freely. But it still hurts.

Sitting next to Lin, I noticed it was nine, "How many hours did we slept?" I asked, turning around. "Two days," I froze at her words.

"Two day? Even Naru?" I glanced at him, then the flashback came into mind, and my face turned into a red tomato, I can't believe I did that to him. Biting my lower lip, I can still taste him, and feel him; I had to breathe in and out. What a first kiss that was; I mean soul wise.

"Mai? Why are you blushing?" Madoka asked, crossing her arms.

"Um? Nothing," Naru raised a brow up, "Obviously I did to, if I woke at the same time as you," he made it a fact. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Well, sorry you jerk," I spat, as he raised a brow up. "I just stating a fact, nothing else Mai," now he's getting into my nerves.

"No one asked your opinion, you self-centered jerk," I snapped back. Naru pinched his temples, feeling irritated.

"I can't deal with you now, just go and make me tea, Hosho, and Lin go with her," was all he stated, as I stood,

"Fine, I hope you choke in your tea," I grumble walking out, rubbing my head, 'I can't believe that jerk," I huffed, as John gave me a long look, I stopped and walk up to him,

"Oh, right, how are you feeling, since the attack?" I touch his fore-head, he smiled, "I'm alright no fever, and such," I smiled,

"Good and you Bou-san?" Bou-san touched his muscles, and laugh, "No ghost can touch me, because I'm a ninja," I raised a brow up.

"Ninja?" he nods, Ayako glanced at us, "Yeah, such a ninja, you should have seen him, crying in the corner, what a protector," Bou-san huff, "How can you lie at front of our beloved girl, don't mind her, I was like a ninja, you would've seen me,"

Rolling my eyes, I smiled, "Sure thing Bou-san." Blinking, I noticed Naru glancing at us, with a raise brow up.

"Tea now," nodding, I started to walk out, with Lin and Bou-san behind me, but as I did, Aki came rushing in a pant.

"I heard, Mai, I'm so sorry, what happen, are you okay, oh God, you look terrible, lay down," he rush his words, as I froze on the spot.

"I'm alright," I told him, as he glanced at Naru. "You, you son of a bitch!" he spat, walking up towards Naru, Naru glanced up at him.

"How can you let that things do that to her, and you call yourself her fiancé," and with that, he fisted his hand, launching towards Naru,

My eyes grew, and the next thing I knew, I stood in the middle waiting for the punch of my lifetime.

* * *

What you guys thought?

So, we got a kiss, and I like a little passion, since I read a lot of romance novels. : )

They are now, um soul couples? Or somewhat, not sure yet, but in their awake stage they are not.


	28. Chapter 28: Lesson Two: Couple Fight

Chapter Twenty-eight: Lesson Two: Couple Fight:

The next thing I knew, I'm knocked down on the floor, tasting my blood. "No, Mai," I heard someone scream, I just knew that I have tears running down my eyes.

"So sick bastard," I heard someone say, as I felt someone bending down, and touch my chin softly. Glancing up, Naru eyes seem so cold, licking his lips, he glances up at Aki.

"Are you happy?" was all he said, picking me up, (Bridal style) and stood up.

"Mai, I'm sorry, you got in the way and…" Aki voice shook, as I glanced at him,

"He did save me Aki," was all I said, as Naru started to move away from him. "And you love him so much, why isn't he fighting back," Naru stopped at his tracks, and turns around.

"Because you are not even worth it, this proves it that you're even lower than scum, and don't ever come close to her, or not, I will take matters on my own hands," and before I knew it Naru took me out. I heard Bou-san yell at Aki.

Naru placed me down softly on a futon, and went out for a second coming back, with a first aid kit. Glancing around, I saw that we were in the girl's room.

Naru sat at front at me, and open the kit. My mouth hurts so badly, and tears wouldn't stop flowing, "Are you stupid?" he asked, as he gently tilted my head, and puts the tip of cotton swab on my lower lip. My eyes drop "Don't ever do that again Mai," his voice seems to restrain. Glancing at his eyes, I saw anger form in his eyes, standing up, he went up towards the wall, noticing his back stiffen, and fisting his hand.

"Naru?" I asked, feeling like a repeat, as I stood, "When I get my hands on him, I will kill him," I froze at his words, as I came up to him, I saw pure hatred, pouring out.

"That's why I hold back Mai, if I lay a hand on him, I would have killed him," I softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't a big deal Naru, plus he was aiming at you," he raised a brow up, "Why did you get in the middle Mai?" I touch my cheek softly.

"Because I couldn't watch him hitting you for no reason, or with reason, I can't stand if someone hurts you," Naru froze as his eyes widen a bit.

"You are an idiot," I nodded, as tears falls out, "It hurts," I mumbled, as Naru captured my good cheek, and frowns. "That would happen."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, crying a little longer. "I'm sorry," I mumbled, as Naru placed his arm around my shoulder.

As we kept like this, I tighten my grip around his shirt, and cried, but as I did this, Naru tilted my head, his eyes look softer.

"Mai, you own me one right," I nodded, not knowing what he was going with this, and then he departed away from me.

"Then I ask you a request," I frowned.

"What?" not liking this.

"Give me one good damn reason to kill not him," I froze at his words.

"What? You not serious?" Naru glanced at me.

Only with that look, I knew he was dead serious. "If you do, then you go to jail," he blinks, "I do not care," was his answer.

"Um, then I'll never forgive you," that made him glance at me. "You'll never forgive me, if I kill that damn bastard that just punched you," I wipe my eyes.

"Yes, I don't want you to become a murder because this, even if you are cold and stuff, you still pure, please don't let that simple thing change your fate. Damn it Naru, and plus why do you care so much, after all you do not even care about me," I cried,

The next thing I knew, Naru has me pinned against the wall, his breathing hard, as his right hand blocked my only way out, since the my left side was another wall, that connects with the window.

"Don't you ever think that Mai," he spat slowly, making my hands shake, "How do you want me to believe that Naru, I know you will always save me, but that's all, since I'm you assistant, nothing else,"

"You don't understand," he raps out, as I noticed that he gotten a little too close.

"Understand, understand what Naru, that you're a cold-hearted bastard, that can't even say thank you, huh? That I know when glancing at your eyes that you don't like acting how you act, I know that you put the face up for nothing, huh? Yes then make me understand,"

"I'm not Gene," was all he said, making me gasp, but then anger came flushed through me. "What the hell does Gene has to do with this?"

"Oh I don't know Mai, since you are in love with him, you're in love with a dead person," that really hurts. He's so different here. Why did I even fell for him?

"You sure know how to act as a pretty good damn bastard, without even pretending, so what, if I did love him, at least his nicer than you and more gentle, and understands me," I spat, noticing his eyes tightens.

"Then go with him, because I'm no damn substituted," he spat again, then the next I knew, I slapped him across his face. Making his face tilted towards his right, as his bangs covered his eyes.

"You don't know how much that hurts Naru, and I don't see you as substituted, you two are different the only thing that you two have in common is the damn face, oh how I wish he was alive," I spat again. Naru tilted his head, as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Too bad, you can't have him," he said in a rather low voice. I gulped,

"You are an idiot, fighting for a dead person love," I mumbled, shaking.

"Oh Mai, don't you wish that one in the accident was me, instead of Gene, so you could have him," he raised a brow up. I gasp.

"How could you Naru, How dare you," I started to push his shoulder.

"It's the truth," he spat back taking a hold on of my wrist.

"No Naru, I don't wish death on no one, what made you think that I would've thought like that?" Naru glanced at me even darker.

"I don't know, since you always talk about him with loving eyes," I blinked, "Loving eyes, damn it Naru, I confessed to you not Gene," I spat,

Naru blinks, "Yeah, because you thought I was Gene." I laugh a stupid laugh.

"Yeah Naru, like I knew you had a twin at the moment, oh sure, what the hell; you were the one that lied to us in the first place,"

Now Naru face turns really hard.

"I.." but I hit his shoulder. "You are a bastard, that don't understand nothing and you call yourself a genius,"

"I understand perfectly," was all he said.

"Well, in my point in view hell it doesn't, you think or rather convinced that I love Gene, then fine think like that, I don't care," he glanced at me, really deep, as I gulped down,

"Fine, better, I find someone like Gene, so he can really love me, heck I will even sleep with him on the first night of our date," I spat, in anger, even though I wouldn't.

"Oh, is that your plan? To give yourself, to the first moron, and here I though you believe in love," he spat, I didn't understand this man.

"I do, you prick, I want my first time to be with the man I love, I just said that because I am to mad at you," he stood still.

"Then give me a good damn reason not to kill any man who comes near you," I raised a brow up at his odd question, after we fought.

"Excuse me?" he cleared his throat as his voice lowered.

"Tell me why not kill of any men, that comes near you, as well as my brother," I blinked,

"Because if you do, then I won't forgive you," I told him twice.

"Is that all?" he questions. I nodded, as now tears run down my cheeks.

"Then fine," then he takes me into his arms, tighten his grip around me, and I bury my face in his chest.

"Just relax Mai, I'll take care of it," I nodded, sobbing even more.

"What does this means?" I asked not really understanding. Naru kept quiet, "Nothing, Mai, just try to relax, I'll send Bou-san to bring you some pills,"

Nodding, breathing in his scent in. "This has been one of the weirdest fights we had," I suggested, as I heard Naru chuckle, just like in his dream.

"I know," was all he said.

'But anything, he just made me realize why I am in love with him,' just because he somehow makes me feel safe and even how much we fight, he always some what there for me, and somehow I'm always pull towards him, like a force' I thought, tighten my grip around him, making him stiff at a moment,

"Why do you want to kill of men?" I asked, as I glanced up. He seems deep in thoughts.

"Because I don't want no one touch my assistant, I'm a selfish man," was his respond.

"But you don't love me, you only say that if you love me, so much that you can't stand it," I replied, as Naru tightens his grip on me.

"Try to sleep, I'll call," as he separates from me, I frowned. Something in his eyes told me something else, as they soften.

"Naru, are you alright?" I asked, touching his shoulder, as soon he turned around.

"Yeah, if I can't kill Aki, I'll make him pay," he mumbles, as he dialed in his cellphone.

As I watch, all the sudden, a sudden wave of sleep came over me,

"Nar…" but I didn't finish, as the windows flew open, and the next thing I knew I was yelling for Naru help, but too late, as he turned around, I was flying out the open window, which was close two seconds ago, and a voice echoed at us.

"**It's time my pet,"** and then I'm being taken away from Naru.

* * *

What you guys thought? Oh and FYI: When Naru change quite fast from the fight, you'll see later chapters, why he change towards the ending of the fight, when i write his point of view. : ) and i think some what half the that conversation

should be spoken out, next time i'll finish it. To clear things up.


	29. Chapter 29: Case Seven: Mystery on the M

Case Seven: Mystery on the Masquerade Ball

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Knock Out:

I lay on the ground, surrounded by creepy looking trees. Rubbing my head, I stood up, looking around.

"Take me back," I begged, as the grim reaper thing sat on the ground, sharpening his butcher knife with a round rock.

"**No, it's not fun,"** was his responses, as I turned my body, to look a way out.

"**Sorry pet, no way out,"** he mumbles, as I noticed a child behind the trees.

"Are you a demon?" I asked shaken a little, as I took a step back, it glances at me.

"I wish," he smirks, making me shiver. "Then what do you want with me?" he placed a hand on top of his knee, glancing at me,

"I want you," I nodded, "I establish that, but why me?" he shrugs, **"Because I like you,"** I froze at his words.

"But you're a ghost," Grim gave me a long blankly stare, and then it started to laugh, that sounded like a pig stuck on a cannon.

"**You're really are beautiful my pet, I shall make you mines,"** I stopped at his words. "I do not even know you," I gasped.

He returned on sharpening his knife. "Why are you sharpening it?" he continued but answer me without looking up at me.

"Easy, to kill of your Fiancé for not protecting you," I froze at his words. "Naru?" he nods,

"Yeah, you see, for the first time I lay my eyes on him, I hated him so much."

I blinked, realizing he seems more human than ghost. Keeping quiet for a few, I noticed more children surrounding us. He seems unaware.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, as he glanced at me, "I told you already," I nodded, "No I mean why did you kill all the children?" The grim stood, as he balanced the butcher knife at his right hand.

"**Oh, you have not put two and two together? Even your fiancé figured it out**," I blinked, "What do you mean?" as the children circled, a sudden cold shill run down my spine.

"**Wow, you sure stupid,"** was his only answer. I blinked rubbing my arms, when I felt someone behind me.

Then a sudden touch on my shoulder would have made me scream, but the children placed their index fingers on their small mouth indicting to keep quiet.

"You're not a ghost are you," I finally say it, as he nods, "Took long enough," then he took of his mask, revealing a guy, not any guy, but Aki.

"Aki," I gasp, covering my mouth, as he smirked at me. "Well, this isn't fun, well, let's go," he somehow got close to me, taking a hold of my wrist, and slamming me against the tree.

"I'll think I'll cut of your pretty little tongue, so you won't scream," my eyes widen in fear, as he stood so close to me, my breathing hitching from fear itself.

"Don't do this." I begged, looking around for a way out, but he took a forceful and painful grab on my chin.

"I think I'll kiss you first," oh no, please no, as he was leaning in for the kiss, I lifted my knee up, hitting him on his jewels, making his eyes grow in pain. "You bitch," he spat, painfully falling into the ground in his knees.

Then I started to run, only for him to take a hold on my ankle, making me hit the ground painfully.

"Come here," he spat, as I turned around, and used my free leg, and slam my flat of my shoe in his face with force, and I heard a crack. He groans in pain.

My chance, I ran away, just like in my dream, running fast, and having no idea where I was going.

"Come back, little pet," he yells, as my breath started to give. I need to work out more. I noted myself, as I ducked under a tree branch, and kept running.

As I kept running, I turned around, to see Aki close behind me, turning back, I didn't saw a little hill, and so I fell down, rolling painfully into the muddy ground.

"Found you, for not playing nice, I'm going to kill you now, too bad, I could've made you happy," and as same as my dream, he jumped towards me with the butcher knife.

He landed on top of me, pinning me down.

"HELP!" I yelled, noticing my voice not as high as it should, and he smirked.

"Keep screaming, HELP, Help," he mocked, as he licks the blade.

"Now, good-bye," my eyes widens, as he raised the butcher knife up, and ready to stab me, and he went down, noticing a log next to me, I acted immediately, and used it to blow of his attack as the tip got stuck on the branch.

"Lucky strike," he mumbles as he tried to unstuck it.

I was now panicking tears running down my eyes. "HELP ME, NARU!" I yelled, as he laughs.

"Is that another guy, you sure a bitch," he smirks, as he knocks the log out of my hands, and came face to face with me.

"I want to kiss you so bad," he smirks, as he puts more pressure on me. "I rather rot in hell then let you kiss me," I spat, spitting in his face. Wrong move as he smirks but darkly.

"Then in hell I shall see you," he answer lifting the butcher knife, and swiftly pushed down, but only stopped at mid-way, as somehow I got the strength to stop him, with my hands fighting for power.

"Let me kill you pet," was all he said as he place more force, making me lose. I cried even more.

"No," was my answer, struggling for surviving, but as we battle, I did not notice the children surrounding us.

"Bring us home," all said at the same time, Aki stopped glancing around, his eyes widen, "Children?" he snaps, as the children repeated, "Bring us home,"

I felt that I was in a horror movie or something. Then the children lifted their hands up, "Bring us home," they mumbled together, noticing blood covering the ground, I gulped.

"Leave now," Aki screamed as he stood up, leaving me alone, noticing his nose bleeding. Then as I kept watch, I noticed a woman in white from my dream appears at front of us. "My dear husband, leave this man alone, and come with me, I've found you," all she said. I raised a brow up.

He's possessed? "No, I wanted her, so you can use her body and we can make babies," he explains making me glanced at the woman.

The woman nodded, "No need, my dear husband, you lost your way, thanks to her, I can finally be at peace with you, she showed me something that we have lost a long time ago," her voice is soft.

Aki eyes widens, 'What did she showed you?" he raised a brow up. "Love, we forgot about that, we were so caught up in having babies that we forgot about love" then Aki eyes drops towards the ground looking sad.

"I forgot that," he admits, as the woman placed a warm hand on his right cheek. "Let's go, and find a place for the children to finally be at peace," she explains, while I frowned.

Turning towards me, she frowns. "I'm sorry for everything he done to you," her eyes are so sad, I nodded. "It's okay," I did not really know how to react to this, and the next I knew, Aki flops down on the ground, as the ghost guy took his wife hands, and lead the children towards the forest.

I moved away from Aki, as he moaned in pain. "What the hell happened?" he asks, glancing at me. "Who are you?" he asks, as I shook like a leaf. Even if he was possessed, I was still afraid of him.

"Don't come…near me," I cried out, he seems lost. "I'll get help," I did not reply, but he did not have to move as Naru came into view, with John and Bou-san,

"Oh my god Mai," I heard John and Bou-san mention, as I made myself into a tight ball. "I found her like this," Aki mentions, as Naru turned towards him, and nods, but the next thing that made us give him a shock face as he literally knocked him out, with a fast hard punch on his right cheek.

"Bastard," he mumbles, kneeling straight at me. "Come," was all he said, as I dint' move. I was afraid.

"Hold on, Mai what happen?" Bou-san asked, as he kneels next to Naru.

"I want...alone," I cried, tighten myself.

'I was almost killed," I thought, as Naru picked me up, and I tense. "Bring him back to base, this case close, tell the rest of the gang to pack up," and with that he left, taking me with him.

* * *

Three days later, I sat on my desk, chewing on the top of my pencil. My mouth doesn't hurt as bad as before, and my cuts are healing nicely.

"Mai, come into my office," Naru orders, standing up, I shyly walk into his office, glancing at the floor; I haven't spoken to no one since the accident. Nightmares keep plaguing my dreams, as well as the crying man, that makes it worse.

Naru is sitting on his chair, and nods to me to sit at front of him. Walking slowly, I reached the chair, and sat down.

"I let you know what happen," he started, as I glanced at him. "Aki doesn't remember a thing, since the ghost possessed him, so he won't go after you," a wash a relief sink in.

"The ghost possessed him because they had the almost the same thoughts, and as well, a dark side, that no one understood. Up to this point, I suspected him from the beginning, but when he attacked us in the base, confirmed it," I raised a brow up.

"How?" he leans forward, taking in a big breath. "Because no one told him that you was attacked, not even his sister knew," I nodded,

"What made you suspect him?" he shrugs, "When we went back to the start when you asked me why were we there," I nodded, "I saw tracks, when we were heading towards the village, and you told me what happened, I noticed something not right, so I went to check it out, and noticed tracks on the ground."

I blinked, as the imagines came into place, when he was bending down. "Oh, now I get it," he nods, leaning back crossing his legs.

"So what really made you suspect him in the beginning?" he smirks. "He became interested in you," I did a double take.

"Now I can't have guys interested in me, and have you suspect that their either a ghost or possessed?" Naru nods.

"No, it's normal for a man to be attracted to a woman, but not to a point of obsession in first sight." Was his explanation?

"I don't get it,"

"Good, then don't," he then leaned a little, the chairs were a bit closer than normal, which I didn't notice, and he gently took a hold of my chin. Glancing at my mouth,

"It looks better," he mumbles.

I blushed, looking away, he moves a little closer, and made me look at him. "I'm sorry," he mumbles making my eyes wide.

"Why?" I asked,

"Because I couldn't make it, and you have to endure it alone,"

Gulping I took a hold of his hand that has my chin and lower it. "It's alright, it was a pretty big forest, if you were in the same position I wouldn't have found you so easily, but you just arriving, makes me feel better, because I know you came no matter what," Naru blinks at me.

"So thank you," Naru leaned back, and turned around,

"We have a new case in two days," I nodded, somehow feeling a lot better, but not enough. Standing up, Naru turned towards me, and blinks.

"The case is about a masquerade ball," I raised a brow up.

"What does that have to do with the line of our work?" he smirks, "Everything, so prepare, and go with Lin tomorrow, and buy yourself a gown, with a mask, we have to dress up, since that's when the real mystery begins," I nodded, not understanding, but as I turned around, Madoka came in rushing in.

"Oh, let me take her, she needs a pick me up, and I have to buy myself one to, oh Mai, you'll be a knock out," she winks at me, making me blush out, "Don't say that," but she shrugs,

"I don't care, tell the others," was all his respond, as he sat back down, nodding, I turned around, and smiled, even if I'm scare out of my mind, when I have Naru and my family by my side,

Nothing is impossible, not even fear itself.

* * *

Okay, not one of my best chapters but terrible writer block, but an idea of a new case popped into my mind, : ) and I love masquerade balls, so fancy and what not, especially in the older days.

And I love Naru and Mai pairing and I think it will be a good few chapters about it. OF course don't forget about the ghost. Oh when I put Either Mai or Naru point of view, I'll right it in bold letter, and underline it, like this **Naru POV** so it won't be too confusing, sorry. T.T


	30. Chapter 30: Passionate Longing

Chapter Thirty: Passionate Longing

"This is huge," I gaped, as we all stood in the middle of the huge ballroom, with stairs that reach almost towards the roof, elegant, with red carpet perfectly aligned. Everything shining, waxed and beautiful red curtains, that smash with gold, on the side windows. It felt like a fairy tale dream.

Yasu whistled, "Wowy, this is fancy," he sounded western for a second there, as Bou-san nodded, and then went up to Ayako, and took her by her waist, making her gasp, but then gave a sly smile. "Oh," her voice softens.

"My lady, care to dance," he wiggle his brows, as Ayako blushed, "Why certainly," she mimics him placing her hand on his shoulder, as he wraps a loving embrace around her waist and they started to waltz.

I smiled as Yasu smiled with me. "That's so cute; I envy you, guys," I told them, while they kept dancing around us. Naru seems annoyed.

"We came to work not to dance," he tells them, but Ayako and Bou-san are in their little world since they cannot stop or acknowledge Naru bickering just watching each other's eyes in deep depths, and then they stopped,

Naru raised a brow up, as I smiled, and squealed, "Oh they are going to kiss, gross," Yasu made a disgusting face, but then it got ruined.

"You sure wear a lot of eyeliner," and with that Ayako gave him a lump of the day, "That hurts," he rubs his head, laughing.

"Sorry," then takes her by her waist making her squeak, and planted on smooth passionate kiss, leaving her breathless. I gulped, but a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Get a damn room," Yasu snapped, waving his hand. Bou-san and Ayako stopped and turned around.

"I forgot you all were even here," he admitted, as I raised a brow up.

"How can you forget?" Yasu asked.

Bou-san smiled, "When you in love, no one exist besides the only one you want, is something you have to experience it's a pull, that is why I said that last time to you Mai," Ayako admitted, as I blushed.

"I understand," I mumbled, remembering Naru and I was kissing few days ago, I mean soul Naru, I knew from that kiss, that I belong to him, I do not know what, but is like we fit perfectly and how he reacted, oh god; my whole body warmed up just thinking about it, the I automatically bit my lower lip.

"Mai you are blushing so bad, you kissed someone did not you," my eyes widen,

"no..." my voice squealed.

"You did, who, tell me," Ayako was beaming Yasu seems interested, and Bou-san was ready to murder. Naru glanced at me.

"No one, at least not…" but I trailed off. "So you didn't kiss anyone yet?" Yasu asked.

"No, I haven't damn do I have to give my personal life to everyone, no, I haven't kissed a guy yet, okay, my lips are still pure," I waved my arms, as I heard Naru clear his throat. Glancing at him, he seems having trouble to concentrate.

"If you done with these childlike games, can we move on," Bou-san frowned,

"I'm glad you still pure, dang Naru, I now that you haven't experience true love, but don't be a mood killer," Naru gave a death glare at Bou-san.

As we were about to continue, a young woman appeared, with a young man, the woman has long black hair, with green eyes, thin and baby face. While the man quite attractive, with lean muscles, and looks like a dancer, with emerald somewhat long hair.

"Thank you so much, I'm Ita Ziume, and this is my husband Isato Ziume," I blinked.

"Wow, you guys look young," they glanced at each other, and I saw love, pure love, "We've been together since childhood, we got married at a young age, nineteen, and been married for eleven years," I blinked,

"Wow," she nods, "I can't imagine a day without him, of course we fight and have our up and downs, but its normal, but we always get each other, and don't mind him if his cold towards you all, in reality he's a shy man," she giggled, but I took notice that she took a firm hold of his right hand. I smiled.

"Don't worry, we totally understand," we all said at the same time glancing at Naru. I saw a twitch on Naru brow.

"You guys are lucky I wish I can have that type of love," I wished, as Ayako mumbled the same, I glanced at her. "You do, you have Bou-san," she frowns, "I forgot," I giggled as Bou-san gave a fake hurt expression.

"You guys seem happy as a family," I nodded, "Yeah," Naru step forwards,

"Can you give us the real details of the hauntings," 'of course business first right Naru,' I thought, as Naru gave me slight glance as though he heard me, I blinked, did I said that out loud?

Ita nodded as she took her husband hand, and walk towards the middle of the room.

"We host a ball every two weeks, from our sponsors, the building was made in the early 19th century, for royalties, and rich people to enjoy, and since then it kept its meaning. We do not know much about the past history, since Isato inherited the building four months ago,"

I nodded, as Naru walk pass me, glancing around. "Every time we have the ball, something always goes wrong, the last time, the chandelier exploded, one time, a woman had her hair pulled down hard when no one was around. As well a guy became a victim of being thrown down the stairs, luckily nothing to critical happened to him. And at times guest sees people roaming around, but they aren't dress from our time area. And our employer gets either touch or see a young man sitting in the sixth steps, as though waiting," then she glanced at Naru.

"I see him before, he some what looks like you, but with longer hair. He seems sad, and waiting," I blinked at her.

"Like Naru?" she glanced at me, giving me a long odd look, I knew that look. "It's a nickname that I gave him, do not worry, but does the young man does anything else?"

But then her husband spoke a really deep voice, making all of us glance at him. "Story goes that he is waiting for his lover to return to him," I blinked. He seems cold, just in the look of his eyes.

"Oh, a tragic love story?" I mumbled glancing at the stairs, and then as I did, a sharp pain glister on my heart, taking hold on my chest, I felt like crying,

"Mai?" I couldn't remove my eyes from the stairs, just the sharp pain felt so bad, "What's the matter with her?" I heard Ita asked worried, as I moved towards the stairs, then as I did, an image of a young man popped from nowhere making me gasp.

"Danalia," he mumbles, as my eyes widen, he does look like Naru, but with longer hair and his eyes aren't blue, but green. Wearing those black tuxes for a Masquerade ball He stood up, and came down the stairs. "Finally," was all he said, then he disappeared, and the pain went away.

"What happened to you?" Ayako asked, standing next to me. I glanced at her, "Didn't you saw that?" I turned around, they all gave a "What are you talking about," look. Naru walked up towards me, and glanced at the stairs.

"What did you saw," was all he said, and I raised a brow up. "So you guys didn't saw it?" Naru nodded no.

"Never mind," I rubbed my head sitting on the stair feeling a little light-headed, as I did, two new voices came into place. Glancing up, Lin and Madoka seem in deep conversation.

"Hey guys," she said, as soon she spotted us, and introduced herself and Lin to the owners.

I glanced back where I saw the ghost, and frowned, as a slight pain hit my heart.

"What happened?" Madoka asked, crossing her arms. Yasu frowned, and glanced at the stairs. "Mai saw something and she won't tell us," I gave him a dark look.

"You did, what did you saw?" Ita glanced at the stairs as well then back at her husband and nodded.

"Your base is ready; you may do as you want, but tomorrow night we have a party, but of course you all invited, and you can see what we all see as well," I blinked as Ayako and Madoka eyes gleam with joy,

"Finally, I can wear the dress I bought, oh Lin I can't wait for you to see it," I didn't know what to say.

As I glanced up, I noticed something in the end of the room, a black shadow watching us; I stood up, and raised a brow up. It looks like a small statured, walking up to it, ignoring everyone, the black figure glanced at me.

I didn't say anything, as I somehow reached up to it, after a few minutes, and stare at it. The black figure moved its head, as though watching me, I slowly reached out with my right hand, and it did the same, as it did, a cold air blasted through me, making my body fall back, painfully.

"Mai!" I heard everyone gasp, as I rubbed my head. "Wow, that was something," I spoke standing up.

Everyone stopped. "Are you okay, what happened?" I rubbed my head, glancing around me.

"Close enough," I mumbled, touching my hair, and then my boobs, "At least she has some breasts," I cupped them, and smiled. Glancing up everyone gave me an odd look.

"I'm not Mai," I told them, noticing my accent change. "Who are you then?" I smiled, twirling my hair,

"Danalia," was my answer as everyone gave me a long glanced look.

"Oh no, she's possessed," The boy with the glasses interrupted, and I frowned, "I take that to heart, I'm merely borrowing her body, since she was the one that touched me first," I shrugged, as I glanced at Naru, and my heart jumped,

"You sure looks like Dave," I smiled, walking up to him, and gave him a full circle look. I felt desire from her, to have him, but I held it back.

"So much alike," then I made him jumped, as I touch his butt, "hey," he spat, turning around, and I giggled,

"Shy, just like him, but if my memory serves right in bed you not that shy, damn I miss him," I felt myself blushed, as she jolted with happiness.

"Wow, this girl sure has some imagination, especially with you," I said, crossing my arms.

"What do you want?" Bou-san asked feeling awkward.

"I want my husband back," was all I said, as a deep sadness crept into me. "What happened?" Madoka asked,

"I don't remember, stupid, stupid," I hit my head, as I mumbled. "I can't remember, but I remember that I didn't cheat on him, I promise, I'm faithful, after all I loved and love him always, it was Shiane fault, since he lay his stupid eyes on me, he desired me," I felt like crying.

"I might be more straight forward for a girl in my time, but I will never cheat on Dave, he's was my first love, the first guy I ever kissed and married, and even made love to, I can't never betray him, I love him so much," I was now crying, covering my eyes.

"We'll help you," I heard. Opening my eyes, everyone nodded, including the owners.

"You will, I knew it, so she's right," I told them, as Ayako raised a brow up. "Who's right?"

"Mai, no wonder she feels sucurre with you all, after what she went through," I mumbled, the last part. Then I took Naru hand, and giggled.

"Oh the feel of a man touch, I missed it," I got close to him, and took a long glance at his eyes so deep.

"You so much like Dave, same expression, and everything, but what a sweet doll he was, such passionate man, he'll make any woman melt in the ground," Madoka cleared her throat.

"How old were you guys?" I blinked, "Oh, twenty-five, and he was a year older than me, when we died, but I can't find him since we promise each other to find each other even after death," my eyes drops in sadness.

Naru wanted to snatch my hand away, but I nodded, smiling, I got close to his right ear and whisper very low, "You'll see soon," he seems in loss of what I meant as I noticed a little confusion on his blue eyes. I giggled.

"So much like him," I wrap my arms around him, and tighten it. "I miss you," I mumbled, giving him a kiss on his right cheek, trailing a little lower, towards his lips, but stopped.

"If you want my lips or rather hers, you must make the first move, she won't wait forever, and I know how much you desire her, I seen the way you look at her, it's the same stare that my husband gave me, no matter what time and place." Then I kiss him again on his cheek.

Letting go, I smiled at everyone.

"Thank you, I have to go, but I'll be back," and then my eyes closed as a heavy weight came out making me flop backwards, but I felt someone catch me.

Rubbing my head, I glanced up; Bou-san gave me a soft look. "Thanks," I mumbled rubbing my head.

"That was, um interesting," Bou-san helped me up, and I glanced at everyone, and then I glanced at Naru, he seems irritated and somewhat embarrassed?

"What happened?" I asked,

"Um, you been possessed by Danalia," I froze at Ayako explanation. "I was what?" I yelled,

"Calm down, you didn't do anything wrong, but why did you had to touch him?" I frowned, "Touch what? I don't remember anything, just after I saw Dave," I stop at my tracks.

"Who's Dave?" I rubbed my head confused.

"Dave is the guy that sits on the stairs." Lin whispered, as I glanced at the stairs then at them.

"Oh, okay," then everyone beside Naru and Lin started to crack up.

"What?" I asked.

"You touched Naru butt," Yasu answered me, as I blinked blankly at them. "I did what?" Naru cleared his throat. "Nothing let's go," I rubbed my head.

"Clarify it for me, I touched Naru's butt, why?" Ayako smiled.

"Because you said he is good at bed,"

"What? How the hell should I know that, I have not even kissed him," I froze at my words, then rubbed my head.

"They are messing with you Mai, in reality it was the ghost that possessed you, and she was talking about Dave, not Naru," glancing at Lin, I signed in relief. " Oh thank god,"

I blushed, as I clear my throat, "Then what did the ghost wanted?" they all glanced at me, and frowned.

"She wants to reunite her with her husband,"

* * *

At base, is in Ita office, quite big, and looks from a library office. With loads of books stalk in the shelves, from back of the days, gray and brown, old covers.

"Well, if you need some information, there is books around, you may have privilege to look up," Yasu sat on the wheel chair, and looks like he was in heaven.

"If anything let us know, I have to go, I have a doctor's appointment," I blinked, noticing how her husband tightens a little around her stomach, and my eyes widen.

"You're pregnant?" she blushed, and nodded, "How did you know?" I smiled, looking at her husband.

"How your husband is holding tightly around your tummy, protectively," she smiled, "Yeah, after many years of trying, we finally got it right," I smiled.

"Congratulation," all the girls cheered, as the guys tapped Isato on his shoulder. (Besides Naru, Lin actually did it)

"Congrats Man," he nods, noticing a little blush on his cheeks. I smiled; he seems so much like Naru.

"Well bye," as they waved goodbye, I sat next to Yasu.

"Set up the cameras," was all Naru command, as everyone nodded, and headed towards work.

* * *

After we set the cameras four hours later, we all were in base, looking at the cameras, position, and I set the tea down.

Yasu seems really deep in the books, as I glanced at the ballroom through the cameras, my eyes went straight towards the stairs, and my heart started to beat fast. Sitting down, I kept watching. Naru seems too noticed and he raised a brow up.

"See something interesting," I blinked moving my head towards him, something in his gaze made my heart jumps even more.

"Um, it's sad; I was wondering what happen to make a husband and wife separate." Naru glanced at the screen.

"We'll figure it out," I nodded, glancing back, as I did, I noticed Dave, materializing sitting on the sixth step.

I just watched, noticing how much he looks like Naru, biting my lower lip, I reached out, and touched the screen, a great longing fill up my heart. He seems so sad. I wanted to hug him.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru asked, as I traced the screen. "He seems so sad," I mumbled, glancing at Naru.

"Does he?" Naru stated, glancing at the monitor, "I don't see him," I frowned, as I glanced at Naru, "He look so much like you, but he has green eyes and longer hair." I explain, smiling sadly at him.

"I wonder why they can't see one another," Naru kept staring at me, making me blush.

"We'll figure it out soon," I nodded, then glanced at the monitor, the longing kept getting stronger. "I feel like have to be with him, you know, its just weird feeling," Naru cleared his throat, and took a hold on my wrist.

"Remember he's a ghost, and nothing else," I nodded, but I couldn't take my eyes away from him.

"I know that Naru," he seems content, but not fully. Turning around, I flopped down more into the chair, as Lin walked in, with Madoka,

"So, what's the plan," She asks, sitting on the small chair.

"Hosho and you go on the ballroom, and take temperature readings, while Lin and Yasu research some more," they nodded, as Naru stood,

"Where are you going?" he took his jacket and placed it on, "I have something's to search," was his answer and with that he left, leaving the rest of us stare at the brown door confused.

"Well, that was interesting," I mumbled, while Lin gave me a long glance.

"This is interesting," Madoka suggested, taking her equipment, and headed out with Bou-san.

As the rest of the gang stood along in the base, I glanced back at the monitors, only to find Naru on the stairs, he seems in deep thought, and then he glanced at the camera, as tough he can see me, and that I actually gasp in awe.

"What happened?" Yasu asked, as I glanced at him. He lifted his head, adjusting his glasses. "Nothing," I mumbled, and then glanced back at the camera, and he was not even there anymore.

That was really odd.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	31. Chapter 31: Lesson Three: A Little Push

Chapter Thirty-one: Lesson Three: A Little Push:

**Mai POV**

That same night, Naru returned with a long expression in his eyes, I crossed my arms, and nodded my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he sat across me, glancing at the monitors. "Nothing," was his answer, as I frowned at the reaction.

"Nothing is a new word for you Naru, why can't you just tell me, if it's bothering you, I can be somewhat help to you believe it or not," Naru gave me a long odd look.

"It's none of your business," he replies, as I blinked at him. "That's your damn problem Naru, I feel like I cannot even reach you because you always lock yourself off," I stood, luckily the gang left for bed, and I volunteer to watch over,

Going up to Naru, I bended a little, now face to face with him, his eyes seem colder than normal today. "Naru you do understand that I care for you," I told him, as he blinks at me.

"Personal space," was all he stated, as I pouted, "Yes, fine," I stood up, stretching, "I won't get mad, but remember this Naru, if anything talk to me, I'll be here to listen," I told him, walking up towards my seat, but as I did, Naru took a hold of my wrist, making me glance at him, with a raised brow up.

"I don't know how to express myself," he stated, as I nodded, "I know," he then surprises me, as he wraps his arms behind my back pressing me against his chest, "Don't move," was all he said, something was wrong.

"Naru what happen?" I touched his arms, hearing him breathing softly against my skin. I had to hold off a moan, since somehow, my body felt hot for some odd reason. "Wait, are you possessed by Dave?" I asked wondering why he is acting like that.

"No Mai, I'm me, just give me a minute," he mumbles against my skin, making me shiver,

"I don't understand things Mai, when it comes to you," I lower my head, "Then let me help you, is not like.." but then he turns me around, and captures my lips against this, making my eyes wide,

"I miss this," he mumbles against my lips, as my eyes close; yarning for his touch; our lips move slowly and lovingly, tighten my grip on his shoulders, and our breathing becoming more and more rigid.

As he separates, he placed his head against mines, and smirks. "I miss you," I nodded, rubbing my nose against his slowly, closing my eyes, and enjoying his touch. "I do to," I mentioned, as I did this, the door opened, making my eyes go wide, and the next thing I knew I fell in the floor, rubbing my knees.

"Mai?" I heard Naru asked as he came up to me, but as I glanced at him, he seems tired, and paler. "Naru?" I question as he somehow flops down on the near chair, breathing a little harder than normal. Standing up, I crawled up to him, and took his hands.

"What happen, why do you look like that?" he glanced at me, "I think I astro-projected myself," I froze at his words.

"Huh?" I raised a brow up. "Astro-projected how?" he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know Mai, as I was walking up here, all the sudden I stopped walking and next thing I knew a part of me was at front of me, I think my soul," I froze at his words.

"Your soul, the same one that visits me in my dreams?" he nods, as he glanced at me thoroughly,

"He was here," he did not even questioned it, I raised a brow up. "How do you know?" he just blinks.

"Well, since I was heading this way, and I saw him open the door from base, it was pretty obvious Mai," I blinked at his smart remark. "I thought it was Dave possessing you," I mumbled looking at the place he kissed me, and then a blushed appeared on my face.

"What do you think this is happening?" I question not daring to look at him. "I don't know, but Gene might know," I nodded, clearing my throat, standing up.

"Do you need tea, or better yet, go to bed," Naru stood up, but tumbled a little, and I cached him, as our skin made contact, shocking electricity, making him glanced at me, and frowns.

"It's alright Mai, just get me tea," nodding, I stood up, heading for the electrical kettle, as I did, Naru cleared his throat.

"Did I tell you anything? Or did anything, since I saw you drop into your knees?" he raised a brow up. 'Oh no, don't tell him,' I thought as I pour water in the kettle.

"Um, you just sat there looking odd, and your eyes were colder than normal, and I asked you what happen and you replied nothing," gave him half the explanation, waiting at the water to boil.

"Mai, are you sure you're telling me everything?" he crossed his arms. "Yes, why?" I acted innocently.

'Well, Naru what do you want me to tell you, that you took me, into your arms and ravished my lips?' I then blushed shaking my head.

Waiting, Lin walked in, rubbing his head, he looks very tired, "Lin, want some tea," I thank God, that he walked in, Lin nodded, sitting on the chair next to mines.

"What's wrong you look tired?" I asked; Lin gave me a long glance.

"Madoka doesn't let me rest," I frowned, "Why?" he then gave me a long glance. "You'll understand later in life, so anything happen?" I blinked not understanding, but then Madoka came bursting in, in her night-gown, wearing a red silk.

"Lin," he voice seems silk, "You know I will leave soon, and I want to spend every minute with you," his eyes widen. Naru and I glanced at Madoka,

"So please, come" her voice became like silk. "Please Madoka, I have to work," he begged, shocking me, I felt badly for him.

"Madoka, Naru needs him so if anything go fix your dress for tomorrow," then her eyes gleam. "Oh yeah," I frowned.

"Oh Lin, you have to see her dress, is so beautiful white, and her mask I forgot, hey you did bring the dress right," I nodded, blushing out.

"Oh Mai, you look beautiful with it, just with makeup and those dashing heels you will look beautiful, watch no guy can keep his eyes out of you, even Ayako agrees," I frowned.

"I do not want to grab attention, but I like your dress and Ayako's there prettier than mines," Madoka nodded, "You'll see, that I am right," she winked at me, as I rubbed my head.

"Do you know who's going to be your partner?" I blinked, "No," then she glanced at Naru.

"Well, Naru doesn't have a partner and his handsome enough, so you two will be a knock out," and before I could say anything, she left, Lin signed in relief.

"Thank you," he mumbles, I nodded, hearing the kettle steaming, I set the tea up, ignoring Naru the rest of the night.

* * *

"So, the party is tonight, what do we do now?" Ayako asked turning towards Naru. Naru glanced around, "We prepare, since John isn't here, Hosho, you have to use all your power at best," he nodded, as I came up towards the step that Dave sits at. I glanced at it, and frowned. Then the same sharp pain hit me hard, making me clinched into my heart.

"Hey Mai are you okay?" I nodded, as I felt a soft hand on my right shoulder. "Found you," a soft voice sounded on my right. Turning my head, my eyes widen, as Dave stood next to me, smiling.

"Um guys, we have a visitor," I mumbled as Dave kept watching me. "Mai we don't see anyone," Bou-san interjected.

I nodded, "Hi," I rubbed my head, as the Naru look-alike smiled even more. "You look beautiful," I blushed, as my eyes turned a little wide.

"Thanks, but why are you here for?" I asked, as he moved a little. "I'm waiting for you of course," I frowned.

"You have me confused, I'm Mai, and from a different area," he nods, "I know," I blinked at his words. "You do?" he nods, as he takes a hold of my right hand, a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"I need your help," was all he said, and I nodded, "Sure anything," he then came forward, and traced my face. My heart started to race.

"I'll show you something, my last memory before I died I nodded, as he connects his fore-head with mines, as I gasp,

Then the scenery change, I was walking like a robot, feeling tears running down my face. "Dave," I gasp out; as I reached the sixth step, watching blood spill out from his head, my heart is breaking.

"No, do not go," I cried, as I placed his head gently on my lap.

No breathing, I felt no breathing, I glanced up, sucking up air, "Dave," I said even louder, lowering my head, I placed small kisses on his mouth, "Please open your eyes," I mumbled.

"I cannot live without you," I whisper, kissing his lips. "Come back, please," I mumbled holding tight on him. My heart breaking into two,

Then a gush of cold air ran down at me, making me gasp, and the next thing I knew I was yelling, "DAVE!" falling into my knees, I shook. My heart hurts so much.

"You have to help me to find her," I nodded, crying even more, I glanced up, "I Love you," I mumbled, taking a hold on his shoulders since he already bended with me, my eyes cloudy, from the tears.

"I know," he smiles, as I wrap my arms around you, "I love you so much, why did you left me," I asked as he wraps around me,

"I don't remember help us," I nodded, and then out of know where I placed my lips slightly on the corner on his lips but not directly. "I promise," and with that he disappeared leaving me fall on my hands crying.

Ayako came up to me, and touched my shoulder, glancing up, I wrap my arms around her, crying, "She loved him so much," I cried, into her chest.

"I know dear, we heard you," she smooth's my hair. "I..." I couldn't even speak. I just knew that it hurts so badly. It was though seeing Naru dying; it felt like it was him, and that made me cry even harder, just the thought of losing him hurts.

"I was like seeing Naru die," I mumbled, letting go, and glancing at Naru, he seems in very deep thought. "Yasu have you gather any information?" Yasu adjusted his glasses as I saw it spark with the light.

"No, but learned that they had some corny songs back in the day," we all had sweat drops.

Cleaning my face, with the tissue Bou-san gave me; I stood up, and gently went down.

As I did, a sudden gust of wind blew right through me, as I gasp, and then I smiled.

"Well, that was anti dramatic,"

* * *

**Naru POV **

She stated, touching her hair, looking at me, with a smile on her face, she skipped into my side and grab into my arm.

"I remember something thanks to her," she tells everyone. I glanced down at her.

"What is it?" Bou-san asked crossing his arms, as Ayako nodded. "That I saw my beloved die, he was thrown down the stairs," she tells us, as I glanced at the stairs. Then I felt her tremble a little,

"What's the matter?" I mumbled noticing her shaking, "It's the memories, the one seeing dead hurts the most, after what we have been through, we still ended separated," I blinked at her.

"Your girlfriend is very kind," she mumbles,

"She's not my girlfriend, she is my assistant," then she tipped toe, and whispered on my right ear, making me shiver a bit, since it was still Mai.

"That's not what I saw last night, the way you kissed her," I froze at her words, kiss her? When did I kiss her?

"You were ravishing her," she giggled, making me frowned. "You must have seen things," I suggested not remembering that scene. She tusked at me.

"Well my pretty brown eyes saw it, you just turned her around and kissed her, she accepted, and I think she moaned in pleasure, then you are a good kisser," I didn't believe.

Then it dawn on me, oh crap. Damn it was my soul.

"Why so secretive?" I heard someone asked, turning towards the owner Yasu seemed waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing, just figure out who killed him and why I died, so we can finally be reunited," and then she smirks.

"Better catch," and before I could react Mai fainted on my arms. I cached her but Mai didn't wake up this time, she was slowly sleeping.

"I'll take her to her room, go and find something now," was my order, as I placed her on my arms and started to walk away.

* * *

Placing her softly on her bed, which our bedrooms weren't far from our base, since it's the dressing rooms, she moaned, taking a hold on my hand.

Sitting down, I ran my hand through my hair. Just a few days ago, we had a huge argument, just because she wouldn't forgive me if I killed that bastard Aki. I'm just glad I got to hit him though. I wanted to kill him so bad. But what really got to me was her thought, when she felt safe with me.

Touching her face softly, she moved closer to me, and I smile. "I wish this can become real," I mumbled, placing a soft kiss on her lips. But as I did, my eyes widen as she started to move her lips against mines. But I noticed she was still sleeping. "Naru," she mumbled, and I gave in knowing that this won't repeat itself. Feeling her soft lips against mines a great desire stirs deep inside, just to hold her, and kiss her.

As she kept kissing me, and I to her, I found myself on top of her, as she tilted her head more upwards, pressing more into the kiss, I moaned a little, as I found myself taking a good grip on her shoulder, as she arched her body pressing herself even more into me. Then my lips traced down her cheek bones, she moved her head to give me more access to her neck, my heart beating even harder. She gasps and moans in delight,

"Naru," she whispered even more, making me groan, I knew I had to stop, but I could not as my lips travel back to her lips, I found myself getting addicted by it. She showed me things that I never knew I was capable, she makes me feel things.

From the fight, the only thought that ran into my mind was that she loves Gene and not me, that's why I got mad. But knowing that she feels safe with me is something right?

As I kept kissing her, her hands encircled on my shoulder, pressing me more against her, I can feel her breasts pressing against my chest, making me feel hotter than normal. I have to stop this.

Then as she did this, she whispered something, that made me stop at my tracks, "Naru, I love you," glancing at her, she had tears on her eyes.

"What part of that don't you understand," she mumbles, as she slowly opened her eyes, "You came back," she smiles, taking another kiss on my lips. She thinks I'm the soul?

"Why did you stop?" she asks, as I blinked. "Because you said you love me," she nodded, adjusting a little. "Yeah, I do, I thought we made that clear?" I nodded, not really sure how to react.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't even giving my first kiss to you, but don't tell your awake self, since he doesn't' seem to feel the same," I blinked. If she wants to believe that I'm the soul, I should, since I have no idea how to react, and if she knew that I stole her first kiss she'll kill me anyway.

She stood a little, touching my hair softly, "What are you thinking?" she whispers, as I blinked at her. "That this is new for me," I answered, and she smiles. "I know, to me to, but we should take it slow though," I nodded,

Then what surprised me, as she got the guts to place herself around my waist, sitting on my lap, and glanced at my eyes, as her legs tighten around me. Somehow this felt right, as though she belong like this with me. I don't know if this even normal?

Like I told her before, I'm a really selfish man, and the more she does, the more I desire her with great passion, is becoming harder to deny it. And that what she doesn't get.

Her hands on my hair, and her fore-head against mines; my heart jumped, "Naru, do you think we can reunite them?" I nodded, as I placed my arms around her. She blushed, I smirked liking the way I can make her react.

"And why can't you be like this in awake form? At least if we're alone," I frowned, "Because we just assistant and boss," she frowned.

"Don't remind me, but you know, it was scary, when I saw Dave death, I thought it was you," my heart stopped as her eyes glisten.

"Mai, it wasn't me, so don't cry," I traced her cheek with my index finger. She leaned into my touch.

"Do you think that if we ever get married, we can live a long happy marriage just like the owners?" I frowned. "Not sure, but we can try," she smiled, taking my lips, into a fast peck.

"If my parents lived many happily years together, and had me, and your parents, I think we can, but I know there's are times that I want to murder you or you to me," she giggles, "But if anything, always know that I love you, I love you so much, that my heart burst with happiness, just to look at you,"

I kept quiet, as she traced little kisses on my cheek, "I like kissing you," she giggled, so I tighten my grip on her, then she glanced at me. I like it as well, a little too much for my liking.

"Do you ask Gene why you astro-projected?" I blinked,

"He says he doesn't know," I told her the truth, making her frowned. "That's sad, but either way, thanks, I did miss you too," then she hugs me.

And then she stiffens and turned back to me, "If you are here, where's Naru, I mean your awake form? Oh no, is he okay?" she started to panic, and I took a hold on her,

"I'm alright, Mai, do not worry," she blinks, but her eye softens.

"Good," I frowned, "I have to go," she pouts, "Oh, really, I want to spend more time with you," taking her lips once again I slowly moved her away from me, as she deepens the kiss.

As she now lay on bed, I broke the kiss, and smiled, she smiled back.

"Me to, but he's fighting to awake, just go back to sleep, for when," she nodded, covering herself, closing her eyes, she smiled.

"I love you," she mumbles, as she falls slowly back to sleep. I don't know what happened, but the only thing I knew was that I kiss her cheek, and whispered.

"I love you, only God knows how much," and with that I stood up and close the door behind me.

* * *

**Mai POV**

"Mai are you alright?" I heard, as I entered the base, rubbing my hair, I sat down, looking around.

"Yeah, I blanked out, what happened?" Bou-san placed his tea down, came up to me,

"What was the last thing you remember," Frowning, I touched my chest, "The death of Dave, and…" then my eyes went wide, Naru soul came to visit me… but I kept that to myself.

"And nothing," I finished, as Naru gave me a long glance.

"Oh, well, you became possessed," I shrugged, "Nothing new," I mumbled, as Bou-san gave me a mug fill with Tea.

"Here honey, you need one," I nodded, taking it and taking a sip.

"In two hours is the party, so we are going to get ready in half an hour," I nodded, feeling uneasy about this.

"I found something," Yasu voice rose, taking another sip of my tea.

"In 1902, there was a case of murder." I nodded, as he opened the page, placing the book on top of the table far from Lin.

"Dave and Danalia Richardson, two Italian couple, which found dead on the night of the full moon," I blinked.

"What does that have to do with their death?" Yasu smiled, as he glanced at me,

"Everything, since the article mentions that they were killed by werewolf of the night,"

"Werewolf of the night," Yasu nodded, and his eyes went really deep.

"Easy, this place is curse," I frowned, and groaned.

"Not another cursed placed," Ayako raised her voice, as I lifted my mug.

"Here, here," everyone gave me a crazy look, but I just shrugged,

"What type of curse?" and then that's when Yasu really smirked darkly,

"Easy my dear Naru, the curse of witchcraft,"

* * *

What you guys thoughts, and sorry about the update from last chapter, stupid thing. And thanks for the reviews. : )


	32. Case Eight: Sacrifice

Case Eight: Sacrifice

Chapter Thirty-Two: Au Revoir

"Come on Mai," I nervously stood next to the stairs, shaking, "I'm not sure," Madoka came up to me placing her hands on my shoulder. "You look beautiful," was all she said, as I nodded, Madoka is wearing a red lacy dress, that curves her, mid-way to her knees, a classy look, with high red heels, with slight makeup with her hair bun up.

Ayako is wearing a light blue dress with a cross spaghetti strap on her shoulder. The bottom reaches down to her ankle, her hair half up, in the side with a deep red lipstick, wearing some flats.

As for me, a white dress, a bit transparent on the side, a semi- spaghetti strap, that crosses my shoulder, covering my front. A black design on the front, on the bottom, is short at front reaching mid-way on my knees, on the back, a long version, that reaches half way to my feet. With makeup that looks natural.

My hair curly, lifting, and with small high heels that match the dress, shining with the light.

"We look hot," Ayako giggled, adjusting a little her bosom part. I frowned. "Um, do you think Naru will like it?"

Madoka raised a brow up, "Ah, I see, well let's find out then?" and before I could say something, we went down stairs, gulping; I thought that we were doing a slow motion moment, going down the steps. Ayako smiling, while Madoka giggling.

Then glancing down, I saw the guys, wearing elegant tux, waiting for us. But all of them had their mouth open, besides Naru and Lin of course. But my eyes didn't move form Naru, he's handsome as always.

Reaching down, I glanced at Madoka and Ayako. "WOW," was all the guys said, "You three look like goddesses," I blushed,

"Right, let's go," Naru indicated, as Monk raised a brow up. "Naru, don't you think Mai look beautiful?" Naru blinks at him.

"Display of affection, is not what we are here for," I frowned, as Madoka growl.

"Don't mind him, you look awesome, here," she took her bag, and gave me my mask. A sliver pattern angel mask,

"Thanks," I mumbled taking it, Madoka nodded, taking Lin hand, as Bou-san took Ayako's Yasu frowns.

"I feel left out," then I smile. "Well be my date, since…" but Naru cleared his throat, but then left. "Don't mind him, you look good, come," Yasu took a hold of my hand. "He's just in denial," I nodded; as we walked pass the guest, as the song started to play,

As we sat on the round tables, dress beautiful in white and elegant silver ware.

Naru sat across me, as I took a sip of the water, Ayako sat next to me, as Bou-san next to her. Madoka and Lin sat on the other side. "So what do we do?" I mumbled, not wanting to see Naru. I knew it, that he will not like it.

"We just wait, if anything Mai will get something tonight." Nodding, I kept drinking my water.

The next hour, we just talked a little, just laughing and having a good time, but I did noticed something odd, that Naru kept looking at me, but something in his eyes keep making my heart jump. As that happen, I stood.

"I'm going to the bathroom," they nodded, "Oh want to have this dance?" Bou-san stood and bowed down to Ayako she blushed, but nodded either way.

Moving away from the group, I started to head the stairs, only to have someone take a hold on my shoulder. "Sorry, but I have noticed you," a deep male voice came from my right. Turning around, a young man, really handsome, with black hair, and brown eyes smiled.

"Sorry, but I have a partner," I mumbled, as he let's go to frowns. "Oh, well, I thought since you look beautiful and I did not see you are dancing with anyone,"

I blushed, looking away. "It's that he is shy to dance," I mumbled, wanted to leave.

"Oh, if you change your mind, I will be around," I nodded, and turned around. Heading up the stairs, I felt someone else grab on my wrist. "I told you already…" but as I turned around, Naru raised a brow up.

"You told me what?" I nodded, "nothing, I thought you were the other guy, why are you here?" he shrugs as he came into step with me.

"Knowing you, you will be in trouble, and Yasu found someone to dance with," he tilted his head, as I follow his gaze, my eyes widen, finding Yasu waltzing quite well with some girl with brown locks, and an elegant puffy green dress.

"I see," I turned around, going up the stairs, as Naru follows me. "Who do you think made the curse?" I asked, as we reached the top, and turned towards our let.

"I do not believe it, it's too easy, it just a simple case of murder, that's all," I blinked at him as I noticed the girls bathroom.

"I'll be out in a few," Naru nodded, and leaned against the wall waiting for me. Going in, I closed the door, and placed myself against the door wall, breathing out, touching my chest. My heart beating harder than normal,

Since a few hours ago, the more I think about it, it felt more it was him than his soul, for some odd reason. Shaking my head, I headed towards the toilet, taking of my mask.

* * *

**NARU POV **

I leaned my head against the wall, taking in a big breath, trying to control my heart. She looks so beautiful, like an angel, who fell from heaven; I know cheesy, but when she walked down the stairs, I could not believe it. She was breath-taking. Noticing how her eyes twinkled and the dress curved her nicely, as the front showed her creamy legs… "I need to get out more," I rubbed my hair.

But what really got me was the way she was looking at me; as though I was the only man in the world, I don't even think she even noticed it. Since few nights ago, I really started to notice her, her movements, how she reacts, how she smiles, but I did really noticed how she looks at me, and when she confessed to me, I felt happy, so happy that it scares me, that it can be an illusion and she confused me with Gene, but I don't want to be dragged with that thoughts.

And tonight I couldn't stop watching her, she caught me some few times, but she shrugs it off, and thought that it was her imagination. But in reality, I want her.

Smiling, like an idiot, Mai came out, adjusting a little her bottom of her dress adjusting it, I put on my face back to normal, and she smiled. "Well we can return." Nodding, we started to head down, as we did, Mai froze in her tracks shivering.

"What's the matter?" I asked as she turned around and her eyes widen. Turning around, I saw a man, a tall man, with gold curly hair wearing old fashion cloths. He winks at Mai, I frowned.

"Hello there Danalia," I blinked, as I turned towards Mai, she smirks. "Hello there jack ass," was her answer, her voice changed.

"Oh, how can you speak like that to your lover?" I frowned, as Mai stiffens, "I'm not, how many times do I have to say that," she yells, fisting her small hands. The guy shrugs, "Well, my cousin was a lucky bastard to marry you," She hiss at him.

"You are a bastard, he's more man then you," she spat. As the guy came up to her, taking a hold on her arm, I was now getting peeved, as I was going to take a hold of him, my hand went through him.

"Then divorce him, I can save this place," she gasp, shoving him away. "Are you stupid or what? You know what we had to go through just to get together, I will not let him go, just because some stupid legal papers,"

The guy eyes tighten. "Then I have to make you, no more," and with that he pushed Mai down roughly as I somehow I appeared near the stairs. I felt myself in shock.

"Cousin dear," I heard the guy. I glanced at him. After all I heard the conversation, I wanted to kill him. Rage fills me, "How dare you harass my wife," I spat, fisting my hand.

"But, she is a little bitch that likes to play with guys," that made me angrier, "Don't you dare..." I say in a low voice, as he smirks.

"What are you going to kill me?" his accent thick.

"Shiane, you bastard," then my fist flew into his left cheek causing him to fall painfully on the ground. He stood up wiping the blood out, "Then I shall finish you off," and before I can even react, he knocked me the same way I did to him, but this time I was not lucky, I lost my balance and fell down the stairs, and hitting my head pretty hard, and hearing something crack really painfully.

The last thing I remember was Mai yelling, telling me to live to come back to her, and with that everything went blank.

"You saw that," Mai gasp, as I blinked my eyes, feeling the worst headache in my life, "Oh that bastard killed you," she cried, taking a hold on my torso.

"He killed Dave just to marry of Danalia." I mumbled, as Mai kept crying, I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, not sure how to confer her.

"It's okay Mai, I know you know now how to reunite them," she nodded, "She died few months later do to depression, she made it seem like murder though," she added

"No wonder they could not find one another, since they died in two different locations, and she blocked off the scene watching her husband die."

"So we just need to reunite them, and case closed," I nodded, as she wiped her temples, and smiled. "I have an idea, but you have to be willing to help," I blinked, as I read her thoughts, and my eyes widen a little.

"Let him borrow your body," I frowned, "I'm not sure..." but she nods. "Have the gang around us," Nodding, I frowned, as I called up the gang on my cell, Mai closed her eyes to concentrate. As she did, she gasps, as she smirks at me.

"I'm so happy," she chirped, clapping, turning of my cell, I blinked at her. "You want to see Dave," she nodded, "Oh yes, I miss him so much, and now that I remember I have to ask forgiveness, it's my fault, I dread it until my last day on earth," her eye drops, as she did, Lin and Madoka, and the rest came, panting a little.

"We came as soon as possible, what is going on?" Yasu stated, as Mai turned around. "He's going to help me reunite with my beloved," she clapped as the gang glanced at me.

"Just watch, and be prepared for anything," standing still, I imitated Mai, feeling a deep coldness like last time, but less complicated, then as I opened my eyes, I saw a guy, similar to me. What Mai described him before?

He smiled at me. "Thank you," was all he said as he walked into me, and I shivered, "Dave?" I heard Mai asked, pinching my temples, I made some odd noise.

"Sweetheart," my voice sounded odd. Opening my eyes, I watch my co-workers giving me an odd look.

Mai smiled, "It's really you Dave?" she questioned, as I nodded, "Yeah, it's me, but this guy seems way tighter than I, I cannot believe you fell for me," she giggled, taking a hold of my hand.

"I miss you so much," I smiled, taking a hold on her cheek, smoothing it with my thumb. "As I, I waited for you so many years, but finally," she nods, "I'm sorry that," but I nodded no.

"It's okay, I overheard the conversation, I knew the rumors weren't real, my cousin was an ass," she nodded, as she gave me a long hold hug.

"Why could not I see you?" she asks, as she separates from me.

"Don't know sweetheart but in overall, I missed you," she blushed, and I smiled even more.

"I love-making you blush," she giggled, slapping my arm playfully, "You such a flirt, but Dave, in anything I never stopped loving you," my heart started to pound harder.

"Me either, remember the first time I confessed to you?" she smiles, "Oh yea, you were so nervous that you drop Champaign on my clothes, and you tried to dry me, but only made it worse, it was the cutest confession I ever seen," I nodded as the image of Dave and Danalia came into my memories. Not what I wanted to bear.

"Then I will say it again, less clumsy though," I chuckled, as she nodded, "I Dave Richardson Love Danalia, even after death," I wanted to gag, but the happiness in her face brought my heart in pounding.

"I think it's time to go, this one is a little frisky," she giggles, and then she came up to me and whispered into my ear. "Can you feel it to huh?" I nodded,

"This is us, our future selves, lets help them a little, and I miss it," I nodded, taking a hold on her waist. Making her go "Oh, cocky aren't we?" she giggled,

"I like it feisty," I chuckled. Then her lips crashed with mines, and I devour her, as our lips moved instinct, the feel of her made my senses go away, just the feel of her, of Mai, everything, just her on my arms, and no one else. As we separated, she placed her head on my torso.

"Let's go," I nodded, "This time together forever,"

Mai nodded, and turned around. "Thank you so much, I can finally be with him," I took her hand, and smiled.

"I am happy, and grateful, and those pushing the people were me, since I was trying to find my beloved," Monk and Lin nodded, "Um, that was weird to watch, but okay,"

I smirked, as Mai giggled, "well, it's time for use to go," I nodded, taking her lovingly against me, and she smiles. "We have loads to catch up," I kissed her again, and then she signed in awe.

"Then let's go, Au Revoir" and with that, I felt a weight coming out from me, and my body flops down, as Mai came crashing into my side, and everything went dark.

* * *

"Well, thank you so much," Ita bowed as we set up to go, the next day, after we solved the case. Mai rubbed her head, "I don't remember much," she admitted, Madoka and Ayako gave her a sly look. Then Yasu rubbed his head.

"Then why in the papers said about curse of witchery?" I cleared my throat, "Easy cover up, since the regular owners didn't want shamed in public from lack of money to pay of the dept they had with this building."

Yasu frowned, "Oh, well that was stupid, but we are glad to help," we all bowed down, I mean my co-workers I just cross my arms. As the owners went back, Ayako and Bou-san stopped me and Mai on tracks.

I do not really remember what happen either.

"Oh, let me guess, neither of you knows what happened?" Madoka raised a brow up. I nodded no.

"Ayako, Bou-san please demonstrates," she bows, as the couple cleared their throat.

"I'll be Mai, and Bou-san will play as Naru," I just blinked as Mai seems entertain; a very bad feeling crept into my spine.

Bou-san grabs Ayako by her waist, making slam slightly against him. "Cocky aren't we?" Ayako said with a smile in her face. Mai seems concentrated. I raised a brow up.

"What does that have..." but Madoka hushed me. "Just watch and this came out of your mouth,"

"I like it feisty," Bou-san responds, as his lips crash with Ayako, I frowned.

"I do not get it?" Mai tilted her head. Madoka giggle.

"That was you and Naru last night," I froze at her words. "You… Mean we kissed?" Madoka nodded, at Mai response

"Just like Bou-san and Ayako demonstrated, so Naru you like it feisty?" I cleared my throat, "I was not myself at the moment, nor was Mai, so..." but Ayako nodded,

"No, for some odd reason, I saw you, guys, feeling it, or something like that,"

"Maybe is what you wanted to see," Mai suggested as I nodded.

"Sure, whatever, just happy that we got them together," nodding, I turned around, as I did; a sudden chill ran down my spine. And I didn't like it.

"Well let's go," Madoka took a hold of her bag, as the gang headed towards our car. Mai and I stayed behind slowly following them,

But as we headed towards our car, Mai and I glanced at each other, and a secret glanced formed, and the next thing I knew, she mouthed, "Thank you," I nodded, and kept on walking.

Not noticing that I took her right hand and intertwined it with mines.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Thanks. : )


	33. Chapter 33: Lesson Four: Secret Stares

Chapter Thirty-three: Lesson Four: Secret Stares

"Gene," I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around him, lovingly. He chuckled, "How do you know it was me? Mai," he asked, as I glanced at him.

"Easy you smile, didn't we went through this already?" he chuckled giving me a back hug. "I miss you to, sorry, I was really busy," I nodded, as he frowns, and I raised a brow up.

"Well, this is a quite reunion?" I turned towards the owner of the voice and smiled. "Naru," he blinks at me and then at Gene.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Gene shrugs as though it wasn't nothing, and Naru crosses his arms, as I frowned.

"Come on, we are together, no need of this drama," I pouted, crossing my arms, and Gene rubbed my head. "I know, I just came to warn both," glancing at him, Gene seems serious at the moment.

"Warning?" Naru came close to me, waiting for him to continue. "The next case isn't as easy," I frowned.

"What's new?" I shrugged.

Gene glanced at Naru, "Just a head of warning, don't believe on what you see," I frowned.

"What does that means?" Naru clear his throat.

"He means that something is going to go wrong, and it's going to go against us." Gene nodded, "Well, I have to go," I frowned,

"Why, you just got here," I wined, he frowns, blinking at me. "Next time I promise to be a little longer," nodding, he gives me a kiss on my fore-head, and waves at Naru.

"See ya bro," he smiles, and disappeared. Frowning, I turned towards Naru. "Well that was odd." Naru nodded, leaning against the brown wall, in deep thought.

"What case did you accepted, we haven't had a case over a month now," it's true, since our last case, everything went quiet, Naru stopped accepting cases, and I could finally catch up in my school work. But I do miss the others.

"You'll see," frowning, I took his hands, and placed myself in his torso, "I missed you, you stop visiting me on my dream and your astro-projection." Naru placed his arms around me, "Oh, that took a lot of energy, I was charging up." Was his explanation?

"Then why are you here anyway?" Naru glanced down at me, "Can't I visit you?" I blinked, "Yeah, but when you do you always show me something just like your brother,"

"Well, it's necessary, but now, I have no idea, so don't worry, tomorrow I'll explain the case," I nodded, "Naru, um, why did you come to my room that night?" Naru raised a brow up, "I did?" I nod, "Yes, don't you remember?

"Oh, I do," but the way he said it, made me wonder. Naru moved me in the side, and sat on the ground, frowning, he took my wrist and sat me on his lap, I blushed. "This is quite interesting," he mumbles, making me giggle.

"Why?" He just shrugs. "I don't know, it just is," nodding, I glanced at Naru. "Ah, so you love me huh?" he teased, making me nod, "Of course silly," he chuckled placing his nose against mines, and closed his eyes enjoying his touch. "Nice, Mai," he stated opening his eyes, "It might take a while for me to tell you how I really feel, but never doubt me."

I nodded, "You don't have to tell me Naru, I can feel it, only with your actions I can feel it in every part of me, from the first kiss, I knew you love me," he tighten his grip. "Good," was all he said as I smiled, "But it will be good to hear it once in a while," Naru chuckled kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, I was wondering, what happened to the crying thing, it hasn't shown up in a while, not that I'm complaining," Naru blinks, "It just stopped?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I'm not sure, but what I know, you have to figure it out," I frowned.

"Why can't you just tell me? It scary that cry," Naru tighten his grip on me, "Because it ruins the fate," was his only answer. "You are no fun," he raised a brow up.

"When was I fun?" I giggled. "Never," he nodded.

"So, now what do we do?" Naru raised a brow up. "I have an idea," I giggled as I adjusted myself to face him forward. "Look here, me to, same mind think alike," I joked and with that, we kissed each moment we missed, as we embraced each other with love.

* * *

"You seem in a good mood," Ayako beam, as I sat across her, drinking tea at the office. "Seems you had a nice dream," I smiled, blushed a little,

"You can say that," I mumbled, as Naru came in with Lin, Bou-san and Yasu sitting on the opposite side of us, as Masako placed her tea down.

"Our next case is in a little island not far from Tokyo, but its restricted, that's why we couldn't take a case the entire month," I raised a brow up. "Explain?" Naru pinched his bridge of his nose.

"I needed permission, and the paper progress takes time, yesterday the guards gave us permission to enter, only villagers that are born there lives there," I nodded in understatement.

"So what is about?" Ayako asked, crossing her arms. Naru blinks at her. "There's a small house, that's being terrorize by a ghost child, but we think is not a ghost child but a demon," I froze at his words.

"Demon?" Naru nodded, "Yes, so Madoka will go with us, since she more experience in Demonology, and she has contacts more than I do," I nodded, as Lin smirked a little.

As I glanced at Ayako, she seems paler than normal. "Do we have to take the boat there?" Naru blinks at her.

"Well, I wasn't expecting swimming," I frowned. "Naru that was mean," Naru gave me a glanced, as my heart jumped, and glanced at Ayako.

"Ayako are you okay?" she nodded, "Yeah, just ate too much last night," I nodded, but something wasn't right,

"What else?" Bou-san asked, "The ghost targets men," I blinked at Naru,

"Well, that's a change, at least it won't go after Mai," I gave Bou-san a dark look. "I take that as an offense," Ayako patted my back.

"It's true though," nodding in defeat, I signed.

"Well, anything else?" I asked as Naru stood, "Nothing more, we'll leave in an hour," we all froze at his words. "Couldn't you tell us this yesterday," I snapped as Naru raised brow up. "Lin will take you to your apartment, so you can get ready, we'll meet at the south dock of Tokyo," and with that he went back to his office.

"Well, I see you," everyone said good-bye, as I frowned.

But as I stood, Naru called me to go to his office, by poking his head out from his office door. Glancing at Lin he nods. "I'll wait outside," Nodding I headed towards Naru office.

Closing the door behind me, Naru sat on his chair, reading something,

"Have a seat," was all he said, nodding I sat across him, as I reached the chair. I gulped down.

"What's wrong?" Naru blinks at me. "I remember somewhat the dream last night," I froze at his words.

"You did?" he nods,

"Gene was there, he was warning us about the new case," I nodded, hoping he won't remember what we were doing.

"Yeah, but he didn't show us anything," Naru nodded, "Mai I have a question to ask you," I blinked at him.

"What is it?" he smirks, "What really happened with my astro-projection and you?" I froze at his question, as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Why do you want to know?" he shrugs, "Since it's I, I was just wondering, you know I heard something quite interesting," I blinked.

"What did you heard?" Naru stood, walking around, he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms, and bent down, so close to me.

"I heard that I was kissing you, care to explain?" my eyes widen. "Um, that was because, we weren't," my voice rose.

"Oh, then what was I doing then?"

"Um cpr?" he blinks.

"Were you choking?" he asked, I frowned, "No, but..." he then bends down, his eyes blue eyes connect with mines.

"Was I doing this," he leans forwards and touch my lips slowly, and then leans back, with a raised brow up. I gasp, my eyes widen. "You just kissed me?" he shrugs,

"Yeah, weren't we were doing this in your dreams," I cover my mouth. "You remember," as he chuckled.

"Yes Mai, after all I am the soul," a signed of relief washes over me, then I raised a brow up. "If you are here, where's your awake form?" he blinks at me. "Don't worry," I frowned.

"But," then he kissed me again, making me shiver, it's strange though,

"I said its aright Mai, since I fully charged, I think it's easier to astro-project now," I smiled, as I stood, and wrap my arms around him.

"You know it sooner or later your awake self-will know," he nods. "I know Mai,"

"I cannot wait for us to do this in life, as well in dream wise," Naru tighten his grip on me. "Soon, I promise," I nodded, glancing up at him.

"Good," Naru then frowns. "Well, you have to go, Lin is waiting," I frowned. "Why is it is so small our meetings?" Naru shrugs.

"Be careful," I nodded, as I smiled and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll see you then," he returns the kiss and nodded.

And with that I skipped along.

Not noticing the sad look on Naru face, as he sat down on his chair, running his hands through his hair.

"I couldn't resist," he mumbles, glancing towards the door. All he knew he just lie again, just to feel Mai once more.

* * *

"Is this the boat?" I gaped, looking at the wide white boat at front of us floating on the water, with a white flag on the top. It was eleven in the morning, and we are heading towards our next destination. Noticing the temperature drop, since summer is leaving us in four more weeks, I felt sad.

"Hope in, little lady," a slight accent guy appeared next to me. An older man with black short hair, smiled at me. He looks Chinese.

"Yeah," I mumbled, as I started to get in, but I lost my footing and almost flopped into the water. But two pairs of arms wraps around my waist, blushing, I glanced up to say thank you, but Naru gave me a long look. "Thank you," I blushed even more, as he arched a brow up.

"Klutz," he mumbles and I frowned, but our gaze did not break, gulping down, biting my lower lip, I wanted to reach out and touch his face, but somehow I thought, but I could not move, in his arms, his eyes told me to do it, just one touch, I wanted it as though he wanted it as well.

'Please,' I begged, but then I felt someone shoving us, "Are you guys are going to stare at one another like idiots or what?" the Chinese guys raised a brow up. I stood up and blush.

"We weren't looking at each other, he just saved me," the Chinese man raised a brow up. "I'm might be older than you guys, but what I see is what I see, and I'm wiser than both, and the looks were longing for one another, especially this guy right here, that's the same look I give to my wife, when I want some," I blushed at his bluntness.

"Um, we aren't' a couple," I declare, and he laughed. "Yeah, and I'm actually Japanese's,"

"Young people these days can't control their hormones." I flushed hopping into the boat, as I did, the rest of the gang arrived, in foot.

"Hey guys," Bou-san waved, as Ayako looks paler than normal.

Naru nodded, going into the back of the boat. As he did, I followed him, trying to figure on what to do, I found him leaning against the rail of the boat, watching the water. I joined him.

"What's the matter?" Naru glanced at me, "Nothing Mai, just thinking," I nodded, placing my arms around the rail and watched the water beyond the horizon.

"It's so beautiful, you know, my dream is to go to an isolated island in my honeymoon," he glanced at me,

"Why?" I smiled, "Because he and I are the only ones together, no one to interrupted us, no phone calls no nothing, just him and I will be enjoying every moment," I blushed, glancing back at the horizon.

"That sound to girly," he mumbles as I raised a brow up. "I'm a girl Naru, but think about it, just him and I alone, just being there for one another, and then we…" my imagination went a little wild, imagining Naru and I. I squealed in delight, opening my eyes, Naru was really close to me. So close that I gasp.

"What is that little brain of yours imagining now?" I blushed. "Nothing," I look down, but Naru chuckled, making me look up. "You never know Mai, it can happen," and with that he straightens up.

"Hey Mai," I heard behind me, turning around, I smiled, "Bou-san, Ayako?" she looks deadly pale,

"What's wrong with her?" Bou-san nervously rubbed his back head.

"She gets sea-sick," I frowned, "Don't you have pills or something to help?" I asked as she took in a big breath.

"Yeah, I took some, already," I nodded, as she takes a hold on Bou-san hand.

Masako and Madoka came in, with Lin behind placing the luggage on the floor, as they all glance at us.

"What's going on?" Bou-san explained, and they nodded.

"Now is everyone here?" the Chinese man asked, placing his hand on the steering wheel on the top deck.

"Yeah, we can go," The Chinese man smiled.

"Then here we go," and with that, we sailed off to our next destination.

* * *

: ) you guys think I'm putting too much mushy things with Naru and Mai?


	34. Chapter 34: Deaf Puppet

Chapter Thirty-four: Deaf Puppet

"So this is the base," a small older Japanese woman with her hair placed in a bun, dress in an old tradition kimono introduced us to a large empty storage room, inside an old fashion tradition Japanese house, that has a long outside yard on the front.

"Sorry, but this is the closest we have to space," Naru nodded, glancing around.

"It will do, thank you," The older woman nodded, and bowed down, "If anything, let me know, the young master will come soon, he's doing some fishing up in the lakes,"

Naru nodded once again, watching the older woman leave. "Start setting up cameras," he orders, while I bend down to gather a box, but as I did, I felt a slight coldness run down my spine. Either it's the air-condition, which I know there is none, or something more.

Standing up, I noticed a small girl around five standing at front of me, smiling; her hair is dirty brown, with locks, wearing a somewhat Alice and wonder land dress. She holding a brown teddy- bear, but the bear looks old and kind of scary looking, since the bottom eyes felt like it's watching me. I shivered a little.

Going up to her, I bend down, and smiled, "Hi there, what is your name?" the girl with green eyes, which I noticed smiled back.

"Bianca," she whispers, "That's a beautiful name," she smiles, "Where's your parents?" since I know the owners of the house does not have a daughter just a teenage boy and a boy around eleven.

"I don't know," she says, frowning, I stood, "I'll ask Naru okay, he will help," She nodded, as she stood next to me, shyly.

"Naru," I spoke, making him turned to me, "What is it Mai?" he says regular, I blinked.

"Um, this little girl is lost, can you help?" Naru glanced at me then next to me. "What little girl?" he stated, licking my lips I glanced down. She was standing next to me, taking a hold on my hand.

"Come one Naru, really, she's just a little girl," Bou-san cleared his throat, "Mai, he's not joking, there's no girl with you," I froze at his words. Glancing down, the girl smiled,

"Bianca?" the girl glanced at me, smirking. **"Hello puppet,"** her voice changed, into a dark deep voice, that made my eyes go wide, the next thing I knew, I covered my ears, from the loud pitch noise that the girl gave.

"**You'll be my new mom then,"** she came next to me, as my eyes widen, and took a hold on my hair painfully, making me almost cry. **"You'll do,"** and then she disappears, Ayako and Madoka came to my side, as a piercing ring continue to ring on my ears, which I could not hear anything.

Kneeling down, I felt something warm coming out my ears, glancing up, I saw Ayako and Madoka panicking, I did not understand, the only thing I knew is that I could not hear, and that is bad.

* * *

**NARU POV **

"What little girl?" I raised a brow up, seeing no one with Mai. Mai glanced down, and noticed that her hand folded a little as though holding someone hand. Bou-san gave a 'What is she talking about' look," as he confirmed my point of view, after she started to insult me. Mai eyes widen in fear and my heart stops, and before I could even do something, her ears started to bleed, as she covers them as though someone was screaming.

Stepping at front, I felt a presence, but it was gone like that, and Madoka and Ayako were panicking, "Relax and get the first aid-kit now," I order, as they nodded.

Mai glanced at me with teary eyes, frowning, I helped her up, as Bou-san set the chair for her, and gently I placed her down.

Bou-san bends down, and wipes her bangs away from her eyes. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" she blinks at him.

I noticed Masako giving concern towards her, I frowned, "Ms. Hara, and Hosho gather information just anything now," They both nodded, as Mai gave us a confused look. Ayako bends this time, and takes a hold on her shoulder.

"We'll fix it," then she started to clean the blood out, but Mai started to complain, "It hurts," her voice squeaked, frowning, I had no idea what to do,

"Well, I think Mai is under our care until she can hear again," I nodded at Lin as he stated the fact, while Ayako finished cleaning her ears.

"It's not internal, but I think we have to solve this case, in order for her to hear again, just like when she lost her voice," Nodding, I turned towards Mai,

'I cannot believe this is happening again, why me, damn it!' she though betting herself up.

Bending down, I capture her eyes with mines, "Read my lips," I mouthed, as she raised a brow up. Frowning, I took her right hand and placed it on my lips, "Read my lips," I mouthed again so she can feel what I am saying. Her eyes widen, and nodded,

"SURE, READ YOUR LIPS," she screamed, I wince. "Lower your voice," she tilted her head, oh this going to be long case, and I hope is not.

* * *

**MAI POV **

Naru signed, I did not get what he meant, and he once again takes my hand and placed them on his lips, making my pulse thunder under my skin.

"I said lower your voice, and learn how to read lips," arching a brow up, I nodded, "Sorry," I mentioned, as he nods.

"_Can you read this?"_ he said slowly, I have to get a bit closer, as he said those lines slowly, and I raised a brow up.

"_You said, can you hit this?"_ he blinked,

"What can I hit?" I asked confused, noticing Ayako laughing,

Again Naru took my hand, and place it his lips. "I said can you read this, I will try another, and this time concentrate," nodding, he let's go and mouthed again, slowly.

"_You will stay with me, no matter what,"_ I frowned, concentrating really hard, "Okay, you said I'll stay with you, if I give you water on that?" he blinks again.

"Close enough," Ayako was having a hoot at the moment, watching her crack up.

"This is not working out, I thought it targets male, not women," I protested, crossing my eyes, as a slight pain started to form on my head.

Frowning, I glance at the ground, I felt someone touch my shoulder. Looking up, Naru said something, I raised a brow up. Then he repeated really slowly.

"_We'll fix it soon,"_ I blinked, "You'll drink it soon?" I read, he gave me an annoyed glance.

Again he took my hand and placed his in his mouth, "Cleary you cannot read right," I frowned, "Well you try to be deaf," I spat.

"After you figure it out, I have to continue to place your hand top of my mouth," he stated, making me blush.

Ayako placed a hand on my shoulder, I glanced up, and she mouthed slowly. _"Stay with Naru, don't leave, no matter what, I'll be back," I_ follow slowly, but I nodded,

"Okay," she raised a brow up. _"You understood?"_ I shrugged, "I don't really have to understand, since I know the protocol, stay with Naru and blah, blah,"

Ayako patted my head, as she headed out, turning back to Naru, Lin and talked to Naru about something, I squint my eyes trying to understand, but then I groan in frustration.

"Damn It," I ran my hand through my hair.

The guys glanced at me, they raised brow up. "I can't hear anything," Lin bends close to me, and mouthed, really slowly,

"_Be patient,"_ I nodded, "I will," I answer and he smirks, and smiled since he just said two words, which were easy to read.

He straightens up, as Madoka came up to me, and touch my shoulder, _"Don't worry we will fix it soon,"_ I blinked,

"You said, Front of dory, is going to chick soon?" she blinks at me, and started to laugh, I frowned,

"Give me a break, I'm not good at reading lips," I groaned, Madoka and Lin glanced at one another and nodded, and said something to Naru.

As they left, I frowned, Naru started to unpack, and I stood, "Naru, can I help?" Naru turned to me, raising a brow up.

"_If you want to I don't pay you to sit around," _I frowned, "Say it slowly," I mumbled, as he came up to me, and placed my hand on his lips.

"I said if you want, then start unpacking," I blinked at him, as I kept watching his eyes, biting my lower lip; I leaned forward and raised a brow up.

"Naru," I whisper as he blinks at me. "What is it?" he asks, "Hey, your lips aren't cold, here I thought they were from all the bad manners you have," I giggled, as he snatched away my hand from his lips.

"Oh, I was just joking," he blinks at me, and said something fast, that I could not catch.

"Fine I'll unpack," and with that I helped him unpacked.

* * *

Masako and Bou-san came into the base, an hour later, and sat at the new seats Naru and I placed. Bou-san started to talk as Masako nodded. I frowned.

Naru sat next to me, and cross his arms, and nodded. I blinked, "Can someone explain to me what's happening?" Bou-san and Masako gave me a long look.

Naru said something, and they nodded, standing up. As they left, I turned towards Naru; "They just got here," Naru took my hand once again and placed my hand on his lips.

"Ms. Hara sensed two souls, and as we protected, one is a demon, the one that you encounter earlier, I sent Hosho to perform some blessings, Lin is making you a talisman to protect you,"

I nodded, taking my hand back; as I did Naru turned around and glanced at the monitor watching the hallway then at the kitchen.

"Naru," I mumbled, as he turns to me, "If you want I can make you tea," Naru raised a brow up, he stood and went to another box, and took out the automatic kettle, and plug it in, taking a bottle of water he poured it in. I frowned.

"What are you doing?" Naru had his back turn, so if he said anything, I couldn't hear it. Going up to him, I placed a hand on his shoulder,

"What did you say?" he turns to me, and took my hand, "I said you can't since you can't hear the whistle, I'll make my own," I frowned, that hurts, that is one thing that keeps me close to Naru.

"I might be death Naru, but not immobile," he blinks at me, "So at least let me prepare tea for you, if that's the only thing I'm good at right now, I don't want to be a nuisance to you or the team," Naru blinks at me, in deep thought.

I lowered my head, "I might not be good in a lot of things, Naru, but I try not to be a nuisance to you all, I've learned to stand in my two feet since little, since my mother died, so I don't depend on no one, but since I met you, I learned its okay to be just a little depended on others, just a little, and that makes me happy, to wake up every morning, and just knowing that I have someone who worries for me, I haven't had that secure feeling in years, Naru," tears started to leak from my eyes.

"I don't like it when people do things for me, since I am so used to doing it alone, I try my best to make everyone happy, or at least understand them. So please even if I'm deaf for this little while, don't take away something that even if it's a small thing, it mean a lot to me, so you can lean on me just a little," I was now crying.

Naru gently tilted my head. He said something fast, which cause me to raise a brow up. Hey took my hand and placed it on top of his lips.

"Fine, just keep an eye on it," I nodded, smiling sadly, I wiped my tears.

"Thank you," and he let's go, glancing at the kettle, I didn't notice that Naru had his eyes on me the entire time.

* * *

_**Naru POV**_

She's been alone for so many years, I don't really understand it, since my parents gave me everything, but some what I understand her, since I don't like to depend on others either. Watching her, just her watching the kettle made my heart a little heavy.

Even if she acts strong, she needs someone to look always after her, she has been lonely for so long. I wonder how she doesn't go insane.

After all, no matter how I analyze it, she is human and a girl who went through a lot. The thought made my heart tighten, as the sense of protecting her multiply, running my hand through my hair. The kettle whistles and she smiles and started to prepare the tea.

"Mai, if it's any consolation, I admire you more and more," I mumbled, "I do not think I'll be that strong as you, at least you had the guts to resist," I frowned, remembering when I broke down losing my brother, seeing his own death through my eyes. Even I felt lonely, my parents were there for me, and Lin as well as Madoka, but you Mai, who did you had when you lost your last parent, without a sister and brother or no family to give you support?

The over whelm to take her to my arms multiplies, as she came to me and gave me my tea. "Here," I blinked taking the mug. Taking a sip, she sat next to me.

The question started to bug me, the more I thought the more I want to hit my head against the wall. Mai leaned forward and frowned.

"You sure thinking too much," Mai semi-screams, I blinked at her.

"Don't think too much, it will hurt you," she giggled, as her mood changes fast. Just like her. Then a sudden fear ran down my spine. Who will take care of her in the future? Who will be there for her if anything happened, sure as hell I am not doing a good job on protecting her.

But then the fear multiplies as the thought of losing her came in double.

"Naru, you really going to hurt yourself," taking a sip of my tea, I turned around, clearing my throat. I cannot huddle too much on that, but either way, I will find a way, I'll find a way to stay with her so she won't feel too lonely.

I can't believe, I never thought about this since I met her, I always found her interesting, different, but who would have thought that almost two years with this girl, would make me think deep of her.

All the sudden, I felt two arms around my neck. "Give me a sec Naru," she mumbles, placing her cheek on my back.

"I know you do not like this, but now, I need this," I kept quiet, as she tightens her hug.

"If anything Naru, when I'm with you I don't feel lonely, and I can continue fighting, each day no matter how hard life throws me down."

"Mai, if it's anything, that's what, keeps me pulling me to you, your strength, and your pure heart, that's why I keep falling harder and harder without realizing it myself. I love you more and more," I repeated, knowing she wouldn't hear it.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_ So for thearistocrat, you told me you got confused why Mai mouthed thank you to Naru in chapter 32, sorry if I didn't make it clear why she said that, and Naru understood, she said it because she was grateful that Naru didn't object on letting Dave take over his body and help solve the case. Sorry. T.T and thanks for reading my crazy story.

And for Saki-hime: Thanks. My Spanish and English come cross at times.

Oh, thank you for the rest of my readers. : ) I love-making really touching scenes, but not to in extend of changing their character form, it just ruins the plot. So if I write a situation of mushy things or cheesy, I keep them in character, and I love playing with their emotion, and I thought writing this chapter was good, because in the manga, he never consider too much on Mai lonely past, and such. If he did, I never seen it though?

And as you can see, also I read a lot of Fanfics, but at times on **some** fanfic I read Naru POV, he seems too heartless or something, nothing wrong with that, everyone is different on how to write, and it works out. But for me, I see Naru as a complicated character that isn't as a bad guy, just hard to understand. That's why I write him like that. Conflicted, trying to understand Mai, since she's so different from other girls he ever met. And as the story goes by, he changes, but still acts the same. : ) thanks


	35. Chapter 35: Infected by the Sound

Thirty-Five: Infected by the Sound

After I hugged Naru, I felt his chest rumbling, as though he was saying something. Turning around to face him, I raised a brow up.

"Did you say something?" Naru frowns, and took my hand, "I said, I do not pay you to hug people," I frowned,

"Well, I felt sad, and plus from all the thinking you were doing, it look like you needed a hug." Naru eyes tighten a little, and shoo me away.

Pouting, I sat next to him, watching the monitors, seeing the gang spread all over the house. I felt sad though, not hearing anything makes it scary.

Naru turns around, and nodded, while I raised a brow, as I did, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me jump in surprise, thus causing my head connect the person shin.

"Ouch," I cried in pain, turning around, with my hands on my head, my eyes widen, watching Bou-san groan in pain.

"Bou-san, I am so sorry, you scared me," I panicked ignoring my pain, and went up to him, he waved his hand, saying something, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I frowned, the pain went away, but he seems in lot worse than I. "Did you got hurt?" Bou-san nodded no, patting my head. Naru then took my hand.

"Mai, he said it's alright it was his fault, he forgot what was your condition, and no he did not," nodding, I turned around, Bou-san sitting down, talking.

Crossing my arms, I watch the guys talking. As I did, I started to hear someone singing, I turned around, only to meet with the monitors.

"**Hush little baby don't you cry,"** I heard a woman soothing voice, I placed my finger inside my ear, and wiggled, but the singing kept getting loud,

"NARU!" I screamed, as Naru and Bou-san glanced at me. He said something, but the woman voice kept getting higher, **"Mama is going…" **as it said that, my eyes widen, a piercing loud scream came, making me clamp my ears closed, and scream with it, as I fell on my knees, (Just imagine a horror movie type of thing)

"Come to me, mom, I am waiting," it said, this time it was Bianca, I felt someone touch my shoulder, as I glanced, it was Bou-san, Lin rushed in, sending his shiki.

"Make it stop, please, stop," I begged, as tears now flowing down my eyes.

"**Then daddy can join,"** the girl voice turned dark, noticing Naru dropping into his knees, closing his ears as well in pain. Soon as it started it, it went away.

The pain went away, and I glanced around, Bou-san was helping me up as Lin with Naru. I thank Bou-san, wiping my face, as my heart started to beat hard from worry. Lin sat him on his chair, and he shook his head and said something.

Lin nodded but gave a little concern look at Bou-san, Bou-san as well, but Naru seems to yell or something, because the look on the guys made them leave faster, I frowned, not knowing what's going on. Naru took my hand, as he came up to me, "Mai, did you heard singing, are you alright?" I nodded, as he blinks.

"Naru are you alright, what happen?" I asked soothing his bangs away, noticing sweat from his fore-head. "Nothing Mai, I'm alright," frowning, I moved closer, noticing on the corner of his neck a red liquid oozing out. My eyes widen.

"Naru, don't tell me," he touched where I was looking and frowns, glancing at his blood in his hand. "Well, you're not the only one deaf now," he told me, tighten his grip on my hand.

I raised a brow up. "I lost my left hearing, I still cans hear with my right," I nodded not liking this. Naru placed my hand down, and stood up. I raised a brow up. Turning around, a big bone man entered, with that old fashion half evil mustache, wearing thick glances and bold, and fancy black suit. I frowned, as Ayako and Madoka came in right after, and then the rest of the gang.

Something is up, I do not like where this going, as the big guy cross his arms, looking annoyed. Naru stood, and bends, I figure introducing himself. The bold guy huffed, and what I can guess he was yelling, then Madoka intruded saying something, and he seems a bit better. Then he got everyone but as his brown eyes set on mines, I raised a brow up.

Moving his mouth, he seems to give me a death glare. I shivered, I was afraid of him, for some odd reason, Naru stood at front of me, and explained something to him, but the guy shoved Naru out-of-the-way. I blinked, as my heart started to pound.

His lips moved, as I frowned, I did not know what was he was saying.

Bou-san looks mad, as Naru stood next to me. I had no idea. I squinted my eyes trying to read his lips, but got something like, "That brat, or something like that," I frowned.

Then he pointed at me, and left, I watch everyone sighed in relief. Naru told them something, and they all nodded leaving. I frowned.

"Naru, what happen?" I touched his shoulder; Naru turned around, and took my hand. "He is Diashi Horoku the owner of the house," I nodded,

"Why was he mad?" Naru blinks. "He doesn't like you," I froze at his words. "Why? I don't even know him?" Naru frowns, "He said that people with disability should stay in the hospital and not work, especially if it comes to my agency something important like that," I froze at his words.

"Why?" I gulped, "He said they are trouble makers that just get in the way" I started to shake, Naru kept his eyes with me.

"I told him that you are my assistant and you are a value in my company," I blinked, not feeling better.

"That doesn't help Naru, why is he against people who aren't a hundred percent?" Naru shrugs.

"I do not know, but sure as hell wanted to kick his ass," he mumbles, maybe he forgot that my hand was still on his lips, I smiled,

"Thank you," I mumbled, as he glanced at me, "For what?" I nodded, he doesn't' relies how much he cares about me, just doing small actions, for a normal person, it will be nothing, but I know Naru, more than before, and he is trying hard.

"Come here Naru," I took his hand as he raised a brow up. Sitting him down, I took the first aid-kit from the corner of the monitors, and took out the cotton swab and alcohol.

Moving his hair behind his ear, I started to clean his blood out, he took my wrist, "I did not ask you..." he mouthed, but I took his hand, and placed it on my lips.

"I want to," he doesn't say anything, but I noticed that he lingers a little longer than normal to take his hand away from my lips, and I did not mind since I like his touches, as he finally removes his hand, I continue to clean his ear. As I finished, I bend down and blew softly on it, that he turns around, to yell at me, but stops at mid-way, as our lips were so close, my eyes widen, as a blush appeared on my cheeks. He mouthed something, but I think it was my name, biting my lower lip, my heart started to pound hard.

I slowly reached out, and touched his cheek, "Naru," I whisper so low, that his eyes widen a little and noticed his blue eyes turned really dark. I frowned.

"It's cleaned," I told him, straighten up, but Naru stood up, and took a hold on my arm, and moved my hair away, and he frowns. Sitting me down, he took went over the first aid-kit, and started to do the same thing cleaning my ear, I did not even noticed I bled, as he finished, I started to feel his hand and tracing down my neck, slowly, I gasp, as he slowly touched my neck in feather like.

He bends down, and took my hand, "Lin prepared the talisman, but he doesn't guarantee it will work a hundred percent. Best it will sting the demon," nodding, I cleared my throat, noticing him going back to his chair.

As I was about to say something else, everything around me disappeared, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, sleeping away.

* * *

_I stood at front of an old shrine, watching a woman with dark hair praying to Buddha, looking around. We stood around the woods, as she kept praying, I noticed a girl, the girl looks exactly like Bianca, and she looks sick, pale, with dark circles under the eyes. She stood on the side, of her mother, coughing a lot. _

"_Please save my daughter," she prayed, the girl frowned, as tears run down her cheeks, somehow I felt sorry for her. How come she is a demon child? _

_While the mother kept on praying, I noticed a dark aura coming from the shrine, as I kept looking, I noticed a dark figure appeared behind the statue, __**"Do you wish to save your daughter?" **__the dark creäture ask, the woman eyes widen. _

"_Yes," she whispered, as the dark figure smiles, __**"Then you have to do one thing,"**__ it said, as a bad feeling crept into my spine, "What is it, anything," she begs, the dark figure somehow went behind her, and lifted a knife behind her. _

"_**Sacrifice your life," **__and before she could say something, she lower her face, "I'll do it," and he really smiles, a smile that creeps anyone out, I shivered, __**"Good choice," **__and then he plunge the knife on her back, making her gasp in pain, as the little girl eyes widen in fear, "Mama," she squeal, and the next thing, I cried no, as the shadow thing went inside the girl, through her chest._

* * *

I shot up, tears running down my eyes, as Naru glanced at me, I was shaking, what type of mother do that?

I gasp as I felt someone touch my shoulder. Looking up, Naru raised a brow up, and mouthed something, but I did not hear it, I just plunge myself on his torso, shaking, he stiffens,

About a minute later, he took my chin, and took my hand, "What did you dream?" I wiped my tears, and told him. He nodded, he stood up, looking around, and I noticed I was in a sleeping bag, on the corner of base.

Wiping my tears, I stood up, noticed no one in base still, frowning, walking up to Naru, I touch his shoulder. "How long was I out?" Naru turned towards me, taking my hand, he says, "Since yesterday afternoon," I blinked,

"Really, it feels shorter," he shrugs, going back to the monitors, then I took Naru hand, he glanced at me again.

"I have to use the bathroom, and take a shower," he blinks at me. Glancing back at monitors, he frowns. Taking his walkie talky, he says something, and then headed out. I raised a brow up.

He blinks, but came back, and takes my hand, leading me out.

* * *

After returning fully washed and full in my tummy, Naru placed me gently on the chair, and took my hand, "Do you remember where the shrine locates at?" I frowned, "No, sorry," Naru nodded, taking the walkie talkie and said something.

As he was doing that, a sudden chill ran down my spine, glancing behind Naru, my eyes widen, Naru took noticed, as Bianca appeared behind him.

"Mama, I will be taking daddy now, so please find us soon," I stood, taking a hold on Naru hand, he seems lost.

"No," I gasp out, but Bianca shrugs,

"I want a family mama, and since you two are husband and wife, I thought you will do," I raised a brow up.

"Married, we aren't," I begged, "He's just my boss," the little girl tilted her head.

"That's not what I see, your souls are bound, it a rare thing, I have not seen it in years, so do not lie, mama, now, please look for papa soon and alone,"

Naru glanced were I was looking, but frowns. He was talking to me, but I did not hear anything as the little girl giggle.

"Mama, can you bare me a brother or sister?" I froze at her words. "What are," but her eyes stopped me.

"Then you better find daddy, no matter what, I will give you a hint, in the darkness, everything is brighter," I didn't understand,

My hand shaking, as I noticed that she did not move, Naru was at lost.

"If you take him, then can I do something before you do," I knew that I had no hope at the moment, glancing at Naru; I captured his face, between my palms.

"I'll find you soon, I promise," his eyes widen, as my lip crashes with his, giving him a soft blissful kiss, and before he could even react, he disappeared at front of my eyes, and the girl laugh.

"Good, now you have three days to find him, if not, he will die," and with that she left. I blinked, as I felt tears running down my eyes, I dropped into the floor,

"I promise I will find you," I whisper, as my heart shatters into two, knowing that I had no other choice in the matter.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) and xiaoj: yes, his character is hard to write. I have trouble just doing his point of view, that's why I don't write it too much, Mai is easier. Lol.


	36. Case Nine: BRING ME TO LIFE

Case Nine: BRING ME TO LIFE

Chapter Thirty-six: Lesson Five: Misunderstanding of Words

"Two days," I mumbled, as I sat at front of the monitors, watching the hallways. I felt a hand on my shoulder, glancing up, Lin said something, and then he nudges me to read so I glanced down,

"_**We'll find him,"**_ nodding, I glanced back at him. When Naru disappeared Lin was the first one to find me in my condition.

He felt odd on placing my hand on his lips so he started to write everything down, after I explained everything what happen, he told me that Naru will be okay, and we'll find him soon, but soon? It has been two days, tomorrow is the last day, and I'm a wreck, and he hasn't visited me on my dreams, or Gene. That has me more worried.

Lin seems to think a lot, as I slide the notebook back to him. "Have you found the shrine?" I asked, blinking at him. He nods, frowning at me.

I felt a pat on my head, turning around, Bou-san and Ayako gave me a long look. Taking the note pad, Bou-san wrote something, giving me it back, I read,

"_**You should eat something, you haven't since yesterday,"**_ I frowned. "I will as soon I find Naru," I declare, Bou-san gave a worry look.

Ayako touched my shoulder, as Masako gave me a long glance, since Naru disappeared; she gives me cold shoulder. And that makes me sadder than before.

Standing up, I headed out, but Madoka took a grip on my arm, stopping mid-way. Turning towards her, I nodded, "I'm going to the bathroom," she frowns.

The said something, but I turned around, to go, but she tightens her grip on me. Turning around once again, she pointed herself and me, and I got it, "Oh you want to go with me, fine," she nodded stepping side by side with me.

Frowning, we headed down the hallway, towards the right, as I did this; a piercing sound (Like nails in chalkboard) came from nowhere, making me stop at my track and covering my ears. Madoka came at front of me, worry written all over her face, as the sound multiply, a voice came in.

"Mama, still waiting, see, hear him scream," then I heard an agonizing scream as though someone is wiping or cutting, my heart froze, it was Naru voice.

"**You have till mid-night,"** Bianca mentions, as the sound went away, and Madoka helped me up, she was asking something, but I ignored her, glancing at my watch, it was nine in the night-time, I have three hours left, "I'm alright," I lied, as she raised a brow up.

"My ear rung, that's all, I'll go to the bathroom, okay," Madoka nodded, not sure if to believe me or not. "I'm alright Madoka, if you want, come with me," she nodded, as we went.

* * *

Turning on the faucet, I thank God that the windows here are huge for me to leave. Sliding the window open, I glanced back, to make sure, as I jumped out, luckily it was a floor down, I glanced back and forth, and started to run towards the woods.

About a good five minutes, I was lost, and being in the night-time didn't work, without a flashlight or anything. The only thing I saw is trees and more trees with shadows.

Now walking slowly, trying not to trip I wondered where he can be? I know he is not in the house, since we searched everywhere, and the only place we narrow it down it was the shrine I dreamed about.

Closing my eyes, I knew I had to find it, "Gene, please show me something," I begged, knowing it was of no use. If he has not contacted me for the last few days, why would he now?

As I begged, I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump in fear. Turning around, I found not sure either Naru or Gene. He frowns. "Naru," I gasp in surprise. He blinks at me.

"You should head back Mai," was all he said, I raised a brow up. "Why can I hear you? Did you destroy the demon?" he nods.

"Mai, now it's not a good time, it's a trap," then it dawn at me, "You're the astro-projection self of Naru," he nods, smiling just a bit.

"Please Naru, tell me," I begged as he glance around, "I knew you will come by yourself," he frowns, looking back at me.

"I do not want them involve, I do not want them hurt, you is enough," I shivered, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then listen carefully," I nodded, as he leans towards my right ear, and whisper to me. As he did, I nodded.

"Can you do that for me?" I nodded, "I'll be strong, I will," he smiles at me, as though it was becoming a second nature to him.

"That's my girl," I felt a warm feeling filling in my heart, as he called me that. "I'm your girl?" he nods, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "I'll be waiting then, but remember do not rush in, and when I tell you then do it," I raised a brow up.

"But I thought you cannot remember things," Naru smirks, "Yeah I cannot, but it's my choice to let him remember or not, and in this case yes I have to, for the plan to work," I nodded, as I blushed,

"Then where are you? And why haven't you contacted me?" he frowns, "I do not really know, but it's not far from here, and I couldn't since she kept me from doing so."

I nodded, "Will you guide me, since I cannot see much," Naru turns towards his left, but nods, "Yeah, I can sense she left, but as soon she comes back I have to leave," I nodded, taking his right hand, he tightens it.

"So, how is she treating you?" I mumbled, as I watched my step. "Well, not great, I will not admit it, but my body hurts like hell now," I glanced at him, "If it does how do you have the strength to atro-project?"

Naru blinks at me, "Easy, I sensed you close by," I did not get it, but did not say anything, as I raised a brow up.

"Naru, why did she said we are husband and wife, or Soul bound?" I felt his hand stiffen, "If I tell you, you will not get mad," I nodded no.

We kept walking down the dark path in the woods, as Naru kept his hand secures around mines.

"Well, when you mentioned it a few days ago, after the thing took me, and I fell asleep, I had a long discussion with my lovely brother of mines, and gave me some update on this whole guide thing. "

I nodded, Naru ducked under something, helping me out, "So, since I'm not dead, our powers increase, thus doing the paradox and such, and me astro-projecting." I nodded, turning on our left.

"Okay, since I have a body to go to, and you and I never had an intimacy with another person," I blushed nodded, "Our souls were so pure, that when you gave your first kiss to me, as I did to you, our souls bonded, because you willed yourself to becomes mines, as I became yours," I froze at my tracks.

"You mean, I am yours?" he nodded, "As I am yours, it explains why I astro-projected, since my awake self cannot admit how much he needs you, that the desire force me out, the hurtful progress, but we cannot be separated for too long, we balance one another, I am not sure if you understand,"

I blinked, "I'm your wife, soul mate?" was all I said, he nods. "Yes,"

"Do you know it?" I raised a brow up.

"No, I just know that I am lure by you, anything you do, I'm aware of it, even if you walk into a room, I know it's your without me to turn around, and it's bothering the hell out of me," he admits.

I frowned, "That's why I feel safe with you, and know you a bit better," he nods, "Yes," he turns to me.

"You do not have to hear what I have to say, but you can sense me, you are my wife now, because you choose to give yourself to me, even if it was just a kiss. But if we make love, it will become the seal deal." I blinked my face turning into a tomato, from his chosen words.

"This sounds like some fantasy novel," I scratched my head.

"Yeah Mai I'm not much in romantic guy, but this is not a fantasy novel," I frowned. "I am trying to wrap my head around this,"

"Do you think you'll accept?" Naru frowns, "Up to this point, I'm still dealing with me loving you too much, I don't think I'll handle that your my wife, not yet anyway. Let's starts this slow with this, plus we still young, we have the rest of our lives," I nodded, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I cannot believe you are my husband," he placed a small kiss on my fore-head. "Don't worry, we'll make it work, but here's a rule you must follow, "I nodded, his tone turns serious than normal.

"We can't ever cheat in one another, if we do, our souls can die," I froze at his words. "Die?" he nods, "It's the condition, but I cannot tell you, why that is the condition, you have to figure it out with my awake self so it can make sense,"

I was so lost, but still nodded, as we kept walking, I noticed Naru becoming more and more see through.

"Naru, why are you disappearing?" he blinks glancing down at me.

"That means you found it, just be careful," I nodded, as he leans in and kiss me, I returned it, missing his lips, "I'll be mad at you later on," I smiled,

"I would not have it any other way," he chuckled as he points at his right, "I sense my body from there," I nodded, just seeing cabin?

"That wasn't there before, maybe that's the shrine?" I mumbled, as I Naru wasn't here with me anymore. Taking in a big breath, I walked slowly, heading towards the door.

Reaching it, I slowly opened the door, I felt like something is going to pop out from nowhere. Finally opening the door, I saw a small storage space, cold and damp.

Shivering, I started to yell, "Naru," since I can't hear his respond, as I stepped in; a bright light covered my eyes, making me wince in pain.

"**You finally came,"** Bianca cheered with delight, as she stood on the corner.

"Where's Naru?" I asked my voice shook.

"**Oh Daddy, he's here,"** she clicked her fingers, making the light shine on the left side of the cabin, revealing Naru on the ground, blood seeping from his hands.

"What did you do to him," my heart stops, as I ran up to him, only to have Bianca pushed me away.

"**Not now, I need to get you ready,"** I frowned, gulping down, I had to go with the plan, "Ready for what?" then she clicked her fingers, as I felt warm all over,

"For this," as she moved her head, a full length mirror appeared at front of me, and my eyes widen, I was wearing a red silk revealing night-gown.

"**Must impress the husband now,"** I was now really shaken. "But you're a child," The girl laughed very dark.

"**No mama, I'm more than two hundred years old I have seen wonderful sin all over, lust that this pathetic human gets, and this one is not far behind I have seen what he desire," **she laugh.

"**So I want a brother or sister, I'm grown tired of this body, I want to grow up, and the only way to get rid of this body is to get a new-born, I do not mind waiting for nine months,"** I froze,

Then she throws me towards Naru, painfully I might add.

After I recovered, I took Naru hand, "Naru wake up," I mumbled, as I noticed him, trying to open his eyes. What the hell did she do to him?

"**I'll give some time alone,"** then she disappeared, glancing back at Naru, he slowly opened his eyes, rubbing his head.

"Mai?" he questions. I smiled letting tears run down my face.

"I promise I found you," I laughed a teary laugh, as he stood up, "How many days? He asked,

"About three, sorry I am late," he blinks at me, "Where are the others?" I frowned.

"I um..." he blinks at me, as he winces a little.

"You escaped didn't' you," I nodded looking down.

Then he cleared his throat. "Why are you dress like that?" he raised a brow up.

Looking down, I noticed that the night-gown is to revealing, causing my top part go lower than normal, showing of a little more breast to Naru, I blushed lifting my upper part up.

"She wants us to…" I cut off as my face burnt. Naru frowns. "I'll kill her first," was all he said, I frowned,

"Mai look at me," I did, and he cleared his throat. "I won't touch you because one a possessed child want us to bare her a child, two I don't think is the place, for our first time, and three we aren't married," I blinked,

"If only you knew," I mumbled, making him raised a brow up. "What?" I nodded,

"Nothing, um do you remember the conversation we had," Naru nodded, "Somewhat, the..." he didn't finish as I nodded.

"Then when she comes it's over," I nodded, taking a hold on his hand.

"Here," he slowly wince taking off his jacket and gave it to me, "Thanks," I mumbled placing the jacket around me, it smelled like him, warm, then I raised a brow up, as something dawn at me.

"I can hear you," I said with delight, he nodded, "That's because we are in her domain, she controls everything, even your hearing, I can hear again on my left ear,"

As we kept quiet, a clear of the throat appeared on our right side,

"**Now that you guys are talkative, get to work**," I frowned, as Naru stood up, taking a hold of his right hand.

"Bianca I have a question for you," Bianca frowns, **"What is it daddy?" **I noticed Naru eye twitch.

"What would happen if…" he cut off as a smirked. Noticing him charging up, my heart tightens,

"**If what Daddy?"** then Naru shrugs, "I don't know, if I get rid of your teddy-bear?" And before she could answer, he threw his pk at her, making her winces in pain, as the teddy-bear fell from her hands,

"Now Mai," I nodded, taking the talisman that Lin gave me two days ago, from my neck, and throw it at her, and started the nine cuts, concentrating hard, I felt an energy surround me, opening my eyes, a woman with black hair stood at front of me, then I recognized her, Bianca mother.

"I'll help, it's my fault and I shall destroy her," I nodded, feeling badly for her, as the woman placed her hands on my shoulder, my energy boosted up,

"**NO, MAMA no,"** she screams as a light from my hands blasted strait at her, making her body shine and then the black shadow thing came out of her, making the small child drop on the ground,

"See you in hell," the mother said, as the light that came out from my hand turned bigger, making my eyes widen.

"Stop," I panicked, as I felt the mother pushing me more, the shadow thing scream in agony, until it dissolved into nothingness. Then the light went down, slowly until it turned into nothing. Gasping in air, I fell on my knees, as Naru came to my side,

"Thank you, I shouldn't have done that, I was desperate, my daughter was dying from pulmonary tuberculosis, and there was no way on saving her since we didn't have the money to pay for the medicine, we were poor, so I had no choice, but I didn't, I swear…" I nodded, as Naru helped me up.

"I get it, but why did I lose my hearing?" the mother picked up her sleeping daughter, and frowns.

"Maybe she wanted someone to understand how she felt, since she was deaf do to an accident when she was three." I frowned.

"I understand, I forgive you, and I think your daughter just wanted her mother back, so go in peace," I smiled sadly at her.

"Thank you, you two sure are a great couple, bless it be, may your marriage be strong and with lots of love," she bows down, and disappeared,

Turning around, Naru gasp in pain, I panicked, "Naru are you alright?" he raised a brow up,

"Do I look alright to you Mai?" he snapped, as I frowned, "No, but..."

"Mai, we'll talk later, and don't think I'll let go that you came by yourself," I nodded, as I stood up, feeling drain, I slumped back down.

Naru cached me, and helped me up, "Let's go," nodding we headed out slowly but surely, but happiness filled my heart, knowing that I found Naru by myself, and that makes me happy for sure.

* * *

Two days later, Lin admitted Naru to the hospital, after we arrived to Tokyo, everyone is mad at me since I did the non-responsible thing.

The owner of the house still didn't like me, but I didn't let it bother me, and I never got the chance to meet the sons, since they left the island whiles I was sleeping in the beginning of the case.

I don't know if the gang forgave me or not, but I did apologies for the hundredth time in two days. Naru hasn't spoken to me, since we reached base, he seems really mad at me.

Taking in a big breath, I opened the door on Naru hospital room, but I stop mid-way seeing Masako sitting on the chair talking to him. She looks upset.

"Sorry," I turned around to lock the door, but Masako stood, "No need, we are done talking," she spat, as she took her purse, giving Naru a death glare then at me. I raised a brow up.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You did a lot Mai," was all she said, as she pushed me aside, and stormed out.

Frowning, I turned back to Naru, he seems in deep though, as I shyly glanced down.

"Mai come here," was all he said, nodding I came to the opposite side, and clamp my hands together, as I reached him.

"Do you know how dangerous and foolish may I add of your actions," I nodded,

"But." he cleared his throat.

"No but Mai, don't ever do that again, if you do, I am forced to fire you," my eyes widen, as I glanced at him.

"For what, for saving you," I snapped, he blinks at me.

"No, for risking your life," was all he said, as I laughed,

"Naru, anywhere I go I'm a danger magnet, even crossing the damn street, even if you weren't here, don't you get that, even if I walked out now from your life, I could get hurt or worse, ghost will always follow me, and I accepted that fact, I will always be in danger no matter what I do,"

I snapped at him as Naru crossed his arms.

"Then stop chasing the paranormal," I raised a brow up. "Stop chasing my ass, you were the first to bring me to this world, is not like I asked for it Naru."

"You broke very expensive equipment," I frowned,

"Yeah, not knowing that it was insured," I snapped back.

"You hurt Lin," I frowned,

"Because he scared me, it was an accident Naru, and you know damn well I won't hurt anyone in purpose, hell I rather die first, and why are we bring the past now," I snapped as the image of my mother and father left me alone, I rather die first then feel that pain again.

"Then don't do foolish acts," he stated ignoring my other question. I raised my arms in a dramatic way, "Then tell the demons and ghost to stop chasing me all the damn time Naru, since your all smart and what not,"

"Mai you can leave," I froze at his words.

"Right, because that resolves everything Naru, your brother is right, you are an idiot, and when you are ready to admit that you are grateful to me, I won't come back to the office," I snapped stopping away, only to hope a little just a little for him to call me back or take me into his arms. As I closed the door behind me, my heart broke, as tears run down my cheeks.

"He doesn't' even care if I walk out from his life, everything he told me in the dream was lies," I mumbled as my heart kept breaking, running away from the hospital…..

* * *

To Lovenarumai: Thank you so much, your reviews really are touching. Yes I love a good book that takes its time, to develop, and I wanted my characters to develop more feelings and grow stronger, I'm not sure if I'm doing it right, since I make them bicker a lot. And I do respect my readers, because without you guys, all of you who read this, I wouldn't even have a story in the first place.

And I don't really think my writing is that great but I do pour my heart out in it.

And to xiaoj: Yes, even Gene is easy to write, Lol,


	37. Chapter 37: Lesson Six: Yearning for one

Author Notes: Blanket Disclaimer, something Mild, not rated M, I like to keep it clean and innocent as possible but with passion. It's still a rated T story. Happy Valentines; to my faithful readers enjoy. Here's my present to you all Naru and Mai fans.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Lesson Six: Yearning for one another

_**Four Months Later: **_

"It's cold," I shivered, trying to warm up with a hot cup of tea which steamed at front of me, as I sat inside a coffee shop, I know, coffee, but I took tea, hey, what is wrong with that?

Frowning, I glanced at the snowy streets of Tokyo, in a cold December, seeing how everyone is getting ready for Christmas. Frowning I took another sip of my tea.

"Hey Mai, sorry for arriving late, Ayako has me going up and down, trying to get everything ready for our wedding," I nodded, as I smiled at Bou-san.

"But you two are getting married next winter you have a whole year?" I raised a brow up, as Bou-san nodded, he proposed to Ayako two months ago, over a romantic dinner, and gave her a small ring, that he promised by next year to get a bigger one, but Ayako was just thrilled.

"You know her," I smiled as the waiter came by and gave Bou-san the menu. Bou-san took it, and his eyes scan through it.

"So how's everything?" I asked, as my hands cupped the mug, trying to unfreeze my hands. Bou-san placed down the menu, and leaned forward.

"It's been four months Mai, please come back, we all miss you and we promise we aren't mad anymore," I frowned.

"No, I'm alright , I cached up on my studies, and I graduate next summer, and, I am applying for community college starting next fall," Bou-san frowns.

"You are growing fast," I shrug, "I do miss you all," he nods, "Naru misses you the most," I froze at his words "Sure he does," Bou-san nodded,

"I'm serious Mai, he hasn't stopped working since you left, he's like the energizer bunny, case after case, I'm exhausted by it, luckily Naru left for England last week, don't know when he returns though." I frowned, as my heart tightens. I have not seen him in so long, that at times I feel like I'm dying little by little.

"That doesn't really make no different, how does that show he misses me? He is a workaholic, nothing new there." I shrugged.

Bou-san nodded, "No, he's a colder than normal, and he doesn't talk, I mean doesn't talk the most, he's always with this dark aura." I shrugged.

"Maybe someone messed up something," I suggested. Bou-san frowns. "I'm telling you this Mai, he loves you, I never seen him like this, and that proves that we were right, the glow on his eyes died, just like yours," I paused,

"What glow?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you, but when you guys are together, we see a glow on both of you guys, is more than love, is like you two are bond, beyond words."

Yeah, well, I did soul bonded with him, and that's killing me.

"He doesn't care about me, he threatens to fire me, so I did it first, so I wont become a burden to him' so please let's drop the subject,"

"Okay, but let me tell you one more thing," I nodded, sipping my drink,

"Naru looks paler than normal, we asked if his health is alright, but he said it was, even Lin worries about him," I nodded, as the waiter came back, and Bou-san orders.

And with the rest of the afternoon we kept one another company, with no more Naru subject in the way.

* * *

"I'm home," I yelled as I closed my apartment door, "Oh, right, I'm alone," I mumbled, placing the keys on the table, and taking of my clothing,

"A hot shower," I mumbled, as I noticed the sun went down, from my side window of my living-room.

Going into my room, as I removed my last clothing, and placing my robe on, I sat on the bed, as I started to feel tears running down my cheeks.

"I still hear your voice, and I still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me my weakness, but it's hard to forget you, I tried really I did," I covered my mouth with my hand, I haven't cried like this in such long time, since I ran away from the hospital, the last time I saw him. Afterwards, I stopped crying and continued my life; ignoring my pain, going to school and hanging out with my friends, but not the same, since I miss him so much, I feel like a robot at times.

"Why Naru," I snapped, as my heart became heavy once again. I haven't had one person to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright, all I know that I was hurting, and he isn't and that is killing me.

"You haven't even appeared on my dreams, you bastard," I spit, feeling snot running down my nose, as I screamed.

"I am a pretty damn good person, I'm a pretty good damn student, and friend, damn it, I would have been a good damn wife, if he just let go of his pride, I demand you to come to me, with astro-projecting or the real you, damn it Naru, or Gene if you hear me, I'm sorry, I'm tired of always being lonely, I lost my parents, in such a young age, and had to defend myself for all those years, and destiny cross me path with you, and now because your damn pride, I'm drifting away from you. Damn it I want an answer, Gene or Naru I don't care, just answer me what I have to do, I'm tired of always being alone, and I love him too much."

I spat even more, but nothing I received nothing, I'm used to it, since I can't stand being with guys, since last year accident, and the only guy that I'm really conferrable with is not even trying or caring about me.

"I hate fate," I mumbled, as I rampage my closet looking for my pajamas. After I did, I headed towards the bathroom.

Closing the door, I turned on the hot shower, and let it run, glancing at the mirror, "You are a weak person Mai, no matter how strong you show outside, you just want someone to hold, and be loved," I cried, seeing the tears on the reflation of the mirror.

As the bathroom started to fog up, I took off my robe placing it on the hanger, and went inside the shower, letting the hot water melt my tension away.

"I wouldn't say that your weak person in the inside Mai," I heard behind me, gasping I turned around, as my eyes widen, to see a really naked Naru on my shower. My eyes widen even more.

"Pervert," was the first thing that went through my mouth, as I covered my chest. Naru raised a brow up.

"Don't worry, I can't do anything anyways," he shrugs, as I raised a brow up, "Why are you here, and why in my shower naked?" I raised a brow, maintaining my eyes with his, trying not to look down.

"Your light has died," he mumbled, taking a hold of my wet cheek, rubbing circles, Snatching his hand away, I fury,

"Why are you here?" I asked again. "You called for me Mai, and here, because you are here, I come when you are in position on doing something, that how I will appear," I raised a brow up.

"So if I'm using the toilet, you'll appear with another toilet doing the same?" I shivered, as he chuckled.

"No, but I can sit next to you," I blinked, "That's gross," he shrugs,

"You heard me?" he nods, as he too my hand, that covers my chest, and took my palm and placed a small kiss.

"It's about time to," he mumbles again.

"Mai, I'm sorry, I missed you so much," he kissed me again on my palm; I gulped, as the sensation went down my spine.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," I told him the truth,

"I know, you were hurt by me, I know it will take time to accept me back, but don't just shut me out," I nodded, as his eyes glanced down at me, I covered myself again as a blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Don't need to hide, after all you're my wife, so don't worry, I can't do anything as I told you before, so you're safe," I nodded, as I gulped. I can't believe I thought he'll lie to me, even in his dreams, Naru never once lied to me, when it comes with his feelings wise, (And his brother thing was because he was greaving so I don't count that,)

"Why did you leave me?" he asked,

"Don't you know?" he nods, "I don't understand it, since you left the hospital and resign it bother the hell out of me why, what did I do?" I frowned, as he kept my hand, as I took his hand, missing his touch four-month, four long agonizing months.

"You really don't get it, do you Naru," he nods, "I'm an ass when it comes t,o feelings, so please explained, I just got worried about you," I lowered my head.

"Worry, you were threating to fire me," he raised brow up, "I did?" I nodded,

"Odd I do not remember it, wait," then he groans, "I am an ass," was all he said as it dawns on him.

"I didn't' knew," I said sarcastically. Naru chuckles, "Well, I hope these four months helped me a little to realize how much you really worth in my life," I frowned,

"I doubt it, since you haven't contacted me for a while now" Naru nodded,

"I'll tell in the future I promise," frowning, I placed my head on his chest, feeling the hot water seeping into him; Naru placed his hand on my shoulder.

"How did you come? I thought you have to be near me, just to come to me," Naru chest rose up and down.

"I do, but I heard you call for me, and I knew you needed me," I felt tears running down again.

"I wanted to see you, I miss you so much, and I needed you from the beginning," Naru placed a small kiss on top of my head.

"I know, as I do,"

"But you in England,"

"How did you know?"

"Easy I'm physic," I joked, giggling a little, "Oh, what a cute little physic I have, let me guess Bou-san," I nodded.

"We'll see one another soon, after I come back, I have a new case anyway,"

I frowned, "You always do," he chuckled.

"But I have to warn you, it's not your original case I normally take, it has a double meaning, a painful one," he mumbled in the last words.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, as I wrap my arms around him. He felt real, more than being an astro-projecting.

"I'm sleeping on my room, since you called for me, I fell asleep on the chair, now I'm going to wake up with a really bad cramp neck," I giggled,

"I missed you so much," I mumbled, as he wraps his arms around me. "Me to, you have no idea, and your hair got longer," I blushed, as his hand started to stroke my neck, I moaned, making him chuckle.

"I'll show you how much I missed you," I froze at his words, as it dawn on me that he's naked and I'm naked, and we're touching.

"Naru, I'm not ready," I stuttered as he chuckled even more. "I know me either, but that doesn't mean we can do things," I froze at his words.

"You have a dirty mind Mai," he laughs, as he bends down, "no..oo," I moaned as his lips went down my collarbone, kissing slightly,

"No," he mumbled as his lips went up on my throat, I shivered; somehow the shower became hotter than normal, my breathing hitched.-4

"I never mentioned making love to you, did I? and I told you I can't, since its prohibited, and two I can't feel anything, beyond my waist," I froze, taking his face, and making him look up.

"You can't?" he nods, "I'm a soul, no feeling besides my face, and emotions, as well as my hands, that's all," I frowned,

"I think it's better, now," I mumbled, as he captured my lips, as I did with his, moving slowly, he somehow picks me up pinning me against the shower wall, as I wrap my legs around him. My palms on his cheeks deepening the kiss, his hands roaming up and down my leg, trying to control his emotions, but everywhere he touched he left a trail of fire, that kept getting deeper and deeper, in the bathroom, you can only is our moans, as we separated, he was breathing hard.

"You are making it hard," I smiled, "You to," I agree, as I glanced down, noticing our passion, his hands on my side, as my legs are cross on his waist.

Then a blush appears on my cheeks. "I think you should put me down," I mumbled, he nodded, placing me down.

Placing my head on his torso, he kept kissing my neck, I shivered with delight. "When can I see you again?" Naru lips kept trailing up to my ear as he breathed in.

"Soon, you'll see, but the next case, be ready, ok," I nodded, as I kiss his lower chin, making him shiver?

"Are you cold?" I asked, noticing the water turning slightly colder than before, he nods, "No, I'm alright, I have to go," I frowned,

"Why?" he frowns, taking my lips again, "Because Lin is about to wake me, and my mom wants to have a word, Madoka told her everything what happened between you and me, so…" I giggled,

"I know," he kissed me again, "When you see me next time, don't break down, be strong show me that you managed to go on, make me want you back," I raised a brow up.

"Do you have a fetish of girls being manlier than you?" he frowns. "No, but I deserve it, but please accept when I ask you back," I nodded,

"But you have to accept the fact that you need me," he nods, "don't worry, I will, be sure about that," but the way he said it made my heart jump painfully, he knew something and is likely I won't like it,

"I promise," I mumbled in his lips, as my arms wrap around him, as our chest is firmly pressed against each other feeling hotter and desire for him shot right up, I didn't want him to leave.

"Do you really have to go?" he nods, "Yes,"

"When do you come back?"

"I'll come back in a week, so hold on till then," I nodded, capturing his lips, "I think I became addicted to your lips," I giggled.

"Clockwise," he mumbles, as he kissed me again.

"I really have to go," I nodded, kissing him again. "Go head," I mumbled, nibbling on his neck, "Your making it hard,"

I giggled, as I kept kissing him, "I don't want you to, so I'm trying to keep you here, I missed you so much," I mumbled, through our kiss.

He kissed me even more, once again pinning me against the wall, taking hold of my cheeks. "You are a little seductress," I nodded, "Because you are leaving me," I admitted.  
"Don't worry, when we can finally be together, I'll show you the real thing," he smirks, kissing me again.

I stopped, separating from him, as my blushed appeared redder than before.

"Go," I whispered, as he touch my cheek softly, "I'll see you soon," I nodded, as he gave me a soft kiss, and disappeared,

* * *

As the week went by, since Naru visited me, it was long, I am a bit scare to see him, and at times my face will burn remembering the shower scene, even if we didn't do anything that I would be ashamed of, we did quite enough just to feel a burning sensation all over my body, to last until now, but he hasn't visited in my dreams either, and that's odd.

But I really wonder if he's like that in soul mode, what would he be in life?

"Oh god, I'm turning into a pervert," I mumbled, as I glanced at the snowy patched snow. Watching my step, I realized that I was at front of my job, touching the cold glass, I saw darkness seeping in.

"I hope you know what you're talking about," I mumbled,

"Well I hope that person did," I heard behind me, gasping I turned around, seeing Naru raised a brow up, cross arms,

"Why do you keep scaring me like that, first in the showerrr…" my mouth stopped, as I noticed Lin next to him, and a blushed appeared on my face, I can't believe I just said that.

"Who visited you on your shower," Lin sounded worried, as I waved my hands. "Nothing, sorry, I thought of Hatchi," I mumbled, as Naru raised a brow up.

"Hatchi? Visited you in the shower, you have a boyfriend?" Lin asked, unbelieving, I frowned,

"No, what he's my neighbor dog, sometimes I house sit him, and when I take a shower, he comes in, to keep me company," I lied, as Lin eyes relax, but Naru eyes were suspicious.

"Why are you here?" he asks, crossing his arms.

"Um, well, I was just got lost, and somehow ended up here," I told him the truth, as my teeth started to shatter.

"Come in," he mumbles, as he took out his keys and opened the door.

Going in, I felt a sense of home, sitting down, Naru and Lin raised a brow, as Lin turned on the lights.

"Why are you here?" I blinked,

"I came because you have a new case," I shrugged, as nothing, 'Please ask me to go with you,' I begged with my eyes.

"Did you have a dream?" I nodded,

"Sort of,"

'An epic dream,' as the image of Naru and I on the shower popped into my head, making me blushed,

"Why are you blushing?" Lin observed, as I hide under my hands. "Nothing," my voice rose.

"Are you sure you're not seeing anyone, last time I saw you, you were like a zombie," I blinked at Lin.

"I'm alright and no, I'm not, I was too busy with school," Lin nodded, not believing me, as Naru cleared his throat.

"Do you want to come back?" he asked, I nodded, close enough,

"Yes, I miss the gang,"

"I thought you wouldn't come if I admitted that I was grateful to you?" he raised a brow up. I frowned.

"I thought about it, really hard, Naru, I'll make you tell me," I said in proud voice.

Naru smirks,

"Let's see," was all he said,

"Then if you're not busy, starts stalking the reports from the last four months cases," I raised a brow up, glancing at my desk, my mouth dropped. It was pile of filed papers, loads, stalked up.

"You just let it piled up, and didn't have Lin do it?" I argued, as he shrugs.

"I knew you were coming back," was all he said, as he headed towards the office, "And Mai," I nodded, turning to him,

"Tea," and with that, I smiled, turning back to Lin.

"Welcome back," I nodded, as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thank you," he tensed but nodded either way.

* * *

"_**Move!" I heard someone scream, turning around, I saw Naru running towards me, I raised a brow up, and the next thing I knew blood," **_

I awoke screaming as I rotated around me, nothing, I was in my desk, with papers all over, two days doing paper work.

"Mai?" I heard as I glanced, Naru was looking at me as though I grew a new head.

"Blood, do I have blood?" I stood up, shaken; Naru came up to me, and took a hold of my shoulders.

"Calm down Mai, there's nothing," then I got angry at him, "You bastard, why did you did that," I spat, as he raised a brow up, and then a headache formed on my head.

"Sorry, I had some weird dream," I mumbled, rubbing my temples. "I'll get the pills," he left, while I rubbed my eyes.

"But…" he came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"You have a headache right?" I nodded, taking the pills, and swallow it with the glass of water,

"How did you know?" he shrugs, "Secret,"

I pouted, placing the glass down. "Why are you here?" I asked, as he crosses his arms. "You were screaming my name," I frowned, glancing at the door, watching some bystanders walk by,

"I did?" he nodded, leaning against the desk.

"Oh?"

"What about?" I glanced up, I noticed him paler than normal, "Naru when was the last time you slept?" he blinks at me.

"Why?" I shrugged,

"I want to know," he seems thinking about something, "If you have to know, about a week ago," I blinked at him,

"Are you even human?"

"Last time I check Mai,"

"No I mean, never mind," I stood up, and got into my tippy toes, and placed my hand on his fore-head,

"You're too tall Naru, and you feel a little hot, you should rest," he blinks at me.

"Are you my nurse now? And it's not my fault that you're short," I frowned,

"No, but..." he frowns,

"Don't worry too much Mai, you'll get hurt," I nodded, as I placed my hand down, but he captures it.

"Mai, I am…" but he stopped mid-way as Lin walked in, raised a brow up.

"Sorry, I'll," but I smiled,

"Oh Lin, hi there," I nervously took my hand back, not noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"Naru, I just came out to tell you the client want us tomorrow morning," Naru nodded standing up, he turns around.

"Then be ready Mai, and don't be late." I nodded, frowning, "Why are you this cold?" I mumbled,

As I continue with my work, I didn't realize that this case will forever change Naru and I lives for the good, I hoped.

* * *

Okay, not my best, but yeah, I got them together as co-workers, I don't like the main characters separate too long, but if the reunited they have to solve their issues, I can't just have them oh nothing happened and they are happy oh no, I need them to talk about it or in my case they have to ex.. You'll see how Naru will confess, oh I can't wait, but you have to wait my readers, soon enough. : ) soon enough. (Insert evil laugh)

And to Whispertothewolves: Thanks you always make me smile with your comments, thanks for supporting me, like the rest of my readers. : )

And for LoveNaruMai: thanks again. And yes, I agree with you a hundred percent, that's why I'm trying to captured Naru and Mai like that in my story, not sure if I'm doing it right though. And this has to be one of my longest chapters. . and I'm almost into 200 reviews, I'm not even done with the story, wow. Thanks.


	38. Chapter 38: Haunted Past part 1

Chapter Thirty-eight: Haunted Past part 1

Everyone was so happy to see me again, even John, since he decided to spend the holidays with us, which made me the happier. Not so much Masako, since the hospital she kept giving me the cold-shoulder, and glanced at Naru with hatred, then at me. I want to resolve it.

Madoka screamed over the phone, when Lin told her of my return last night, poor Lin, he almost went deaf.

As Lin pulled over, a cold unfeeling sensation ran down my spine. Ignoring it, I turned a little only to catch Naru staring at me. I frowned,

"What?" he nods, "Open the door," was all he said. I kept glancing at his eyes. Something in them pulled me in, as my heart started to pound hard, but then his words echoed, don't' give in, until he admits he's sorry and he needs me, as much as I need him.

Shaking my head, I turned and opened the door, jumping down; luckily I was wearing high knee boots. As the snow-covered me half way,

As Naru came next to me, I noticed the snow went up to his calves.

"Really, not fair," I complaint, as he raised a brow up.

"What?"

"That you are too tall, help me," I stretched my arm out, so he can help me, but what really surprised me, as he takes my waist and lifted me a little up, getting out of the pile. A blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Thank you," I mumbled, as he nods; stepping step by step, trying not to slip, I noticed that Naru didn't leave my side. Shrugging, I kept walking as he walks at ease.

As we arrived at front of the house, my eyes hasn't left the ground, I did heard the rest of the team chatting away.

As I glanced up, my heart stopped, "Is this the house?" I asked Naru, as my heart started to pound heavy.

"Yes, come," I nodded, as Masako and Lin walked in with the rest of the gang.

"The owners left for three-week winter vacation, so we have the house for ourselves," Naru proclaimed, as I sat on the couch, biting my nails.

"Hosho, go with Brown-san and see if you can bless the second floor, it has been the most active part of the house, especially on the Master bed-room, while the rest set up the cameras,"

We all nodded, as the guys left, I felt unease, and this place seems familiar to me, for some odd reason. The house itself was big, two floors, a kitchen on the right from the living room, and a private office.

We use the living room for the base, as I stood up, Masako frowns.

"I feel two ghost, an angry ghost and a grieving ghost," I frowned, as she mentions that, as I stood up, a sharp pain is felt on my heart, that I had to sit right back down,

"Are you okay?" Lin asked, as I waived,

"Yeah I'm alright," I waved my hand, as Naru gave me a long glance.

"What's wrong?" I shrug.

"Pain in my heart, it felt like something poking it," I shrugged as I stood up again, and there was no more pain.

"Lin, go with Ms. Hara, and write down where she feels it the most," Lin nodded, as he stood leaving with Masako.

"Naru why is Masako mad at me?" I asked, as he stood, to look for some boxes.

"I told her something that she didn't like," I raised a brow up.

"And it involves me in that conversation?" I raised a brow up.

"Yes," I frowned,

"Did you talk badly about me?" Naru still bended turned his head looking at me,

"Why do you think that?" he raised a brow up.

Going up to him, I picked up the other box that lies next to the one he's picking up.

"Because every time she sees me, it looks like she's about to murder me," I stood up, as Naru did the same.

"No Mai, I didn't say anything bad," I blinked at him.

"Oh, okay," I turned around, and placed the box on top of the table, as he came next to me.

"Mai, I have to ask you something that has been bothered me," I nodded, as I opened the box, and took out the cables, as Naru took out the monitors,

"Remember our last case together," I nodded, as a deep sadness pours over me.

"Yes, why?" he blinks at me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I froze at his words, as a blush appeared on my face.

"Uh? Um, I did, I don't remember," I lied, as I went deeper inside the box. "Please swallow me up," I prayed inside the box, as Naru took a hold of my arm making me look at him.

"You don't, huh," was all he said, and drops the subject. Turning to him,

"I did it because I panic okay," was my answer, as he raised a brow up.

"You know, that kiss counts off as your first kiss," I took in a big breath.

"I know," I turned around, as my face heated up,

"You know that you stole my first kiss as well," he whispered, as I turned around,

"Really, hard to believe," Naru shrugs; something in his eyes seem playful?

"When did you see me being all sentimental with girls?" I choked, as a laugh escaped my lips, remembering the same lines he told me so long ago, when I gave him my first kiss in my dream.

"Why are you laughing?"

"That's what you told me in my dream," I laugh, "You and your soul aren't any different," I laughed out loud, as he blinks at me.

"It's not funny," I calmed down.

"I know, but…" I walk up to him tip toeing, and gently soothing his bangs out of his eyes,

"It's cute, and I like that," I blushed, turning around, he captured my wrist.

"Mai, I…" but he cut off, as the sliding door opens.

"We set up about four cameras, in the hot spots," Lin voiced out as his brow rose when he sees Naru holding on to my wrist. Naru cleared his throat, as he let's go, and I frowned,

"Well Mai, plug-in the monitors," I nodded, as I started to do my job,

* * *

"We have been here for five hours, and nothing," Ayako complained, as everything been set up.

"Well, remember last month case it took a whole day, until we finally got some action," Bou-san added, as Lin nodded while typing.

John frowns, as he sat next to me. "I don't, but I did miss you all, they had me busy in Australia, going to Italy to help with the church," I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I quit, four months ago, so I don't either," John glanced at me, "I know Lin has me posted, but why?" I frowned, rubbing my fore-head against his shoulder,

"Stupidities John," John frowned, but patted my head.

"I'm glad that you are back," Naru turned around and cleared his throat.

"You may go to lunch, be back in an hour," the gang shot up, with glee in their eyes.

"Finally," Bou-san yelled throwing his arms up in the air, as they headed out, but stopped, and turned to me.

"Go ahead, I'm staying a little while," I mentioned.

They all nodded, leaving, Lin stretched, and glanced at Naru.

"I have a phone call to make, want anything?" I smiled,

"Bring me a salad with some rice sushi, and a sprite," I cheered, as Lin nodded leaving.

I sat where Lin was sitting at, and turned to Naru.

"Why aren't you eating?" I raised a brow, leaning my head on my palm.

"Not hungry,"

"But you haven't eaten since this morning,"

"I drank tea,"

"That's not enough,"

"It is for me, drop the subject," frowning, I stood and got my black bag that lay on top of the couch and rampage it, "Aha," I smiled seeing some crackers, and a bottle of water.

"Here," I placed it at front of him.

"What is this?" he asked,

"Crackers and water," I frowned.

"I know what they are Mai, but why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're no vampire, you have to eat," I turned him around,

"Even if I have to feed it to you," I open the package, and show him the piece of cracker, he blinks at me.

"Do you …." But I cut him off as I stuff the cracker in his mouth.

"Naru please eat it," I bend on my knees, so I can be leveled with him.

"I don't want you sick," Naru chew his food, and took my cracker, but I nodded no.

"No, I want to make sure you will eat them,"

"You think I'm a child?"

"At times you are Naru," I spat, giving him another piece, Naru rolled his eyes, as he opened his mouth, and I smiled placing the cracker in his mouth, and he chewed it.

Opening the bottle, I gave it to him.

"When Lin comes back with my food, you will eat some of it, no excuse," I stood, shaking my legs,

"You worry too much, I'm fine," I turned around,

"Fine my ass, I heard that you were under the weather lately, I have no idea why, but since I'm here you will eat and sleep like a normal person,"

Naru blinks at me. "Are you my mother?"

"No," I mentioned, but your wife, I thought as the feeling warm my heart. Naru gave me a long blank look, but then resigns.

"Do whatever you want," I smiled, close enough on accepting my help.

I bend down, "Naru, I do have to say, you're more obedient than before," he turned around, and kept typing.

* * *

About half an hour later, glancing at the monitors, since Lin hasn't come back, I glanced at the master bedroom.

I noticed a black mist, I frowned.

"Naru," I touched his arm, still glancing at the monitors.

"What is it Mai?" he turns around as I pointed at the camera.

I heard him move closer.

"That's not normal is it," Naru nodded,

"No," was his answer, as he zoomed in a little, a figure of a man appeared clearly, a tall figure, with black hair, and strong feature.

"He looks familiar," I said, as I kept watching him.

Then his eyes turn towards the camera. "He does?" I nodded,

"Yes, someone I knew?" I mumbled, as I kept watching his eyes follow mines, my heart froze.

"He's watching me," I panicked,

"Mai are you sure?" Naru asked, as the man kept watching me, and then he opened his mouth, and through the monitors you can clearly hear.

"You have returned," I didn't move,

"Mai, my dearest," and with that he disappeared, as I sat down on my chair,

"What the hells do I have a hit list on the ghost realm for them to know my name?" I mumbled, as I felt two cold arms around me, my eyes widen.

"Naru, who's right behind me?" I shook.

Then Naru took my arm and placed me behind me, as the man from the monitors stood at front of us.

"Mai," his voice echoed,

"Who are you?"

"Where's your Mama," I blinked, as I glanced at his eyes, they seem so sad and lonely.

"She died," I frowned, as his eyes sadness more.

"You have been lonely then," I nodded, as Naru kept me behind.

"Mai, I forgive you, not your fault never was," I gave him a side look.

"Forgive me?" he nods,

"Why?" he shook his head, "He won't let me leave, please help me, my beloved Mai," but before I could ask, a gust of wind appears from nowhere,

"**SHUT UP YOU OLD MAN AND THANK YOU, NOW SHE'S MINE," **the other voice echoed, as the one at front of us eyes widen.

"Over me, if I protected her before, I would once again," and with that he disappeared, and everything is left silence.

"Mai, do you know him?" Naru turned to me, as he raised a brow up.

"Why are you crying?" he asks as I dropped into my knees, Naru bends down worried,

"What's wrong, tell me," I glanced up,

"Naru, that was my father," Naru blinked at me, as he placed his fore-head with mines.

"You don't remember do you?" I nodded no, glancing up; I wrap my arms around him.

"I don't remember, I know he died when I was young, what I told you guys," I sobbed,

Naru took in a big breath. "Mai is it possible that this house was your childhood house," I glanced at him, with teary eyes.

"Maybe, I can't remember but it does seem familiar," I told him, placing my chin in his shoulder, crying softly.

"We'll figure it out Mai, don't worry," I nodded, noticing that he tightens the grip around me, as I did to him, this is what I really needed now, a confer hug,

Looking at his eyes, I placed my fore-head on his, and touched his cheek, "Thank you," I mumbled, as I shyly kiss his lips, and broke the hug, he seems to paralyze, as I wipe my tears.

"Naru are you okay?" he stood clearing his throat, and turned around,

"I'll have Lin to make you a talisman," I frowned, but as I did, it dawns at me,

"Oh God, I just kissed you," I blurred out, as a deep red came into my face, as Naru cleared his throat,

"Get me tea," he orders, as I nodded, heading towards the kettle but my blush didn't left me, I forgot, it became so natural to kiss his soul, that I confused him. Oh god, what did I just do?

* * *

**Naru POV**

My heart is pounding hard, hearing Mai shuffling on the back ground she kissed me, I'm impressed from her boldness, since I'm not in my soul mode, but either way my heart seems to go against my brain; I glanced at the monitors, as my mind flashed back when Mai left the hospital.

_Flashback, _

""Right, because that resolves everything Naru, your brother is right, you are an idiot, and when you are ready to admit that you are grateful to me, I won't come back to the office," she snapped at me, as tears kept running down her eyes, then she ran out, I stood up, ripping of the I.V from my hand, for dumb luck I fell on the ground, painfully since I forgot I had blankets tangle around my legs,

Standing up, I headed out the door, only to see no one there, I frowned, closing the door behind me, and I slid down the floor, glancing up, lifting my knee up.

"You sure an idiot Naru," I mumbled, as my heart launched painfully,

"This is why I hate relationship, so complicated, can she not see that I'm worry about her, and I wasn't going to fire her, I just said that because I'm mad at myself for not protecting her."

_End of Flashback: _

Since then she didn't even came back, every day I waited at her to visit me, but no use after I left the hospital a week later, Lin told me that she resigns, and that really was a stab on my heart, I wouldn't see her anymore, she was serious, and I do need her, she just don't understand me.

As I continued to work for the next four months, at times, I will watch her come out of her apartment and talk to some of her friends all happy and what not. Which cause me to feel bad?

I visited Mai in her dreams, but Gene said that I needed to give her time, as the days turned into months, I kept working and working, but one night not long ago, I felt a heavy sorrow, like she was calling me, all the way from here to England.

Next thing I knew I was in her shower, naked, oh God, how I atom for my sins, since seeing her naked didn't help nor the things I did to her. Feeling her body pressed against mines, moaning because I was making her feel loved, as she did to me, but I was thanking God that I couldn't feel anything beyond my waist, I didn't think I could hold back;

Now that I know she loves me as I love her, but I'm not ready to tell her, no just yet. I felt like an ass for lying to her. For some odd reason I'm starting to remember our conversation and I reading her mind disappeared since she left.

If she only knew that the person on the shower was me, my awake self in astro-projecting, she'll be so embarrassed, and will kill me, I seen her power, that makes me shiver, but some conversation that we talked about blurs out.

I know that she's my wife, since Gene let it slipped two months ago, and I was stunned but accepted it since there's no way around it.

But to narrow things down, I'll be a bastard if I didn't admit that I missed her so much, that I couldn't sleep right, now that she's with me, everything seems a bit better.

As she finished preparing my tea, she was still shaken, I wonder what happen to her father, and no matter what appears in the future, and I will stand beside her and help her through it, now that she's my wife. The sense of protecting her grew even more. .

* * *

Thanks for the lovely reviews; : )

Somewhat not my best chapter,

Okay Naru seems a bit of out of character, but luckily it was his thoughts, and what happen, he did went after her. And naughty Naru, (Wink) it was himself on the shower. : ) I may place this story rated M, but I'm not good with rated M things, since I have no experience, but I'll think about it, since I love main characters love each, if you know what I mean. ; )

I had trouble writing this chapter, three times I wrote it three different versions, and this was the final, so I decided to put more into Mai parents, so I switch how the father died, you'll see, even if I change this, this show will never be mines, T.T Naru and Mai forever.


	39. Chapter 39:Haunted Past part 2

Chapter Thirty-nine: Haunted Past part 2

I stood on the hallways, as Naru crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as I nodded,

"Yes, let me check up stairs," Naru nodded, as we headed towards the steps, feeling nervous, I glanced back.

"Um, Naru you won't leave me right?" Naru blinks at me,

"To have you scream for help, I rather waste my time going with you," I gave him a thank you glance as we headed upstairs

"If anything Lin is downstairs watching, and Hosho and Brown-san will be here," I nodded, tighten my grip on the talisman Lin gave me yesterday after he came back with my lunch.

"Masako said in the master bedroom is the activity takes place," I nodded, as we reached the second floor, my head started to hurt.

The master bedroom was on the first door on my right, opening, I shivered, looking around a huge bedroom with an old fashion bed facing the huge window on the east side.

"Anything?" I nodded, walking up to the bed, touching the wooden pole, which stood as a design on the four corners.

"Nothing," I frowned, glancing around, as I did, a sound of a door closing echoed on my right ear.

"You heard that?" I asked Naru, as he nodded no.

"Mama, Daddy is scaring me," I heard a girl voice,

"Naru please tell me you heard that," Naru frowns.

"No, what do you see?"

Turning towards my right, my eyes widen,

It was I, around five, wearing my favorite blue dress, and little black shoes, pony tails.

My mother walked in, "so beautiful," I whispered, as I started to walk up to her,

"Mai, your father is just telling you his experience, but I think you went too far," she snapped at my dad, as he walked in.

"But honey, if I can see ghost, she can to, do not you remember the one that she saw in the park," I froze at my tracks,

"Yes, but she's five, she'll learn to tap into her powers soon, and brake the curse before she turns nineteen," I froze at her words.

"Curse?" I mumbled not noticing my tears running down my cheek.

"I know, I know, but you think we can find him he's like six, by now, they a little too young, she doesn't even know how to write yet," My mother picked me up,

"I know, but I don't want her to die at a young age because of the damn curse, which was placed on her eons ago, all because of the stupid…" she was cut off as my father placed a kiss on her lips.

"I know," my mother leaned her head on his shoulder as he patted her back, in his eyes you can see love, pure love for my mother, as she with him.

I fell asleep on her shoulder sucking on my thumb. I walked closer, and reached out to touch them but they vanished,

"Don't leave," I mumbled as tears kept going, then I jumped as I heard a heavy thumb and yelling,

"Hide her now," I heard my father yell at my mother, as the door slams open, he look bloody,

"Don't hurt daddy," my five-year old yelled, as I stood on the hallway, stunned.

"No, run," I mumbled as the memories rushed like a bullet into my brain, making drop into my knees wince in pain.

"Stop, please, I don't…" then I heard a gunshot, making my eyes go without life, as I slump down,

"DADDY!" I yelled, as the pain in my heart returned,

"Mai," felt Naru hand on my shoulder, turning to him, I shook.

"What did you saw?"

"I killed my dad," was all I said, as everything went dark on me.

* * *

**NARU POV **

She fainted, catching her; I picked her up, and placed her on the bed, soothing her bangs out of her fore-head.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as I glanced at the door, as Masako came in, worrying over Mai,

"Naru, what happen?" she asked, as I raised a brow up.

"I don't know," Masako sat across the bed, looking out the window, frowning,

"Why haven't you told her?" she asks crossing her arms, as her kimono shined with the sun.

"I don't know," was my answer again, glancing at her.

"Don't keep repeating that awful word Naru, just say what you told me that day on the hospital," I glanced at her,

"Do you know how hard to compete with my dead brother?" I raised a brow up.

"Naru you do love her don't you?" I did not respond,

"Then tell her, she clearly loves you I have seen the way she looks at you, and protects you, to tell you the truth, I do not think I would go far as she, she needs to know, I lost because of her, I see why you love her, I somewhat like her myself, she has an energy that brings anything close, and you are a lucky bastard to get her, since she could choose any man, that show his emotions, even if you don't like public display show her in private that you love her, and I seen the way you look at her, even now i see it,"

I blinked, "Just a friendly advice, do it before you lose her, remember life is too short, you maybe young now, but time it self don't wait for no one, enjoy every moment with her Naru, by the time you know it, you be old, and thinking back," she stood, and walked out,

"If you don't tell her, I will," and with that she left, as I glanced back at Mai. Knowing that the camera was there, I didn't make a move, I just sat there waiting for her return,

* * *

**Mai POV**

I awoke, with no dream, as I opened my eyes, Naru leaned forward, just like last time when I was waking up, I blushed, rubbing my head.

"You're awake," he confirmed, as I nodded,

"What happen?" I moaned, as he sat on the edge, and I glanced around, making myself sit up.

"You fainted," nodding, I frowned,

"Do you remember?" he asks, titling my head, I nodded no, but then everything dawn on me.

"I….oh God Naru, I killed my father," I cried, as I huddle myself,

"I killed him, because of me I lost my father, and he was a beautiful man," I started to hit my head hard, with my hand.

"I need to die," I mumbled, as guilt kept coming likes no tomorrow.

"Stop it Mai," Naru took a hold of my hand, and glanced at my eyes.

"You did not kill anyone Mai, you can't even kill a fly, why would you kill your father," I cried,

"Because…" but I stopped talking as a cold wind blasted right through me.

"**So you realize it,"** the evil voiced echoed, as I felt a hold on my foot, gasping, I took a hold on Naru arm.

"Help me," and before he could ask what I was taking about, pulled harshly from the bed, making my chin hit the border of the bed.

Naru took a hold of my hand I felt like a repeat from few cases ago.

"**Oh Come one, I waited for so long,"** the ghost complained,

"**Come atoned for killing your father,"** it said, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I cried, as Naru tighten his grip on me, "Mai don't listen to him, you're a good person," he shouts, as the ghost kept tugging me in.

"No I'm not, I'm a murder, and no matter what I do, you will never love me," I cried back feeling all disoriented.

"Don't talk stupid Mai, just fight it off," he screams as I heard the door slam open, then I dropped on the floor, harshly,

Lin came by my side, but I scamper away from him, "Don't come near me," I gasped out, as I whimper on the corner.

"Mai," Naru got close, but I nodded,

"No, stay away from me Naru, I can hurt you to, I don't want to hurt anyone else I love, oh God, I even killed my mother because I killed daddy," I started to bang my head against the wall.

"I deserved to die, to be lonely, no wonder God is punishing me," I cried, as I noticed the rest of the gang appeared,

"What happen to Mai?" Bou-san asked glancing at me,

"She having a nervous breakdown, I need to get her in a hospital now," Naru tried to get near me once again, but I stood,

"Don't you lay a hand on me, Naru," I spat not caring how I look, I may look like a crazy person now.

"I don't want anyone touching me, I'm not nuts, I just realized why my mother died, and my father, because of me, because I was stupid enough," I shouted, as I somehow excepted them, and ran down the hallway, to my old bedroom, but as I did, the setting change, I was now on my five-year old body.

"Daddy," I gasp; as I opened the door, noticing my father fighting with an older man, with a gun, at hand, they were shuffling with it.

"Mai no," I heard my father yelled as the guy knocked my father out-of-the-way, and pointed the gun straight at me,

"Too bad, so young, but no witness," then he shot, my eyes widen in fear as my father came at front of the gun,, and took the bullet straight in his heart, my whole body froze,

"Daddy," I yelled, as the guy pointed the gun at me, and shot, but no bullets came out,

"Damn it, you are a lucky bitch," he snaps at me, not knowing what that means, I ran up to my father,

"Daddy, wake up," I begged, "It's my fault, daddy wake up, come back to me," I begged, as my mother rushed in, '

"No Mai," she cried, taking me into her arms shielding me away from my dad as the bad guy jumped out of the window, but doing so, I heard the police coming in.

As the scene finished, I dropped into the floor, crying even harder.

"Daddy, please come back, I'm sorry, I didn't know, it's my fault you died," I begged, as I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I forgive you Mai," I heard,

"That's why your mother erased your memories, by telling you that it was a nightmares," I turned around he seems solid.

"I killed you," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him, as I heard the gang behind me.

"No you didn't Mai, I choose to take the bullet, I couldn't live on knowing that my only daughter died because of a stupid bugler came to rob us, and I caught him red handed,"

"But I..." he nodded,

"No Mai, you should never feel guilty, I watched you over the years, you are becoming a grand woman, with a really handsome husband I might add," I blinked,

"I'm lonely," I admitted, as he helped me up.

"No you aren't, turn around," as I did, I saw my family, my group watching me as I hug my dead father,

"You have them now, they are your new family, and soon you will have your own children, and you'll see why I did what I did, a love for a child goes beyond limits,"

"But..." my dad turns me around,

"I couldn't move on, just to tell you that you shouldn't feel guilty, you didn't do anything, you were five Mai, you didn't know," I glanced at him.

"So you don't hate me?" he nods, "No honey, I would never, I love you too much, remember that, as your mother loves you, and most of all, love yourself," then he turns towards Naru, as he raised a brow up.

"Thank you for getting rid of the energy, even if he didn't die here, and still alive in jail he left a negative energy, and morphed into that thing," Naru nodded, as my father floated up to him and leaned forward in his ear, and whispered something?

"I will," was all Naru respond, as my father smiled.

"I'm happy," then he turns towards the gang, "Thank you for taking care of my little princess, please continue doing so." then he turns to me.

"I have to go, I'll be always be watching you, and I can finally be reunited with my beloved," I nodded,

"Say that I miss her," My father smiled,

"Will do, but Mai, endure it soon, be strong," and then he kissed my fore-head, noticing his voice seem in pain.

"Bye, and live a happy life, with Oliver," then he disappeared, making me drop on my knees, I lost him again.

"Mai, I think we should take you to the hospital," Ayako came to my side, but I shrugged her off,

"I want some time alone," I mumbled, standing up, walking zombie way, towards the stairs.

* * *

'I can't believe I did that,' I mumbled hitting my side of my head, "I'm so stupid, even my parents I was a danger magnet," I ended in the streets, walking without a coat, just walking.

"I would be better off Dead," I cried, as I started to feel the effects of the cold snow.

"Mai," I heard behind me, turning slowly, I glanced at Naru.

"You'll catch a cold," he argued, walking up to me, holding my jacket. I gulped in a cry, as I noticed I was in the other side of the street.

"Huh? How did I get here?" I wonder, looking around.

As Naru kept coming my way, I noticed a car skidding his way, having trouble stopping do to the icy road and it was heading straight at Naru.

"Naru!" I yelled as I ran towards him, he seems surprised, as I reached for him I pushed him out-of-the-way, as the car came in fast, and my eyes widen, Naru fell hard on the ground, he wince in pain, and then I closed my eyes.

"Naru I love you," was the last words I said, and the next thing I knew I was flying hard against the icy concrete, only to hear Naru yell, "No!" then everything went dark on me. No more pain, at least I can rest in peace now.

* * *

Okay, weird chapter, so here's the real case: Brings me to Life: Enjoy: on the next chapter. I wanted to get Mai feelings, and to make sense how she got her powers, and curse let's see, shall we? I met people who were traumatized by some events, that are really hurtful by the way, and they act like that, some goes on cutting themselves because of the guilt they have to drink medicine to control themselves as well I feel sad for them. But at least we all know Mai didn't' kill her father, since it was an accident, and she was worried about her father.


	40. Chapter 40: Beloved Memories

Chapter Forty: Beloved Memories

_**Naru POV **_

"She's not here," Bou-san spat, as we entered the base, walking up the window which nears the couch; I noticed her crossing the street without a jacket.

"Stupid girl," growling, I turned around,

"If anything pack up, we will be leaving," I order as I took her black coat that lies on the couch, and headed out.

"Where' are you going?" Ayako asked, crossing her arms.

"Just do what I told you," I snapped, walking out with her coat in hand, opening the front door, I shivered a little from the cold.

Heading out, I spotted Mai standing still, and it breaks my heart, it really does, I don't even know how to confer her,

"Mai," I yelled, feeling a little bad, as I started to cross the street, she turns to me her eye widens, she seems so lost,

"You'll catch a cold," telling myself 'Be a little gentle,' since what she went through. But then she started to run towards me, I raised a brow up.

Fear I can see in her eyes, as she ran towards me, but then a screeching sound is heard on my left, too late for me to look, as she pushed me out-of-the-way, falling painfully on the icy road,

"Naru I love you," was all she said, as I glanced up, then my eyes widen, as I watch in horror the car slide, and hits Mai hard, that made her body fly, then the flash back of Gene came to mind,

"NO!" I yelled, as I stood up, and ran up to her, seeing the blood sipping from her head; I did not touch her, as the owner of the red Suzuki came out, panicking.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop the car," the woman panicked, as she ran towards us.

"Call 119, now," I snapped, as I took Mai hand,

"Okay," the woman voice panicked, as I heard the gang running towards us.

"Oh God Mai," I heard Ayako cry; as she kneels at the side of her, "Good thing you didn't touch her, did someone called the ambulance?" she was now sobbing wiping her eyes.

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop the car, I'm sorry," the woman kept weeping,

"Stop apologizing," I snapped at her, as Lin came next to me, and the next few minutes felt forever, as the ambulance came from the other side,

The ambulance park on the side and two Japanese men came out. As Lin gave them the information, I tighten my hold on Mai, as the older Japanese guy came,

"We'll take care of your girlfriend," he mentions, as I nodded, and they handle her.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital, they took her to the emergency room, as I sat on the waiting area, and Lin sat next to me. Ayako crying hysterical on the corner, as Bou-san tries to calm her assuring her that she will be alright,

John prayed, and I sat there arm cross, closed eyes, trying to control myself from jumping and running in. To the naked eyes, I look perfectly relaxed, but if they knew what I'm thinking and feeling they will be in shocked.

As the seconds became minutes and minutes into hours, Masako stood, "I'll get some tea, anyone need some?" I nodded no, as Bou-san nodded yes, as well as the rest.

Upon Masako leaving, the light on the two white doors shut off, as a few seconds later, the doctor came out.

"I need to speak to the young lady relative," Everyone glanced at one another, as I stood.

"I'm her boss, she doesn't have a relative," The doctor adjusted his glasses, he looks American.

I cleared my throat, and I started to speak in English,

"_What is her condition?"_ the American doctor ran his fingers through his gold curly hair, as his blue eyes scan the living room.

"_Can I have a word in private,"_ I did not like the sound of it, but I nodded, as we stepped to the side, he seems concern.

"_Well, Ms. Taniyama had complications during surgery,"_ I nodded, as my heart tightens. "_Do to the impact, her brain is swollen, and her lower back, is swollen to, we not sure if she has any broken bones broken, since it's impossible to see now, if she does she can go immobile for the rest of her life,"_ I froze at his words.

"_If she doesn't?"_ I asked.

"_Then she will take a long time to recuperate, at first she will not able to feel her legs, but little by little she will start regaining her feeling and can walk again I have seen cases,"_ I nodded,

"_But here's the thing, now she is in critical condition, I'm sorry to say, do the swell of the brain, she has possibilities of dying,"_ he pats my shoulder, _"I'm sorry,"_

"_You may visit her, but one person at a time_," I nodded, as I turned away from the doctor. My hand started to shake a little, but I hid it from the others.

"You may visit her," I just said, as I left, hiding the fact that my eyes were stinging from the tears that threaten to fall.

* * *

Two days have past and Mai has not woken up, its night-time, and I sat on the chair hearing the machine work, as her breathing seems stable. The swell on her brain reduced but not completely.

The gang left an hour ago, as I stayed behind. Standing up, I sat on the edge of her bed, and took her right hand.

"Mai," I whisper, taking her hand and kissing her palm.

"You're an idiot, why did you push me away?" I snapped, "I didn't mind getting hit, damn it, and I'm supposed to protect you," I spat, why does she has to protect me all the damn time?

"_**Naru I love you,"**_ her voice echoed my thoughts, as my eyes drops. "I know you do Mai, I love you to, you have no idea how much, please come back to me," I whispered, feeling tears stinging my eyes. Just like when Gene died.

I felt lost, I knew that I couldn't lose her, when she left for four months of torture, I can't imagine her without my side for the rest of my life. That will be…

Shaking my head, I stood, walking up to the window, as I did, I heard a moan, turning my head, all of a sudden, the heart monitor stopped beeping and her life line went straight, indicated that she died. My eyes widen.

I rushed towards the emergency button pressing it like a mad man, as I rushed towards her side, "Don't die on me," I begged, taking her hand, not allowed to do anything, as the nurse came in with the doctor.

"Young man move aside," I nodded, stepping on the side, as they took out the electro shock machine and the nurse open her hospital gown.

"Clear," the doctor mentions pressing the metal on her chest, causing her body to jump.

"Fight for your life," I mumbled, as they hit the machine again. But no use, as the third tried, they gave up,

"Time of death nine forty-five," the nurse mentions, as my whole world crashes, they covered her with the white blanket, and the doctor turns to me.

"We tried, I'm sorry" his eyes sadness, "We'll give some time to say goodbye,"

I gulped, as they left, I slowly walked up to her, kneeling on the floor, shocked, and I couldn't believe it.

"Mai," was all I whispered, as I took her still warm hand.

"Don't leave me," I whisper, feeling tears running down my eyes. Then a great pain shot into my head, making me wince, images of somewhat me and Mai together?

* * *

She meets me the first time, but not in this life time, but years ago, the next thing I knew, I was standing at front of the woods,

"I said why you are here?" Mai asked as she crossed her arms, I blinked.

"I'm lost," was all I said, as she raised a brow.

"Well, of course, since this is the forest of Darkness, come, you can stay with me for a while," I nodded, as she walked away, noticing that she only wore a small skirt made of grass, and a bra, I raised a brow up.

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked, as she ducked under the tree. She giggled,

"I should ask you the same, are you from the rich people, I heard rumors," I nodded,

"I came from the other side of the world," she stopped turning to me, as the sun shined her eyes, making her look mystical and noticed her skin was darker.

"Oh, I see, well, I don't have that fancy wansy, but I do live proper," I didn't reply as she crossed her arms.

"You the first male I seen in many years, and yet you don't talk much," she frowns as she kept moving, after a few more hours; we made it to a hut that was wide enough, with a flat roof, near a cliff.

"You live here?" she nodded, opening the brown wooden door.

"Yes, why?" I shrugged as I lower my hat, and stepped in a small space, with a fireplace on the right corner.

"Is not enough, but it can shelter you for a while, um, I'll make dinner, what do you white folks like?" she raised a brow up, as I.

"I'm Japanese, not white," she tilted her head, "Oh when you speak, you give out an accent when you speak Japanese, well, Japanese's food it is."

She told me I can sit on the old painted chair, as glanced around, not huge, a window on the right, made out circle. As well a futon under the window itself,

"Why do you live you here by yourself?" she huffed, "I lived here with my father and mother, but since they died two years ago, I decided to live here for the rest of my life," I didn't comment as she started to cook, on the fire place, which I noticed had a huge pot in the middle.

"Do you always bring a stranger to your house?" she smiled.

"No, but I can trust you since for some odd reason I feel like I know you," was her reply, watching her move around, I smiled.

"How did you got lost?" she asks, taking some fish, started to cut it.

"I was with a group, and we separated, and somehow I ended here," she nods.

"My name is Sakura, what's your?" she smiles "I'm Caleb," I introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you, you may stay while you want, but now you can't leave since a storm is approaching so its not safe for a whole month,"

"Why?"

"Easy, the river on the bottom get so over flow that it covers the trail to go back to the village," I nodded, since she knew more than I.

A month past, and I learned how to survive a little on the woods, she thought me how to hunt and how to fish with my bare hands.

I also discovered that Sakura is always lonely, and that she doesn't mind, and I found myself more and more curious about her. I told her a little about myself, that I came to Japan to search for wild plants, and that I like to search for things, which makes no sense.

As the month past the river slowly went down, sadly my departure was coming near.

"You know," Sakura said one night, as we lay together on top of the roof watching the stars,

"What?" she turns to me, and smiled, "I'm glad I met you," she whispers, as I nodded,

"Me to," I agree, turning to her, my heart started to beat hard, her eyes sadness,

"You must leave soon," I gulped, taking her hand. "I don't have to, either way, I have no one to return to," she then moves closer, and traced my face, with her index finger.

"Really?" I nodded,

"Yeah, my brother married a woman back in the states, and my parents are dead, so I have no one to return too,"

Sakura eyes seem to scan me.

"Odd, your handsome you should-been married by now," I shrugged,

"This might seem weird to you, but when I was little, I had dreams, dream to wait for someone, but I don't know," Sakura nodded, placing her head on my shoulder.

"You're the first guy I seen since I was eleven, beside my father, of course. But either way, I know what you mean, I wait to, but since I met you, I don't know if I can any longer,"

Wrapping my arm around her, she snuggled even more.

"You became a part of my life, if you leave, I'll be lonely again," I kiss her top of her head.

"Then marry me," I told her. '

"You want to marry me? Isn't that what lovers do?" I blinked at her, as she stood, watching me, I smiled,

"Well, we know one another for a month, and I know this is not what gentlemen do, but for some odd reason I feel like I know you forever, and I fell in love with you, those that make me odd?"

She blinks down at me, as I noticed a smile placing in her lips.

"You love me?" I nodded,

"Yes, I don't know when, but the thought of losing you give me fright," she then pounced on me, and hugged me.

"I love you to Caleb," she giggled.

"I will marry you," I smiled,

"But how do we get married?" I raised a brow up, stood up, and took my hand. "Well, I'm not sure, since there's no church nearby, but my mother told me one way," she blushed, as I raised a brow up.

"Yeah what?"

"That I sleep with the man I love," my heart stopped as I gulped down heavily,

"Um, I don't think," but she took my hand.

"You are experience, right, I never even kissed a guy, and..." but I chuckled,

"I'm no expert Sakura, like I told you before, in my dreams they keep telling to wait, and I think I know why now, I was waiting for you." Her eyes widen.

"Then we learn together," I nodded, as I took her side of her head, and kissed her softly on her lips, making her eyes go wide.

"You don't have to now, I can wait," she nodded, as she kissed me again.

"Then come, I have an idea," she took my hand, and we slowly went down.

We stood in the middle of the front of the cabin, and she took my hand.

"I Sakura, promise to always be your loving wife, by your side, and to never let you go. Even after death and our next generation, I will always love you, I Sakura accepts you as my loving husband," I blinked, but nodded, as I glanced at the night sky.

"I Caleb, promise to always be your loving husband, to be by your side, and never let you go, Even after death, and our next generation. I will always love you, I Caleb accept you as my loving wife," then from the heavens above thundered, and I smiled.

"I think that was a sign," she giggled, as she tiptoed and kiss my lips.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife," I heard on my left, turning my head, a new character came in, somewhat he looks like me.

"Who are you?" Sakura gasp,

"You look like Caleb," the guy smiled, but his blue eyes drops.

"From now on, you guys are husband and wife, nothing can take you guys apart, not even after death," the look-alike mentions, coming close to me.

"Be blessed, but like other times tragedy can happen, so no matter what, continue loving one another, and soon in the future the curse can be lifted," I had no idea what he meant by it.

"Who are you?" I asked, as the guy glanced at me.

"You are so different here than you are in the future, so open, and so touching," then he turned to Sakura.

"Be strong and enjoy your happiness, since it will not last," but before I could say anything the guy smiled.

"You guys are now soul-bound, just like before, bless it be," and with that he disappeared.

We both did not say anything, just headed inside the cabin.

She was nervous, as I sat on the futon.

"We can sleep, if you want," she nods,

"I want this, is just..." I smiled, taking her hand, and making her sit on my lap.

"I know, me to, but we can go slowly, we have all night," as I started to kiss her neck.

"Okay," she moans a bit,

As the night continued, and thus she became mines, as I become hers, in every kiss, and in every moan, and every touch, and as she touch me, I knew that she was mines, and no one else, as though she was born just for me. Our first time was the first and last time we ever made contact feeling one another, in every way as our body moved as one, like our bodies knew each other, as though we did this before, as I lifted her, she wraps her arms around me, I could feel her heart beating hard, if only she heard mines, kissing her neck, I slowly joined with her, her eyes were full of love and that made me smile, "I love you," she whispered,

"As I," I whispered into her ear and then we became one. And the only witness that saw our true love was the moon that shined through the window that night.

* * *

I fell on the ground with a pouncing headache, "Mai," I understood now, standing up, I took off the sheet that covered her face, and kiss her lips.

"I understand, Mai forgive me, so please come back to me, hear my cry," I whisper on her ear, "Our love has trans passed over time, no matter how many times we die we kept finding one another, and I give up, I love you, please open your eyes, hear me," I pressed my fore-head against hers.

"Please Mai, come back to me," as I begged, I heard a soft chuckle in my head.

"You finally realize it brother, but you are late, I am sorry, everything has to restart," my head snapped up,

"What the hell do you mean?" I snapped at him,

"You'll see," and then Mai gasped in air, and her heart monitor started to beep again, as soon as the doctor came in.

"What the?" he rushed over, starting to work with her,

* * *

"I'm impressed, that she revived," Ayako cried the next day, as I sat on my chair reading a book. After she came back to life, I stood all-night watching her, hoping that she'll open her eyes but nothing.

I tried to visit her on her dreams but Gene kept blocking me up, saying something about reset, something?

"Yeah, she's a strong fighter, I can't believe she died last night," Bou-san eyes drops touching her hand, softly.

"When will she open her eyes, it's been three days now," I kept reading as Lin walked in, with a long look.

"The police want to know if you're going to press charges on the woman who hit Mai," I placed my book down, and glanced at Mai,

"No," was my answer as Bou-san raised a brow up, "I agree, it was an accident," I nodded, as Lin nodded in returned, and turned around.

Then we heard a moan, placing my book down, I stood up.

"She's waking," Ayako cheered but I l can see sadness in her eyes, but I kept quiet, as Mai eyes slowly opened.

"Mai are you alright?" Bou-san asked, as she looks around with her eyes, "I feel like a truck hit me," she mumbles, as Ayako went outside to get the doctor.

"Well, you got run over by a car," Bou-san stated, I glance at him with a dark look.

After the doctor came in, and examined her at the other room, then brought back about three hours later, while they position her bed to go up, I felt my heart that is at ease, she's alive and with me, that's something.

"Thank you," her voice horsed, as Ayako gave Mai a glass of water.

"The doctor said that the swell on her brain went down, and no damage reports, but her lower part is still not determine," Ayako explained, sitting beside me.

"Oh, that's good sort of,"Bou-san stated and then he went up to Mai.

"You gave us all a fright," Mai tilted her head, glancing at all, and then her eyes contacted mines. A blush appears on her cheeks.

"Um, thank you for everything, but I do have one question?" I stood, walking up to her, her face heated up more, looking away from me.

"Bou-san," she took his hand,

"What is it?" she glanced at me,

"Um, who's that guy?" my heart stopped, as she pointed at me, Bou-san and Ayako gave me along glance at me.

"Mai don't you remember him?" Mai eyes seems tight,

"No, should I, but either way, hi, I'm Mai Taniyama, what's your name," she smiles as my heart broke into two…..

* * *

Hope that made sense, and Sakura and Caleb is Naru and Mai passed selves, and i wonder who was the replica of Naru, Gene what do you have up your sleeves?


	41. Chapter 41: Visitor for the Stay

Chapter Forty-one: Visitor for the Stay

"Well, are you sure about this?" I asked Naru as Lin helped me sit inside of the van.

"Yes Mai," Naru snaps, as he sat next to me. I frowned, as Lin started to drive.

"Okay, but I get why Lin wants to help, I remember him, but you, I just met you two weeks ago," I glance at Naru.

"I told you before; we know one another almost two years," I frowned, looking at Lin.

"It's odd, I remember the gang, I remember my current life, I even remember the last case about my parents, but you, I cannot, I try but I can't," I frowned.

Lin cleared his throat, as he made a right turn, "It's like someone erased Noll from her memories," I glanced at Naru. He seems in deep thought.

"I think I know who," he mumbles, as I raised a brow up.

"You mean Gene?" I shrugged, as he blinks at me.

"You remember him?" I nodded, "Yeah, he's my guide, but I didn't know he had a twin," Naru keeps looking at me.

"This is unique way to lose a memory," Lin suggested, as I glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I doubt you lost your memories do to the accident, if you did, you wouldn't even remember who you were," I nodded,

"That's true, I do remember everything, but I don't know why I got hit by a car, I just knew I was running towards someone, but I don't see the person face clearly,"

Lin nodded, "So if you are right, then Gene has something to do with this," I nodded, as Naru took his book and started to read.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Lin. Lin stopped on the first red light, and turned to Naru, I noticed him smirk.

"Yes, and that irritates you usually I nodded,

"Seems that we argue a lot, do I hate him?" I raised a brow,

"No, you don't, in matter in fact…" but Naru cleared his throat, as he gave a dark look at Lin.

"Well, Naru will be living with you for the next month," I nodded, feeling odd.

"I mean, it's okay, I'm used to being by myself," but Lin nodded, "No, since you can't use your legs, until further notice Naru is the perfect candidate to look after you, after all, everyone has their own life," but the way he said it, made me think hard.

* * *

Arriving in my apartment, I wheeled myself into my living room, and turned around.

"Thank you," I bowed a little while Naru placed his suitcase on the side of my couch.

"No problem Mai, if anything call me, I have to leave," I nodded, as he left, I cleared my throat.

"Um, well, do you need a tour, even if it's small," I placed my hand on the wheel, but Naru nodded.

"I been here before, so I know the place pretty good," my eyes widen.

"Wait you have, that's the first, I don't normally bring guys to my house," I mumbled, while he walked behind me,

"You want to go to your bedroom?" I nodded,

"Yeah, I want to get rid of these cloths, and take a hot bath," he nods, as he wheeled me towards my bedroom,

"I'm happy the doctors didn't find anything wrong, everything healthy, just that my back is still swollen, and I must have therapy to regain my walk again." I blinked, as he opened the door of my room, wheeled me in.

"Where's your clothes?" he asks, looking around.

"I usually put them on the closet," Naru nodded, as he went to the closet, and I wheeled myself to my cabinet, looking for my undergarment, since it's embarrassing for a guy to look at my private things.

"Here," he placed my blue pajamas with little butterfly's designs on my lap,

"Childish right?" I laugh, but he seems serious,

"It's your taste, I do not care," I signed, this guy has no emotions what so ever, as I rolled away, I paused,

"Can you set the bath for me," I blushed, as he raised a brow up,

"Okay," he mumbles, sliding away, and headed toward the bathroom.

"Okay, now how to get in the bathroom, and get undress, my back still hurts," I mumbled, as he came back, and wheeled me towards the bathroom.

"Um, I need help undressing," my face flushed, "Okay, now I wish Ayako was here," I mumbled, Naru bends down.

"Don't worry, is not like I have not took classes; I have seen a woman body before," I blinked,

"I wonder how many?" I gasped out, as he blinks. "You have a dirty mind, I meant in a class of advance biology since I had to learn something about the human body," I tilted my head.

"That mean you have not been with a girl?" he nods, "I have standards," I smiled, some odd reason that made me happy, nodding,

"Well, you can, just do not get any ideas," he frowns.

"Don't worry, I won't," then I lifted my hands up, and he lifted my shirt up, then he lifted me up, as gentle as though I was a doll.

"Unzip your pants," he whispered, but doing so, a slight shivered run down my spine.

Doing so, he firmly grasps my back, and pulled down my pants, and sat me down, and ripped away the remaining part of my pants.

"I'll do my undergarments inside of the bathtub," he nods, as he picked me up, and placed me gently on the tub, feeling the warm water relaxes me.

"Thank you," but as I tried to twist my arms, I wince in pain, "Um." Naru nodded, as he sat on the edge of the tub, and unhooked my bra strap. Blushing, I lower my head. He stood up and headed out the door.

"I'll leave the door ajar, just call when you finish," I nodded, as I finished pulling my underwear out.

* * *

After I finished, I called out for Naru, as soon he stepped in, he took the towel, and gave it to me.

"Cover yourself," I nodded, taking the towel, and lay it flat against me. As he picked me up, he took me to my bedroom.

"Aren't I heavy?" I asked, while he placed me gently on my bed.

"No," a man with few words; I wonder why?

After he helped me to get dressed, I lay on my back of my bed, and he sat on the edge.

"Why do you think Gene erased my memories of you? Did you do something bad happened?" I asked, as my eyes watched the roof.

"He says that it was the only way to break the curse," I turned my head.

"Curse, oh the one about that I cannot fall in love," he tilted his head.

"How do you know?" I shrugged, "I remember that eon ago, I was an Indian, somewhat in the states, I fell in love with the chief son, but the chief prohibited their love, do to he was going to marry another woman."

"Yes, but the couple loved one another so much, that ended making love to one another, and thus a child was produce, that cause the Indian chief to go in great disappear, and went to the ancient elders, and placed a curse on you, so any incarnations you were born with, and the son's chief, they can never be together, and die young,"

Naru finished for me.

I nodded at Naru. "Yeah, how do you know that?" Naru tilted his head,

"Well, because I was the chief son," My heart started to pound hard,

"Oh, that means you're my husband?" he nods,

"Yes, but what does erasing your memory has to do to break the curse?" I shrugged, as I took Naru hand,

"Well, that explains why I feel comfortable with you, and you seem familiar, watch I will regain my memories, so do I love you or hate you?"

"You love me," was all he said, and I smiled with a blushed.

"Oh, do you love me?" he nods, as my heart jumped, and I couldn't help to smile.

"You know, this feels like a dream, like you just came out from a fairy tale,"

"I'm no prince charming Mai," I giggle,

"I can tell, you seem cold all the time but your eyes, tells more," He glanced at me, his beautiful blue eyes scanning mines.

"You should sleep," I nodded,

"I did that too much, I'm hungry actually, I have some ramen soup on the cabinet," I started to shuffle, but Naru place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll cook, stay," I blinked.

"You can cook?" he nods, "I live by myself Mai, and it's not rocket science," nodding, he stood,

"I'll be back," he stuff his hands on his pockets, and left, as he did that, a chuckle is heard on my right. Glancing at my right, Gene sat on the edge.

"Well, I see its going swell," I smiled, trying to adjust myself, to lean against by best post.

"Gene, how? And why can't I remember him?"

Gene leaned forward, and took my hand.

"Because he needs to learn one last lesson, and as soon he learns it, you'll memories of him will come back," I nodded,

"Oh, its seems a bit cruel," Gene shrugs,

"He deserves it, either way, Mai have you discovered the cry?" I nodded no,

"No, it stills haunts me in my dreams, especially the stupid hallway." I admitted, as Gene frowns.

"Darn, I thought you would," I took Gene cold hand.

"It's okay Gene, I'll get it soon enough, and thanks to you, I saw my mother, and father, when I was in the light," Gene nodded, kissing my fore-head.

"You know that I love you right," he mumbles, as he contacts his fore-head with mines.

I nodded, touching his cheeks.

"I know, I love you to," he smirks, but then his eyes turn really sad.

"Yeah, I know you do, but not the same way you love Noll," I tilted my head.

"Do I love him that much?" he nods,

"Yeah, you do, even if you don't remember it, your body and heart knows," I blinked at him, and shrugged,

"Well, my heart pounds really hard when he's around, I just thought because he was handsome," Gene chuckled,

"Hey, are you saying I'm ugly?" he playfully laugh.

"No, of course not, you're really handsome as well, but I don't feel nothing, sorry," I tilted my head down.

"I know Mai, either way, I'm just glad that you're just fine, soon you'll have your happy ending, you had been through a lot,"

"I feel bad, that you can't…" Gene smiles,

"Being dead isn't that bad, and plus, I'll be reborn again, don't worry," I smiled, "You are?" he nods,

"I'm just waiting," he shrugs, moving away, as the door open. Naru stepped in with a tray of hot food, and raised a brow up,

"How come you never visited me like that?" he voice seems strain, Gene smiled at him.

"Because even If I do love you my dear little brother, I don't see you like that," he shrugs,

Naru gave him a dark look, and placed the tray on my lap.

"Oh, now you're playing Maid?" Gene laugh as Naru sat next to him, and I started to eat, as the first full spoon of curry came inside my mouth, my eyes widen in delight, as I took a sip of orange juice.

"Oh this tastes so good, better than mines," I kept eating.

"What are you doing here Gene, I thought you can't," Naru spat.

Gene took Naru hand, and gave it a little squeeze, "I'm a bit lonely, and is it a crime to want to visit my two best friends."

Naru kept looking at Gene, as I kept eating.

"That's nice of you Gene," I mention with a smile, as Gene titled back and winked at me, causing me to blush.

"I can stay whenever I want, a gift if you may, until I'm ready to be reborn." My eyes widen in delight.

"So you're going to hunt my apartment?" he chuckled,

"No just you two, its fun," I nodded, as Naru ran his hand through his hair.

"That's good I think, are you sure you're not going to get in trouble?" I tilted my head, he seems warmer with Gene, worried about his older brother, and Gene smiled at him.

Placing his arms around Naru, he placed his head on his shoulder, "No, I promise, and plus I have to keep you in line, so you have me until I am ready to be reborn, which will be in a couple of years from now, so don't be sad when it's time for me to depart, you'll be surprise,"

Naru patted his arm, he seems so at ease with his brother, I smiled at the brotherly love,

"Then just don't go on butting in," I smiled, as I finished my food.

The brothers broke the warm hug, and Naru stood, "It was delicious," Naru face turned hard again, as he took my tray.

Going out, Gene started to float around,

"Don't mind him, he has always been like that, only when he is with me he drops his guard, but apparently he seems more comfortable with you, since he dropped the mask at front of you."

I shrugged, "How am I supposed to love him?" I asked, as Gene floated next to me.

"You will, trust me," I nodded, taking his hand.

"So reward, what did you do?" Gene smiled,

"I gave a message to someone important, and did some other things," I nodded, as Naru came back,

"You should go to sleep," I pouted,

"I guess he's always this moody," Gene chuckled,

"Since birth,"

"Nice, stop talking as though I wasn't here, and you ghost boy, out, you'll be with me," he commands, opening the door, Gene placed a small kiss on my fore-head and floated out, Naru helped me to get back down, and covers me.

"If anything, just scream," I nodded, as a blush appeared on my face.

"Good night," he straightens up, and left my bedroom.

"Thank you Naru, or rather Oliver Davis," I smiled, as his words echoed in my heart.

"_**I give up, I love you, please hear my cry, and come back to me**_," I smiled,

"Naru, I love you to," and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

So Mai remember something? I wonder why? And Gene is back. I'm so happy. Brotherly love, 101, thanks for those who keep reading my story, and those who I disappointed with my last chapter, I'm sorry, but remember never judge a book from its cover.


	42. Case Ten: Left Behind

Case Ten: Left Behind

Chapter Forty-One: Lesson Seven: Not fun and Games

About five days has past, since being release from the hospital, Naru has been very attentive towards me; Gene would and still come and go as he pleases.

As I read over my homework on the six-day, on a Saturday night, Naru sat across me, reading some huge stacks, placing my book down, I leaned my head on my palm,

"What?" he asks, without looking up from his files. "How do you know that I was staring at you?" he seems to know my every move, and it's creepy.

"I'm physic," was all he said, frowning; I wheeled myself over to his side, and took his file out of his hands.

"Do you normally do work all day, that is what I saw since you arrived to my house," frowning, Naru crossed his arms.

"I'm a business person, Mai," I nodded, "Yes, but life is another, there is always time for everything, a time to sleep, a time wake up, a time to work and a time to hang with your friends, and also be with your wife," I frowned, lowering my face.

"I may not remember you truly, but I do feel empty when you ignore me, is it because you feel ashamed that your wife is in a wheel chair,"

Naru turns to me, lifting my chin up, "You think that?" I blinked at him, "Well, you don't really talk to me much, only when I need help, that's all, I make more conversation with you older brother, and he's dead," Naru leans back,

"But you love my brother, after all you said it," I tilted my head, "I do, why?" his eyes tightens,

"Well, then, why would I get in the way?" his voice seems colder than normal, I leaned a bit forward and took his hand,

"But he's dead, I can't do anything with him Naru, I want to know, so far I got from you is that you're a workaholic, and that you are a bit a Narcissist, no wonder I named you that," since Ayako told me a little back ground.

Naru raised a brow at me, thinking hard, "What do you want me to do?" I shrugged,

"I don't know what do normally a husband and wife do? Since my parents died when I was young," I shivered at the thought,

"What do your parents do?" Naru glanced behind me, as a chuckle came behind.

"Well, mama, and papa do lots of things together when my papa isn't out on business," Gene voice echoed behind me, as he floated next to me.

"Oh, what?"

"Well, one thing, they, oh never mind that," he made a disgusting face, as Naru gave Gene a death glare.

"Gene you're not helping, if you are curious, then you make the plans with Mai, I'll go back to work, I just waste time," Naru took my folder, and stood, but I grab his wrist.

"Please, even if I do love Gene's company, he's not my husband," I begged feeling my heart tighten; Naru glanced at him than at me.

"He should've been your husband instead of me," he shrugged me off heading towards my room, feeling tears stinging my eyes, Gene took me into his arms, and hugged me.

"He's an idiot," I nodded,

"I can see, tell me why I love him," Gene shrugs, "I keep asking myself that question, you or a saint to keep up with his mood swings," I nodded,

"We'll all I know is that he's a little confused, I have to leave, but I'll be back tomorrow," I nodded, as Gene kiss my fore-head, and he disappeared.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed is a little pass six,

"Shouldn't the nurse be here by now?" taking a big breath, I rolled my wheel chair towards the living room, she been coming every day to give me therapy, which hurts the most, as I reached next to the couch, I took the cordless telephone, I dialed the number,

A few seconds later the nurse picked up,

"Oh," she sounded stress,

"Is something wrong?" I asked worrying for her,

"No, I'm alright my daughter is giving birth, I forgot to call you, can I'll come tomorrow, I already called my boss, she said that Oliver can give you the treatment for today, I thought him a couple of days ago, if I'm sorry, none of the under nurses can take my place, since do to a major accident on the high way an hour ago, so they have their hands full,"

I frowned, "Okay, I wish you the best, and congratulations," the nurse laugh,

"Thank you, you always so sweet," then she hangs up, I frowned, "Oliver? Oh yeah that's Naru real name, but why did he gave her that name?" Shrugging, I rolled towards my bedroom, and open the door.

Naru sat on my chair, leaning against my desk reading likes always.

"Um, I have some news," I shyly look away, Naru glanced at me, "Where's Gene?" he raised a brow up. Glancing up, I frowned,

"What does Gene has to do with it?" Naru leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms.

"Tell me," frowning, "Sometimes you make it hard, I need you to do the therapy since Mrs. Narate, can't make it for today, her daughter is giving birth," Naru kept watching me, debating on something,

"Fine," he decided, as he stood, I blushed, but kept telling myself that he's my husband, nothing more.

"I need to change, since it's better than wearing a long skirt," Naru nodded, as he picked me up gently and placed my arms around his neck, my heart started to pound.

Sitting me down, on my bed, I pointed on my drawer, "In there, it's my shorts," Naru nodded, as he went and got them.

He gently stood me up, and pulled my skirt down, as I wrap my blanket around my lower part. As he placed my black shorts pants up and I finished, I sat back down.

"She said she taught you, but do you know, I never seen you here," Naru nodded,

"I'm not stupid Mai," I frowned,

"I wasn't saying you were, just I don't want to bother you," Naru glanced at me, "No bother," he mumbles, he position himself on the end of the bed.

Just like the nurse do, "She usually start by warming my muscles," Naru nodded, as he took my right leg, "Tell me if is uncomfortable when I pushed back," I nodded, knowing this was going to hurt, but Naru grip was so gentle that sends butterflies down my stomach.

As he pushed, I wince in pain, as my back stretched, he stopped, "Its okay, it always happens, you weren't hard," Naru nodded, as he took my other leg and repeated the progress, this time I cry,

"Does it hurt that much?" I nodded, "Yeah, since I can't stand, it feels like my muscles and my back feels like noodles," Naru then started to massage my legs, and I covered my eyes,

"Am I doing it hard?" his voice seems concern, and I nodded no, "It's alright," I wince again.

"You have to do my back, I think it hurts more, because you're a guy, and guys are normally stronger than girls, so it's different, effects," I told him as his hand travels up,

"I know," he mentions as I opened my eyes, noticing how careful he hold on my legs, his blue eyes gentle, as though I was something very fragile.

A blush appeared on my face, as my heart started to pound hard, luckily I can feel just a little of on my legs.

About twenty minutes, Naru stood, "Your back," I nodded, but then frowned, 'Doesn't your hand hurts?" Naru shrugs, "No," he bends down, and gently stood me up, and turns me around trying not to hurt me.

Now I lay flat on my stomach; Naru lifted my shirt, "Tell me the truth, how bad is it?" Naru kept quiet for a few,

"It's bruised, no wonder it hurts more," I felt his hands press slightly on my back, untangling the knot, as I hiss on my pillow, Naru kept going, then I noticed his hands traveling up to my shoulder blades, and I relaxed a bit.

"What are you doing?" I mumbled in my pillow, "relaxing you, so your mind won't wonder off towards the pain," I did not say anything as his fingers made magic. For some odd reason, I fell asleep.

* * *

"You're awake," Naru mentions, as I slowly opened my eyes, "What time is it?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Around eight,"

"Help me," I stretched my arm out, as he came and helped me gently. Sitting on bed, I leaned my head on his shoulder,

"I slept for an hour," he nods, "Yeah," I glanced at him,

"You have the magic touch," Naru shrugs, "If you know the right spots anyone can make anyone go to sleep, and relax them."

"You sure smart, Gene told me a lot when you guys were younger, and how you always serious," Naru glanced down at me,

"He did, did he?" I nodded, taking a hold of his hand,

"I really want to remember you, for some odd reason, the more I want to remember you the more I'm curious about you, do you know, that you're a tea addict," Naru smirks, causing my cheeks to redden.

"I know," I nodded, "But I bet you know things about me, don't you," Naru frowns, "Not as much," I smiled,

"Well, you can ask, either way, we are going to live the rest of our lives together, so, you know, you can ask," Naru stood, clearing his throat.

"I know, since we can't cheat on one another due to the contract," I frowned, "Contract, oh, wait, I do not remember that," Naru nodded,

"Gene is the one with the information, I just know a contract," I nodded, as I reach out to take his hand, but he walks away, making me frown. Is he always this cold?

"What's bothering you?" I asked, as Naru leaned against the wall, watching the night cold sky.

"Nothing is bothering me," I frowned, "Lies, your tense, and I can tell," Naru turns to me,

"You really want to know?" I nodded, "Come here," I waved,

As he came back to me, I took a firm hold on his hand. "Tell me,"

"This, everything seems rushed, I think for a normal couple we should've been boyfriend and girlfriend, not husband and wife," I frowned; he seems to over think things, as I felt anger bubbling over me.

"So that's it, you didn't want to be tied down, well Naru, is not my fault that I fell for you or whoever you were in the past over a hundred times, damn Naru you're a Jerk," I spat, but then my head started to hurt, as a familiar line came into mind,

"Naru you're a jerk," I spat, as Naru smirks at me, and left, making my heart jump, Naru took a hold on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I nodded,

"I remember something, jerk, I called you jerk before," Naru raised a brow,

"I see only insulting brings part of your memories," I frowned, nodding my head.

"No, then you smirked at me," Naru frowns at me, "Look Mai, I didn't ask for this, but..." I felt tears threaten to spill, he doesn't even want me, in no form, that broke my heart, and because of this stupid curse contract or whatever the hell it is; I can't leave him. Damn it, I don't want him to feel tied.

"You can leave Naru, you have no obligations over me, I'm used to being alone," I covered my eyes with my bangs.

"Is that what you think that you're an obligation," I nodded, "Well you not saying oh Mai because I love you," I snapped back at him.

"Fine whatever, think whatever," he stood up, storming out of my room, as I leaned slowly down on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Mai," Ayako screamed, as Bou-san came and placed a small kiss on my fore-head.

"How are you doing?" I smiled, but inside I felt destroyed, Naru hasn't spoken to me, for the last three days, only picks me up to do the regular routine...

Gene and Naru had some discussion that I overheard by mistake, and yet he treats his brother with more love, not that I'm jealous about that; I just wish that Naru would do the same for me, he treats me cold.

"I'm fine, just that it hurts still," Ayako nods, as she sat on the couch,

"Understandable, Mai, it will take time, in other notes, since we are in vacation I and Bou-san heading to my home town, for Christmas, to meet the parents, but I feel badly for leaving you all alone," I smiled,

"It's alright, don't worry about it, both of you, go and have fun, I have Naru," I felt bittersweet with that line, knowing that will not happen just spend another alone Christmas night.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he's living with you, but how do you change your cloths and take a shower?" I shrugged, "We worked it out, so don't worry, Naru is being a perfect gentleman, sort of," Bou-san nods,

"Yeah, you may not remember but he's like that, cold all the time, but he does a heart, and care for us, I seen it, especially you Mai, he does love you, don't ever judge that, even when you were in the hospital lasts week, he never left your side," I tilted my head.

"Really?" Bou-san, "Yeah, cold in the outside, but soft and crunchy in the inside," I blinked,

"You made him sound like a candy bar or something like that," Bou-san shrugs,

"At times I see him like that," I nodded giggling, as Ayako stood, "We're sorry, but we have to go, we have stuff to pack and some errand's to do," I nodded, as Ayako gave me a warm hug.

"Take care, I see you soon," I nodded, as Bou-san hugged me as well.

"Oh, yeah, John told me to tell you that he will be passing by in two days," I nodded, "Thanks," and with that they left.

Turning around, I headed towards the bathroom, "I need a hot bath," I frowned, as Naru came out of my room.

"HI," I cheered, but his eyes narrow,

"I'm going to take a bath," he nods, as he opens the bathroom door and set up the hot bath.

"I'll go look for your cloths," nodding, I went inside the shower, and took off my shirt, and then I undid my pants, waiting at Naru to come.

As he came and placed my clothes on the hanger, he helped me get rid of my pants.

"Wait," I stated, as I glanced at the bath, "Um, I know this is weird, but can you stay," He raised a brow up.

"No, don't think like that, it just that, I'm scared, that's all." Naru seems to be audible.

"Then give me a reason why should I be here?" I frowned, while he crosses his arms.

"Aren't you my husband?" he blinks, "Yes, but that doesn't mean we actually made love," I blushed at his blunt words.

"Oh, we didn't," I tilted my head, as he bends down, "What do you want to?" I blushed even more, shaking my head.

"No, I'm not ready and plus I'm hurt," Naru nodded, clearing his throat.

"Exactly, what made you think we did?" I blinked,

"I thought we did, and then what was that memory about?" Naru raised a brow up.

"What do you mean?" I blinked at him.

"Well, I don't know if it was a memory or dream, you and I were in this island, and we made love about five times, in one night, since it was our first time," I frowned, touching my head, but then my face shot up scarlet red,

"Oh no, I mean," but Naru raised a brow up. "You desire me that much?" I nodded,

"No, Naru you're not hearing me out, I said it felt real, I thought we did that, since we a married couple and all," Naru frowns.

"I'm hearing you, island you say?" I nodded, as something crossed his eyes.

"I see," was all he said,

"Call me when you finish," as he picks me up but as he did, I noticed that his heart was racing?

Saying nothing he placed me gently on the bath tub, and left, I leaned gently on my back.

"What's wrong with you, but I thought we did, it felt so real," I blushed as my body started to warm up, of the thought of Naru touching me.

After I got dressed, Naru prepared dinner, and I sat across him,

"Hello there my fellow friends," Gene saluted, floating above us. I smiled,

"Hello, Gene I have something to ask you," He nods, as he glanced at Naru,

"Can I have a memory of something that hasn't happen yet? Gene nodded,

"Yes, at times, it's called clairvoyance, since the accident, your mind expanded, and since you walked towards the light, but came back your senses spiked up," I watched him.

"Oh," I blushed, looking away. "Why? what did you see?" I nodded, "Nothing," I told him, as Naru gave me a long look, with a smirk hidden?

"Oh, okay, but be warned, since you have that, you surpass Masako," I blinked, "oh, okay," I shyly started to eat.

"Noll, when you finish, can I have a word with you," Naru nodded, as he took a bite out of his food,

"Okay, then I'll see you," and with that he left. I took another bite, as Naru glanced at me.

"Five times huh?" I blushed looking down, as he chuckled,

"Interesting," my face kept getting redder, "Just drop the subject Naru, I didn't know, I thought it was real," he then leans forward.

"Was I that good?" now he's just pushing my buttons.

"Naru adjust your leash," Naru frowns,

"Just stating the fact Mai, since we did it or rather we are going to do it five times, I must have been good," I groan.

"Never again will I tell you things," Naru shrugs, "I was only teasing you Mai," I blinked,

"Since when you tease?" he shrugs again,

"Since you're my wife, can't I just do that," I tilted my head.

"Damn Naru you always teasing me," Then Naru eyes widen a little, as I frowned.

"What?"

"You just said always teasing you, did you remember something?" I frowned,

"No, but it seems to come out natural," Naru nodded, as he stood, "Well if anything let me know," I nodded, as he left,

Eating my dinner alone, and glanced down the hall, but as I did, I smiled.

"Well you always teasing me, like when you were showing me how to bend a spoon," I laugh at the memory, he seems so childlike, as my heart grew warm,

I leaned a little forward. "I'm sorry Naru, I am doing this to save you," I mumbled, as I kept eating, but I didn't notice the black shadow standing on my kitchen, the same shadow that came so many months ago, waiting for me on my desk.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. : ) and we have some Husband and wife, yeah. A little off though.


	43. Chapter 43:Competition

Chapter Forty-three: Competition

"So, tomorrow is Christmas eve," I mumbled, as I placed the last ornament on the tree, and rolled back watching the green tree decorated with beautiful ornaments' from my parents old things, it was a tradition since I was little, my mother picked it up when she was little from living in the states till she was sixteen, and the tradition passed down to me.

"It just another day Mai," Naru leaned against the wall, cross arms, watching the tree.

"I know, but its special, at least for me," shaking my head, I rolled towards Naru, and smiled,

"Hey, since you have no work for four days, take me out, I have not left the stupid apartment since being released from the hospital, and you bringing me my homework doesn't count," Naru just stares at me.

"Please, and I already checked with my doctor he says it's good for me to get fresh air." Naru straighten, and turns around, "I'll get your coat," I clapped my hands, taking my wheel chair, and started to wheel away,

Naru returned, with my coat and glove's, with a scarf, I smiled, as he came, and helped me put them on, a blush parted on my cheeks, as he gets close to me, just to wrap around the coat. As he set me up zipping the coat up, and I placed my gloves on, and scarf, Naru went to the coat hanger and took his simple black jacket, and some black gloves.

"You love black or dark colors," I giggle, as Naru opened the door, "What about it?" I shrugged,

"Nothing, I think you look really handsome with them," I hid my blush, as Naru turns and pushed me out, but hid a smirk on his face.

Luckily there's an elevator, so we took it, and headed out.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Naru asked, as I felt the cold freeze my cheeks. "First I want to go by a bakery, down the block, I miss it," Naru pushed, as I showed him where to go.

Reaching the corner, I pointed the bakery on my right. Naru helped me in, since there was a ramp for handy camp people.

Opening the warm shop, Mr. Loi an American, chubby with curly hair came in,

"Mai," he said, in heavy Japanese accent,

"Haven't seen you in weeks, my wife was just mentioned you a few minute ago," but he he realized something, as he titled his head, and his green eyes widen.

"Oh my, what happen to you," I rubbed my head nervously, "I had a little accident," Mr. Loi raised a brow up.

"A little accident was when you were helping in the kitchen last month, and burn your hand for mistake, this is not a little accident, come," but as he said that his eyes landed on Naru.

"Who is this? Your boyfriend," I blinked,

"No, I'm her boss," as he finished introducing himself, Mr. Loi crossed his arms, "I see, come in the back, Jack has been worried about you," my eyes grew.

"Oh he is, I want to see him I miss him as well," Loi nodded, as Naru started to rolled me towards the back.

As he did, Loi wife came out, wearing a Kiss Me apron around her waist, with her hair tied, she's an older woman, but well maintain.

"Dear Lord, what happen to you?" she stopped at mid-way, watching me. "She said she had a little accident," Kaede seems a little upset,

"Come, and you to young man," Naru kept quiet, as he wheeled me towards the kitchen. Loi made me my tea, as Naru leaned against the counter, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kaede frowns after I told her about the accident; I just told her the short version.

"You sure a magnet, remember the time when you almost fell out of the roof, but thanks to Jack, you were safe," I nodded, as Naru raised a brow up.

"Yeah, he where's Jack anyway?" Loi smiled, "I still don't get why you two can't just become a couple, he's been in love since you both were little," I blushed looking down,

"I told you, I don't see him like that," Loi frowned, "I know, but I would love to have you as my daughter in law,"

'Okay, don't talk about that at front of my husband,' I thought, as I felt Naru stiffen.

"Jack, get your butt out here, Mai is here," Kaede yells, making me smile. About a few seconds later, Jack came out, wiping his hands.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you mom," he snaps, as is green eyes landed on me, with a weird expression, his black hair tied up in the back, high lights with red, on the side of his arm, tattoos running down his arm, with a piercing on his side right ear, in on in his tongue.

"You had another piercing?" I crossed my arms, as he rushed towards me, "Mai, what happen," I frowned,

"I need to wear a sign, I had a car accident Jack," Jack frowns, soothing my bangs out, as he bends at front of me, and then took my hands.

"I'll take care of you, so don't worry," but I heard Naru clear his throat,

"Um, it's alright, he's taking care of me," Jack stood up, raising a brow up,

"Who's this bastard?" I took his hand, "He's someone important to me, so please, control your anger," Jack glanced down at me,

"Do he knows you're my woman," I groan, "No Jack, since when?" Jack smiled,

"When we kissed behind the tree," I choked on my saliva, as Naru now became peeved.

"You kissed her," Jack nodded, "Yes, so I'm her man, so back off," I groan.

"It wasn't a kiss Jack, kissing my cheek didn't count," but Jack bends down,

"You know I love you right, why you can't ever accept my feelings," I took his cheeks, and leaned forward, and kiss his cheek.

"Because I don't love you Jack, I told you before, I'm sorry," Jack eyes sadness, "I never gave up on you, no one will know how precious you are, you have a rare heart Mai, that is why I fell In love with you," I smiled.

"You as well, no matter how bad boy you show off, you are a good man, you'll find someone," Jack stood, and turns to Naru,

"Then what is he to you?" I blinked,

"I'm her boss," Jack tilted his head, "You look young, I'm twenty-one, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," he admits, as I groan.

"Wait, how come he's your boss?" Loi asks, as Naru cleared his throat, "I just am," Then Jack eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you are pimping her out?" my eyes shot open, as Naru eyes narrow.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" his voice seems settling.

"I don't know, you look young, to be her boss, I just thought you were in a gang," Naru seems ready to spat at him, I cleared my throat.

"Enough Jack, he's a good guy, he doesn't speak much, but he's not pimping me, I'm his assistant, on a little part time job," Jack kept quiet.

Then he glanced at me, and then at Naru, "I get it know," he turns around, and then he fisted his hand, the next thing I knew, he has Naru pinned against the counter, with his arm press firmly on Naru neck pissed as hell.

Naru seems relaxed, "You bastard, she fell for you," I frowned, "You are the one that keeps breaking her heart," I panicked,

"Jack, please, don't hurt him," Jack glanced down at me, "Mai, I am right this is the bastard, that you shed tears for, especially when he rejected you last year," My heart tightens.

"It's not like that anymore," Jack gave me a dark look.

"Mai he's a bastard that can't even protect you right, how the hell you expect me not to do anything for the woman I love," Naru took his hands and snatched Jack hands away.

"Let's go, I don't have to explain myself to you, do I after all you're a stranger," was Naru explanation, but the next thing I knew Jack threw his fist at Naru face, knocking him against the counter,

"Naru," I screamed, as Loi and Kaede yelled at Jack.

"Stop it Jack, he's trying hard, you have no right to judge to the man I love, may not be my fairy tale, but he's trying, he's does love me," I cried, Jack froze, as Naru wiped the blood from his mouth, and then launch a fist on Jack, making Jack fly on the floor.

"Don't you ever confess your love to Mai again, she's my woman, and no one else's," my eyes widens, as he said those words.

"Jack," I worried, as Jack stood up wiping the blood out of his mouth.

"So she's yours, you sure a damn cocky bastard, I hate you," I took a hold of Jack hand. "Please calm down Jack," but he shrugs me off, and pins again Naru.

"Fine, I don't see why she loves you, for me you look like those rich snotty bastards, but I will tell you one thing, if I ever see one more cry from her, because you did something stupid, I will send you to the hospital, so you better treasure her, and protect her, and above everything, love her, if not, we'll see one another in hell," his voice turned so dark, that I shivered.

"Jack, please calm down, is not.." but he glanced down at me, and bends down, "A fare well kiss," as he bends to kiss me, but I gasp in horror covering my lips, his eyes widen.

"I see, you only have him kiss you then," I blinked at him; tighten my hold on my lips.

He stood up and headed out, "I'm sorry," I cried, as Jack turns to me,

"So am I," his voice turned darker, and left. I felt tears running down my face,

"I care about Jack, I didn't want to end like this," Loi touched my shoulder.

"He'll be okay, it will take time," Loi explains, as I glanced up with teary face.

"I hate when you cry," but then his eyes turn really dark, as he glanced at Naru.

"So you're the thing, do you know how many times she came here crying her little heart off, every time you did something stupid," Naru blinks at the older man. Then Loi punched Naru across his face again, making the bruise worse.

"If you make her cry again I will help my son out, but not in the hospital but in a grave, even if she doesn't have parents, just pretend I'm her father, I will be watching," and with that he left after his son. Kaede bends down, and hugs me.

"You can always come back, Mai, we see you like a daughter," then she stood up.

"And you, treat her nice, remember my words young man, if she chose you as her mate, then learn from an experience wife, my husband and I argue, yes, we haves downs, but we respect one another, no matter how hard the situation, we always have one another back, communicate, it's a partnership, no matter what. Protect her, always, as sure as hell I know she'll do that with you, if you love her, then treasure her, forever, it's now rare in this generation to find couple that makes it far, so I don't want to hear that you broke up with her for no clear reason, or that lame excuse to broaden my horizon, if you chose her, then stick with her, I'm from old school, I knew my husband was the one, twenty-five years ago, when I met him during my trip in America. But sure as hell, remember one more thing young man, love her like she's your own personal water supply," and with that she slaps him across his face.

I felt bad, they hate Naru,

I frowned, as Kaede turns to me, "Not to throw you out, but." I nodded, as lower my face.

"I'm sorry for the bother," Kaede nodded, "No, it was Jack fault for starting it, come by tomorrow," I nodded, as I started to wheel myself away, as Naru seems thinking.

Ignoring the glances of the costumers, Naru opened the door, and helped me down. He pushed me, as I lower my head in shame.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know Jack will react like that,"

"It's not your fault, the man loves you, I can't blame him," I stopped the wheel chair, as we arrived at the park, noticing a bench not far from us, I turned a little to look at Naru, dried blood on his mouth.

"Sit," I mentioned, as he raised a brow up. "I'm alright Mai," but nodded, "I said sit Naru," I order, as he glanced at the bench.

After he sat, I took out my bag that I tucked on my side, "Leaned forward," I mumbled, getting out my first little aid kit, which I always carry, just for emergencies.

He does what he is told, and I took out an alcohol towel paper and started to clean his wound.

"I'm sorry," I felt tears running once again. "You cry too much," he wince a little, as I gave him a long look,

"I'm a girl Naru," he blinks,

"I figure that one out a long time ago Mai," I gave him a dark look,

"Look I'm really sorry, I didn't know Jack was going to act like that, after all we were always together, he's like an older brother to me, since I don't have any relatives, but somehow he fell in love with me, I don't get it, I have nothing much to offer," Naru took a hold of my hand.

"I know why he fell for you," I felt my heart jumping a lot,

"Um, maybe because he's just blind, they say love is blind," I shrugged, as I continue to clean his dry blood, but Naru catch my hand.

"Yes, they say that, but at times love is clear as water," I blushed, as his blue eyes pierced right through me,

"When did you become a poet?"

"I'm not, just stating the fact Mai," he leans back, as I wrap away the towel away.

Wiping my tears, Naru stood, "Let's go home, I'm cold," I nodded, as he started to wheel me.

* * *

"Naru, can you hand me the towel," I yelled, as I finished my bath, we returned about two hours ago, and we kept quiet.

"Here," Naru came in, sitting on the edge of the tub, as I adjust myself, I took a hold of his hand, as he raised a brow up.

"Why aren't you covering yourself?" I glanced at myself, as a blush appeared on my cheeks. "Is not like you have not seen me naked before, and you're my husband, nothing wrong with that," Naru frowns, glancing at the door,

"Yeah, but you're a woman, I shouldn't," but I nodded, "It's okay, I trust you," he cleared his throat,

"Yeah, you trust me, but I don't trust myself," he mumbles to himself.

"I'm ready, up," I sounded like a child, as I placed the towel around me. He picks me up, and I smiled, tracing his lip.

"You should put ice on that," Naru turns around, but as he did, my eyes cached a black shadow standing outside from the open door,

"Gene?" I asked, but Naru glanced down at me, "Did he came?" I nodded; tighten my grip on Naru,

"I don't know, I just saw someone standing there," I shivered, as Naru tightens his grip on me.

"What did it look like?" I blinked at him, "Um, black shadow that's all, watching us, okay that's just plain creepy," I shivered in fear, as Naru placed me slowly on the bed,

"I'll check it out," I nodded, as he went for my clothes.

"Naru, can I ask you something," he nods coming up to me, and gives me my light blue shirt, and bra.

"I never asked, but are you alright being married to me, I mean it was because we fell in love many years ago, but as you, in your present self, do you feel conferrable?" as he sat next to me, and helped me with my bra.

"I accepted, since we'll be together for the rest of our lives," I turn towards him, but my heart jumped as his eyes were so soft, that it made my stomach warm up.

"Ah, okay, and I promise that I will try to remember you," Naru nods, as he leans forward and kiss my fore-head making my face heat up.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any redder," he chuckled, as I frowned. "Just finished helping me," I spat, as he picks me up, to help me.

As I finished, I glanced out the window, noticing the snow.

"Come Naru, let's make hot chocolate, and sit by the window," I smiled, as Naru stares at me. "Why?" I groaned,

"Really, just to enjoy the snow," Naru frowns, looking at me, as though I was crazy,

"Its childish," I frowned crossing my arms.

"Childish; wow, really? I bet you never done it before, come, it's relaxing," Naru shrugs,

"Fine," he mumbles, as he picks me up, and takes me to my living room, I smiled, as he takes the chair, and with one hand free, and slides it towards the window, and then placed me down gently.

"Thanks, I want marshmallows in mines," Naru nodded, as he headed towards the kitchen, as I glanced at out the window, my eyes roam around, watching the street being covered with snow, and no one around, but as I kept watching, I noticed next to a lamp-post, under the light, a black hooded person stood under. I couldn't see its face, but I shivered it felt like he was watching me.

Looking closely, it disappeared, making my heart jump in fear, "Was that a ghost?" I mumbled, rubbing my chest, as Naru came and handed me my hot chocolate, as he took another chair and sat across me.

"What's wrong?" he took a sip,

"I just seen a person under there," I pointed as Naru follow my finger, he turns back to me,

"There's no one there," I shook my head,

"That's the problem, it just disappeared, I think it's the same thing that I saw twenty minutes ago," Naru glanced back at the street,

"I'll have Gene look it up," I nodded, as my heart still beats hard, and Naru slowly drank his mug.

"Okay, but it felt scary," Naru leans forwards soothing my bangs,

"Don't worry, we faced harsher," I nodded, enjoying his touch.

"How is your mouth," I reached out and touched his cheek, noticing how my hand looks smaller against his face.

"It fine Mai," he leans back, watching the snow, joining him, I felt at peace, but either way, I still felt bad that Jack hit him,

"Naru is it true that I'm yours?" he glanced at me,

"Aren't you my wife?" he raised a brow up.

"No, I mean… never mind," I frowned,

At this moment, just enjoying his company like this was a dream; he looks so much at peace, than he normally is.

"Do you like living with me?" I asked, as he glanced at me.

"It's comfortable," he stated,

"Oh,"

"But isn't it different from what you're used to, Gene told me that you guys live in a mansion," Naru shrugs,

"I don't care where I live, while it's quiet, and peacefully, I don't care if the house is huge or small,"

"Oh," Naru leans forward again, and took my hand,

"While you're by my side, I don't care," his eyes soften, and I smiled,

"While you're by my side, nothing can put me down," I agree, as I took his hand, and kiss his palm.

"I'm glad that I met you," Naru blinks slowly at me, as a smirk plays,

"You have no idea," was all he said, as he leaned forward and gave me a small peck on my lips, making my cheeks go red,

"You're like Soul Naru," I blurted out, as Naru glanced at me,

"You remember that?" I frowned,

"I don't know, at times images flashes, but what you just did soul Naru did, wait, soul Naru is who?" I rubbed my head.

"Don't worry, it will take time," I nodded,

"Yeah, well, let's eat, I'm hungry, and the night is still young," Naru nodded, taking my empty mug, and placed it on the table, and he picks me up, making me giggle.

"What?" I shrugged wrapping my arms around him. "This is actually nice, and the first time we spend time together, without arguing, and you seem to let your guard down a bit," I wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my cheek on his shoulder.

Naru glanced down at me, and smirks,

"I'm in a good mood," I giggled more, "I can't even tell."

"I know," He placed me down on the couch, as I took the remote,

"Dinner will be ready in twenty," he mentions, going to the kitchen. I nodded, as I turned back towards the T.V, but as I did, on the glass of my T.V reflected the same black shadow I saw ten minutes ago, standing behind me, watching me. Making me jump turning around a little, seeing no one there.

"Damn," I gasp, shivering,

"I hope Gene will figure this one out," I wished, as I turned the television on.

But as we are occupied, the black shadow thing hovers above me, and placed a dark smile, and disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, : ) and wow, Naru got his face punched, finally someone had to put him in his place. Thank you Jack.


	44. Chapter 44:Uncovered:

Chapter forty-four: Uncovered:

"So what did you find?" I asked Gene as he floated above my bed, and Naru crossed his arms, standing at front of us, near my desk.

"Well, the thing isn't a spirit," he stated, making me look at him with a laze stare.

"You mean that thing it's a demon?" I started to shake, but Gene nodded no.

"No, not it either," I frowned, as I glanced at Naru, he seems in really deep thought, but as I moved my head, my eyes widen in fear as the black thing was right behind Naru just standing there, watching me.

"N..naru," I spat pointing, as Gene floated next to me,

"What?" he blinks at me, but the next thing I knew, Gene picked me up, I shivered from the cold contact, and tighten his grip on me. Naru seems lost,

"Noll, walkaway slowly from there," Gene voice seems settle, as Naru nodded, and did what he was told,

The black shadow thing kept watching me, noticing a smile on his shadow face. And let me tell you it's creepy, just imagine from the last case but worse, since it's just a black shadow figure, with no face but it smiles?

As Naru came to my side, he turns around, and his eyes widen just a little.

"**Hello honey,"** the black shadow thing spoke dark, but he seems a familiar voice, I heard it before. My heart pounding, the ghost or whatever, pointed at me.

"**Your mines,"** I would have rolled my eyes, every time I will hear that line, I would be a ghost richer, wait I am.

"**I will finished what I started,"** was all it said and then it disappeared, my head started to hurt, as Naru took me, Gene gently placed me in his arms, and disappeared,

I tighten my grip on Naru, "Don't leave me," I begged, gulping down my saliva.

Naru placed me softly on the bed, as I adjust myself,

"Stay here for tonight," I begged taking a hold of his hand.

"I'll be back," he stood up, and left, as I took a hold of my blanket glancing around, the voice, it seems familiar to me, for some odd reason,

"He's gone," I jump in fright as Gene appeared, "Gene, you almost gave me a heart attack." I whined, as he frowns.

"Don't worry, he won't touch," then his expression, trying to change the subject,

"Sorry, hey, I was wondering why Naru has a bruise on his lip." I took Gene hand,

"Because a friend of mines beat him two days ago," I mentioned as Gene glanced at me with wide eyes.

"That's the first, why?"

"Um I have no idea, but Jack is in love with me, I get why he hit Naru, but the dad, he had no right," I felt heavy.

"Mai, it's alright, I think it was something he needed I have seen how he's warmer to you," I raised a brow up,

"Really?" Gene nodded, giving me a kiss on my fore-head. "Yes, I'll be at watch, okay, I'll see you," and before I could say something to him he disappeared, as then Naru walked in, noticing he change his cloths into his dark blue pajamas.

"I called Lin, he's coming tomorrow with Hosho, and Brown-san," I nodded, as I stretched my arm out,

He raised a brow up, glancing at my hands. "What?"

"Come here you dope," I smiled gently, as he seems to hesitate, frowning I waved my hand.

"I won't bite Naru," he took in a big breath, but nodded either way, as he climbed to my right, adjusting himself, as I moved slowly to give him space.

"See not bad, at least you don't have to sleep on the couch," I took a hold of his hand, and intertwine my fingers with his,

"I seem small, do you see me small?" I glanced up at Naru, as he glanced at our joined hands.

"Why with the question?" he raised a brow up, looking up at me. I shrugged, "I don't know, I always thought that, I watch movies, and read romance novels, and others, and usually, describe that the male sees the female hand or body small, and such."

Naru gave me long glance as though I was crazy, I blush,

"Never mind," but he cleared his throat.

"You really want to know?" I nodded,

"Yes, I see you small, Mai, at times, I feel like you can break easily," I blushed as my heart started to pound,

"Oh, but I won't, I'm really strong," I smiled at him, tracing his upper hand with my free hand. I noticed him shivering a little,

"Are you cold?" he nods no, "You think of such nonsense,"

I puff my lower lip,

"Not nonsense Naru, just curious," He smirks, and I smiled,

"Yeah, but have you ever heard the curiosity killed the cat?" I nodded, leaning my head on his chest; hearing is heart, beating a little fast?

"Well, if anything, I know that you don't mind, aren't husband and wife do this things? Talk about nonsense at times,"

Glancing up, Naru was watching me, he leans forward.

"I don't know Mai, I never been married," I straighten up, letting go of his hand, and took his face between my palms.

"You are a very strange man Naru, but either way, I love you, I have no idea why, but I do, and never forget that," Naru nodded, noticing some tint on his pale white cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" he snatched his head away, "No," was his answer, as I smiled,

"Look at me Naru," he had his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh god you are, that's new," I smiled even more; I made Naru blush, how?

"What made you blush?" he seems quiet, as he ignored my question.

"You should go to sleep," but I nodded, "If you sleep next to me, I don't know when that thing can come back," Naru glanced back at me with his cool blue eyes.

"Gene is watching,"

"I know, but I need someone besides me," I somewhat lied, since I want him to sleep with me.

"I'll hurt you," he said, as he started to move, but I cached his arm.

"No you won't; I trust you," Naru glanced back at me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, moving a little more, as he settles in, sliding next to me, but I felt him tense,

"Relax Naru, I won't bite," I lay my head down, facing him. Eye level, I took my hand, and traced his lip, still swollen, but not as bad.

"Do you usually go to their place to cry?" he asked, as I kept my eyes on his lips.

"No, I really don't know how did they know, but something seemed wrong," Naru took my hand, and glanced at it,

"They are protective of you, but either way, I still think that he went overboard, or not I would have done something," I frowned, lowering my head,

"Naru, it's my fault for everything," Naru kept quiet, but moved closer, and I glanced at his eyes,

"This is so weird, but yet so right," I mumbled, touching his nose with mines, closing my eyes enjoying his touch.

"Mai," he said low, opening my eyes, he leaned forward and captured my lips, making me melt into his touch. Kissing me slowly, I did the same, my hand wrap around his shoulder, as he deepens the kiss.

"Naru," I gasp out, as we broke the kiss, and I leaned my fore-head against his, and then I glanced up.

"I really love you Naru," my heart beating fast, as Naru nodded, taking my hand, placing a small kiss on my palm.

"I know Mai, it was always me wasn't?" I nodded, as he smiles at me,

"Yes Naru, it was always you, my heart yarns for you only," I know cheesy, but hey, it works and it's true.

"You remember me don't you," I blinked,

"Huh?" he leans forward, and took a hold of my face,

"Why did you lie?" I felt my heart tightens,

"What makes you think that?" his eyes soften, as he traced my lip, with his thumb making me shiver.

"Easy Mai, I know you, if you truly didn't remember me, you wouldn't even let you kiss you two days ago, nor let me live in your house, as well wouldn't answer my question, you should have said, you what," I froze, as he leans forward and place a kiss on my lips, making my heart jump.

"Why?" he kissed again. My mind was becoming blank.

"Why what?" I mumbled, as Naru made little circle on my neck, sending electricity down my spine.

"Why did you lie," I moan a little closing my eyes, "What… are you doing?" I licked my lips; he kept doing the hand thing kissing my lips once and twice every two seconds.

"Kissing you," he stated, as I gulped, "tell me Mai," I moved in, as he kissed me again, I took a hold of his lower neck, and kissed him back, a bit harshly, he smirks on my kiss.

"Kinky, Mai, tell me," I moaned as he pressed himself a little more, I gasp, as his lips traced down my chin.

"Its har..d to think," I moaned again,

"Fine," he stopped, as I opened my eyes, and noticed his eyes dark, then he glanced at me, his eyes widen a little, and cleared his throat.

"Tell me," was all he said, as his tone changed. "To save you," was all I said, as I covered myself under the blanket.

"Save me from what?" I peeked out, as my mind drifted, "From him,"

"Him?" I nodded, "I don't know, Naru, I just knew I had to lie, not even Gene knows, but loosing you in my mind, would kill me, Naru, I lost you so many times, I don't think I can handle it one more time," I started to cry, as Naru moved closer, stroking my hair.

"I'm not that weak Mai," I nodded, as Naru placed me in his embrace.

"Sleep," I wrap my arm around him, and started to drift away.

* * *

_I watched myself sleep in Naru embrace; he seems to secure me, around him. I felt my heart warm up, as Soul Naru came behind me and wraps his arms around me. _

"_Sorry, I couldn't stop," he explains, as he kiss my neck, I shivered, but turn my head. _

"_It's alright, you have rights, and I like it," I blushed, as he tightens his grip. "How did you really know I was lying?" _

"_Easy Mai, you are you, and I saw it in your eyes," I leaned in his touch. "I missed you," I smiled, as I felt his broad chest on my back, _

"_Is Gene all right?" I felt Naru nod, "Yeah, he's just watching, around, I'm just glad that I can see him all the time," I smiled. _

"_I know I have seen it in your eyes Naru," turning around, I placed my arms around his neck. _

"_What does that shadow wants me?" his eyes turn really deep, "It wants to finish what he started," I put my fore-head in his chest. _

"_Please be clearer," _

"_I can't, but I can say, it relates to your crying person," I froze, looking up, "Really?" Naru nodded, _

"_Yes, and when you figure this out, everything will be over," my eyes dropped down, as I felt Naru lifting my head. _

"_Don't worry, you have me and Gene," I smiled; tip toeing up, and kissing him on the lips. _

"_Why were you doing that thing with your hand on my neck?" Naru smirked, _

"_Secret," I pouted, "You're no fun," _

"_I know," _

"_I just wish that I can already walk, so we can start our cases again," I smiled, but Naru turns to me, _

"_I had other ideas," I blinked. _

"_What?" he smiles, _

"_I was thinking," I gasp, _

"_You were, that's so new," I said with heavy sarcasm, and he flicked my nose. _

"_Don't interrupt, in two years, will you like to marry me," I blinked at him. _

"_Are you proposing to me?" he nods, "No Mai, I'm just making a joke, what do you think, but even if we are marry, I would like it legalized, not only in our eyes, but in Gods and in the world," _

"_You believe in God?" he shrugs, "Maybe, not sure, but either way, I won't complain," _

"_So what do you say? Marry me? Again?" he seems a bit nervous. _

"_I don't know, I don't want to tie you up," I smiled, _

"_We already tied," he spat. _

"_I was just joking Naru, yes I Mai, will accept to become your bride again." I giggled, as Naru captured my lips. While my heart leaped with happiness, as my hand cares his cheek, _

"_I love you so much," I mumbled as Naru seem to shake a little. _

"_I know," he whispers, _

"_When were you expecting to purpose to me?" as we separated, gasping for air. _

"_In twenty years," he spat, but I blinked at him, tilting my head then laughter escapes my lips, did he just made a joke? _

"_Sweetie, you just made a joke," I laugh again. "I did?" he raised a brow up. _

"_Yes, and I found it cute," I kiss his lips again. _

"_Oh, I didn't mean to come out as a joke," he was serious, but that cause me to laugh even more, _

"_Never mind that," I hugged him. _

"_So you're not mad at me for lying?" I went back to the first subject. Naru nodded no. _

"_No, you had your reasons, plus I deserved it from all the times I made you suffer." _

"_Yes sir," I saluted, but then it dawn down at me. _

"_Naru, what happen to the lessons, Gene said you have to learn one more," he nods, _

"_Yes I do and that you're teaching me now," and before I could ask what he meant, I noticed his eyes go wide. _

"_No," he yells, and the next thing I knew, two dark arms wrap around me. _

"_**Mines**__," the shadow voice echoed on my left ear, and then I was gone. _

* * *

_Thanks for th_e reviews. Also if you love Naru and Mai, please check out my new story angel of time thanks, its supernatural and Romance, more Naru and Mai. this story is about to coming to an end sadly, don't know how many chapter yet though, and i will not make a sequel since i don't like writing them. Sorry.


	45. Chapter 45: I'm sorry

Chapter Forty-five: I'm Sorry

**Naru POV**

I shot up from my slumber, taking a hold of Mai shoulder. "Wake up," I shook her a little, while Gene floated next to me,

"Just give her a second," I turned my gaze towards Gene, while he crossed his arms. "I saved her, but I didn't get rid of the thing,"

As soon he finished, I heard a small groan. "What happened?" Mai rubbed her side of her head, as I glanced back at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping her to sit up, Mai wince, as she wraps her arms around me,

"I know who it is," she cries on my shoulder, I took a side glance at Gene.

"Who is it Mai?"

"It's that man," I took her shoulders, looking at her firmly, "Who, what man?" Gene eyes widen, as he groan.

"Him," Mai nodded, as I was at lost,

"This is a problem, I though Lin took care of him, what happen," Gene mumbles, as Mai took a really tight firm around my wrist.

"Who is it?" I demanded, glanced at Mai. Mai shook a lot, tears running down her puffy red cheeks. My heart tightens,

"Look at me Mai, tell me," She softly glance at me, taking a hold of my hand,

"It's the guy that tried to…" she didn't finish,

"Noll, he tried to rape Mai," Gene finished, as my whole body froze at the moment, my breathing hardens.

"Is he dead," I said a little too calmly, while Mai eyes widen a little, "I...I don't know," she whispered, as Gene nudge his head.

I raised a brow up, "Hug her you stupid scientist," he snaps, looking back, I shifted a little, and awkwardly wrap my arms around her, as she buries her head on my torso.

"I'm going to call Lin, okay," she nodded, tightens her grip on me. "How did you figure it was him?"

Mai glanced at him, "I don't know, I just knew, my whole body knew it was his touch," she shivered, frowning, I turned back to Gene, but he was not there anymore.

"What do we do now?" she whispered, as I moved away, "We going to the office," she nodded, as I took my cell, from the night stand, and marked Lin in speed dial.

"Yes?" Lin answered,

"Call Hosho, instead of coming here, go to the office, we discovered what happen, bring John as well," Lin kept quiet for a few seconds,

"Sure," hanging up, I turn towards Mai. For the first time, I saw her small, and really fragile, it's hard to see her like this, she is so strong, even two weeks ago, when she was in the hospital she was still strong.

Clearing my throat, "I'll get dress, and then I'll help you," started to leave, but Mai whimper stops me at my tracks.

"Naru, don't leave, just dress here, I won't look," frowning, I glanced at the door, "I have my clothes on the next room." Mai nodded,

"Alright, but make it fast," I nodded, rushing out.

Grabbing my suitcase, I dragged it towards her room, as soon as I stepped in, relief washed over her.

Taking of my shirt, Mai eyes widen a little, as a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" I asked her.

"Um," then a memory popped into my head, when I was using her bathroom few months ago, and what she thought about me.

"Stop drooling," I teased, her eyes widen, "I'm not drooling, it just odd to see you like that," she admitted, I sat across her, as her face turn redder.

"Are you embarrassed?" her eyes drop down, as she twirled her thumbs, "I don't get to see guys half-naked all the time, it's weird," I had to bite of a laugh.

"But it's okay that I see you naked?" her eyes snap back up at me, "That's different, I'm hurt," I raised a brow up.

"For a person who claimed to have amnesia at those moments, didn't mind that I see you naked, as a stranger to you?" now her whole face was a red potato.

"If you want, I can take off my pants, and boxers, so we can be even," I stood up, and started to drop my pants, she shrieked, "No, it's okay," I smirked,

"But it's normal, for a husband and wife to see one another naked," okay, not the right choices of words, since for some odd reason, my boxers felt smaller at the moment, just the thought to see Mai naked again. Bad Noll. Damn it.

"Yeah, but we haven't done anything, nor we will, we will take it slow, until we are older," I sat back down.

"That's what I like to hear, well," but then she took a hold of my hand.

"Let's go," I nodded, hurrying getting dress as Mai glanced at her lap so she won't watch me, for some odd reason, I didn't mind, her watching me.

'Your turning into a pervert,' I scolded myself, as I finished getting dress, heading towards Mai, to get dress.

'Cold good," I mumbled, as I glanced out the window.

* * *

Pushing Mai down the snowy streets, I took a right turn, luckily her apartment wasn't far from the office, and since Lin can't pick us up due to something, which wasn't clear to me.

"Naru, are you alight?" she asked, as I stopped, waiting for the light to change. "Yes, why do you ask?" she shrugs, "I don't know, you look tense,"

Noticing her scarf falling off, I went at front of her, and adjusted,

"Oh that's so cute, I wish I had a boyfriend like that," I heard on my right. Glancing, I saw two girls from a high school giggled, then blushed as I glanced at them.

Then the one with the long curly hair, wearing a fluffy pointed hat, bends down, and touch Mai shoulder. I blinked,

"You're lucky, he's hot," Mai eyes shot up, glancing at her, then at me, as her cheeks flamed,

"Thanks," she mumbles, as the girl smiles. "I hope you get better," Mai nodded, as they started to walk away.

"You didn't deny," she asks, as I shrugged, "I don't care," I stood up, and went behind her to push her.

Arriving at the office, Brown-san and Bou-san already were waiting for us, at front.

"Took you long enough," Bou-san shivered, as I gave him a dark look.

Getting her in, I set her near her couch, as Bou-san went to get tea prepare.

"What happen?" John kneels at front of Mai, she nodded, "Nothing," she mumbles, as John turns to me.

"She's being haunting by a man," I sat, crossing my arms.

"She is?" I nodded, as the door rang open. "Sorry," Lin whispered, taking off his coat, and scarf.

"Tell us, what happened, in detail," Mai frowned, turning her head towards Lin.

"Lin, can I speak to you alone," Lin raised a brow up and turns to me. I nodded, as he walked up to Mai.

"In my office?" Mai nodded, Lin frowns, but wheeled her out, frowning, I glanced at the direction Mai and Lin took, what is she not telling me? But I just sat here waiting for my tea.

* * *

**Mai POV **

"Lin," I whisper, as he stopped inside his office, he sat on his chair and crossed his arms facing me.

"What is it Mai?"

"Lin, what happen to the guy, that you saved me from," I rubbed my palms together, nervously.

"I reported him to the police, why," I nervously glanced at Lin, noticing that he stares at me deep.

"What happen?" he voice depends.

"Last night, after being taking away from Naru, in my dream, the guy tried to do things to me, again," I shivered at the thought, when I was taken away from Naru, the shadow face revealed himself, as my attacker from the dark alley all those months ago, he tied me down, and ripped my top part off, smiling evilly with his brown dark eyes.

Luckily Gene found me in time, and brought me back.

"I see, he didn't do anything right?" I nodded, as tears started to run down my cheeks.

"No, Gene helped me, but still," Lin didn't say anything, as I cry silently.

"Have you told Naru?" I nodded, "I couldn't,"

"You have to, while I'll look up what happen to him, so just hang in there," while Bou-san" I nodded,

Lin placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll protect you," I nodded again, as Lin left, shivering, I wipe my tears away, as I heard the door behind me close.

"What happen?" Naru voice cold voice seems to make me go still.

"I didn't tell you," Naru bends down, at my eye level.

"Then tell me now," I leaned forward a little, "He tried it again," Naru didn't need me to explain, as I saw his eyes harden just like before.

He stood up, and pushed me towards the lobby,

"What's going on?" Bou-san asked, as he sat next to John.

"We have to end this today," was all Naru mentioned, while I glanced back at him.

"Okay, but how?"

"We lure it out, of course," I tighten my grip on my chair, as Bou-san came up to me, and gave me a hot tea.

"Take this relax, you look so pale Mai," I took the tea, "I'm okay," he nods,

"I never seen you this pale, well, since you know," I nodded, taking a sip of my tea.

"How are we going to lure it out?" John asked, as Bou-san stood, crossing his arms.

"We are not making Mai a lure; she's been through a lot,"

"I have my way, Lin, come with me, watch Mai," Naru orders, as Lin started to fall him.

"What is he up to?" I heard Gene asked, as he appears next to me.

Turning to him, I shrugged, "I don't know," Bou-san and John raised a brow up.

"Who are you talking to?" Bou-san asked, turning towards Gene, he just shrugs,

"I don't care, no regulations,"

"Gene, Naru older brother, he's haunting me, well us," Bou-san and John glanced at each other, but shrugged.

"For any normal person, they would have sent us to the lunatic clinic." I giggled a little, at John statement.

"Tell them, that thank you," I tilted my head at Gene.

"Why?"

"For sticking with my brother stubbornness, and bad manners," I nodded,

"Gene tells me to tell you both that he's grateful that you guys stuck with Naru," Bou-san and John nodded,

"Can he hear us?" I nodded, at John.

"Then there were times, I wanted to choke him, but either way he's a good guy, so don't worry," Bou-san explains as both bowed down.

Gene bow down as well, "He bowed down as well," I explain, the guys nodded, sitting back down.

"Let's go," Naru voiced, as he came back, I turned back at him.

"Where?" he doesn't say anything, just took my wheel chair and turned me,

"Lin will explain," he mumbles, as he headed out with me.

"What's going on?" I asked, as he placed a coat around me, and scarf.

"We are going somewhere," that's all he said, as he puts on his coat as well. Opening the door, he helped me out, and started to wheel me out.

"Naru?"

"Just wait Mai," he sounded off, crossing my arms, he stopped and bends at front of me.

"You trust me right," I nodded,

"Yes," I reached out capturing his face, "Why," he took a hold of my hands, and smiled, making my heart jump. Only when we are truly alone, he shows me his real side.

"Then I'm sorry," I blinked at his apology, while I blink at him,

"Why?" he then got close to me, and kiss my lips, making my heart beat fast.

"Want to go out," something was not right, why he is acting like not himself,

"Naru, why, what's going on?" he kissed me again, and stood up.

"I'll take you to the park," he started to wheel me out, as my eyes grew, as it dawns down at me, him kissing me like this, is not Naru, but…

"Your soul Naru," as he stiffens,

"You're pretty quick to pick up," he mentions,

"Stop," I yelled, taking hold of the wheel.

"What did you plan," I snapped, as Naru stopped, and turns to me, and smiled.

"Nothing Mai, I just missed you, I worry about you," I shivered, this was not even right.

"Don't be too perky, Naru, it's not you," Naru blinks at me, turning to see me eye to eye, he took my hand.

"Like I said sorry,"

"What did you do?" I felt scared, as Naru lower his head a little, covering his eyes.

"I can't afford to lose you Mai, we went through so much, just to lose you to that stupid bastard," I felt my heart tighten.

"Get to the point Naru," I yelled, as he glanced at me.

"I went after it," I froze at his words.

"You what?" he frowns even more.

"I use my pk, to go after that bastard, Lin is helping me, I asked the others to help as well," I shook.

"You're risking your life for mines, well that's a brilliant freaking plan," I yelled, feeling the tears threatens to fall.

"I should say the same to you Mai," I groan.

"This is one of the reason I tried to pretend to not remember you, did you even consider on my own feelings, what if I lose you," I spat.

"I rather die, than see you die again," he admits,

"Bring me back," I order, but Naru nodded.

"It's too dangerous,"

I spat. "I don't care, I won't have you die in my account, that thing is powerful," Naru took a hold of my right hand.

"Mai, I'm a big boy now, I don't need you to tell me what I did wrong and right," I hit my left hand against my lap.

"You don't get it Naru, do you, what part that I love you don't you understand, that if anything happens to you, I doubt I cannot take it, I lost you so many damn times already."

"Mai, you just said you trust me," I nodded, '

"Yes I do Naru, but I don't trust that man," I snapped, Naru stood up.

"Fine," he then started to wheel me back, "Clearly you love more my awake self than me," I froze at his words.

"No, Naru, I love all of you, your my dream lover, something that I treasure, and your more open, in life, you are my narcissist boss, that is cold all the time, but have a soft side at the same time, I love both of you same, don't you ever consider that again, for God sake Naru, you are the damn same person."

I snapped at him, as I glanced back at him, wincing a little, "I love you as well Mai," I froze at his words, did he?

"I know, I just said it, but don't expect me to say it in my awake self,"

Opening the door, we went back in, and I saw Naru body lay on the couch,

"What the?" Bou-san eyes widen, as he saw Naru behind me.

"I still can't believe this," he rubbed his head, as Naru pushed me towards himself.

"I know, well, please meet Soul Naru,"

I introduced, as everyone, eyes widen.

"Soul Naru?" I nodded,

"It's a very complicated story, I need to bring him back," I turned, to see Gene floating above Naru; he has a long worry look.

"Gene, can you help?" Gene nodded.

"No, he's too far in, you're the only one that can bring him back," Naru turns to his brother,

"No,"

"But Naru, I know, but, if not you can die," Naru shrugs, "I don't care,"

Turning back to Naru sleeping form, I frowned, taking his hand.

"Sorry Naru, but I can't lose you again," I glanced at Soul Naru,

"Now is my turn, do you trust me?" He nods, as I smiled at him gently,

"Then if anything, remember what I just told you earlier," then everything went dark.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews.


	46. Chapter 46: Haunting Me

Chapter Forty-six: Haunting Me

"Naru!" I called out his name, as I walked down the endless hallway, which seems that it will never end. Frowning, I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes, two hours; well at least it felt like it, looking for this stubborn man, and nothing.

"If you keep that up, you will never find him," a dark voice comes on my right, making my eyes snap open.

The dark shadow lures at front of me, as my heart started to accelerate in fear. Before I could scream, his hand clamped over my mouth,

"Now, what's the point on yelling, no fun at all," he spat, as he pressed his cold self over mines. My eyes widen if fear, without hesitation, he opens one door, and locks me in, throwing me hard against the cold floor.

"**Now, where were we?"** the evil thing smirks sitting on a chair that appeared from nowhere.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled, standing up, rubbing my side,

"**Easy, finished what I started, since I lay my finger on you, I couldn't stop obsessing over you," **the thing said, making my whole body freeze at his sudden words.

"You're disgusting," I spat, as he moved his hand up, next thing I knew, I'm pin against the wall,

"**No, just a needy guy, that's all,"** I knew I had no hope,

"Naru, help," I pleaded as the thing came up to me,

"**Naru, oh that bastard, right, your husband, but what's this, you still not his**," he placed a finger on my cheek, making my whole body shake.

"Let go off me," I pleaded, as tears running down my eyes, "No, actually, I want to show you something, is that alright with you,"

Then he threw me again against the floor, making me wince in pain, as my elbow connects with the cement floor,

"Help me," I heard, someone scream, turning my head, my eyes widen, we were in the dark alleyway, from before, my heart kept pumping hard.

"What is this?" I asked, turning towards the evil thing, the thing bends down, and grabs a chunk of my hair.

"**Watch,"** he forced my head towards the direction.

Lin came in to help me, he threw a punch at the guy with a black hood, I couldn't see his face quite, as the second guy with black hair, and really old features threw another punch directly at Lin.

I couldn't move, as the thing kept his grip on my hair.

"**What do we have here," **he sneered on my right ear, as he turns my head, my eyes widen at the sight, Naru standing there, he seems paralyzed, his eyes were wide.

"**I wonder what he's seeing,"** the thing smiled evilly.

"Naru, snap out of it," I yelled, as the thing made me stand up, throwing me towards Naru, Naru snaps out of it, falling down with me.

"Naru," I yelled, taking his cheeks, as tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm going to kill him," his voice changed, deep and dark, I froze at his words.

"Naru?" but he stood up, "I'm sorry Mai," he seems at daze, as though it wasn't him.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I snapped at the thing, as the thing glanced back at me.

"**Easy, I showed him, what I wanted to do to you," **he ran his tongue against his teeth.

"**But now, I don't want that anymore, now I want you to suffer"** I gulped, holding into Naru. But Naru kept a blank stare,

Then the scenery changed, I was in jail inside of one of the cell blocks, frowning, I glanced around, my sight catches a tall man, somewhat in mid-thirties, with facial hair all over, long dirty brown hair, fighting with another man bulged, with huge muscles.

"Die bastard," I heard the bulgy man yells, and I gasp, as the guy plunge a knife on his stomach, making the younger guy fall into his knees, in pain.

"**See, this is your fault, if I would have finished you that night, I wouldn't have died," **

I gulped, tighten my grip on Naru. "It's not my fault," I yelled, as the thing snapped his fingers.

"**I think I have a better way, sometimes there are things way worse than death, let just say, if I make your little pathetic husband of yours, take oh, I don't know, your virginity,"** I froze at his words, as Naru turned towards me, his eyes weren't his, so bleak so hollow.

"**Now, my dear, finished what I started, then kill her off,"** he snapped his fingers, as we stood on the hallways again. Naru turns to me; he acts like a control doll.

"**Take her,"** the thing orders, as I took a step back.

"Naru, wake up," I pleaded, taking a back step, Naru didn't listen to me, oh no, he just kept walking straight at me.

Looking around, trying to find something to snap him out of it, I felt my heart jump.

I knew I had to do something, to save Naru and myself, looking around, I heard a cry, the same cry that kept haunting me for the last few months of my life.

Naru said something about that connecting to this case. So I knew I had to trust that, I didn't even notice, as Naru grabs my shoulder pinning me against the wall. My eyes flew wide, as he gave me a creepy smile.

"I been dying to do this," his voice echoed, as the thing sat on the side,

"**Yeah, he's right, if only you have seen his thoughts, not such a pure heart, worse than I**," he played,

"No, he's kind-hearted, if he wakes up, and remembers this, he'll be devastated," but the thing laugh.

"**Oh, but my dear, he is half awake, he's seeing it now, after he finished taking you, he'll remember every single moment of his life, how you pleaded for him to stop, and he couldn't, best tortured any man can handle, especially if he loves her," **

So there's hope for him, then I won't give in into the thing plan, no, if its Naru no matter what, I am willing to give myself up, but if it's another man, then that's another story.

"Then I give up," I threw my hands down, as Naru roughly kiss my lips, pinning me more against the wall.

"Run," he murmurs against my lips, but I nodded, "If it's you, I don't mind," but as I watch his dull eyes, I saw anger in them a spark but enough he's fighting it. I know he doesn't want this.

"**Scream,"** the thing said, and the next thing I knew, I screamed in agony, feeling something scratching my leg,

"**That's good,"** I felt tears running down my cheeks. Naru forcibly ripped out my shirt and ripping my bra at the progress, my eyes widen, as he cupped my breast, I didn't move, reminding myself that this is Naru, being possessed, I had to think quick. But I took noticed that he was covering me, so the thing wouldn't see me, he's fighting it.

"Your Dream, cont..rol," Naru mumbles harshly against my skin, making me shiver,

'Control?' then it made sense, this is my dream, and I can control it, just like Naru and this thing. Closing my eyes, I let the doors down the hallway click open, making banging noises,

"**What the hell?"** the thing stood, as a loud cry is heard, echoing the whole hallway, as Naru stopped, and his eyes turned normal. He looks really pissed.

"It's my turn," he raged, turning around, placing me behind me.

"Die," Naru voice turns darker, and the next thing I knew, the cry thing came out, multiplying, into thousands and thousands of white souls, spurring out the doors,

"**No,"** the thing yelled as the white things started to enter his body,

"What are those?" Naru kept quiet, noticing his body glowing. Oh no,

"Place your hand on my back,"

Naru suggested, "Use the nine cuts, and aim right at his heart," I nodded, as I started to chant the cuts, Naru body glowed even more,

"This time let your sin multiply," Naru shouted,

"You sick Bastard, hope you rot in hell!" he shouts again, lifting his right hand up, and a light energy ball is formed as I chanted the last words, and then as the last soul went inside him, Naru lets go of the energy ball, striking his chest. The thing eyes widen,

"**No, I don't want to go to hell,"** he pleaded, as his body turned into dust. Standing still for a few seconds, Naru drops on his knees.

"Naru?" I went next to him, as he took of his jacket,

"Here," he spats, as he tried to regain his breathing.

Putting the jacket on, the scenery change, now I was a house, my house?

"What happen, are you alright?" trying to help him out, but he sways me away.

"Don't touch me, I'm so mad at myself, I can throw up," I froze at his words, same words he used before.

"It's alright Naru, I'm not mad at you," I kneeled down next to him.

"Leave me alone," Naru voice edges, as he swats me away again, breathing heavily. I sat on the ground; tighten my grip on his jacket.

"Naru, I'm not mad, please, don't be mad at yourself either,"

Gently I came up to Naru, knowing that this was my Naru, not any dream Naru nor Soul or atro, just my plain Narcissist Naru.

Taking the side of his cheeks, I made him look up at me.

"It's alright, we got him, don't hate yourself, he was controlling you," his eyes harden.

"Because I left my guard down," I nodded, placing a small kiss on his fore-head, laughing a teary laugh.

"You're human, that's all, and stop pretending that nothing can affect you,"

Naru kept quiet, as I wrap my arms around him, "It's alright Naru, thank you for saving me, like always," Naru kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

Leaning down, I placed a soft kiss on his lips. But he stood, helping me up,

"We need to go," frowning, my cheeks started to steam,

"You remember what you did?" Naru nodded, as the sudden though of his hand on my bosom came into my mind.

"I'm sorry," he glanced at his hand, with disgust with himself, of what he just did. Frowning, it took his hand.

"Naru, its alright, I didn't mind, it was you, I knew you were fighting it, I'm not scared, because of him, I'm terrify of men, maybe for the rest of my life, but that doesn't stop me from loving you, I wasn't scared, since it was you, touching me,"

"Mai," Naru whispered, as I lean my head on his torso,

"I don't mind, really, I'm just glad that you told me in time," Naru didn't move, nor did he tried to wrap his arms around me I knew that he felt disgusted with himself, and anything, I knew that anything I say to him wouldn't change his mind.

"What were those white souls' things?" Naru huffed,

"They were the sins he committed, they are tortured souls he left many years of abuse, what you kept hearing as a male crying was actually the cries of the tormented lost souls, in other words his victims, they came to you, since you were the first one to survive, and because of your gift,"

I nodded, as I raised a brow up, "So the hallway was to keep them out?" Naru nodded,

"Yeah, since you were terrify of them, your mind subconsciously created the hallway to shield you from the suffering of the victims."

"Oh," Naru took my arms, and placed them down.

"It's time to wake up," I nodded no,

"No, until you change your mind, you still on that," Naru blinks at me, but what surprised me, he kneels on his knees, I blinked,

"How can you even love me?" I frowned,

"What are you talking about, and what's with the kneeling, this is not you," Naru wraps his arms around my waist, surprising me even more.

"How can you love me?" he asks again, frowning, I wrap my arms around him,

"I don't know, but I just do, more than anything," I kiss the top of his head, as he let's go of my waist, glancing at me, his eyes were so lost, like a child, my heart tightens, I never seen this side of him. So defeated,

"He showed me something," I blinked, kneeling at eye level with him.

"What?" I smoothed his bangs,

"He showed me my brother death, again and again, then he showed me, the outcome, if Lin didn't come to rescue you on time," I didn't say anything, only anger feeling me,

"That bastard," I mumbled, as Naru captured my hand.

"I don't want no man touching you," I frowned, as his eyes changed, clearer as he captured my lips again, with hunger, I tried to catch up, but I had to disconnect,

"Slow down Naru," I gasped, as he blinks. Nodding his head, he wraps his arms around me.

"Don't leave my side," he mumbles, I felt off, what happened to him to act this strange,

"Did he make you see something else," he nods, as I wrap my arms around him.

"What?"

"That you hate me, because I never protected you," I felt my heart squeeze.

"Naru, remember what I told you, I love you, you are the only one for me, I will stay by your side, until you tell me otherwise, and you always protect me,"

He huffed, "A lousy job,"

Naru glanced back at me, as my heart started to jump.

"I'll show you how much I really trust you, and love you," I mumbled, taking of my jacket, his eyes widen.

"Even if this is a dream, I don't think it will hurt," I blushed, as Naru scan me,

"No," he stood up, but I took his hand, nodding.

"I don't mind Naru, is not like we are doing it in life, after all it's our dream land," I stood up, tip toeing, kissing his neck,

"Please," I begged, kissing him slowly, up to his jaw, as an aching feeling started to feel me,

"I'm your wife, is not like we aren't married, and I promise you, I will wait for you, for our real first night in our wedding night," I started to unbutton his shirt.

Naru seems stiff, as I gulped down, finishing unbuttoning his shirt, I gulped even more, showing his torso, and I bit my lower lip.

All of the sudden the scenery changed, we were in an island, with a bed in the middle, I frowned, looking around, at the beautiful bed in the middle of the island dressed in white cotton.

Naru takes my hand, and leads me towards the bed, and I covered my chest, while he sat down on the bed, taking a hold of my hand, noticing the breeze of the ocean move Naru hair softly to his right and open shirt, revealing more of his torso. My heart jumped, as the ache started to become more powerful.

"Sit here," my heart raced, but nodded, sitting next to him,

"That is a beautiful scene," he explains as my sight rose, he was watching the ocean, noticing it was dark the stars shined over the light blue sky. I smiled gently.

"Yes it is," Naru then took me by my hand, and placed me on his lap, making my eyes go big.

"Are you sure about this?" his voice lowers, cool and collective, I took in a big breath.

"I'm scared but yeah,"

Naru frowns, taking my hands between mines, my heart pounding hard.

As he watches our hands tangled together, I took in a big breath, and study him closely, he is really handsome, how come he's with me? Noticing that he change a little over the first time I met him.

He's more masculine, the baby fat disappeared completely, his eye seems warmer than before, and I couldn't believe that I was his, or he's mines, I mean, this only happens in books. Leaning in, I kiss his cheek, Naru Adam apple moved up and down and I felt him shake slightly, is he nervous?

"Why me?" I asked.

His eyes turn back to mines, and with his free hand, stroke my cheek softly, as his blue eyes warmed up, and the only thing I saw is love, true love. They say the eyes are the window to your soul and I know Naru eyes so well. I felt happy, so happy, wishing that time will stop.

"Because you are you Mai, you are different from others, and I don't know why, but you are the one," I frowned,

"No, I meant was, why am I your first, since you can have any woman in the past, usually most guys your age, would, I meant some couple, and plus your handsome," Naru blinks at me,

"I have standards Mai, I'm just glad that I'm your first as well, in both worlds," he capture my lips, so soft, that my breath catches, his hand cups behind my neck, deepening the kiss, I took a hold of his shoulder holding back a moan.

He slowly removed his shirt, leaving him bare like me, I started to shake, he kissed my temples softly.

"Its alright, I'll take my time," I nodded,

"I know," he smirks slightly, as I touched his cheek gently.

"You love me that much huh? You're shaken," I told Naru, he nods,

"Yes Mai, if not, I wouldn't waste my time on this," I frowned, smacking his shoulder,

"You're a jerk," he shrugs,

"Just stating a fact Mai," then I giggled,

"What?"

I shrugged, kissing his lips again, "I don't know, but I love you," my eyes softens,

"I waited for you for a long time," he states, taking my lips again gently. I smiled in the kiss, as his hands are placed on my side of my hips.

"I'm sorry, but you won't remember this," I mumbled, as he stopped kissing me.

"What?" I frowned, kissing him once again.

"Neither of us will, until we get married,"

"Better," he mumbles, as he started to kiss my neck slowly, lowering me down, he placed himself on top of me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," then his lips came down with mines. And without a doubt, in this dream, we became one once again.

It didn't matter what pace we went, because I didn't care or him, we weren't here to prove to someone one how good we were, but we are here to show our love, we took it slow, enjoying ourselves, he seems shy, when he kissed me, or touch me, as I, but either way, little by little we let ourselves go, in every touch and in kiss, we gave one another something that I was so glad that we never gave to no one before, and that was our love, and our first time; even if we wouldn't remember what happened after we defeated that thing, I just knew that when Naru and I wake, we will feel closer than ever before, and I won't change nothing for the world.

And with delightful dream, I became his woman, as he became my man,

After all, Naru will always be Haunting me….

* * *

Yeah… not my best, cause of writer block but I hope it made sense. And almost in the end, one more chapter to go, hopefully.


	47. Chapter 47: Love Never Dies

Chapter Forty-Seven: Love never Dies

**Five years later:**

I place flowers on top of the grave, as Ayako helps me up.

"Sometimes I miss him," I stated, as I felt my heart jump with a slight pain.

"I know, honey, but don't you think we should put his body where's his brother is," I touch the swell of my stomach, frowning.

"I don't know, he's here with his family after all," I lay my head on her shoulder, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, patting my shoulder, as I nodded,

"Yeah he left us like that," turning around; I spotted Bou-san, he gave his wife a loving smile, as he holds his three-year old in his arms.

"Come, Madoka and Lin are waiting in the car." Walking up towards them, I smiled gently feeling the baby kick, but I wince a little.

"This little one is going to be a soccer player or something, some kick," I smiled, as Ayako nodded her head.

"Or maybe he's smart just like his dad," I frowned as Ayako mentions Naru, turning my head, seeing the grave, that slowly disappeared before my eyes.

"Sorry," Ayako mumbles, as I nodded.

"It's okay, I'm alright," I told her, as we reached the car, and I hop in the back…

"Hello there Madoka," I smiled, as she turned around, frowning at me.

"How was it?" she asks me, as I gently lay my hand on my stomach,

"It wasn't bad as before," I frowned even more,

"But it's been four months Mai, since you became pregnant with Naru child," I nodded, as I remember our honeymoon last year, a year that past, since we legally became husband and wife.

"You still have back problems as well, since the accident a couple of years ago," Smiling; I glanced down at my stomach.

Yeah my back kills me at times, but thanks to Naru, I healed well, and I can walk again because of him, after a year later, it was a long progress to get well.

"This is the last thing I have from him guys, and I won't let him down, Naru wouldn't want that either," I frowned, as Ayako touch my shoulder, noticing that Lin was driving.

"We'll be heading towards my house, you have to rest," Nodding, Ayako and Bou-san gave me a long sad look.

"You know, if you keep that up, you'll get wrinkles," Gene floated next to me, as I lay on the bed, with my hands behind my head.

"I haven't change a lot, I still look the same, just chubbier now," I smiled gently, as Gene floated above me.

"How is he?" I asked sadly, as Gene frowns at me.

"He's all right, he misses you though," I felt my heart tighten,

"I know, as I do, but why did had to go?" I felt tears running down my cheeks,

"He always leaves without telling me," Gene lay next to me, gathering me in his cold arms.

"He didn't even know Mai, don't blame him," Nodding, I bury my face in his chest, closet thing I have to my husband. I started to cry hard.

"I miss him, he didn't have to leave me alone," I spat, as Gene tighten his hold on me.

"I know, Mai, I know, but your wedding was beautiful though," I snatched my head,

"Why are you bringing my wedding up?" Gene shrugs,

"To distract your mind, until its time, you have to be strong, for the baby that is coming," Nodding, I stood slowly.

"You know, I want to go back," I mumbled, as Gene floated next to me.

"Go back where?" he raised a brow up.

"To the cemetery," I mumbled, as I took my jacket, since it was mid-winter.

"Oh, why?" I shrug.

"Don't know, I feel closer to him there," I mumbled,

"Closer how?" I turn my head towards Gene and sadly smile.

"I just do, it's hard to explain." Gene nodded slowly, as he followed me out, without hesitation, I sneaked away from Lin and Madoka.

"What happen to Masako though, since the wedding, I haven't seen her," I asked Gene, as I took Lin keys from the kitchen table, and sneaked the back way of the house.

"Oh, she's in the states, she's doing fine," Nodding I hop into Lin red Honda, and turn on the engine, and started to drive off. Luckily, I learn my way around England, since a few visits with Naru.

"At least our little paranormal cases keeps going, did you know it's being a hit on the states as well," I smiled gently as I stop at the first red light.

"I know Mai, your child will inherit his father company in the future," nodding, I waited for the red light to change.

"I know, well, depends if he or she wants it, I just hope that our baby ends with Naru brains, with my personality, or yours Gene. And not Naru, I will feel bad for her or his future wife or husband," I giggled, as I press the gas pedal.

"At least the company is doing well and nothing much change of the years," I nodded, noticing the graveyard ahead of us.

"Didn't you say that you have to leave soon or something like that?" I parked the car under the tree, getting off.

"Yeah, I have to, since it's been a couple of years now," I frowned.

"Then if you leave I won't have anyone and I'll miss you terribly," my heart tightens.

"No Mai, you'll have your family and your baby, as well as me and especially Naru." I nodded, as I walk down the path I took few hours ago.

"But either way, thank you for everything," Gene laughs,

"It's not time yet, so don't say goodbye, I still have time," a relief washes over me.

"Well, until that time comes, I don't want to think about it Gene,"

Gene smirks as I stopped at front of the grave, and sat down on the concrete floor.

"I can't believe that," I mumbled, as Gene place his arms around me.

"It's been a long time Mai, I'm just happy that you visit," I smiled gently at Gene,

"For some odd reason, I feel closer with you and Naru when I'm here." Gene frowns, as he sat across me, looking at the grave.

"I know, I feel it to," Taking out my purse; I took out Naru picture, and place it at front of me,

"I just wish he was with me now," I mumbled,

"I know, but he's here in spirit, I can feel it." I smirked, noticing how cute Gene is really is.

"I wish you were alive, you could have been marry or do something with your life," Gene frowns for a bit,

"Mai, everything happens for a reason, yeah I died, it sucks, but I came peace with it, I do admit, I still love you, as a man will love a woman, but you chose my brother, even though I never had a chance, maybe if I was alive or something. But I'm so happy that you change our lives, mines and Noll."

I nodded.

"No, you change mines, without meeting Naru; I wouldn't even be here, with my baby, and with my family, especially you and Naru love." I smiled gently.

"See, so everything happens for a reason Mai," Nodding, I glanced up at the sky, it was so sunny, with the winter crisp air.

"We should leave, you can get sick, and we can't have that now, in your condition." I frowned.

"I know, I wonder how he will feel if I told him that I was pregnant, before he departed, I didn't even get the chance to tell him." I felt myself shake.

"Oh, I'll bet he'll be happy," nodding, I huddle myself, trying not to cry.

"Four months Gene and I miss him terribly," I cried out.

"I know Mai, I do to," I hiccupped,

"How; if you can see him freely," Gene patted my back.

"Yeah, but is not the same, he's too busy to even talk to me, the other side is more complicated than I thought." I was shivering.

"It's okay Mai, you'll see soon," I nodded my head.

"It takes forever, I hate that," Shaking, Gene wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles, as my heart started to jump.

"Stop acting like Naru," I spat, as I snapped my head, only to meet with two piercing cool blue eyes, that I knew all to well, my Naru eyes.

"I'm not," Gene smirks, as he floated above the grave.

"Naru?" I shirked,

"Mai," he mumbles, as I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"How come you are here?" I asked, as he wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you," he mumbles again, feeling him bury his face on the crook of my neck.

"I did to, how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I went to Lin house, to give you guys a surprise, but he told me that you took the car, so I imagine that you were here, the only place that you can feel connected to me and Gene, so I took a taxi here," I started to cry.

"You remember," he nods.

"Of course, it's my brother grave, why would I forget?" He raised a brow, as we disconnect.

"You are a jerk," I huffed out, as he sat next to me.

"When did they release you?" Naru took a hold of my hand.

"When I discovered that my wife is pregnant, I told them that I have done my job." I frowned, wiping my tears.

"How did you know, who told you?" Naru glanced at Gene.

"Gene, I told you to not tell him," I snapped, as Gene shrugs.

"Sorry, it slipped,"

Turning towards my husband, I smiled teary,

"What about the people who needs you in Africa?" I asked,

"John is helping, and whatever they need, I can send them money, now my wife needs me, why didn't you tell me," I frowned.

"I didn't want to impose in your projects, sorry, after all, you joined John four months ago, to help with the church, because Gene insisted," Naru frowns,

"Don't do it again Mai," nodding, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do we have any new cases?" Naru asked, as I arched a brow up.

"You are asking me, you are the head honcho of the gang," Naru stares down at me,

"You know where I was there was no phones, that's why I couldn't reach you for the last four months. Second, I just learned my wife is pregnant, three days ago, and I didn't have time to call anyone." Naru explains.

"Oh, no new cases, since last month," I blushed, looking away from him.

"This is so sweet, my brother and his wife, so cute, you such a jerk Noll," Gene crossed his arms, glancing at us.

"Well, besides that, we should head inside, its cold, and we have lots to make up." Naru tilted my head, as he gently placed a slow passionately kiss on my lips.

Smiling I emerged, kissing Naru back, showing him how much I missed him, after all, Naru was and always be my first love.

"Ewe, that's just nasty," Gene mocked, as we broke the kiss,

Naru helped me up, and glanced down at my belly.

"Wow, you're getting big," I smiled, as a hugged Naru, then turn to hug Gene.

"I love you both," I smiled, as Gene and Naru glanced at me.

"We love you to Mai," both twins said at the same time.

I felt another kick on my stomach, Naru noticed me wince, and touch my stomach.

"What happen?" I smiled gently,

"Your child is a kicker," I mumbled, as he blinks at me.

"Oh," was all he said, as he bends down and kisses my tummy.

"Be good to your mom," he whispers, standing up.

Gene came behind me, and whispered into my ear.

"You should tell him, get revenge for leaving you four months ago," I blinked; as I touch my stomach, Naru cool eyes examine the weird behavior of his older brother.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms, noticing that he looks a bit older and tired than normal; he has not shaved property, which for me looks more attractive.

"Naru… I have something to tell you," I shyly said, as I started to inch away from him.

"What Mai?" he arched a brow up, as a playfully smirk started to form on my lips.

"Well, Naru, you know how I want a large family," Naru nodded slowly, his eyes seems to calculate my movements.

"Yes Mai, why?" I smiled gently.

"Well, I think, no I know you have to start looking for a bigger apartment," Naru raised a brow up.

"Why, your apartment is large enough for the baby," he seems very cautions of my actions.

"Well, about that, remember that night before you left." Naru tilted his head, and then he nods, noticing a slight blush in his cheeks.

Since we got married, I noticed more things about Naru, since he drops his guard at front of me, he still wears the mask at front of people, but not as cold as before.

"It had consequences Naru," Naru frowns.

"What, leaving you pregnant, last time I checked that's normal for a married couple," I blushed, nodding my head; I still felt like we are in our teenage years.

"I know Naru, but this is a little more complicated than that." Naru raised a brow up.

"What is, taking care of a baby?" I nodded.

"No, Naru, congratulation, you're a father of three," I took out my tongue as Naru froze at his tracks.

"What did you just say?" I giggled.

"My dear husband, you are a father of three," I knew Naru, he was in shock, but the next action of his left me by surprise.

"Better, we can kill two birds with one stone, come here," he sped his walk towards me, lifting me up in his arms, spinning me around, which I giggle.

"What happen to my cold-blooded Naru?" I asked, as he stopped and kissed me for a second.

"I left him back at the house, for now, I've been lonely for too long," I gasp, as he started to take me towards the car.

While Gene stay in the back watching us.

"Bless it be my love ones," Gene smiled gently at us, as he disappeared,

I tilted my head, watching him disappeared and I smiled, and Naru glanced down at me,

"You know what Naru," I start; he passes some of the graves, as I spotted the car.

"What?"

"After all we been through, I never stop loving you," Naru stopped at his tracks, glancing down at me.

"Either have I," he tells me,

"Our love will never die Naru," Naru nodded, as he opens the door, and gently places me down.

"I know," as he gets into the driver seat, and started the engine.

"Mai is it true that we are having triplets?" he asked noticing that his hands were shaking a little, as I roll my eyes.

"We'll see Naru, you never know," I shrugged, as Naru signed.

"You're impossible at times," I laughed as he turns towards his left, and with that, I smiled, knowing that Naru will always return to me no matter….

"Mai, tell me the truth," he started…

I laugh once more, kissing his cheek.

"You just have to wait," I whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"And here I thought i was the mean one," he mumbles, as I started to laugh again into his shoulder.

THE END

* * *

Well that ends my story, sorry for the long update, had very bad writer block. Hope you guys like it... : )


End file.
